Avenger: Silent War
by Buck Ink
Summary: Both Avenger and Batman are at odds with each other after Chinatown's destruction in Blind Justice. However, a dangerous enemy has come to Gotham, with an even greater evil close behind that brings with it a shocking revelation that may change Riley Rivers' life forever as well as have ramifications for the entire world. I don't own anything from DC/Marvel or the name "Bullet Club"
1. Chapter 1: The Coming Storm

_**Chapter 1: The coming storm.**_

One dark night in Gotham...

 _WHACK!_

Sounds of fighting can be heard throughout a deceiving calm night.

 _CRACK!_

The sound of an elbow meeting a human skull...

 _SMASH!_

The sound of a kick to a person's head which then collides into a window.

Inside of a nearby shop, a dark-skinned man wearing a skin-tight black suit without sleeves and a mask which covered the top half of his face and his eyes covered with white material. He wore black gloves on his hands and in the centre of his costume, he had a "A" on his chest.

Avenger.

Earlier, two armed men had come into the store with guns and held up the shopkeeper, intending of robbing him. However, they never expected for a mask to show up so fast.

Avenger had disarmed them and knocked one of the robbers out with his elbow and kicked the other's head into the glass window, causing a large crack.

However, there was a third man who was in on this robbery: the getaway driver.

Just like his comrades, he had a gun. Witnessing his fellows being pounded on by this vigilante, he came in with a handgun and began firing it. Avenger disappeared into the shop's aisles.

The gunman then quickly chased him into the shop, but when he turned the corner, the gun was knocked out of his hands by someone above him.

Avenger then landed on the ground, wielding a baton. He easily took down the last gang member by hitting the baton into his legs and then delivering a sharp kick to his face.

The shopkeeper who had been hiding behind the counter sine this started, slowly peeked out to see that all three robbers had been knocked unconscious and that Avenger was gone.

He shakily took the phone into his hands and called the GCPD.

Shopkeeper: "U-Uhh... I-I need to report a robbery..."

 **-Avenger-**

I managed to get away from the shop and I got onto the building overlooking the crime scene. It looks like the shopkeeper is calling the police. I didn't want to stay around to see the GCPD arrive.

Ever since that ordeal with Winston Grace, GCPD haven't shown signs of wanting to work with vigilantes like they used to. It's to be expected considering all that happened.

But, still... I don't know how to feel. After all, my dad's killer is gone. Dead. Yet, he never saw justice... In my eyes. Would my dad be proud or would he condemn me for what's happened?

In fact, I don't know why I continue to break my oath as a Lawyer. I contradict myself by doing this and calling it justice.

But, at the same time, I know exactly why I do this. I don't know how to explain it. I know, yet I don't? How stupid could one person be?

I want to protect this city. I can do it as Avenger and Riley Rivers. That much i know.

But, this isn't the Justice that dad wanted.

But, I can't stop here.

I travel over Gotham's rooftops as I think this to myself. I need to stay on my toes. Last thing I need is for something bad to happen on my watch.

How long has it even been since the incident with Grace? Not long. But, its felt like an entirely different life. Coming from someone who lives two lives, it shouldn't feel strange to me.

Things have been fairly quiet in Gotham since Grace had the city in such a chokehold.

Bruce Wayne has been funding reconstruction projects all over the city. After Black Mask's rampage, most of Chinatown is a smouldering wasteland now. As a result the Japanese mafia, The Yakuza have gone underground, left Gotham, or maybe all dead.

The irony is for the whole thing is the weapons used by Black Mask, Roman Sionis, belonged to Gotham's own dark knight. The Batman.

That's the reason that he's even funding reconstruction projects... Cause he feels guilty? No... He does this every Monday. Tries to rebuild Gotham with money. Doesn't care too much about the justice system. Just allows its rotten self to run it's course.

Bruce Wayne. Batman. I'm speaking of the same person.

Batman: "Rivers."

Speaking of which, as I was jumping rooftops, I heard the familiar voice. One that i loathed to hear right now.

Avenger: "Wayne."

I responded as I turned to face him.

Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Philanthropist. Playboy. Vigilante.

Who would have thought that such a man who carries himself in the spotlight as someone with more money than brains could be the Batman?

Dad would never believe it.

Batman: "We need to talk."

Avenger: "What do you want? In fact, what are you still doing in my city?"

Batman: "Your city? You're undertaking a responsibility that you can't begin to understand."

Avenger: "It's a responsibility that I need to take. It's obvious that Batman can no longer defend Gotham alone."

Batman was the sole reason that Gotham is in the shape its in now.

Winston Grace devised a plan specifically to take down Batman. Not just Batman was affected by this, but the whole city felt the ramifications. Gotham has no Mayor,  
no District Attorney, and the GCPD have been crippled. Mainly due to Batman allowing Roman Sionis to steal his weapons.

Batman: "If you're serious about this... Then you should work with me."

Avenger: "You mean work FOR you, right? Like your fellow bat family? What will you turn my name into? 'Knightbat?' 'Captain Batarang?' And what about after that?  
Will I have to follow your orders like a soldier of war?"

Batman's facial expression turned to one of irritation.

Batman: "Damn it, Rivers! You need to grow up and listen. What you did, saving the family, Me, Catwoman, and this entire city, you saved all of it. But, what you are suggesting is that you want to operate alone without any support from us? Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders.

Avenger: "I don't really mind the others... Except Todd, who killed a man by the way,  
who you defended. It's you I have a problem with. You are responsible for much of the death and destruction that happened in Gotham. I cleaned up YOUR mess."

I pointed at Wayne and stared him down.

Avenger: "Let's get one thing straight: I will NOT join you. Got it?"

Batman approached me and his face comes close to mine. Invading my personal space. He's trying to intimidate me and it won't work. His eyes narrow as they stare into mine and his tone becomes more serious than ever.

Batman: "Let me give you one piece of advice: give up this crusade and walk away before people get killed. If you don't... I will come for you."

The words 'Walk away' resonate in my mind. It's true. I could walk away. My dad's been avenged, I have the job of my dreams, I have a good life with my Mom.

What happens if I get caught? I'll be disbarred at least. At worst, I'll be arrested and mom... Lauren... Harper... Would they become targets? For people who had loyalty to Winston Grace? Fish Mooney? Roman Sionis?

But, the justice system on its own doesn't work. At least not in this city. The man who killed my dad died. But, not by the book. As much as I wanted both Winston Grace and even the gunman, Jack Marco, to die... I wanted by the book. That's how dad would have wanted it.

That's the vengeance Michael Rivers would have wanted.

Avenger: "Walk away? Could you do that, Batman?"

He remained silent in response to that question. I knew as well as he did. Neither was just going to walk away from this life.

Avenger: "I thought so."

I then leaned my head in further and I was forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose, with Batman.

Avenger: "Here's my counter-statement, Wayne: If your crusade bring anymore death to this city... Then I'll come for you. And I'll make you rot away in Arkham Asylum,  
surrounded by the very monsters you helped create."

Both Batman and I just stood there glaring at one another. We're on the same side, but opposite each other.

I just didn't like Wayne.

I then walked away from Batman. I don't if he doesn't want me on the streets. There's nothing he can do to stop me. I'll defend Gotham, but not on his terms.

Never on HIS terms.

 **-Batman-**

Rivers leaves by jumping off the roof that we are on. Going after him is pointless, he won't listen to reason.

Avenger is skilled and the way he carries himself... Isn't like a 17 year old. It's of a well-trained fighter. I think that Rivers could be one of the greatest fighters in the world today. But, he's reckless and dangerous. He's not willing to cooperate. He even tortured a man with a knife.

He's more of a threat to the city as he is now.

However, I couldn't help but think some of the things that were said by Rivers are true.

Gotham hasn't been the same since Winston Grace set his plans into motion. Mayor Hill's death, which was blamed on me, caused Jim to be sent to Blackgate Prison.  
As a result, Harvey Bullock took over the GCPD. Fish Mooney was District Attorney.  
And all media outlets were brought off by Grace.

Gotham was in a chokehold. War broke out on the streets between Winston Grace and Roman Sionis.

Even my own weapons were used against me and this city.

I failed Gotham then... And it was thanks to Avenger that Gotham was spared from the worst.

Riley Rivers. Seventeen years old. Graduated from Gotham High and entered Law School on an undergraduate scholarship, becoming a lawyer in almost record-breaking time.

He has a mother who he lives with. And an older brother and younger sister who live with their father Kieran Troy.

Recently Troy was suspended from being an active lawyer after Fish Mooney kidnapped his children and he almost attacked a woman with a fire axe. Although it was under duress, it's unclear if Troy will return to having his licence reinstated.

But, it's Michael Rivers who I wonder about the most.

It's clear that he trained Rivers to fight, but who trained him?

I can't just let Rivers run loose in Gotham...

Nightwing: "-ce? Hey, Bruce!"

I heard Dick's voice over the comms. I had heard faint voices for a while now, but I was deep in thought.

Batman: "Go ahead, Nightwing."

I heard Dick sigh over the comm. Dick Grayson, the first Robin, is one of the few people that I really trust.

Nightwing: "I was wondering where you were. We have a serious problem here."

Batman: "Go on."

Nightwing is often very confident in his work, but I could tell that there was something in his voice which rattled him.

 _*Earlier*_ **-Third Person-**

At Gotham City hall, inside on of it's board rooms, serval of Gotham's politicians were seated around the large table. One of the politicians spoke out to the others.

"Look. Gotham has no Mayor. No District Attorney. Gotham is effectively leaderless. James Gordon cannot be trusted as Police Commissioner. The only good news is that Bruce Wayne has pulled money from his brothel fund to fix the city after what Black Mask did."

These men had been arguing for hours. Gotham's city leadership had been crippled without a Mayor or District Attorney to run the city and legal aspects.

Another Politian, a woman, spoke up.

"Considering that James Gordon was recently cleared of charges thanks to the anonymous video sent to the state, we can't do much about Gordon, but we need to elect a new mayor."

More people began to argue. 'Who would become Mayor?'

At this point, things were getting nowhere fast.

 _OPEN._

That's when the door opened. In the doorway was a man with a clean-shaven appearance and short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark two-piece suit.

 _CLAP... CLAP..._

A slow, mocking clap came from his hands.

One of the politicians stood up slowly in response to this new individual.

"Who the hell are you?"

That was the main question in everyone's minds.

?: "My name is Theodore Galavan. The Order of St. Dumas sends it's regard."

-Present time-

Both Batman and Nightwing stood on the opposing rooftop to City Hall as GCPD were sweeping the board room.

Nightwing: "What's going on, Bruce? You don't usually wait this long to move onto a crime scene."

Batman: "GCPD doesn't trust me, Dick."

Nightwing: "Are you talking about when Sionis went crazy and blew up half of Gotham? That isn't your fault, Bruce."

Batman: "..."

Batman didn't really say anything. He merely kept watching the City Hall.

Normally Batman didn't have much to fear from the GCPD due to his partnership with Commissioner James Gordon. But since the former Mayor's death and the attack on GCPD by Black Mask using Batman's weapons, the GCPD have turned against Batman.

Nightwing: "How did the talk with Avenger go?"

Batman: "He doesn't want anything to do with us. He's on patrol somewhere near Chinatown."

Nightwing: "You had to expect that. Rivers didn't exactly respond too well last time."

Batman: "For now, we need to keep an eye on him. Make sure that Harper Row doesn't hack into our network again."

Nightwing: "Harper Row? You mean the daughter of Marcus Row? The one you put in Blackgate last year?"

Batman: "Yes. She's the one who's been aiding Rivers. In return, Rivers has been training her."

Nightwing: "(Whistle) Avenger and Bluebird... Doesn't have the same ring as Batman and Robin."

Batman: "Enough, Dick."

When the room is clear of officers, Batman and Nightwing glided over to the window entrance into the board room.

Bodies were everywhere. The room had been riddled with bullets and the shell casings were all at the door into the room. The bodies had been covered over with a sheet.

Nightwing: "Whoever came in here and killed all these people knew what they were doing and how to disappear. Could we be dealing with a professional here?"

Batman looked at all the bodies. All these men and women that are dead are all politicians with some sort of influence in Gotham. But why kill them? Who would gain from their deaths?

Batman then discovered that all the bodies had been marked. A symbol was carved into each hand.

Batman: "That symbol. In the shape of the Templar cross."

The symbol was a red cross that was similar to the Templar Knight crest.

Nightwing: "So maybe this was a religious cult?"

Batman: "I've seen this symbol before... There were reports of it being found at certain Gotham Landmarks years ago, but time and the reconstruction of buildings over the past few years has worn them away."

Nightwing: "So this was a secret society of some kind. And they attacked City Hall... Why?"

Batman: "..."

Batman didn't answer. There was no answer to that question just yet.

Gordon: "You shouldn't be here."

From behind Batman and Nightwing, Commissioner James Gordon entered the room.

Nightwing: "Commissioner. Have you found anything?"

Gordon: "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Nightwing."

Gordon then disregarded Nightwing looked straight at Batman who returned his gaze. Nightwing looked on and understood that his being there made the situation more awkward.

Nightwing: "I guess I'll go on patrol."

Nightwing left through the window, leaving Batman and Gordon alone.

Batman: "What's wrong, Jim?"

Gordon: "Everything. Bullock's gone missing. I don't have my men's trust anymore. And Gotham is hanging by a thread."

The mayor's death. The District Attorney was corrupt. The city is bleeding. And now, the death of serval of Gotham's politicians. Everything was going wrong.

Gordon stared Batman down as if accusing him of something.

Gordon: "Would you care to explain how YOUR weapons are used to level Chinatown to the ground?"

When Black Mask rampaged around the city, he used weapons stolen from Batman and fitted them with lethal ammunition."

Batman: "Sionis stole my weapons and altered them."

Gordon turned his eyebrow up as Batman said the word 'stole'.

Gordon: "Are you telling me that you're sitting on a military arsenal of high-tech weapons and that someone just took it from you?! Do you have any idea how many people died because of that?"

Batman: "..."

Gordon: "Of course you don't. Because of that, my men aren't planning to put up with you anymore. And I'm having trouble remembering that his city needs you...  
Or does it?"

Batman didn't show it, but he was at a loss for words. First Avenger, now Gordon. It was true that it was because of his weapons that Gotham suffered a great blow, but he didn't stop to think properly about what happened in full.

Gordon turned around away from Batman.

Gordon: "Look. You better go anyway. I can't work with you right now."

Gordon turned back, but Batman was already gone.

 **-Batman-**

From the start, Gotham has had many scars.

Most damage to this city can be repaired with time and Bruce Wayne's money. But the damage that Winston Grace caused... He said that he wanted to leave a legacy. The man who defeated Batman. But, instead he left a different legacy...

The man who tore Gotham apart.

 **-Avenger-**

Right now, I'm on a rooftop where I can see the destroyed Chinatown area. It's being searched for survivors after Roman Sionis levelled the area.

In the next few weeks, Wayne's construction projects are expected to make a start prepping and clearing the section of the city before rebuilding.

The Yakuza, who were based here, are now all gone. They were criminals, but still, justice was never carried out here. The system doesn't seem to be working in Gotham. Strangely enough, there hasn't been much crime recently other than the occasional petty street crime. But, this small peace came at the cost of so much life. The Yakuza may have caused a great deal of evil in Gotham, but they didn't see Justice, only death.

I turned away from the site of the destruction.

I'm glad that dad can't see this right now, ye I'd give anything to have him beside me.

It was then that I started to hear something over my earpiece.

It was Harper Row.

Bluebird: "Avenger, are you busy right now?"

Harper Row also known as Bluebird. She lives the Narrows, the worst place to be in Gotham if you're innocent, with her brother Cullen. I saved her and her brother from a local gang and, since then, she's been helping me at night. She doesn't know who I am, which is better off that way for now.

However, what's left of Gotham City owes Harper Row a great debt. If it wasn't for her, shutting down Batman's weaponry when Sionis had control of it, Gotham would be nothing but a crater.

Avenger: "I'm here, Bluebird. What happened?"

Bluebird: "Remember the crocodile from before?"

Avenger: "Killer Croc."

Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc is a convicted cannibal who I've run into more than once.  
Recently, he's been working as Emma Grace's enforcer.

Bluebird: "Yeah, him. Well, he's tearing into a Wayne Enterprises building right now. Along with someone else... The Mad Hatter."

Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter? Why would he be working with Croc? Unless he's also working with Emma.

Avenger: "I'm on my way."

Getting down to street level, I get on my dad's motorcycle and I race through Gotham's streets.

One of Wayne's buildings. As someone who has his name all over this city. The proverbial prince of Gotham. It's only natural for organised crime to target the wealthiest and most powerful in the city. In this case, it's Bruce Wayne.

Emma Grace is gonna be disappointed.

 ***Third Person***

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

Security guards were shooting at an approaching mass of a man with a crocodilian appearance. Bullets didn't really seem to do much to this man as he charged through any man who was brave enough to stand in his way.

Behind him was a small man wearing a green suit and a top hat which was oversized for his height.

Hatter: "Hehehe! That's how you make an entrance!"

Croc: "You talk too much, Tetch!"

Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter, didn't flinch in response, only tipped his hat as men in black suits came up behind him. All of them were armed with guns.

Hatter: "Very well."

The man known as the Mad Hatter closely followed Killer Croc. The group of men following Jervis Tetch began firing back at the security that was shooting at Killer Croc.  
The guards all fell down dead as a spray of bullets hit them.

Hatter: "Marvellous. This is more easy than even one such as I thought."

Croc: "Don't tempt fate. The Bat, his friends, or Avenger may show up soon."

Hatter: "Ah, does the crocodile believe in fate? Don't worry your tiny mind,  
Waylon. Let me worry about that."

Croc: "Argh! I don't like your tone. I'd kill you now if Miss Grace didn't need you."

Hatter: "And that's why you-won't-touch-me."

Mad Hatter waved his finger in a mocking manner as he stood in front of Croc.

Hatter: "Now, you know your job, right? Run along now. Off with you!"

Hatter flicked his wrist, motioning for Croc to leave. Croc, with a grunt, did leave while Tetch and his men went in a different direction.

Mad Hatter and his crew went into elevator that went up to the top level of the building. When they got there, Tetch went into a hallway leading to a room filled with server racks. The Server Room.

Hatter: "Now be good henchmen, do your job, and guard this door. I don't think you can be of use to me in here."

With that said, Tetch enters the server room and closes the door.

Before long, the lights in the room suddenly break followed by a clang on the ground.

"Flashlights!"

The Hatter's bodyguards turned on their flashlights and aim then towards the ground where a collapsible baton was. That's what made the clang sound.

"Does Batman use batons?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

As the men looked around the darkened room with only the flashlights for their light source...

"Ahh!"

One of the lights dropped to the ground as one of the men were dragged into the darkness.

"What was that?!"

From behind one of the men, Bluebird appeared.

Bluebird: "That was good guys. Kicking your asses."

Before anyone could react, Avenger dove out of the darkness and grabbed his baton. Whacking it into the leg of one man and then throwing the baton at another man,  
who was about to fire his gun, knocking him down. The gun the man had fired, shooting another henchman in the leg.

While Avenger was beating on the man he'd hit in the leg with his baton, Bluebird was dealing with the remaining three armed men.

"You're dead, brat!"

Bluebird only smirked as she pulled a large shock rifle from her back.

Bluebird: "Mine's bigger than yours."

Taken aback from the size of Bluebird's gun, she blasted a ball of electricity which shocked all three men.

Meanwhile Avenger had finished beating down his attackers, delivering a final kick to a grounded foe knocking him out.

He looked at Bluebird's gun.

Avenger: "That isn't lethal, is it?"

Bluebird: "Of course not! Who do you take me for?"

Avenger: "Anyway, you take Hatter. I'll take Croc."

Bluebird: "No argument here."

Avenger went in Killer Croc's direction while Bluebird followed the Mad Hatter into the server room.

 **-Bluebird-**

I head through the door which leads to the server room.

Me and Avenger saw this guy before we took down the suits outside. Mad Hatter, a Alice in Wonderland knock off who happens to be obsessed with the story.

He's crazy, but I'd rather deal with him than Killer Croc any day of the week.

I went into the room and, as expected of a server room that was owned by a billionaire, it was filled with computers and servers, containing millions of dollars worth of Wayne's research.

Hatter: "Hehehe..."

Okay... Insane giggling. Not a good thing.

I crept up behind one of the server racks and I peeked over to see Hatter typing something into one of the servers.

Okay, gonna sneak up on him. Ninja style. Then knock him out. Piece of cake, Harp.

I slowly approach Hatter and I ball up my fists. Using my gun might short-circuit everything in here, so I have to take him down in a single strike...

But, something scary happened. As I get behind him, he turns around and looks right at me!

The smile he had on his face was incredibly creepy. It's like my heart could freeze in place from the face along.

He then pulls out his own gun and aims it at me! I quickly aim my shock gun at him.

Hatter waves his finger at me.

Hatter: "No, no, no. That just won't do."

Bluebird: "What won't?"

I started to feel dizzy... Dazed... What?

Hatter: "Why use bullets? They can be so messy! Instead, use gas. Hehehe!"

I couldn't stay on my feet. Gas? What does he mean?

Hatter: "A special gas filled the room just in case unwanted trouble came about. I've already had an antidote so I'm fine, but you... Simply must go to sleep."

T-That crazy bastard... He was ready for me...

 **-Avenger-**

Killer Croc and Mad Hatter. A strange combination of people. But, why? Why does did Emma Grace send them here?

Harper can handle Mad Hatter, at least I think. I want to be my faith in Harper after all we've been through. I'm hoping that's not a mistake I'll regret.

I reach the storeroom. The door which was torn from its hinges was made of solid steel. Croc really wanted to get in here. I hear rattling and smashing further in.

I walk on ahead and I see Croc. He's tearing apart the cabinets inside. He appears to be looking for something.

Avenger: "You're Emma Grace's pet now, Croc?"

I got Croc's attention and he stopped rummaging through the cabinets and I saw what he was looking through. The glass said 'experimental'. Must be what Wayne Tech has been working on here.

Croc: "You."

Avenger: "Yes. You just charged your way into a Wayne Enterprises building and you're looking through experimental drugs. Is Grace trying to start up a new drug trade?"

Croc: "What business is it of yours?"

Avenger: "I've made it my business. Now tell me what you're doing here, or I'll beat it out of you."

Croc fully turned around and glared right at me with those yellow eyes of his.

Croc: "Go ahead and try."

Croc charged right at me, but I jumped over his body and delivered a solid punch to his leg. With a grunt of pain, he went down to one knee. I jumped up and kicked him right in his jaw.

Avenger: "Feel like talking now, Croc?"

It did look like Croc was stunned, but not as much as I thought. He grabbed me by the throat, and brought me to his mouth.

Croc: "I don't feel like talking. But, I do feel peckish!"

I used my hands to keep Croc's giant mouth open and then I started to knee him in the chest. It caused his grip to loosen and I got free, but Croc is inhumanly strong.  
He managed to swat me away from him with his arm.

I landed against the wall and my back screamed in pain. I quickly forced myself to bear with it, since Croc quickly ran up to me and tried to pin me against the wall.  
Luckily, I managed to roll past him and I climbed onto his back. He tried to throw me off and started running around the storeroom to shake me, but I jumped off and kicked his head into the wall.

He fell to the ground onto his back. I stood over him with my baton pressed against his throat.

Avenger: "Now. Tell me why Emma Grace has you and Mad Hatter attacking a Wayne Enterprises building looking for experimental drugs! What are you looking for?"

Croc: "Arrghh... Screw you."

I'm better off knocking out Croc and finding out what Mad Hatter knows. Besides,  
i want to check on Harper...

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

I hear footsteps coming in my direction. The sounds wasn't like the one boots or normal shoes make. I remember back when I was working in Kieran Troy's law firm, that I could differentiate the different sounds that shoes make.

That was the sound of a woman's high heels.

The woman in question stepped into the light. She was wearing a white business suit and had blonde hair with blue eyes.

I knew this woman. She's the Kingpin of Gotham's Organised Crime syndicates. She took control from her father, Winston, and owns his legal and illegal businesses.

Emma: "Why hello, darling."

Avenger: "Emma Grace."

Killer Croc. Mad Hatter. And now the Kingpin of organised crime herself.

Avenger: "What are you doing here, Emma?"

Emma: "Business, of course. Me Wayne has something that belongs to me, after all."

Something?.. That belongs to her. I realised in that next few seconds what she meant by that. What does Bruce Wayne have that could belonged to Emma Grace?

The White Sky formula.

When Grace, Emma's father, worked with the Yakuza they took a sample from Doctor Johnathan Crane's fear toxin and modified it. It was called Black Sky and was sold on the streets as a drug.

However, Winston Grace kept a different version of the drug. It allowed the user to create a copy of himself or herself. Grace used it to torment Gotham with clones of Doctor Thomas Elliot AKA Hush.

Mom was infected with a high dose of the street drug version and went into a coma. Catwoman suffered a similar fate and spent days in Batman's cave receiving medical treatment.

It was Emma Grace that had Mom's Black Sky poisoning cured and she later gave me the White Sky formula to help Catwoman. Whatever the serum was, it seemed to counter the effects of the Black Sky. I gave the formula to Batman, who must have sent it to this Wayne Enterprises building for analysis.

Croc brought me out of my thoughts. He was struggling to get free as I continued to press the baton into his neck.

Emma: "I'm sorry to have to trouble you, but I would be grateful if you would release dear Waylon."

Avenger: "Then sorry to disappoint, but no."

Seeing my refusal, Emma sighs. She clicks her fingers, causing several armed men to come into the room behind her. That didn't concern me much. If Emma wants Croc back, she won't open fire on me. Even if she does, I can't retreat through the window quick enough.

However, Mad Hatter soon joined Emma. Where's Harper?!

Emma: "Are you willing to negotiate?"

Avenger: "What have you done with Bluebird?"

Hatter: "Hehehe! Gassed her, I did! Didn't I?"

Emma: "Don't worry about her. She's not my target and I don't intend for unnecessary death. She's asleep in the server room. Doctor Tetch got me what I wanted anyway."

Emma held a flash drive in her snow white fingers. Her nails were covered in a blue nail vanish.

Avenger: "Unnecessary death?! How many guards did your men kill on the way in here?!"

Emma: "Unfortunately, they decided to cross my path and they paid the price.  
What can be said for your 'Bluebird'?"

She's threatening Harper...

Emma: "Now, can you release Waylon?"

Emma's armed henchmen cocked their guns and aimed them at me. Although I did have a backup plan for my escape, I can't just leave Harper here. I can't charge through these men with guns... I'll have to play along with Emma for now.

I take the baton off Croc's neck and I stand up. As soon as Croc makes it back to his feet, he towers over me, with teeth bared.

Croc: "Dinner is served..."

Emma nonchalantly walks in between me and Croc.

Emma: "Now, now. Play nice, Waylon."

Croc: "You're joking, right? You do know he's here to stop us?"

Emma: "I want him alive."

Croc grunted before walking away from me reluctantly. With Croc out of the way, Emma stood right in front of me and stared into my eyes.

Emma: "I apologise for him, but he tends to put personal affairs ahead of professional one. You understand, of course?"

Avenger: "Professional? What's so professional about this, Emma?"

Emma: "Business, as I said. Bruce Wayne, as you know, has my anti-Black Sky formula.  
Which I want back. So I came to get it."

Emma went over to the cabinet that Croc was going through. She sighs and looks at Croc.

Emma: "Honestly Waylon, did you have to make such a mess?"

Emma scolded Croc, who rubbed the back of his head.

Emma then pulled out a vial of white liquid and places it into her front chest pocket.

Avenger: "That formula is clearly very important to you. What do you plan to do with it?"

Emma: "Now that would be telling, Mr Avenger... Or shall I just call you Avenger?"

Avenger: "You know I can't let you just leave with that."

Emma's henchmen cocked their guns and aimed at my head.

Emma: "Do you honest believe you can stop me?"

I gripped my dad's baton and looked towards the ceiling. There was a fire sprinkler head there. Dozens of them. Enough to cause a storm in this room.

Avenger: "We'll see."

I throw my dad's baton towards the metal sprinkler head.

In order for this to work, the impact has to generate enough heat to set the sprinkler off. If this fails, the gunmen will likely mock me before killing me where I stand,  
leaving a carcus for Killer Croc to devour.

The baton scraps it's entire length across the head of the sprinkler, causing a large spark. That should open the cap plug...

 _SPRAY!_

Large amounts of water began to pour into the room from the ceiling. It may not be smoke, but it's the next best thing. The water seeps into the eyes, altering a person's vision.

"Open fire!"

Emma's henchmen open fire on me, but the water provides me with the cover I need. The amount of water pouring from the sprinkler was enough to throw off the shooters'  
aim, and I moved quickly to take them down one by one.

I noticed Emma was trying to wring out her hair and I noticed her make-up running as as stream down her face.

Emma: "Quite impressive. Although, I'll have to replace this suit. Come on, Dr Tetch. Our business here is finished... And also, call my hairdresser. I need to fix this mess."

As I finish taking down Emma's gunmen, I spot her and Mad Hatter escaping. I can't let them get away, but in my haste, I may have forgotten someone...

 _SLASH!_

I was scratched across the rib cage by Killer Croc. My suit isn't expertly crafted,  
but it was made from Kevlar fibre and it wasn't enough to stop Croc's claws. Three three lacerations were on my body and I could feel the sting and the blood slowly seep out.

Croc: "You aren't going anywhere."

Avenger: "I've had just about enough of you, Croc."

I jumped up and kneed Croc in the jaw, taking him off balance, but he suddenly charged at me and the two of us wind up going through the window... Or in Croc's case,  
taking part of the window with him.

This building was at least 10 stories high. That's about 120 feet that I'm falling and I have an 8 foot, 485 pounds of hulking Croc failing with me. He may survive the fall, but I won't.

Croc had a tight grip on me, so I had to force him to let go to save myself. I didn't have time to think of a plan, so I did something very simple.

I head-butted Croc. Hard.

It honestly hurt me more than him even with the Kevlar woven into my mask, but it forced him to let go.

Using the grapple gun, I shot a hook into the building quickly. I sung into the wall and planted both feet against the wall as I hear a thunderous crash into the street below.

As I reached street level, I quickly check Croc for any signs of life... He'll live.

I left the prone body of Croc which rested in a small crater left by the crash in the middle of the street. GCPD will arrest Croc this time and take him to Arkham Asylum.

However, by now, Emma Grace and Mad Hatter will be lone gone with both the White Sky and it's formula.

But, I'll deal with that later. I know where Grace will go, but for now, I have to check on Harper.

I went back inside the building and towards the server room where I found Harper unconscious, but unharmed. Her mask is still on. Mad Hatter didn't bother with her after knocking her out somehow.

I check her body for any signs of poisoning or otherwise. Her heart is still beating at a steady pace and her breathing is normal. She'll be just fine. I shouldn't have left her alone though. Splitting up was a terrible decision. I should have known that Emma would have been involved.

I pick up Harper and I carry her on my shoulders. I don't want to stay here for too long,  
GCPD will be here any second... And so will him.

 _*Gotham's rooftops*_

I carried Harper to an adjacent rooftop from the Wayne Enterprises' building. I quickly checked Harper's breathing again to make sure it's hasn't changed. It hasn't,  
so she's definitely be fine.

By that moment, GCPD had shown up and were sweeping the building. Prisoner transport should later arrive for Croc.

Carrying Harper, I made my way back to the Narrows and I dropped Harper back to her apartment.

Cullen: "What happened to her?!"

I placed her onto a bed.

Avenger: "She was knocked out. But, she'll be fine."

Cullen was clearly angry and I don't blame him.

Cullen: "Seriously, she needs to stop or she's gonna get killed."

Avenger: "I know. I thought that by training her that she'd be a lot safer, but that's not the case."

Cullen: "No, it's not. You need to leave her alone. She's not you or Batman or those that run around with him."

Avenger: "... I'll go. I won't be coming back."

I walk towards the window, but before I leave, Cullen stops me.

Cullen: "Avenger... Thanks for bringing her home."

With that, I jump out of the window and I zipline to another rooftop.

I knew that Harper Row was untrained, young, reckless. I believed that I couldn't stop her from becoming Bluebird. She helped me so much during the Winston Grace incident, so I decided to train her the past few weeks, but I shouldn't involve myself further with her.

I feel strange... As if someone is watching me. No, I am being watched.

Someone's nearby and it's not a friend.

I quickly extend my father's baton and I throw it at the person who was standing behind me and he threw something at me too. I caught the object just as he caught the Baton. The object I caught was made of metal and in the shape of a bat...

Batman: "Impressive reflexes."

The Dark Knight himself was standing across from me. He throws my Baton back at me and I throw his batarang back at him.

Batman: "Yet, both Emma Grace and Jervis Tetch escaped with the formula."

Avenger: "Yet, Killer Croc is now back in custody. Meaning Emma is down a lot of muscle and an enforcer. The formula can be recovered later. For now, this is a win."

Batman: "Have you considered what they might do with that formula? That server contained research on how to replicate it and what it really was."

Avenger: "And what really is the White Sky?"

Batman: "..."

Avenger: "Tell me. My Mother was injected with that stuff, so I have the right to know."

Batman: "It's made out of Nano machines designed to neutralise other Nano machines or foreign bodies in a person's bloodstream. Namely the ones in Black Sky."

Avenger: "Black Sky?! You mean it's not a drug?"

Batman: "The street variant is. But, the one that Winston Grace used to copy Hush is made from Nano machines created to copy people."

Nano machines? Who could possibly create something like that?

Avenger: "Those Nano machines in White Sky. Do they have any side effects?"

Batman: "They shouldn't if the person injected had the Nano Black Sky in their system."

There were two different types of Black Sky: One was a drug version that caused hallucinations. The other contained these Nano machines which duplicated people.

Mom was injected with the drug version of the Black Sky... I felt my heart skip a beat and then thump hard.

Avenger: "What's the White Sky going to do to my mom?"

Batman: "I'm not sure."

I turned away from Batman and began walking.

Batman: "Where are you going?"

Avenger: "To see Emma Grace."

I then felt something loop over my arm and grab onto me. Batman had used a grapple gadget to grab my arm.

Avenger: "Let go."

Batman: "Grace will have her mansion locked down. Go there and you'll be killed."

Avenger: "Let go."

I repeated myself again.

Batman: "Don't make me hurt you, Rivers."

Avenger: "Okay."

I run at Batman and I dive at him, knocking him down. I grab the device he used to restrain me and i detach the line that connected the device to my arm. Batman then threw me off of him and got back up.

Avenger: "Don't do that again."

Batman: "Rivers. Go home and stay there. The longer you remain Avenger, the more damage it will do to not only you but those around you too, just like Harper Row."

Avenger: "Have you told this story to anyone else, Wayne? Richard Grayson? Barbara Gordon? Tim Drake? Jason Todd? What about your son, Damian Wayne?"

Batman narrows his eyes and stares me down.

Batman: "Don't go there, Rivers?"

Avenger: "You're such a hypocrite. You don't care about Gotham at all. You prey on innocent people just as much as the villains do. I know about what happened to your former Robins before they became Robin in the first place."

Richard Grayson's parents were killed by the Gotham Mob, Jason Todd lived in terrible conditions, and Tim Drake simply asked to become Red Robin.

Avenger: "How many children have you turned into soldiers to fight your personal war, Mr Wayne? Including your own son?"

Batman ran and threw a punch at me, but I blocked it. I pushed his fist to the side and i hit Batman in the shoulder with a palm strike, but Batman spun around and kicked me in the chest, which knocked me down, but I rolled with the blow and stood straight back up.

Batman: "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Rivers. Don't speak to me about my son! Your father trained you to fight. Why did he do that? He turned you into a solider."

I could feel my blood boiling. My dad never turned me into anything that I didn't want.

Avenger: "Don't you dare speak about my dad in that way! You've turned Gotham into a warzone with your crusade! My dad was a good man who wanted to make things right but you... You believe that Gotham is your city... No, that Gotham IS you. What do you care if people die along the way, as long as it keeps your coffers full."

Batman: "What are you talking about?"

Avenger: "Think about it, Bruce. You own most residential estates here in Gotham. You control Gotham's tech, healthcare, foods, shipping... While it's true that your company keeps Gotham afloat, it also means that YOU run the city, not the people. And to you, it's all just a way to keep Batman going, isn't it?"

Batman: "Gotham needs Batman, Rivers. You just don't understand."

Avenger: "I understand enough. I'm done talking. Step aside or we'll do this the hard way."

Batman: "The hard way? Fine by me."

A single raindrop fell... And the storm started.

 ** _Chapter 1 End._**


	2. Chapter 2: Avenger vs Batman

_**Chapter 2: Avenger vs Batman.**_

The sound of rumbling thunder fills the streets of Gotham.

Dark clouds blot out the clear dark sky, and with the sound of thunder subsiding...

 _DRIP..._

A single drop of water reached one lone rooftop. And on this rooftop stood two men staring each other down.

Avenger and Batman.

Two heroes that disagree with the other and think that the other is or could be a threat to Gotham.

The rain turns from a light drizzle to heavy in an instant.

As the stage was set, Avenger and Batman ran towards each other.

Both men balled up their fists as they got within striking distance.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Man... Hard to believe that the "Incident" was only a few weeks ago. Riots, deaths,  
explosions, guns... Gotham has it all, doesn't it?

Me and my mom, Elise Winters, have been staying at a hotel after out house was shot up by Fish Mooney's men and we moved into another house just this morning. Mom had to take a second mortgage, because our prior house wasn't insured. She thinks I don't know anything, but I do.

Right now, I'm drying myself off after breaking in our new shower. I feel a bit better after a nice hot shower. Hotels are great and all, but I prefer having a shower in a house I know is mine.

I have to start earning money again. After that whole ordeal with me outing Fish Mooney, the editor, Warren wasn't too happy that he wasn't informed of such a story.  
If it wasn't for Miss Vale's support, Warren would have fired me.

Apparently, Grace didn't pay off Warren to control the Gotham Gazette. The police arrested a few reporters in the Gazette that apparently worked for Grace illegally.  
It's hard to think about... I worked with those people and had coffee with them.

However, there was one thing that I discovered which no one else knows... As far as I know.

A friend of mine. Dark skin, about my age of 17, black hair, average height for a teenager, a prodigy lawyer in the making... And a hero.

Riley Rivers is Avenger.

When I first started this job and I spotted Avenger riding past on his motorbike,  
I wanted to find out more about him. I suspected Riley Rivers to start with, thinking he had the motive for fighting Sally 'The Don' Martini. After Avenger saved me from Sally Martini's men and the Russians, I changed my mind when I met Riley personally. I soon got to know a bit about the man and his passion for this city.  
His drive to save it. I don't know, but I felt... Something towards him.

When I found Riley's old ski mask, which was part of his former costume, I was scared for him. Especially since he was saving the city from Roman Sionis who blew up a fraction of the city. But, still I'm sitting on a large story: Lawyer turned Vigilante... And there's not a thing I can do about it.

In fact, I haven't told anyone that Riley is Avenger. I really think that he can do a lot of good for this city as he is, but... I'm scared for him.

After I dried myself, I put on some spare clothes and I leave the bathroom. I want to call Miss Vale and meet up with her, she may have some stories we can chase up.

As I leave the bathroom, Mom is waiting for me. She has that sweet smile on her face and she's carrying two cups of hot chocolate. She passes me one.

Mrs Winters: "How was the shower, sweetie?"

Lauren: "Mom! I'm not 10 anymore. I'm 17 now, why keep calling me that?"

I said this in a joking manner. Honestly, it calmed my nerves when she spoke to me. She really was scared and disappointed in me after I told her what had happened and my involvement during the events Winston Grace was in Gotham. I haven't mentioned Riley as Avenger though.

Mrs Winters: "You'll always be my little sweetie, Lauren."

I hugged my mom really close. I knew I had to do what I can to help her with the debt that she was now in.

All of a sudden, the lights in the house went out.

Mrs Winters: "Oh... What?!"

Lauren: "A power outage"

The sound of heavy raining came from outside. The sounds were followed by a bright flash that lasted for a millisecond before disappearing.

Lauren: "Ahhh!"

 _CRASH!_

I was terrified for a split second. I've always hated the suddenness of lightning as well as the rumbling sounds of thunder that always follows and last for a few several seconds.

I think I also dropped my cup of hot chocolate as well, since I heard it crash to the floor.

Mrs Winters: "Don't worry, Lauren. I'm here. Relax."

Lauren: "I'm sorry about the cup."

Mrs Winters: "I'll clean it later. Just relax. It'll pass."

I felt safe in my mom's arms. Shielded. Safe.

But, I couldn't stop worrying. Riley is out there right now, isn't he?

I hope he's safe out there... I really do.

 **-Avenger-**

My father, Michael Rivers, trained me because I asked for it when I was very young.  
I admired my father for his skills and sense of justice. It rubbed off on me. He refused me, but he eventually agreed.

I wanted the skills to help my dad save this city.

Who would have thought that I'd be using them like this...

Batman is easily the most skilled martial artist that I've faced thus far. This is a man who has been fighting crime for about a decade now, so it's not surprising.

As I received a sharp punch to my chest, I realised that I just picked a fight with the goddamn Batman. Batman has had far more experience, training, and his techniques are much more refined than mine.

Yet, I don't feel concerned. In fact, I feel calm... As if I have been in this situation many times.

As another of Batman's fists reaches towards my head, I still felt that although I just been struck in the chest, I didn't feel winded or rocked. I could see the punch coming and I blocked it and then countered.

I threw a kick into Batman's ribcage, knocking the Dark Knight off balance. i then spun around and hooked my right arm around Batman's right arm. With my left hand balled up and one of Batman's arms trapped, I hit Batman over and over.

Eventually, he fought back using his knees, but I blocked with my arm, but that left me open to Batman's left arm. I managed to dodge his first strike by moving my head,  
and I then let go of Batman's right arm and sweep kicked his left ankle, knocking him down.

Using his legs, Batman placed both feet into my stomach and flipped me over. I managed to land on my feet though and the second Batman got to his feet, I jumped.  
spun around, and kicked Batman in the jaw.

I had the upper hand and Batman knew it.

Avenger: "Your move, Wayne."

 **-Kerry Rivers-**

Normal... My life has been as normal as it gets... That was until I came to live in Gotham.

I fell in love and had my heart broken by one Kieran Troy. One lowlife piece of trash. The fact that he's going to get disbarred from his law practise makes me a bit happy. I had my first child with him, Rick. Rick hasn't been the easiest to get along with. He is my first son and I love him, but just like his father, Rick tends to land himself in trouble and he's a player when it comes to women. I just hope that Charlotte, who I love as if she was my own daughter, grows up better than what Kieran is teaching her... I wonder what bimbo that Kieran got pregnant?

I didn't think I'd fall in love a second time, but I did. That was with Michael Rivers. He was the perfect man.

Fit, loyal, loving, in touch with his feelings. He was everything I wanted...  
Until he joined the GCPD a few years after Riley was born. With all the crazy things that have happened in Gotham over the years, being a GCPD officer was more dangerous than diving into a minefield.

After all the chaos going on in this scummy city, Chinatown is a black crater in the ground. Riley no longer is employed after Kieran became stupid and tried attacking a woman with a fire axe. Something about this city caused good men to die and crazy men to become even crazier. That's why I didn't want Michael to be in GCPD. But, he was such a stubborn man.

I pick up a picture of my son, Riley. He is wearing his three piece black suit and holding a briefcase. His short black hair which had been combed and washed... Before,  
Riley wouldn't wash his hair more than once a fortnight.

I was proud of what he'd become. I was also pleased of the fact that he'd become a Lawyer, instead of an officer like his father. But, yet why has Riley been working nights? He said he's been looking for a new job all around the clock, but I don't believe that... I wonder if he's been seeing that reporter?

Right now all I have left is Riley.

There's something I feel like I'm forgetting as well. But it had something to do with a ski mask. I don't know why, but I feel ill as of late. Ever since I got back from the hospital. What drugs was I injected with?

I felt the need to sit down, so I did. I had trouble staying awake and I started sweating...

Riley... Where are you? Please come home soon.

 **-Alfred Pennyworth-**

I've been many things in my lifetime: A British Intelligence agent for Her Majesty. An actor. Now a Butler as well as a guardian.

When my father, Jarvis Pennyworth, died, I continued his legacy by serving the Wayne family. That's when I met Thomas and Martha Wayne. That's when I was introduced to a just born Bruce Wayne.

When Thomas and Martha Wayne died, I became Master Bruce's legal guardian. I did my best to raise this boy, but vengeance had taken his heart.

He vanished from Gotham for a long time. I had hoped that he left this rotten city behind and started a new life. But, Master Bruce came back and I found that vengeance still had him.

It's been over a decade since then.

Less than a month ago, a madman named Winston Grace captured Dick Grayson, Timothy Drake, Barbara Gordon, Selina Kyle, Jason Todd, and even Master Bruce. He used Thomas Elliot as a pawn to take over Gotham.

However his plan caused yet another young man to descend into the same darkness that took Master Bruce.

Gotham does that to people... Drags them into darkness and fear. Just like the storm outside.

 **-Batman-**

It's possible for a man to become more than a man. For me, I trained for so long to achieve the level I needed to fight the injustice that killed my parents.

There are few people that have managed to reach this level and even fewer surpass that level.

And that is where Riley Rivers is.

I strike fast and hard, but he blocks with ease as if he's done this all his life... Who exactly was his father, Michael Rivers? Who trained him?

I never even saw the punch to the ribs... Or the palm strike to the jaw bone.

I block another of his strikes and I tackled him to the ground. He's younger and faster than me and he uses his quickness to his advantage. But, he weighs less. That I can exploit.

However, Rivers rolls with the tackle and he ends up mounted on me. I underestimated Avenger's skills. I thought that as he tries punching me in that mounted position,  
but I block and head-butt him, causing him to roll off of me.

Avenger quickly took out his baton.

Avenger: "How much money do you make in real estate, Wayne?"

Batman: "Why ask that question? What relevance does that have?"

Avenger: "You have shares in every building that you've helped restore. Considering the damage that Gotham's super-criminals have caused over the ten years, you must own a lot of real estate."

Batman: "What's your point, Rivers?"

Avenger: "My point is: you have hooks in every crevice of Gotham. You own that multi-billion dollar company. You pour all those resources into becoming Batman and in doing so, you set up those weapon caches all over, which Sionis took and used to blow up Chinatown."

I get what Rivers is trying to say. He's trying to say that I've become too powerful in Gotham. What Sionis did was turn my power back on me and the city paid for it.

Avenger: "If you ever felt the need to, you could become just as bad as the villains. What's gonna stop you? Your friends and co-workers are pretty much Gods, and you're training your own army. You and I made the decision to fight injustice outside the law, but we're completely different from each other.  
I believe Gotham is redeemable and can be saved and returned to it's rightful place, but you believe Gotham NEEDS Batman and you'll take any measure to ensure it's protection, but in doing so, you're just another crime lord yourself."

As Batman, I've attracted challenge. I've had to get better and improve to protect Gotham. I once thought I could do it alone, but that changed. Riley Rivers is just like I was when I first became Batman. He's young. Too young to understand that Batman is needed.

Batman: "The people of Gotham are scared. They would rather hide than fight against the crime and corrupt. Gotham needs the legend of The Batman."

Avenger: "Tell that to the people who died in Chinatown."

Avenger is stuck in his own thinking, He won't let go of his point. His reason for fighting me. To reject me.

The immediate issue however, is that if Avenger is allowed to leave here, he'll head to the Grace Manor to confront Emma Grace about the White Sky formula. Grace will expect him, so she'll have the manor locked down. Rivers will be walking into a trap.

Batman: "I can't let you just run around unchecked, Rivers. Just go home and I'll figure out how to get the nanomachines out of your mother."

Avenger: "Back to business huh? I don't think there's time. Besides, I don't trust you as I've mentioned. I'm getting my own answers and I've wasted enough time here, so get out of the way right now."

Batman: "If you won't listen, I'll beat reason into you."

Rivers motioned to me to attack.

Avenger: "Try."

I took out two batarangs as Avenger charged at me. I blocked a strike from his baton and I swung my other batarang. He dodged and I grazed his arm. But,  
he didn't even flinch after being sliced by my batarang, it didn't slow Riley Rivers down. It could be his adrenaline pumping or he may be used to pain.

Avenger used his free hand and he hit me hard in the chin. The jaw bone is the largest and strongest bone, but when hit, it can causes the head to spin which can cause trauma to the brain. A blow to the jaw can cause even the most seasoned of fighters to be knocked out... A lesson taught to me by Ted Grant.

I felt dazed and confused. Rivers was quick to push the advantage and he hit me again and again. Rivers sweeped my legs, knocking me down, then mounted me and punched me in the head over and over.

Rivers eventually stopped and he slowly got off me. I was still conscious, but i wasn't able to stand and Rivers knew it.

I was beaten and I knew it.

 **-Avenger-**

Bruce Wayne. Batman. He isn't an ordinary person. I thought that he'd be knocked out from my hit to the chin. I had hit him hard enough to knock out a normal man,  
but Batman isn't a normal man.

Even when on the edge of unconsciousness, he still fought back. But then again,  
I'm not an ordinary person either, thanks to Michael Rivers.

As I realised that Wayne was beaten, I got off of him and I looked down on him.  
He was still conscious. I had no desire to knock him out, just wanted him out of the way. There was a lot I got off my chest today though.

I had to see Emma Grace and find out how to get the nanomachines out of my mom's body. Since she had White Sky injected into her body to treat the drug version of Black Sky, it can cause side effects. I don't know if they're lethal or not,  
but I don't care.

Batman was right about one thing. Emma will have her manor locked down, but I'll find a way in.

I left Wayne there. He was beaten and I was wasting time with him.

I quickly ran and jumped off the building. I swung through the city using my Grapple gun.

-Third Person-

As Avenger left Batman on the rooftop, someone was watching from a short distance away.

He was wearing a black full-body skin-tight suit. A large muscular man with a utility belt strapped to both of his arms and a harness holding a handgun on his chest. He had white hair.

?: "He's ready."

However, there was another person with him. Standing in the shadows behind him.  
he wore a long, black coat with a hood attached to it which was over the man's head. He also wore a grey shirt with a black vest, black pants, and dark brown boots. A small crossbow and a small blade was attached to his hip. On his face was a mask made up of depleted Promethium alloy. It had the appearance of a human skull.

?: "To defeat Ra's Al Ghul chosen successor in combat, I agree. But, what of the Order of St. Dumas? They threaten the Demon Head's plans."

Cain: "They will be neutralised."

The masked man then leaves the rooftop and vanishes. Cain smiles as he watches the prone body of Batman struggle to stand.

fifteen minutes later, Batman manages to get back to his feet. He turns on his comms and contacts Alfred Pennyworth.

Batman: "Alfred?"

Alfred: "Master Bruce. I saw what happened on the camera. You weren't going easy on him, were you?"

Batman: "No. I want you to run a check on Michael Rivers. I want to know who trained him."

Alfred: "What about the crime scene earlier tonight?"

Batman: "I'll go through it when I return to the cave. But, I need to catch up with Avenger before he gets himself killed.

 **-Harper Row-**

Mad Hatter: "Go to sleep... Little bird."

That strange, terrifying voice.

Harper: "Ahhhh!"

I looked around and I was in familiar surroundings. My bedroom in mine and Cullen's apartment.

How did I end up here?

Cullen: "Harper! Thank God, you're aware."

Cullen immediately hugged onto me. He must have been sitting next to my bed this whole time.

Harper: "Cullen? How did I end up here?"

Cullen: "Avenger brought you here. He said you were knocked out."

Harper: "More like gassed out. Where is Avenger anyway?"

Cullen: "He left. And he said he wasn't coming back."

Harper: "He said what?!"

I got out of bed. I don't know why Avenger would say something like that, so i need to find out why?

I was about to grab my grapple gun, but it wasn't in my belt. I turned to Cullen and and he had it in his hand.

Cullen: "Harper, please! You'll gonna get yourself killed at this rate. Avenger made the decision to bring you here, you shouldn't go out like this anymore."

I sighed. Cullen clearly said something to Avenger and guilt tripped him. Cullen is really easy to see through.

Harper: "Cullen, I can't just stop now. I've come so far. I'm helping people out there."

Cullen: "You're helping people by getting yourself killed?"

Harper: "Relax. I messed up a bit, it won't happen again."

Cullen looked down as if he was giving up.

Cullen: "No matter what I say, I can't talk you out of it."

Cullen stood up and walked out of the room.

I know. I messed up bad tonight and got caught by Mad Hatter. I have to be more careful. If my mask was taken off, then how long till Cullen got hurt too?  
In fact, did they take my mask off?!

Oh man, I hope not.

 _*15 minutes earlier*_

 **-Avenger-**

I was outside the grounds of Grace Manor. Batman was definitely right. Emma did lock down the manor.

Emma should know enough about the White Sky to know how to get the nanomachines out of mom's body. I can't afford to screw this up. I need to talk to Emma now!

About 7 men in the courtyard, all armed. Wide open space with minimal cover.  
I won't survive a direct assault, however if you're patient long enough, you can discover weakness in any strategy... Or in this case, patrol.

Using the hedges as cover, I move past the patrols and make my way toward the side of the building.

Emma has a veranda outside her bedroom. That's my way in.

Two guards are standing underneath the veranda, they'll hear my grapple gun if i leave them there. So, I quickly make my way over with my dad's baton drawn.

I jump on one and hook my arm under his chin and squeeze tightly as I hit the over in the head with the baton. After the guard I was holding passed out, I grappled up to the veranda. The door to Emma's bedroom wasn't locked so I opened the door and walked inside. No signs of Emma being in here for a while. She must be somewhere else in the manor. Too much security for her not to be here, especially after robbing a Wayne Enterprises facility personally.

The door out into the hallway was locked however. I looked into the keyhole and saw that there was a guard outside, he may have a key to the room.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey! Whose in there?!"

The guard opened the door and was face to face with me. He tries to jam his gun into my face, but I quickly rip it out of his arms and I hit him in the face with the butt of it.

I hide the body in Emma's room and I walk out into the corridor. I needed to find Emma Grace and I know she's here somewhere.

I worked my way into the grand foyer of the manor and I notice Emma Grace speaking with one of the guards.

Emma: "Is Doctor Harrison settled?"

"Yes. Like you instructed, ma'am."

Emma: "Lovely, now please ensure that no... Unsavoury elements show up. I've had a enough excitement for one night."

The guard left as Emma started to walk back up the stairs. She's likely going back to her room. She's wearing a bathrobe and has a towel wrapped around her hair. She likely just had a shower.

I hide and she passes me on the way to her room. Better not confront her here.  
Last thing I need is her screaming for help before I get my answers.

I follow her back to her room and she stops.

Emma: "Where's the guard?"

Emma opens the door to her room and discovers the unconscious guard.

Emma: "Hmm... You can't hire good help these days."

I follow Emma inside the room and close the door.

Avenger: "Hello Emma."

Emma: "Avenger. I didn't imagine I would see you so soon."

Avenger: "I'm here about the White Sky formula."

Emma: "I thought you would."

Avenger: "I know that the White Sky contains nanomachines that are designed to neutralise foreign bodies in a human being, but it has side effects."

Emma didn't even appear surprised to hear about the nanomachines.

Emma: "I knew that. After all, my father employed Doctor Harrison and Doctor Crane to design it."

Winston Grace was the one who had the White Sky designed?

Avenger: "But, why?"

Emma: "He wanted to keep the real Black Sky formula a controlled substance. The White Sky is so that Black Sky couldn't be used against him."

Avenger: "That sounds like something Winston would do. But, what about the side effects?"

Emma: "Those are easily solved, but..."

Avenger: "What?"

Emma: "If you want to know, then could we negotiate?"

I already felt panicked that my mom could experience those side effects at any time,  
but the fact that both Batman and Emma have wasted time...

I ran at Emma and shoved her against the wall.

Avenger: "No, Emma. Tell me now."

Emma: "My. How eager you are. Okay, I'll tell you."

I let Emma off the wall and she reached into her bathrobe's pocket.

Emma: "Ha!"

She then quickly stuck something into my neck! A syringe!

Emma: "This is what happens to people who lay their hands on me, darling."

I started to have trouble staying on my feet. I could feel my mind tearing and boiling in my head.

Emma: "This is a powerful neurotoxin. It should render you immobile for a bit."

Emma placed her hand on my cheek.

Emma: "When you wake back up, you will be loyal to me and me alone. I assure you that it'll be a better life than crime fighting."

Avenger: "Go to hell, Grace."

Emma: "Hmm. We'll have to fix that attitude of yours too."

As I look back at the door, I see Mad Hatter and two thugs next to him.

Mad Hatter: "Hehe! We knew you were coming, we did! Eagerly awaiting your arrival!"

T-They planned this... They knew what I was after.

Emma brings her face to my ear and whispers to me.

Emma: "Soon, you will be mine... Mr Rivers."

She did know! She knew this whole time! She planned everything. Injecting Mom with White Sky, she knew that I would eventually find out about the side effects. Meanwhile she played the innocent act... Just to lure me into a trap? For what?

Before I could do anything... As if I could do anything. I was dragged down the hall by the two thugs as Mad Hatter lead the way.

I was taken into a study room which seemed to belong to Emma's father before he died at Hush's hands. Emma soon followed, now dressed in another white business suit. She went over to a bookcase and pulled one of the books out. The next second,  
the bookcase moves to reveal an opening into another room. A laboratory.

The thugs drag me into the lab and I notice someone there. A man. Short dark brown hair and glasses, wearing a lab coat.

Emma: "Have you prepared the device, Doctor?"

Harrison: "It is primed and ready. Just strap the patient to it and we will begin."

I didn't know what was happening exactly. What was Emma going to do to me? What is this device?

I was strapped to a machine of some kind. My arms were strapped to it.

Emma: "Leave us."

The thugs, after strapping me to the device, left the room and shut the door behind them.

Emma came up to me and began to unmask me and managed to take the mask off, revealing my face to Mad Hatter and the scientist.

Emma: "No need to reveal secrets unnecessarily. After all, only the people in this room will know who my new solider is."

Avenger: "Why are you doing this, Emma?! Was this all to lead me into a trap?"

Emma: "Yes and no. You see, Mr Rivers, I'm young as you know. I am in need of trustworthy, powerful associates. You cannot be brought or corrupted, not to mention that I have a feeling that you'll go on to do great things in Gotham. You even defeated my father. That's the type of person that I need at my side."

Avenger: "What sense does that make?"

Emma: "The machine you're strapped to, is a special mind-rewriting device. It will simply rewrite how you think. You will view me as a goddess and will serve my every whim. Doctor Tetch will simply poke around your mind and change it somewhat."

I struggled to move my body. I was able to move my arms and legs, but I had no strength thanks to the neurotoxin.

Emma looked at me with intrigue.

Emma: "You seem to be resisting the toxin. That was quite a strong one too. You really fascinate me, Mr Rivers. I will be pleased to have Avenger on my side.  
Losing Waylon will hurt me a bit, but you more than make up for it."

Avenger: "I won't serve you, Emma."

Emma: "You won't have a choice. Doctor Tetch, please begin."

Mad Hatter: "As you wish, my white queen."

Mad Hatter puts on a top hat which connected to the device and turns it on.  
Suddenly, I felt like hooks were digging into my head.

I felt my entire life flash by in an instant! I-I didn't want this to happen at all!

And there it was... Back to my childhood. With dad.

I spent 12 years training with my dad. When I first trained with dad. He often trained me in fighting in the garage. He often cleared space so that he'd train me.

Michael: "Keep your guard up."

Riley: "Yes, dad!"

One training session which I had forgotten when I was five. It was one of my first sessions with dad. I was blindfolded and my goal was to defend myself from dad.

I had to fight without seeing. My dad said that if I couldn't accomplish that, then i could only make it so far as a fighter.

I felt movement in the air and I ducked down and evade my dad's strike, but the way the strike was swung... It was clear to me that Dad wasn't using his fists and he meant to allow me to dodge.

Next I felt a blunt object crash into my chest. The wind was driven out of me.  
I felt so much pain that I couldn't stand. I took off my blindfold and I could see that I was bleeding... T-This isn't right. Dad did hit me, but not hard enough to make me bleed!

I then felt Dad's shin collide with my head.

Michael: "I didn't say stop. Put the blindfold back on."

Riley: "Y-Yes, dad."

Michael: "Remember: Cry and you're done."

Dad didn't say that to me then. He knelt down and asked me if I was okay.  
Not attack me again! What is happening?! What is Emma Grace doing to me?!

Another session that I remember...

I was always interested in dad's baton. It was like the Holy Grail to me. I always wanted to hold it, but dad said that I had no idea how to use one.  
That's when I asked him to show me.

Dad was training me on how to use fight using batons. We used bamboo to train with. I wasn't as good at using a baton as I was using my body, but it was good to learn how to use a weapon.

Dad hit me around the face with one so hard that I lost a tooth. I remember being in so much pain that day. It was the first time that mom told me about the tooth fairy. Of course before, mom didn't know too much about how me and Dad trained.

Until that day.

As I got back up from being hit... Mom walked in.

Kerry: "Michael..? What the !%#* are you doing?!"

Michael: "Training, Kerry."

Mom looked at my face and saw that I was missing a tooth.

Kerry: "You just knocked our son's tooth out! Is this how you've been training our son?!"

Michael: "Kerry, calm down."

Kerry: "I will not be calm, Michael!"

I don't understand what was going on! This argument... I never saw it that day. This never happened!

My head hurt. Things that shouldn't have happened are happening in my head!  
Grace... Is Grace doing this to me?!

As the agurement continued, Mom's temper rose as Dad tried to defend his actions.

Kerry: "Enough!"

Mom picked up one of the bamboo sticks and whacked my dad across the face with it.

Dad: "You shouldn't have done that."

My dad raised his fist and...

The next thing I see is Mom falling onto my dad's bike and she starched her neck on a loose piece of metal.

All different flashes in front of my eyes. The way dad trained me...

It's all wrong!

Avenger: "No!"

Whatever trance I was in, I returned to the laboratory where Mad Hatter and Luke Harrison were tinkering with the device's console.

Harrison: "He's woken up!"

Mad Hatter: "Impossible! He should be asleep and dreaming!"

I was angry. Too angry. Hatter and Harrison had messed around with my head and i wasn't too happy about it.

Emma Grace was nowhere to be seen, but right now, I was focused on the two in front of me.

I struggled with all my strength and the straps that held me in place broke.

I walked towards Mad Hatter who looked panicked and afraid.

Mad Hatter: "Y-You can't be awake! I haven't even gotten started with you yet!"

Avenger: "You're lying! You changed my memories!"

I grabbed Mad Hatter by his collar.

Mad Hatter: "I'm being honest! I swear that I didn't do anything... Although, i felt like I've met you before."

Met me before?

Avenger: "What do you mean by that?!"

Mad Hatter: "I don't know! I don't remember, but you seem familiar to me."

I had finally had enough of Hatter's games and I punched him in the head. The hat he was wearing which connected to the device flew off.

Mad Hatter: "Gahhh!"

His body began to convulse and he lost consciousness.

I looked at Doctor Harrison.

Avenger: "What happened to him?"

Harrison: "You removed his hat while the device was active! It was connected to his brain."

I should have felt worried for him. I should be demanding that someone call an ambulance,  
but right now, I was staring right at Luke Harrison. The same doctor who had the White Sky formula injected into Mom's body.

I went up to him and I punched the wall next to his head. He looked scared after what happened to Mad Hatter.

Avenger: "How do I get the White Sky's nanomachines out of someone?!"

Harrison: "I-I..."

Avenger: "Tell me. Or I'll beat it out of you, slowly."

Harrison: "The nanomachines are vulnerable to electric shock. Simply shock someone with enough volts to fry the nanomachines. That's all I know about it!"

Avenger: "And what about the data that Mad Hatter stole earlier?"

Harrison: "On the desk... Please just take it and leave!"

I saw the thumb drive on the desk. I quickly took it.

Avenger: "Thanks."

I then punch Doctor Harrison in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Putting my mask back on, I picked up Mad Hatter, who needs medical attention, and I walked towards the exit. However, the door opened to reveal Batman.  
Behind him was a bunch of knocked out henchmen.

Avenger: "What are you doing here?"

Batman: "What happened to Jervis?"

Batman noticed Mad Hatter in my arms and changed the subject.

Avenger: "Didn't follow safety. He needs medical help now."

Batman: "Come on."

I followed Batman out through the study and out of one of the manor's windows.  
The Batmobile was waiting.

Batman: "Place Jervis in the back."

Seats then came out of the Batmobile's rear, and I placed Mad Hatter into one of them.

Batman: "Get in."

Avenger: "I have my ride here. Where are you taking Tetch?"

Batman: "Arkham. They'll have necessary treatment for him there."

Avenger: "Fine by me. I got what I need."

I got onto my bike.

Batman: "Our conversation isn't over. We'll talk later."

Batman then drove off with Tetch.

At this point, Emma's guards were closing in. I took out the thumb drive that contained the White Sky formula... I think I'll keep this for now. Better off with me than Emma or Batman.

I then drove off myself. I got what I needed, so I better get home as soon as possible.

But still, what I saw from that mind altering device still panicked me.  
Now that the adrenaline thinned out, it sent shivers down my spine.

Who was my dad really?

 _*Riley Rivers' home*_

Unlike Batman or, most likely, other people in costume, I don't have a secret hideout to change and recollect my bearings.

I don't live a glamorous double life or a fantastic personal life or a glorious superheroing career.

I'm merely and seventeen year old boy living on the outskirts of the Narrows in Gotham city.

It's been a long night. And right now, I wanted to see if Mom is okay. Thanks to Luke Harrison, I know how to get the nanomachines out of her body. What i didn't know was how was I gonna give her a powerful electric shock? Maybe I should convince her to get a checkup at a hospital?

I took out my key to the house from my coat pocket and I open the door.

Usually, Mom greets me at the door. Since it's late, I was expecting to be scolded.

But, I went into the living room. And mom was on the chair. She looked to be asleep.

Riley: "Mom?"

I went over to her and tried nudging her, but she didn't even respond. I didn't even think she was breathing!

I quickly looked for a pulse. There wasn't a single beat!

Riley: "No, no, no, no, no!"

My first thought was it had to be the nanomachines in her system. I didn't know how long she was unconscious for, I didn't know if calling an ambulance would make a difference, they'd never get here in time.

I quickly rested mom on the ground. If I can just get her breathing...

I started sweating and my own breathing became heavy. I was scared. Scared at losing mom.

I tried opening her airway and I began CPR. I started chest compressions and then I tried breathing into her mouth to try and resuscitate mom.

It didn't work.

Damn it! Damn it! Please no, not her, please not her.

I was in a panic. I didn't know what to do. How to save her.

Wait! There was one thing! Harper's supercharged taser!

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the taser. Normally tasers shouldn't be able to penetrate the chest wall, since it's only used to incapacitate. But Harper supercharged this one. It should do the trick!

I quickly took off mom's shirt and I placed the taser on her chest. I switched it on, and mom's body rose for a split second. She still isn't breathing.

Riley: "Come on, mom! You're stronger than this!"

I switched it on again and mom's body rose a second time...

Kerry: "(GASP)"

Mom took in a sudden gasp of breath! It worked! It really worked!

Riley: "Thank God, thank God, thank God."

The anxiousness in my body faded and was replaced by elation as Mom slowly sat up.

Riley: "Mom, relax. You shouldn't overwork yourself."

Kerry: "Riley? W-What happened to me?"

I didn't know whether to tell Mom that she was in cardiac arrest or not. She'll think it's natural causes... But, I can't just hide that from her.

Riley: "You fell into cardiac arrest. I resuscitated you with this."

I showed her the taser.

Kerry: "Where did you get that?!"

Riley: "A friend of mine lent me it."

Kerry: "It wasn't that Lauren girl, was it?"

I helped mom up to her feet and started to take her upstairs.

Riley: "No. Why mention Lauren?"

Kerry: "Aren't you seeing her?"

Riley: "No. We're friends, but we're not that close."

Kerry: "Why do you stay out all night then?"

Riley: "I told you. I have to find work and Gotham is a big city."

Kerry: "You're probably lying, but I can't argue with you now. I'll book a hospital appointment tomorrow. I need to find out why I went into cardiac arrest."

At least if she gets checked out at a hospital, it will clear her mind when it's nothing.

I got Mom into bed and I tucked her in.

Kerry: "(YAWN) Good night, Riley."

Riley: "Night, mom."

As mom started to drift off to sleep, I noticed something on her neck. A scar.

I-It can't be.

Riley: "Mom?! Where did you get that scar?"

Mom was asleep by this point.

I quickly ran down to the garage and check the floor of the garage. Dad used this place for bike maintenance and my training. Was my mom injured here?

I scanned the room, looking for dried up blood.

What I found was oil and some brown stuff.

Blood. It was blood, no doubt about it.

I couldn't contain my rage. Did my dad used to beat mom? W-Why would I not remember something like this?!

I grabbed an iron pipe and smashed it against the wall.

Not knowing what to do, I leaned against a wall and slumped to the ground.

Dad... Who were you, really?

 **-Batman-**  
 _*The Batcave*_

After I delivered Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter, to Arkham Asylum, I returned to the Batcave.

I got out of the Batmobile and Alfred was waiting.

Alfred: "How was it, Master Bruce?"

Batman: "I delivered Mad Hatter to Arkham. Initial analysis suggests that he suffered severe mental trauma. He's in a coma right now in Arkham's medical bay."

Alfred: "That's terrible to hear, but what about Master Rivers?"

Batman: "I found him making his own escape attempt. Emma Grace seems to be targeting him,  
but she'll have to regroup. She's lost both Killer Croc and Mad Hatter in one night. She may start losing control of the gangs soon enough. Either way, Rivers should be safe... For as long as he stays put."

I go over to the Batcomputer and I look up Michael Rivers.

Alfred: "It's quite a thing for someone Master Rivers' age to be as skilled as he is. This Michael Rivers must have been quite the combatant."

Batman: "Michael Rivers. He's been on the GCPD for over ten years. Longer than I've been Batman. He quickly rose to be a detective and served numerous case,  
before being demoted to Beat Officer... A few weeks before he was killed by Jack Marco, a corrupt cop."

Since Winston Grace had connections to the GCPD, it would make sense if he used his influence to remove Michael Rivers as a threat. Beat Cops are murdered often in Gotham.

But, before the GCPD there's not much on Michael Rivers. He was born in Chicago,  
he was 51 years old at time of death. Where did he go before Gotham?

Alfred: "In case you were wondering, sir, Commissioner Gordon has announced a police conference tomorrow to discuss what happened at City Hall."

Batman: "Several of Gotham's leading politicians all dead and one survives? That can't be a coincidence. And that symbol as well... What kind of organisation could profit from Theodore Galavan becoming mayor of Gotham?"

 _*James Gordon's home*_  
 **-James Gordon-**

Ahh... What a day it's been. Murders at City Hall. Not the news that this leaderless city needs right now.

Theo Galavan. One of the few leading politicians left alive after the murders. Coincidence? So much crazy happens in Gotham, that I can't tell anymore.  
That mysterious symbol is the only clue we have, and Galavan's testimony. He says that men barged into the room and killed everyone with blades, he was closest to the door and made it out before the killers got to him.

I have a feeling Gotham is in for yet another bloodbath before this is all over.

Barbara's not here tonight. Likely back at her apartment.

I'm tired... I need some sleep.

I turn on the light to my bedroom.

?: "Shhh."

Gordon: "Who!.."

I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

?: "Hush, now."

 ** _Chapter 2 end._**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Peace

_**Chapter 3: Broken peace.**_

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Riley: "Haa... Haa..."

The feeling of sweat pouring down my brow. The strain of my muscles screaming to hold on. The smell of oil in my garage.

Just enough to distract me temporary.

I am using a martial arts training dummy as well as a few dumbbells to train. Dad had some left over from the... Training we did before he died.

I then feel a sharp pain in my gut! W-What is this? Did I work myself too hard...  
No, another sensation from those memories I've been having.

Did Dad... Stab me?

I stop working out and I put my back to the wall.

I really don't know who my dad was anymore. I saw the scar on mom's neck, and i keep having these strange sensations. I don't know what to do. I can't talk to mom about this. She wouldn't want to remember Dad like that, I can tell that no matter what Dad did in the past, mom loved him more than anything.

I quickly check the clock. It's almost six in the morning. Mom wakes up at around 8:30, so that'll be another 2 hours of working out... Heck, there's nothing for me to do. I don't have a job to go to.

I decide to turn on the small TV that was hanging on the wall. Something to listen to as I striking the training dummy.

It's the six o' clock with Jack Ryder.

Ryder: "Good morning Gotham! It's the six o' clock news and I am Jack Ryder.  
Out top story today is the aftermath of a suspected mass murder at City Hall last night. Several of Gotham's leading politicians were found dead last night and our sources reveal that there was only one survivor: Theodore Galavan. In recent weeks since the destruction of Chinatown in a deadly riot started by local crime lord, Roman Sionis better known as The Black Mask, Galavan has run several re-housing projects for the survivors of the Chinatown destruction."

I stopped working out for a moment and paid better attention to the TV. I turn up the volume.

Ryder: "We now go live to Vicki Vale who is at the GCPD station in the East End, awaiting Commissioner Gordon to arrive."

The screen then cut to Vicki Vale.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

I don't get up this early often, but this is an exception. Miss Vale is reporting live at the East End and I just had to watch her work.

Mrs Winters: "Here you go, Lauren."

Mom hands me a cup of coffee as she sits down next to me.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the East End Police station. In a few moments, Police Commissioner James Gordon will be live to discuss the events at City Hall where it has been confirmed that at least seven men and women were killed... Oh, I'm getting word that James Gordon is on his way out now!"

Just as she said that, Commissioner Gordon is walking out of the police station to a podium.

Gordon: "At around 10:46 PM last night, the bodies of several of Gotham's leading politicians were discovered last night in City Hall's board room. Later this morning, an autopsy will be conducted, but going from first indications,  
and visible slash wounds, we can assume that the victims were killed with bladed weapons. The length of the wounds indicate that the weapons were daggers or knifes. As of yet, we are unclear of possible suspects, but we will be leading a full investigation as soon as the results of the autopsy come through."

It was Miss Vale who asked a question first.

Vicki: "Commissioner. My sources have it on good advice that there was a survivor of the attacks. Is this true?"

Gordon: "You have good sources, Miss Vale. Yes, there was a survivor. Theodore Galavan. We have taken a statement from Mr Galavan, who is currently running for Gotham Mayor. He has stated that the attackers came in through the windows. He was closest to the door so he escaped and called the police."

Vicki: "Commissioner. Since Galavan is the only one still alive right now, isn't that strange? Considering that the mayoral elections are coming up, the fact that there's no one to oppose him, isn't that sufficient motive?"

Miss Vale really is on point with her questions, I wouldn't have thought of that... That would be a good reason for the other politicians to be killed off... No one that Galavan has to be worried about.

Gordon: "Miss Vale. I'd appreciate it if you stop doing police work. We have checked out Galavan's story and it checks out, I'm certain that Galavan is NOT in any way linked to this murder and we have reason to believe that he was also a target.  
I would also like to add that this city that currently has no leadership in City Hall, I would like to give my endorsement to Theodore Galavan to become Mayor of Gotham. With that, no further questions."

The other journalists start asking more questions as Commissioner Gordon returns inside the building. T-That was weird. He wasn't out there for long and only answered two questions.

Mrs Winters: "That was suspect at best."

I have to agree. There's something going on here.

 **-Kieran Troy-**

I turned off the TV after watching the police conference. Something is up here. I've been an attorney for nearly 20 years and I've been in Gotham for 14, and I've actually met Commissioner Gordon once, he didn't seem like the type to just turn a police conference into an endorsement stunt.

I stood up and I pick up my phone. It's now 6:30. Charlotte has to go to school in an hour, I might as well just have a cup of coffee and get started on breakfast.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

I heard a knock at the door. Who could be here this early in the morning?

I went to the door and opened it...

?: "Hello, Kieran. It's been a long time."

I didn't know the man at the time, but it took a bit of looking. He was a fair skinned male and had a bald head and blue eyes.

Kieran: "Y-You?"

?: "Relax, I'm not that man anymore. I'm here to talk to you as a friend."

I couldn't believe who it was.

 _*Three hours later, Gotham Cemetery*_  
 **-Riley Rivers-**

Here lies Michael Rivers. A great man of law enforcement and devoted husband and father. 1978 - 2016.

This is my dad's grave. I didn't have anyone else to turn to, so I turned to the one man who had answers... But, he's not here to answer them.

Riley: "Dad... Tell me, what did you really do to me? Were you really the man i thought you were?"

I felt silly and I felt mad for talking to my dad's tombstone. I buried this man little of a month ago and here I am accusing him of crime within my own mind.

I felt like I had to come here to find something. To think.

But, in the end I got no answers. I wish I could ask someone. But, Michael Rivers was seen by the world as a good police officer and a decent family man... Why am I questioning my own dad? He's the reason I'm doing what I do. Maybe it's the fact I'm frustrated that I have no job...

I better go. Have a little walkabout.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Man, I feel tired...

After last night's thunderstorm, I barely got any sleep plus waking up for whatever sleep I had so I could watch Miss Vale deliver her live report, I spent the remaining morning packing my stuff away.

I'm now on my way to have lunch with Miss Vale. I sent her a text, asking for her to meet me. I'm sure that her journalistic instinct are lighting up after that police conference. She might have a big story idea that I can help with.

I head to a coffee shop that I really like... I hope I don't sound cheap, but I hope that I can go halves on the bill with Miss Vale. I can't afford to spend too much.

However, when I arrive at the shop, I see Riley Rivers sitting outside drinking a cup.

I've recently spoke with Riley. He's been looking for a job after his previous law firm was shut down after Kieran Troy reportedly attacked someone with a fire axe.

He looks like he has a lot on his mind. Maybe he could use a friend...

Lauren: "Riley!"

He turns his head and notices me. He has a small smile on his face when he speaks.

Riley: "Oh! Lauren. Good afternoon."

I walk up to his table and notice the smell of sweet tea from his cup.

Lauren: "I didn't think you'd come here. I don't usually see you here of all places."

Riley: "As you know, I don't have a job, so I need to go somewhere during the day."

Looking at him now, no one would guess that this man is really a masked vigilante.  
Last night, I couldn't help but think and worry about Riley. In fact, this whole situation with City Hall... Is Riley going to get involved with that next?

Lauren: "What about your mother? How is she?"

Riley: "Fine. She's as healthy as ever. Stubborn as ever too."

I couldn't help but find that funny. My mom was also stubborn at times as well.

Lauren: "Tee hee! Really? Mine too."

I am glad that Miss Rivers is okay though. She was in the hospital for a time, so the fact she's healthy is great news.

Riley: "Anyway, how are you, Lauren? You told me last week that you and your mom finally found a home thanks to a rehousing project. Have you moved in?"

Lauren: "Yeah, just last night. I finally managed to unpack this morning..."

I stop. I wonder if Riley watched the news this morning?

Lauren: "Did you see the police conference this morning?"

Riley: "I did. The Commissioner was acting out of character."

Lauren: "What do you mean?"

Riley: "Commissioner James Gordon is someone who gets his facts first and he'll look for every clue that may indicate how and why the crime was committed. But...  
This morning, it looked to me that he's been ignoring clear evidence. He can't have taken the time to closely look at Galavan's story from last night to now.  
Makes no sense."

I was right. Riley is concerned about this.

Lauren: "What do you think will happen?"

Riley: "With Gordon's endorsement, Theodore Galavan will run for Mayor. And with anyone who could oppose him dead, it'll be a quick election. I did hear that the US Attorney is appointing a new District Attorney for Gotham, so that may be the best news I've heard for a while."

A new District Attorney? As long as it's not Fish Mooney, I don't care who it is.

Lauren: "Do you think that the city could be in trouble again?"

Riley: "I hope not, Lauren. I really do hope not."

I could tell that Riley had a lot on his mind and all I've done is add a little bit more to it. Come on, Lauren! Change the subject! I want to make Riley feel better, not worry him.

Lauren: "All this political stuff is making me thirsty. I need coffee anyway."

The waiter soon came past and I ordered some coffee.

Riley: "You shouldn't rely too much on coffee. You might become too dependant on the caffeine."

Lauren: "It's a drink, not hard drugs. But, is that why you don't drink coffee?"

Riley: "Yeah. The drawbacks outweigh the benefits."

Riley really does take his job... Jobs seriously. To think he wouldn't drink coffee in case it affected his performance in any way.

Riley: "How's journalism, Lauren?"

Lauren: "Well, my editor hates me and there isn't a story to follow up so right now,  
my job rather sucks right now."

Riley: "Looks like we both have career issues. Why don't you talk to Vicki Vale? She must have something. Especially after the police conference."

Lauren: "That's actually why I'm here. She's meeting me here."

Riley: "Oh. Sorry."

Lauren: "What for?"

Riley: "I didn't mean to take up your time."

He's really sweet... I'm the one who spoke to him yet he thinks he's at fault? I wonder if he's the angsty type of guy?

Lauren: "Don't be silly. I love talking with you."

D-Did I just say "Love"? I-I mean I didn't mean it that way. I just meant conversation wise. Please, please, don't read too much into it...

Riley: "Likewise. Talking and drinking tea and coffee with someone is great every once in a while.

Riley drank the last of his tea and checked his phone. When he did, his expression changed. Like he was surprised.

Lauren: "Did something happen?"

Riley: "No. It's Kieran Troy. He's asking where I am and he'll pick me up with Charlotte."

Lauren: "Kieran Troy? What would he want? Isn't he your mom's ex-boyfriend?"

Riley: "Yeah. I don't know what he wants, but I can tell it's not good."

I know that Kieran Troy is the father of Rick and Charlotte Troy. Riley told me that Charlotte is kind of like a little sister to him but they're not blood related.

Within a few minutes, a car pulled up beside the store. Kieran Troy was in the driver's seat while a little girl was in the backseat. That must be Charlotte.

Charlotte: "Riley!"

Charlotte had her smiling face pressed against the window.

Riley: "Hello, Charlotte! How's my little sister?"

Charlotte: "I just finished school! We did art today. Do you want to see my painting?"

Riley: "When we get home."

Riley left some money on the table.

Lauren: "R-Riley, you don't have to pay."

Riley: "I do. This is for my order and some for your order. You still have a meeting with Miss Vale, don't you?"

I tried to argue against him, but as expected of a lawyer, he didn't take no for an answer. He got into Kieran Troy's car... I didn't know what to make of Kieran Troy. He did attack someone with a fire axe, but according to Riley, he was under duress.

I waved to him and he waved back, and the car then sped away.

I then started to feel alone for some reason. Riley really is a good guy, isn't he?

Vicki: "Lauren."

I saw Miss Vale walking towards me.

Lauren: "Miss Vale!"

Miss Vale then sat down where Riley was sitting.

Vicki: "This seat is usually warm."

Lauren: "Riley was just here."

Vicki: "You mean the lawyer? Why was he here?"

Lauren: "Ever since Kieran Troy was arrested, his license has been held up. Riley lost his job since Troy's Law Firm was closed."

Vicki: "That's Gotham for you. Making hard working people pay for someone else's mistakes."

I know. Riley didn't do anything wrong, yet he and his fellow colleagues lost their jobs because of what happened.

Vicki: "Anyway, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Lauren: "Well... I wanted to ask about this morning. You don't really believe what The Commissioner said. Do you?"

Miss Vale gave me a smile then.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

We arrived at Kieran's home. Charlotte took me to her room to show me her painting.

It was one of me... Well, Avenger. Saving her life from the wicked woman named Fish.

Charlotte: "Do you like it?"

Riley: "I love it, Charlotte."

She hugged the painting and she placed it under her bed.

Charlotte: "Will I see Mr Avenger again, Riley?"

Riley: "Maybe. I'm not sure."

This is the good I've done for Charlotte. Seeing her like this, really cheers me up. I don't know what kind of man my Dad was, but I know what kind of man I am.

Kieran then appeared at the door. Whatever he wants to talk about, it's not good at all. He didn't say a word since picking me up from the coffee caf .

Kieran: "Umm, Charlotte? Sweetheart, could you give daddy and Riley time to talk?  
Go play in the garden."

Charlotte: "Okay!"

Charlotte ran outside and started spinning around. I could watch her play all day.

Kieran: "Riley."

But, Kieran wants to talk. And I have a bad feeling about it.

I sat down in front of Kieran.

Riley: "Okay, Kieran. What's going on? It must be big for you to come to me about it."

Kieran: "Riley, you're the only one who'd understand. As you know, my license was been revoked until my case was fully investigated. All my friends want nothing to do with me. Rick would never understand my position. He's too busy arguing with Becca and getting ahold of women and drugs..."

Rick is a difficult person to deal with at times. He's even asked Charlotte for her birthday money more than once... Hang on.

Riley: "You said your license 'was' revoked. What do you mean by that?"

Kieran: "Well, my license was revoked until this morning. I've been reinstated as an attorney."

W-What?! That's big news! But, that's impossible. Kieran was being threatened by Fish Mooney to sabotage my case to defend Gordon when he was arrested for conspiracy to kill Hamilton Hill. Kieran was acting under duress, but Kieran's actions went a little too far. I thought for sure that he'd be disbarred.

Kieran: "That's not all. I've been offered a job. To work in the DA's office as Assistant District Attorney."

Riley: "K-Kieran, that's great news! But, how can you simply skip the requirements needed to become an Assistant Attorney?"

Kieran: "I've worked in the Gotham's DA office before. It's how I met Fish... And how she knew how to use me. The District Attorney came by this morning to offer me a job. I couldn't believe when it happened."

Riley: "You mean the new District Attorney that the state appointed. He's arrived in Gotham?"

Kieran: "Yeah. He wanted me to be the ADA, since I had experience beforehand."

A new DA and Kieran as ADA. I don't know what to make of it. I'm happy for Kieran,  
but honestly, it's such a surprise to me.

Riley: "Okay, whose the new DA?"

Kieran: "That's the part you're not gonna believe. It's Harvey Dent."

W-Wha...

Riley: "Excuse me. Did you just say Harvey Dent?!"

Kieran: "I know. It's mad..."

Riley: "It's insane!"

I almost shouted out loud! Harvey Dent, as in Two-Face?! A psychotic crime lord who makes his decision based on a coin?! That's our new District Attorney?!  
Who made that decision?!

Riley: "You do know that Harvey Dent is a crime lord, right?! How many people has that man killed?"

Kieran: "Ex-crime lord, Riley. I met him this morning. He told me that his license was also reinstated and the state offered him his old job as District Attorney,  
since Gotham is in need of someone to fill the role."

Riley: "The state can't just make that decision! This is not a comic book or the district of Columbia! There are rules and regulations in place. Not to mention,  
that an election has to take place to decide a new DA."

Kieran: "That's what I said. But, he said that Gotham has suffered as a result of a faulty legal system and justice has been obstructed on more than one occasion.  
It was decided that the DA's office couldn't wait for an election."

Riley: "So they just went ahead and picked Harvey Dent of all people? They couldn't have picked anyone else instead?"

I was furious at this situation. If there was anyone worse than Fish Mooney, it'd be Harvey Dent.

Kieran: "I understand why you'd be upset, Riley. Trust me, I couldn't believe when he walked in here and offered me a job. But, he had a psycratic test and documents to prove it. Also, his face isn't scarred anymore. He was fixed up by a really good surgeon. He's better now, I know it."

Riley: "You sound like you know him."

Kieran: "I did... I do. We were friends when I worked for the DA's office. I was primed to become Assistant District Attorney until... Well, you know the story:  
Sal Maroni threw acid in his face and then he went insane. I know it's mad, but i trust that he's better."

I don't like it one bit. I don't like it at all.

Kieran: "That isn't the only reason I called you here, Riley."

Riley: "That's not all? What's next? The Joker gonna become president?"

Kieran cracks a smile at that.

Kieran: "Nothing that drastic, no. You haven't found a new firm, haven't you?"

Riley: "No. No law firm is in need of more attorneys."

Kieran: "That's my fault. I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that. You stopped me then from doing something I would have regretted."

Kieran then pulled out a piece of paper. It had been laminated.

Riley: "What's this?"

Kieran: "A deed to the old law firm building. I've already arranged the transfer documents."

I looked at the document and scanned over it. It appears genuine. It had the right address.

Riley: "W-What... Why are you giving me this?"

Kieran: "I won't need it anymore. I'm going back to the DA's office and you need a job. You completed the management course back at Gotham University?"

Riley: "Yeah. I did."

Kieran: "So you should have everything you need. Everything in the building has been seized after the firm was shut down, cubicles, copiers, the works. But my office was maintained, so you should have what you need."

Riley: "What about getting permission?"

Kieran: "No problem. I can take care of that tomorrow when I head down to the DA's office. I send off the relevant paperwork and by the end of the week, you should be able to get started."

This is so much to take in. Kieran has not just given me some shocking news, but given me a new job.

Riley: "Kieran... I don't know what to say. Thanks. It'll help me so much."

Kieran: "We're pretty much family, Riley. Just promise me that you won't go over your head like you did during the Gordon case."

Riley: "I'm sure that I won't find myself in situations like that again."

Besides, having my own firm means I can have my own clientele. I can decide who i help. I don't have to simply defend anyone. I can defend the innocent, not criminals.

 _*That Night*_  
 **-Barbara Gordon-**

I was watching the police conference this morning and I saw that my father was acting very different than usual.

It doesn't take the World's Greatest Detective to see that evidence is being covered up by the police. But, what I don't understand is why is my dad involved? This isn't like him at all.

I've tried calling, but he won't return my calls. So, I've come back to the house.  
I'll prepare for him to arrive and then I'll speak to him. I'll have a look around first. If someone got to my dad, I'll find out.

I remember my key for the door, and I unlock it.

Barbara: "Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer. Good. He isn't here yet.

I enter the house and I go into the kitchen... I notice that there isn't a single cup in the sink. That's strange. Normally, Dad makes himself a cup of coffee in the morning and doesn't have time to wash the cup. He usually does it when he gets home.

I'm starting to get worried. My father is acting too out of character.

I went upstairs to check for the bedroom. Something has happened to my father, that man on the TV wasn't him!

I check the bedroom...

Barbara: "Oh my God... Dad?!"

Dad was strapped to the bed and it looked like he'd been beaten.

Barbara: "Dad! Dad! What happened to you?!"

I tried to undo the straps restraining my dad to the bed.

Gordon: "B-Barbara... Trap..."

Barbara: "What?"

I didn't hear properly what Dad said, but I had a feeling that I was in trouble now.

?: "Hello, Miss Gordon."

I turned around and I was met with... Dad?

?: "You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

This man grabbed me by the neck with both hands. He started to apply pressure to my neck! I-I couldn't break free. He was too strong.

?: "First you and your father die, then Batman."

B-Batman?

 _*One Hour Earlier*_  
 **-Batman-**

For Gordon to endorse someone who was involved in a murder investigation isn't like him. Right now, I need to speak to Jim and find out what is happening.

I have been researching the symbol that me and Dick found on the bodies of those killed in City Hall and there are connections to sites all around the world. Galavan has appeared at least once in places with that symbol and it's not a coincidence.

The batsignal is high above the sky, which means Gordon wishes to contact me.

So I head to the GCPD station rooftop.

But, there isn't a sign of Gordon anywhere.

Batman: "Jim?"

It's too quiet... This could be a trap.

Alfred: "Master B... Multiple sni... Can... me?.."

Batman: "Penny-one? Penny-one? Are you there?"

My communications are being jammed. That means the GCPD's Special Crimes Unit are behind this. They have Waynetech that's designed to cut communications.

In an instant, a spotlight shone on me from above! It was from a helicopter.  
This was a trap! I can hear footsteps approaching my position and I noticed red laser sights all over my body. From the snipers on the roofs all around me.

The officers in the helicopter started to speak to me using their megaphone.

"Batman! This is the police! You are surrounded! Drop any weapons you have and come peacefully or we will use lethal force!"

Jim wouldn't allow an ambush by GCPD. He said that he was having trouble with his men's hostility towards me, but there's no higher power here. GCPD can't just make an ambush.

I'll have to figure this out later. For now, I did have a failsafe in case GCPD used Waynetech against me. A secret switch that'll shut down any Wayne that doesn't have special 'bat-protection' within a mile.

With a single press, my communications come back online.

Batman: "Penny-One, I'm surrounded and have little options. I need an exit."

Alfred: "Providing one now."

With that, a smoke bomb was launched from the Batmobile into the helicopter, hitting the spotlight. Not just turning out the light, but also creating a smoke cloud over the rooftop.

"Open fire! Open fire!"

I quickly move. The GCPD will shoot every crevice of this rooftop, just to hit me.

Batman: "Arghh!"

A bullet hit me in the leg. I could feel it inside, but I couldn't slow down.

I quickly leap off the rooftop and the Batmobile is waiting for me. I quickly enter the cockpit and I drive off.

"Batman's been spotted! He's escaping in his car! All available officers give pursuit!"

I hear that over the GCPD comms. Within seconds, the Batmobile is being chased by GCPD cruisers.

Only the Commissioner would be able to pull all these resources together in such a short time. There's no way that can be Jim. Someone else is behind this.  
It has to be someone who can impersonate Gordon's appearance and voice and have enough intelligence to organize a trap like this in less than 24 hours...

It can't be Clayface, unless he's being directed by someone. There is one other person that can impersonate someone and be skilful enough to manipulate the entire GCPD.

Hush.

If that's the case, where is Gordon?

 _*Thirty minutes Earlier*_  
 **-Harvey Dent-**

How many years has it been since I've seen the inside of this DA's office. I've been given a second chance to finally do what I set out to do with James Gordon and Batman all those years ago.

Clean up Gotham of all the crime and corrupt.

First of all, I set at my desk. I turn on my computer and research Theodore Galavan. He's someone who has been all over the world and has amassed a lot of money. However, there isn't much to go on from the database.

I know who and what Theodore Galavan is, but it's difficult to prove a solid case against someone without prove. As an attorney, words only get you so far.

I need to get in touch with Batman first and let him know what happened to Commissioner Gordon. If Doctor Elliot has gotten to him, he may not have much time. But, if that's the case, then the entire GCPD will be focused on Batman. I wish I had access to the Batphone...

I then felt a breeze in the room. A cold Gotham breeze.

Harvey: "That's odd. I didn't leave the windows open..."

?: "No, but I did."

I suddenly felt my arm twisted behind my back and I found myself bent over my desk.

Harvey: "Who are you?"

I got a look at him. He was wearing all black except his exposed arms. There was an 'A' on his chest.

Harvey: "You must be Avenger. You're one of Batman's group."

Avenger: "I don't work with Batman."

Harvey: "What are you doing here then?"

Avenger: "I was gonna ask you the same question, Two-Face."

Two-Face. For years I battled against that... Other half of myself. 'He' controlled my life for so long and I finally got myself back.

Harvey: "I'm not him anymore."

Avenger: "Do you really expect me to believe that? You've been a crime lord for so long and now suddenly, you become the District Attorney? Suspect."

Harvey: "I see you're well-informed. But, you have to believe that I'm here to help this city."

Avenger: "You'll understand if don't take your word for it."

If this boy don't work with Batman, yet he's independent, he may be perfect for saving Gordon.

Harvey: "I'll tell you something you can use. Commissioner Gordon, this morning."

Avenger: "What about him?"

Harvey: "It's not actually him. It's Thomas Elliot."

There was a small pause. He was processing what I'd told him.

Avenger: "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Harvey: "Who do you think fixed my face? Thomas Elliot fixed my face in exchange for working with Theodore Galavan."

He released my arm and allowed me to stand upright.

Avenger: "Who is Theodore Galavan? What is happening in Gotham right now?"

Harvey: "I know you have questions, but there isn't time. Gordon could be in serious danger right now. You have to save him, Avenger."

Avenger: "Answer me this: If Hush fixed your face so that you work with Galavan,  
why betray him?"

Harvey: "All good attorneys know that deals must be broken for the greater good."

Avenger stared me down for a moment. He was testing my body language trying to judge if I'm telling the truth...

"Mr Dent. Those files are ready."

I heard someone at the door and turned for a second before turning back... Avenger was gone.

Harvey: "Why do they always do that?"

 **-Avenger-**

I was on top of the DA's office after speaking with Harvey Dent, the new District Attorney appointed by the state.

He's told me that Hush has returned and that Commissioner Gordon could be in danger. Has Hush been posing as Gordon? That could be why the conference this morning didn't seem right at all. If Hush is working with Galavan, posing as the police commissioner could allow Hush to dispose of any evidence and promote Galavan's election campaign since Gordon is someone the people listen to.

I need to find Gordon fast and the best place to look is Gordon's house.

I soon arrived at the Gordon residence and there's no sign of anyone at home.  
Hush may not be here right now...

I then noticed a car pull up to the house. It was Miss Gordon's. She must be here to look for her father too, but is she aware of Hush? Hush knows that Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, so he must know that Barbara would come soon... Unless it's a trap for her.

I quickly shoot my grapple gun towards the upper floor window and, as I'm ziplining over, I see that Commissioner Gordon strapped to a bed and... Commissioner Gordon strangling Miss Gordon! That's Hush!

I dive through the window and I hit Hush in the head with my fist, knocking him back and freeing Miss Gordon.

Barbara: "(Coughs)"

I quickly check on Miss Gordon and see that she's okay. She's shaken a bit, but okay.

Barbara: "Go after him! He can't get away!"

Avenger: "He won't."

I ran out of the room and down the stairs...

 _BLAM BLAM!_

I quickly take cover as Hush is opening fire with his dual handguns.

Hush: "You can't win, Rivers. I intend to kill Bruce tonight with his own allies.  
I authorised a SCU operation specially to take down Batman, and with Commissioner Gordon and her daughter dead, I'll use the GCPD to kill anyone else who stands in my way."

Avenger: "What about Galavan? What's his role in all this? You make him look good and get rid of evidence against him and he helps you out?"

Hush: "Galavan is just a pawn in my plans. He thinks that I'll simply give him what rightfully belongs to me. Bruce has turned this into his city, therefore it shall become my city."

Avenger: "Let me guess: Harvey Dent is supposed to help you out with that too,  
right?"

Hush: "What?!"

Hush was surprised for that split second, but that was all I needed. I threw the baton at the wall which ricocheted and hit Hush's guns out of his hands. I then ran at Hush and kicked him into the wall.

Avenger: "Dent sold you out, Doctor Elliot. He told me you surgically repaired his face in exchange for his help as District Attorney. Unfortuanlty, a good lawyer knows that deals are made to be broken."

Hush retaliated from my kick and tackled me to the ground. Thomas Elliot is a tactical opponent that even Batman was concerned about facing, I guess I know why. He's difficult to beat even if you have the advantage.

Hush: "Is that so? I'll be sure to pay that traitor a visit once I'm done with you."

A batarang then grazed Hush in the head. I looked and saw that Miss Gordon was the one who threw it.

Hush: "Aahhh!"

I got back up and then grabbed Hush. I slammed him through the living room table,  
knocking him out.

Avenger: "You're going to Arkham."

I picked up Hush, but Miss Gordon stopped me.

Barbara: "No. If you take him to Arkham, he'll reveal everything about us to the criminals there."

This really ticked me off. Miss Gordon, who is the daughter of a policeman, is acting in the interest of Batman and not the law.

Avenger: "What's the alterative?! Lock him in one of Batman's safehouses?"

Miss Gordon was silent.

Avenger: "You're considering it..."

Barbara: "What else can we do?! He knows who you are too!"

Avenger: "I know... But, we're not the law. You can't just lock him away yourselves."

Barbara: "Rivers, grow up. Hush is too dangerous to put in Arkham."

I could do nothing but scowl. Once again, Batman is making his own laws... Thinking that he controls Gotham.

I shove Hush down to the ground.

Avenger: "Do what you want with him. Count me out."

I walk out of the house.

Barbara: "Wait!"

I ignore her and I leave.

I'm done with Batman and the family.

 **-Batman-**

I am convinced that Hush is behind this entire operation. The police are blocking off most of my escape routes before I reach them. Hush is one of the few people that would know this information. I didn't know how I'll escape GCPD's SCU as the fleet of cruiser follow behind me.

I can't count on help from the others right now. Jason is out of Gotham and Tim is with the Titans. Dick returned to Bludhaven yesterday and Barbara isn't answering her communicator. I'm on my own here.

Alfred: "Sir, I believe there is one escape route you haven't tried."

Batman: "What's that, Alfred?"

Alfred: "Try the skies."

As Alfred says that, I noticed an aircraft in the sky above.

The Batwing.

Batman: "I don't deserve you, Alfred."

Alfred: "No, sir. You don't."

The Batwing has a magnet strong enough to hold the Batmobile. Lucius has been really busy.

The magnet descends from the Batwing and attaches itself to the Batmobile. The Batwing then starts to pull the Batmobile up as it flies higher in the sky.

"RPGS! Shoot down Batman's aircraft! Do not let him escape!"

I hear over the GCPD comms that they're planning to shoot down the Batmobile, but i then hear another voice.

Gordon: "Stand down, Sargent! Batman is not the target!"

Jim? How? I thought Hush had him?

"Commissioner?! You authorised this operation."

Gordon: "The person that authorised this operation was an imposter, posing as me.  
He's been taken into custody, so stand down! Batman is not the enemy!"

"Sorry Commissioner. But, Batman needs to be taken down. We protect this city,  
not Batman."

A missile was fired at the Batwing, but I should be able to use the flares to misdirect it... However, a second missile from the opposite direction appeared on radar! The flares won't matter from this angle!

Alfred: "Master Bruce, you must eject!"

I followed Alfred's advice and ejected from the Batmobile. I was able to clear out of the explosion's radius.

Alfred: "How many Batmobiles have been destroyed so far this year, sir?"

Batman: "No matter Alfred. I need to find the shooter. The trajectory of the second missile should lead me to him."

Alfred: "Oh, sir. I thought that you should know. Miss Gordon brought Tommy Elliot to a safehouses a few moments ago."

Barbara? Did she take down Hush on her own?

Batman: "Where is she now?"

 **-Avenger-**

After that encounter I had with Barbara, I decided to go out on patrol. Gotham has been quiet in terms of petty crime, but I did find a couple of robbers in an alleyway trying to force their way inside a house.

Robber: "Damn masks!"

They had knifes. I seen a few muggers with knifes since I started out as Avenger. I'm guessing since it's an easy weapon to gain.

However, these men are too slow.

I ducked under the knife and I grab the attacker's arm, and I twisted it. Afterwards,  
i kicked the back of the man's knee, forcing him to his knees.

The second man tried to charge at me, but I kicked the man's leg, forcing him to fall into his fellow robber. Their heads collided with each other, knocking them both out.

 _CLAP CLAP._

I heard slow clapping above me. I look up and I see Batgirl standing on the fire escape.

Batgirl: "Good job, Avenger."

Avenger: "What are you doing here, Batgirl?"

Batgirl: "Can we talk?"

I went up to the rooftop along with Batgirl.

Avenger: "What do you want?"

Batgirl: "Avenger. I know that you're not happy with my decision, but surely you should know the dangers of Hush going into prison. He could reveal all of Batman's secrets and that would not just affect me, but all of us. Even you."

I know that. Hush knows who we all are, so he can tell anyone. And everyone we know could be in danger.

Avenger: "But, still. What do you plan to do with him? You're gonna keep him locked there till he dies?"

Batgirl: "I don't know what Batman will do. Maybe he'll have to book Thomas Elliot into Arkham under a different name and under a steady dose of medication."

Avenger: "And that's okay with you? You, of all people, should know that this isn't the law. This is Batman's law. Putting himself in control of how justice works."

Batgirl: "Avenger... Riley. I know that you're a man who respects the law. Heck, your father and mine are police officers and you've saved my father twice now and I'm grateful. You should know by now that this is Gotham City and the law doesn't work here like you think. Maybe you should help us instead of fighting us."

Avenger: "Working? With Batman? Forget it."

Batgirl started to look annoyed, like she didn't understand.

Batgirl: "What is with you? Why do you hate Bruce so much?!"

Avenger: "Bruce? Bruce Wayne? You mean Batman, right?"

Batgirl: "I'm done talking in code, Riley."

Avenger: "I'm not talking about code, Barbara. Do you honestly think you know Bruce Wayne? Who he really is?"

Batgirl: "What are you talking about?"

Avenger: "To Bruce Wayne, the man 'Bruce' is a mask. To Bruce Wayne, he died. He died when he was eight years old along with Thomas and Martha Wayne in Crime Alley.  
That was when Batman was born. And to Bruce Wayne, the man doesn't exist."

Batgirl: "Stop speaking in riddles! What do you mean?!"

Avenger: "Don't you get it, Barbara? If Bruce Wayne wanted to, he would forever be Batman. Because, to him, Bruce Wayne is not relevant to his own personal war on crime. He cares about his vendetta on criminals and that alone. He doesn't care about me or you, or anyone else. If a few soldiers like Nightwing or Red Robin,  
or even Robin himself has to die, so be it."

Batgirl: "You don't know what you're talking about..."

Avenger: "Really? So a sane man would train a child whose parents were killed in a mob hit? A sane man would let his young son who hadn't reached puberty,  
run around fighting men with knives and guns? As I said, he only cares about vengeance, not justice."

I had said enough to Barbara. She would never understand what I see in Batman.  
That's what Batman does. His legend corrupts people. It makes them see what they want to see.

I try to walk away, but Batgirl grabs my arm and stops me from leaving.

Batgirl: "You think you have the right to judge Bruce, when you're doing the same thing he's doing?! What gives you the right?!"

Barbara tried to punch me, but I block her and grab her arm. She tries with the other arm, but I block and restrain that one too.

Avenger: "If you asked me that a month ago, I wouldn't have denied it. I wanted vengeance against Winston Grace for his part in killing my dad. Half of me is glad he's dead, when the other half is disappointed that he wasn't brought to justice,  
like my dad would have wanted. But, now... I'm no longer some agent of vengeance."

Batgirl: "With a name like Avenger, I wouldn't have guessed."

Batgirl tried to kick me between the legs, but I noticed it and I block her with my leg. I allow her to break free from my grip and she tries to jump kick me, but i grab her leg and toss her to the ground. I pin her arm to her back while she is down on the ground on her stomach.

Avenger: "The name Avenger isn't so I can become a judge, jury, or an executioner.  
I kept the name because there is so much injustice in this world. People who have been wronged needs someone that can do things that others can't. The difference between me and Batman is that Batman believes he owns this city, when he is as much as a threat as someone like The Joker. Why do you think Chinatown is no longer standing right now? It's because of Batman."

I let Batgirl go and she stands up.

Avenger: "I'm not a part of your family and I never will be."

Batgirl walks to the edge of the rooftop and she shoots her grapple gun towards another rooftop.

Batgirl: "You want to be alone? Fine. But we all need help to defend this city.  
Even Batman. Even you."

Batgirl then swings into the distance.

Avenger: "Says who?"

 **-Batman-**

I followed the trajectory of the shooter that shot down the Batwing. It led me to an abandoned building complex.

I was standing outside the door of the room which the shooter was in. He'll be gone by now, but I can find some clues as to who he is and where he went.

I opened the door...

Harvey: "Hello, Batman."

Batman: "Dent?!"

It was Two-Face, but his face was restored...

Harvey: "We have things to discuss."

 ** _Chapter 3 End._**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Spolier

_**Chapter 4: Enter Spoiler**_

 **-Third Person-**

It happened shortly after the events of the previous chapter.

The man with the skull mask was standing on front of an empty cage. He simply stared into it, doing nothing.

Behind him, David Cain appeared.

Cain: "You allowed Cassandra to escape?"

?: "I had to. The Demon's Head is still... Doubtful that Riley Rivers has what it takes to suit his role. Simply defeating the Detective was not enough. He demands more proof of his skill."

Cain: "What does allowing my daughter to escape do? We kept her drugged all these years to prevent an escape attempt!"

?: "She has no allies in Gotham. She will seek out the one man who she believes could help her."

Cain: "She will find Rivers."

?: "Exactly."

Cain: "Does Ra's Al Ghul know of this plan?"

?: "He does not. The escape is to be an accident. You will find her cell door open and you will ensure that she is punished for her insubordination. It's time we tested Yami Keshin."

David Cain had a big smile on his face.

Cain: "You could be just as dangerous as the Demon's Head, Assassin."

The man addressed as Assassin turned to Cain.

Assassin: "That isn't possible. You will try to kill Rivers. If he survives, then it will prove to the master that Rivers has earned his role as his heir."

David Cain turns to leave, but he asked a final question.

Cain: "What about The Batman? He has met Cassandra before. If he finds her first..."

Assassin: "Rest assured. I have made sure that he has other things to worry about. It should cause two of our biggest problems to destroy the other."

 **-Batman-**

Harvey Dent is back in Gotham. And he's been given his old role as Gotham's District Attorney. He claims that Two-Face is no longer him and that he wants to help me.

He mentioned that it was Avenger who he told about Hush. Rivers must have captured Elliot and Barbara took him to the safehouse. I'll have him brought to trial as soon as I can. For now, I can't risk him going to Arkham or Blackgate. I'll have to form a false identify for Thomas at Arkham and a prescription medication.

Alfred: "Sir, do you believe you can trust Harvey Dent? He was a crime lord less than a year ago."

Batman: "I can't trust Dent, but I can use him. He says that Gotham is being taken over by the Order of St. Dumas."

Alfred: "Dumas? Isn't that the same order that Jean-Paul Valley belongs to?"

Jean-Paul. I had an encounter with him years ago. He works as Dumas' enforcer.  
He's known as Azrael, and he's very dangerous.

Batman: "Yes. He says that the Order manipulated Hush to fix Harvey Dent's face.  
Hush has been working for the Order on the pretence that they would give him my company when the Order completely took over, but they would have killed him when it was said and done. Harvey betrayed them and he wants to help me take them down."

Earlier tonight, someone shot down the Batwing. All evidence points to the Order of St. Dumas. They had Hush pose as James Gordon in order to endorse Theo Galavan, their representative, and to turn the police attention on me.

If Galavan become Mayor, he and the Order will be untouchable.

 **-Stephanie Brown-**

Stephanie: "(Yawn)"

Man, I'm beat. I've been working on tomorrow's history paper for hours now and I finally finished. Just need a drink.

I go downstairs and I find the light on in the kitchen.

Crystal: "Why are you here, Arthur?!"

I hear my mom talking. She sounded pissed, but she was trying to be quiet. Maybe so that I wouldn't here.

Arthur: "Don't embarrass me in front of my friends, Crystal. You wouldn't want me to get 'displeased', don't you?"

I snuck up to the door and I saw that both my mom and my dad were here. Why was my dad here?! He was in Blackgate!

When I heard 'friends', what I thought off were criminal scumbags that my dad often invites over to discuss heists. He's not back for two seconds and he's back into his old ways again!

I opened the door and stormed in.

Stephanie: "What the hell is he doing here?!"

Crystal: "Stephanie..."

My dad didn't really care that I came in, he just smiled.

Arthur: "Hello, little girl."

Dad got up from his seat and he came over to me. He's been in prison for more of my life than he has outside of prison. He's known as Cluemaster, a ripoff of Riddler.  
But, after he was taken down by Batman and Robin a few years back, he stopped leaving clues to his crimes, but he still got taken down anyway.

Arthur: "Be a good girl and go to bed. Daddy has business downstairs with a few friends."

Stephanie: "Go to hell."

Dad smiled for a moment. Then his expression changed and he grabbed me by the head.

Crystal: "Arthur!"

Arthur: "Get away from me!"

Mom tried to stop my dad, but he batted her away with his free arm.

Arthur: "Go."

He threw me through the door and I landed hard on the floor.

I couldn't stop my tears. I couldn't believe that me and mom are gonna go through this all over again.

 **-Kieran Troy-**

I honestly can't believe the turn of events. This morning, I woke up thinking the bar association was going to revoke my license, now I'm the Assistant District Attorney.

I made sure to tuck Charlotte into bed early that night so I could read her a story. I haven't done that in a while, since I felt like everything was going wrong...  
I feel like I projected it towards Charlotte, but I finally feel like thing are going my way for once.

I then check my phone to see a message from Becca, Rick's girlfriend and mother of his child and my grandchild, Hunter.

'Tell your idiot son that he needs to come home! He's properly screwing around with his friend, Craig!'

Rick is at it again.

I phone Rick.

Rick: "Hello?"

Kieran: "Rick. Becca just messaged me. Are you with Craig?!"

Rick: "What's it to you?"

Kieran: "Rick, you're not a teenager! You're a father and your baby's mother needs you right now. Go home and be a father!"

Rick: "What? A father unlike you?"

Kieran: "Do not go there, Rick! I made mistakes. Mistakes, you should have learned from by now, instead of following them."

Rick: "I guess I'm my father's son."

Kieran: "You know what Rick? I've had it with you. Do what you want. If you lose your child and your life to your own stupidity, don't come crying to me!"

I hang up. D-Did I say the right things? I mean he's a man, not a boy, I had to put my foot down.

I sat down and rubbed my forehead.

I feel like I've lost Rick forever.

 **-Rick Troy-**

Who does that ! *& think he is?! He's always disappeared into his work and he made the decision to leave mom and he lectures me about my life choices?!

Craig: "Hey Rick, aren't you gonna have a drink?"

Right now, I'm in one of Gotham's strip clubs in Old Gotham with one of my friends Craig. He has a really tight group of boys working with him. They say that they work for a really fun kind of guy, but he's in prison right now. For now, Craig is in charge and he treats me fairly well.

Rick: "Yeah. Hit me."

Craig hands me a beer.

Craig: "Are you able to make a transaction for me tomorrow?"

Rick: "Yeah. The usual?"

Craig: "You got it. Here's the stuff. A little extra for the road, I'm sure the client won't miss an ounce."

Craig smuggles drugs to customers through my carpet fitting job. A customer hires me, i take the stash, and they give me the money on arrival. It's enough to keep my boss and Craig happy and he gives me some for myself. I find myself lacking funds, but that's alright for now. Becca can take care of Hunter herself, right? She doesn't need me.

"Hey honey. You doin' alright?"

One of the girls who serves me regularly comes up to me.

I grab her by her butt and bring her close.

Rick: "I am now."

This is my home away from home.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Vicki: "This symbol. I think it may have a connection to Galavan."

Miss Vale and I have been talking at the Gotham Gazette for a few hours now. We've been discussing the police conference and Miss Vale thinks that Commissioner Gordon was forced into endorsing Theo Galavan.

Lauren: "What has the symbol got to do with Theo Galavan?"

Miss Vale has one photo. A mark that's been carved into a man's wrist.

Vicki: "I looked up places that Galavan has been and guess what?"

Lauren: "What?"

Vicki: "There's not much on Galavan, but a man matching his appearance in several other countries, but under different names. Rollo Dumas, Daniel Maris, Dennis Keith. Different names, same man."

Lauren: "But, what has that got to do with the symbol?"

Vicki: "Wherever Galavan has been, this symbol has been seen as well. I don't think this is a coincidence."

Lauren: "So what does it mean?"

Vicki: "If I had to guess, it means that Galavan must be linked to a secret organisation that's trying to take over the city."

O-Okay... That was a really to the point explanation.

Lauren: "Isn't that a little far-fetched?"

Miss Vale smiled as she put down the photo and sighed.

Vicki: "Lauren, we're journalists. We're supposed to be far-fetched and investigate it. Besides, this is Gotham. A lot of crazy stuff happens here."

Lauren: "I see. So what's our next move?"

Vicki: "We find any connections to Galavan. We start by investigating Gordon.  
He's a good man, so I doubt that he's in on this, but we should find out for sure."

 _RING RING._

My phone started ringing. When I check, it's Riley.

Vicki: "Whose that?"

Lauren: "It's Riley."

Vicki: "Your crush."

Lauren: "He's not!"

I don't want to be teased by Miss Vale, but I don't want to ignore Riley either.

I answer the phone.

Riley: "Hello? Lauren?"

Lauren: "Yeah, Riley?"

Riley: "I found some information I think you and Miss Vale may want to hear about..."

 _*One Week Later*_  
 **-Riley Rivers-**

Nothing eventful has happened in the past week since Harvey Dent became District Attorney and Hush was captured.

I told Lauren about Harvey Dent becoming District Attorney and about an imposter posing as James Gordon. When Vicki Vale went to confirm it with Gordon during another police conference at City Hall, he confirmed the details. The public is understandably split between the decision for Harvey Dent to be in such a position of power considering his previous occupation as a crime lord.

I couldn't mention Hush to Lauren since that's information Riley Rivers wouldn't know. Besides, last week I read in the newspaper that Arkham has a brand new patient. Tom Edwards, a man whose face is bandage after suffering third degree burns. Chances are it's a false ID fabricated by Batman.

Batman will pay for this, but I need to get my own life on track first. Batman will come later.

I stood inside the office building where I worked before as a member of Kieran Troy's law firm. But, now it's mine.

Rivers Attorney At Law.

The building was empty except for Kieran's old office. A desk, a computer, a bookcase containing various law books. Everything I need to work as a lawyer.

There's a lot of space in the building so I asked Rick for a favour. He has a work van which he uses for his carpet fitting business and I got him to deliver my dad's gym equipment to the building. I had to pay him $100... Money I can't afford to spend, but I just need to start getting clients.

I decided I was gonna go out for a walk for a bit. I didn't know how I was going to advertise the firm...

?: "Oh my God. Riley Rivers?"

I looked to where the voice came from. It came from a blond, blue-eyed woman. She looked around my age. She looked really familiar and I did recognise after a few moments.

Riley: "Hang on. Are you Stephanie Brown?"

Stephanie: "Yeah! I haven't seen you for a long time."

Riley: "Nearly three years now."

Stephanie Brown. She's someone who I knew during my brief years at Gotham High.  
I didn't have many social skills in High School and I didn't really speak to many people. I guess that's why I don't have many friends now. But Stephanie was one of the few that I spoke to more than once, but after I got a Law scholarship and graduated at 14, I never saw her after that until now.

Stephanie: "It's been that long. Time really does fly, huh? What are you doing now?"

Riley: "Lawyer. I have my own law firm now."

Stephanie: "Didn't you just finish your course about a few months ago? How did you manage that?"

Riley: "It's a rather long story. What about you? You should be in college about now."

Stephanie: "College girl, alright. I had to submit a history paper this morning. I was up most of the night finishing it."

Riley: "Glad I never took history."

Stephanie crossed her arms and frowned at that.

Stephanie: "Lucky..."

Riley: "I'm glad you remained as cheerful as ever. How's your Mom doing?"

Stephanie went silent at that. She seemed a bit hesitant to answer that.

Stephanie: "She's fine. Things are fine."

She's lying. She's avoiding eye contact and she's reluctant.

Riley: "Stephanie. It may not be any of my business, but if there's something I can help with..."

Stephanie: "It isn't any of your business!"

I thought I was being tactful, but I wasn't.

Stephanie started to walk away, but then she stopped. She turned around and walked back towards me.

Stephanie: "Sorry, Riley. Can I ask you something?"

Riley: "Come with me for a moment."

I brought Stephanie back to my office. Something told me that this was something she wanted to discuss in private.

Stephanie: "Wow, this place is big. How did you afford this?"

Riley: "I know the previous owner. He's gonna become the Assistant District Attorney so he gave me the building to use."

Stephanie: "Sounds cool.."

I gave Stephanie a seat to sit down.

Riley: "So, what's going on?"

Stephanie then told me the story. Her father is Arthur Brown, also known as Cluemaster.  
He recently was released and he returned to the house. He's bringing in other criminals for poker nights as well.

Riley: "Stephanie, tell me. Has he physically assaulted you and/or your mother?"

Stephanie was a bit silent again.

Riley: "I need to know."

Stephanie nodded in response.

Stephanie: "My dad's name is on the mortgage form, so Mom can't kick him out. And we don't have much money."

Riley: "You can't hire a lawyer..."

That means she can't pay me. But, Stephanie needs help. And besides, what better publicity than going against a former super-criminal.

Riley: "Okay. You want to take me to see your mother?"

Stephanie looked at me with a look of disbelief.

Stephanie: "You mean you'll help? We can't pay you."

Riley: "Doesn't matter. First one's free. You got lucky, Miss Brown."

Stephanie jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

Stephanie: "You don't know how much this means, Riley! Thanks! Really!"

Riley: "I still need to see your mother first. You can't hire me yourself, Stephanie."

After that Stephanie took me to her house to see her mother, Crystal Brown. When I arrived and explained to her my reason for being there, she wasn't too happy with Stephanie.

Crystal: "Stephanie. Why have you been going around talking to lawyers?!"

Stephanie: "Mom! I know Riley from way back, he's cool. He's a good guy and he can help us."

Crystal: "We don't need help!"

Miss Brown turned towards me.

Crystal: "I'm sorry to waste your time, but I have to ask you to leave."

Stephanie looked at me in a panic.

Riley: "Miss Brown. Could you at least hear me out? You don't have much to lose by listening to me for a moment."

Crystal: "(Sighs) A few minutes."

Miss Brown, Stephanie, and I go into the kitchen. Miss Brown puts on some tea and gives me some. She drinks a bit of her coffee and she makes eye contact with me.

Riley: "Miss Brown. Stephanie has given me some details. Arthur Brown's name is on the mortgage form and that means you can't have him removed from the house."

Crystal: "That's true. I'm handling it though. He promised me that he'd get a job soon."

Riley: "Judging on his history, Miss Brown, do you really believe that?"

Miss Brown rubbed her forehead.

Crystal: "Of course I don't. But, what can I do? Look, Mr Rivers... I can't pay you, so there's no point of trying to convince me. Besides, you don't look like you've had much experience in a courtroom. No offense."

Riley: "None taken. Miss Brown, Stephanie also told me about the lack of funds as well. You have no money, but I have no clients. Maybe we can help each other with that."

Crystal: "So you want this case as a way to advertise yourself."

Riley: "Something like that. Besides, you're in need of help and want to help.  
Please let me."

Miss Brown's expression softened for a moment. I could tell she was considering my offer. She took a look at Stephanie who looked as if she was pleading with her and Miss Brown sighed.

Crystal: "Okay, Mr Rivers. I'll take you up on your offer."

Riley: "Thank you, Miss Brown. I promise you won't regret it."

My first client. I didn't expect to get one so quickly, but I guess I lucked out.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

In the past week since Miss Vale broke the news, provided by Riley, that Harvey Dent is once again District Attorney. Since then, reporters have been swarming the DA's office, but Mr Dent hasn't made a public announcement.

Miss Vale used her connections to schedule an appointment with Mr Dent, so we took a trip to the DA's office. Both me and Miss Vale were taking her car... Since i don't have a car.

Vicki: "First most of Gotham's politicians are killed in one fell swoop which opens an unopposed door to the Mayor's office for Theodore Galavan. Next, Harvey Dent.  
A crime lord known as Two-Face becomes the District Attorney. That isn't a coincidence."

Lauren: "You think that the two are connected?"

Vicki: "I know they're connected. So does any reporter worth their salt. That's why Dent won't talk publicly. He's only let me and you in, because we can only spin the story one way."

Lauren: "Well, Riley didn't seem happy when he told me about the news. He has doubt as well."

Vicki: "Has he spoken to you since then?"

Lauren: "Well, yeah. But, he's been busy with setting up his own law firm, so he hasn't been able to speak to Kieran Troy."

Vicki: "Kieran Troy used to work for Harvey Dent before he became Two-Face. Maybe Dent went to the only person he can trust to be ADA."

Lauren: "But, what has Mr Dent been doing this whole time?"

Vicki: "That's what we're here to find out."

We finally arrived at Gotham's DA offices where several reporters were camping out to wait for Mr Dent. We were parked a few blocks away to avoid the mass media.  
I'm sure that a bunch of media outlets will be jealous to know that the Gotham Gazette will have first dibs on Harvey Dent.

Miss Vale's phone started to ring and she answers it. After a few moments, she looks at me.

Vicki: "It's Kieran Troy. He wants us to enter through the building next door."

I didn't understand properly, but I followed Miss Vale into a building next to the DA office. We went up to the roof and Kieran Troy was there waiting for us.

Kieran: "I'm sorry for this, Miss Vale, Miss Winters. But, the other reporters are making it difficult for Mr Dent to work securely."

Vicki: "Considering who Harvey Dent is, it's no wonder why that's happened."

Kieran: "I won't speak for Mr Dent, Miss Vale. You can ask him yourself."

Lauren: "Where is he? Is he in the DA's office?"

Kieran points to the DA's office. There is a ladder in between the roof and the building. Mr Troy then climbed over the ladder and in through the window.

Lauren: "You're kidding, right? There's no other way in?"

Miss Vale simply walked over to the ladder and started to climb across it and into the building.

Lauren: "Oh God..."

I took a deep breath and followed Miss Vale. I couldn't chicken out after coming this far.

When we got into the DA's office, Mr Dent was standing there waiting.

Harvey: "Pleased you could make it, Ms Vale."

Vicki: "It's been a long time since I've seen you look... Whole, Mr Dent."

Harvey: "I had some work done."

Mr Dent starts to laugh a little.

Vicki: "We wanted to ask a few questions."

Harvey: "Sure. Fire away."

Miss Vale went on to ask a few normal questions like: "What does he plan to do as District Attorney?" or "How do you feel the public view you as District Attorney considering your past?" Mr Dent had no issue with answering them as calmly and as reasonably as possible.

But, those were just the warm-ups.

Vicki: "What is your connection to Theo Galavan?"

Harvey: "Galavan? He's a mayoral candidate that I feel may not have Gotham's interest."

Vicki: "What makes you say that?"

Harvey: "I don't know too much about Theodore Galavan, but I do know that he works for a secret organisation called the Order of St. Dumas. They've coveted Gotham for generations now."

Vicki: "Do you have any evidence of this?"

Harvey: "That's what I've been working on. But, since Riley Rivers told you about by being here, I'm having some trouble leaving the office."

They know that Riley told us. Mr Troy knows that I'm friends with Riley, so he must have known that Riley would tell me and I would tell Miss Vale.

Harvey: "Young Rivers is entitled to say anything to whom he wants, but it has made things more difficult."

I didn't know if I was in a position to speak, but I wanted to defend Riley's actions.

Lauren: "He doesn't trust you. None of Gotham does, Mr Dent. The fact that you were trying to hide, doesn't make the matter any better."

Harvey: "You can understand my position. I'm sorry for the crimes I've committed,  
but I've been on both sides of the law. Talk can be a waste of time, and actions speak louder than words."

There weren't any more questions that Miss Vale wanted to ask. We got enough anyway.

Before we leave... Through the same window we came in, Miss Vale see a picture of a young girl on Mr Troy's desk.

Vicki: "Is that your daughter, Mr Troy?"

Kieran: "Yeah. Charlotte."

Vicki: "Is she yours and Ms Rivers'?"

Now that I have a good look at the picture, I can see a resemblance.

Kieran: "No. I don't really remember who the mother is..."

Mr Troy started to have a far-away look in his eyes.

Vicki: "Good day."

Harvey: "Good day, Ms Vale."

 **-Kieran Troy-**

After Miss Vale and Lauren Winters left, I took a good long look at Charlotte's picture. I didn't realise it before, but there's a bit of Kerry in Charlotte's picture.

But, I know that Kerry isn't the mother, she was married to Michael since before Riley was born.

So who is Charlotte's mother?

Harvey: "Kieran?"

Kieran: "Oh, sorry Harvey. Just in thought."

Harvey: "Well, snap out of it. We have work to do."

 **-Emma Grace-**

It's been a little over a week since Avenger and Batman broke into my family's manor. Since I've lost both Doctor Tetch and Waylon, there are members of the criminal underworld that seek to take my position. If something is not done soon,  
another gang war could spark up.

There is one gang that could tip the scales in my favour. One that's been in hiding since the fall of Chinatown.

The Yakuza.

Harrison: "Miss Grace, are you sure we can trust the Yakuza? They are a dangerous gang of maniacs."

Emma: "Your concern is noted, Doctor. The Yakuza sided with my father during the last gang war, so I'm certain that they will help me."

The Yakuza recently sent themselves up in Cape Carmine where they've been in hiding for the past month.

The limo that I'm riding in, pulls up to an abandoned building near the lighthouse.

I exit the limo with a couple of bodyguards and Doctor Harrison and we enter the building.  
Upon entering, I can see that the interior is decorated with various Japanese designs.

The Yakuza are expecting us, so the guards let us through into the main hall.

We see a Asian man with dark hair sitting on the ground at a low table at the end of the hall. Around him are other Japanese men wearing suits. They have tattoos on their necks and hands. I did hear it is traditional for the Yakuza to tattoo themselves,  
not the best way to remain hidden but they have their ways.

Yami: "Emma Grace. Daughter of Winston Grace. You reach out to us, wishing for an alliance because your position of power is threatened."

Yami Keshin. My father took me that he was one of the people who help design the drug version of the Black Sky drug. He is also the leader of Gotham's Yakuza faction.

He motioned to me to sit down and I do. This man may tip the balance of power in my favour, so I need him to cooperate.

Emma: "I am here to ensure your loyalty, Doctor Yami. You helped my father in his plan to take over Gotham. He succeeded, but he didn't live to see his work finished.  
I want to know if you are with me or against me."

Yami: "I'm not with you. But, I'm not against you either. I serve the master's will."

Emma: "Your master?"

Yami: "The Demon's Head."

Emma: "Never heard of him."

Yami: "He has plans for Gotham City. Plans that do not include the likes of Theo Galavan."

Galavan? The man whose running for Mayor? What importance does he have to the Yakuza and their master?

Emma: "Who is he?"

Yami drank the rest of his tea and placed the tea on the table.

Yami: "A dead man."

 _*Theo Galavan's residence*_  
 **-Third Person-**

Inside the house of Theodore Galavan, the man himself was speaking to a man in a hooded cloak.

Theo: "The plan is a complete success. Although Doctor Elliot failed to deliver the head of The Batman, he boosted the public's opinion of me. I'm sure that anyone that dares to try to oppose me are being dealt with."

"Yes. Our influence spans beyond the borders of Gotham. No one can resist. However,  
we still have a problem in Harvey Dent. He knows too much about us."

Theo: "Of course. But, Dent is a man of the law. He will not dare touch me without evidence which Doctor Elliot disposed of. The Batman may know that the Order is here in Gotham, but I have become too public a figure for him to simply attack me. I assure you that I and the plan are safe."

"What about the Demon's Head? He lingers here in Gotham. He is the biggest threat to us right now."

Theo: "The League of Assassins won't dare attack our Order. They would risk war if they do."

Meanwhile outside the building, Yakuza drive up to the residence in three black SUVs. Theo's men spot them and begin to open fire with machine guns.

The Yakuza also open fire as well and push through Theo's men.

Theo: "What is that?!"

"The Demon Head has made his move."

Theo looks outside and sees the Yakuza. They see him and shoot at the windows,  
forcing Theo to take cover.

Theo: "These are Yakuza, not the League!"

Theo looks back at the hooded man only to see that a stray bullet had hit him and he was dead.

Theo runs towards a painting of a Templar flag and presses a switch in the centre of the flag. The painting opens and reveals a safe...

It was then that Theo heard gunfire and screaming and Japanese. The Yakuza were in the next room, he didn't have time to take the documents. He quickly pulled the painting back down.

By then, the Yakuza reached the office. But, Galavan was gone.

 **-Emma Grace-**

I was still sitting in front of Doctor Yami. One of his Yakuza bodyguards came up to him and whispered into his ear. Afterwards, Yami looked at me.

Yami: "Emma Grace. You wish for our allegiance. We wish to kill Theodore Galavan."

Emma: "Did your men fail to kill him?"

Yami: "He escaped. If you can track him down through your contacts, then we will be grateful."

I smiled. Finding one man would be simple.

Emma: "Consider it done."

 _*A few nights later*_  
 **-Spoiler-**

My mom's court date is due tomorrow and Riley has been speaking to both me and mom about anything that could help our case. Mom gave him some medical records that show she's been treated for abuse. Riley is confident that we have what we need to win the court case tomorrow.

But, when I was in my bed about to sleep, I heard someone leave through the front door. It was dad. Wearing his old uniform.

I knew that he was going to slip back into his old ways from the start and he wasn't going to spoil his 'perfect' crimes.

I decided that it was gonna be my job to do that.

Luckily, I prepared a little something just in case...

My purple outfit that I'd been working on for a few days now.

My dad thinks he's gonna get away with whatever he's got planned?

Spoiler alert: No damn way.

 **-Avenger-**

It's been arranged in a civil court that Miss Brown will take her case to court.  
Arthur Brown has a history of abuse to both mother and daughter and a criminal record to boot. I find it doubtful that I'll have a problem dealing with Arthur Brown. In fact, since he's a known criminal I came to check on him as Avenger. Chances are he'll make one last score...

That's when I saw a woman in purple leave through the window of the Brown residence.

Blond hair, blue eyes... Yeah, I know who this person is.

She was following Cluemaster out of the house through the window and is following him.

If Cluemaster really is planning another crime, then Stephanie may get herself in trouble.

I followed Stephanie who was following Cluemaster. I didn't let Stephanie know I'm following her yet, in case she accidentally lets Cluemaster know we're here.

We ended up at a garage just down the street and down a deserted alleyway. I was on a rooftop while Stephanie laid prone on the garage roof. She looked like she was recording Cluemaster with her phone.

Cluemaster: "Okay, you called me here. Why?"

Out of the garage, out stepped a man holding a briefcase... It was Theo Galavan! Why was he here?!

Theo: "I called you here because I'm being hunted, Arthur. I heard that you were willing to take a job for a big pay-out."

Cluemaster: "I don't have a choice. My wife is trying to kick me out of the house using a judge. Last thing I need is to be on the streets with no money."

Theo: "Don't worry. Do me this one favour and I'll pay you any price."

Cluemaster appeared to like that deal very much. Galavan said that he was being hunted...  
Hunted by whom?

Theo: "The Yakuza have placed a bounty on my life. I want them driven out of Gotham."

Cluemaster: "You're kidding right? The Yakuza? You want ME to take on the Yakuza?  
You're out of your mind."

The Yakuza?! Impossible. Surely after Roman Sionis destroyed Chinatown, they must have been wiped out.

Theo: "You didn't expect that I was going to send you alone to fight the Yakuza.  
You'll have some backup. You'll find them much better than your usual co-workers."

Behind Galavan, six men dressed in all black body armour, night-vision goggles,  
and armed to the teeth with various weapons. Pistols, machine guns, shotguns.  
These men weren't messing around... I could see that Stephanie was trying harder to stay hidden.

Theo: "Meet the Bullet Club."

Bullet Club. That's the name of these men collectivity.

Theo: "They will help you kill Yami Keshin, the leader of Gotham's Yakuza."

Cluemaster looked impressed by the Bullet Club and he crossed his arms.

Cluemaster: "Show me the money."

Galavan opened the briefcase that he was holding. Inside was a LOT of money. There had to be more than a million in there easily.

Cluemaster stared into the briefcase and ran his fingers across the money.

Cluemaster: "I'll kill whoever you want for this much."

Theo: "Good."

Galavan closed the briefcase and went back into the garage along with Bullet Club and Cluemaster. That's when Stephanie decided to get down from the roof and at the side of the garage.

No! She was too close already! They might spot her there!

A black van came out of the garage and passed by Stephanie. That's good. She's safe...

Cluemaster: "Hello, little girl."

Cluemaster came out of the garage and grabbed Stephanie! He tried to drag her into the van.

Spoiler: "Let me go, you d-list freak!"

Cluemaster: "Careful. I might just break your neck, little girl."

I quickly used my grapple gun to swing down and kick Cluemaster in the chest and into the van, causing a dent.

Spoiler: "Who are you supposed to be?"

Avenger: "You're welcome."

 _BRATATATATA!_

The Bullet Club members then came out of the van and started shooting at me and Stephanie with machine gun fire. We had to take cover inside the garage.

Cluemaster: "Damn it! Get us out of here!"

I peeked out and saw that Cluemaster got into the van and the van drove off. I tried to toss my baton

Stephanie ran after them, but she wasn't gonna catch them on foot.

Spoiler: "No! He's getting away!"

Avenger: "I'm aware of that."

Luckily, I dropped off my bike just a few block away from here.

We managed to get to my bike and we picked up the van's trail. They left a few tire tracks, they must have been trying to put some distance between us.

I was driving and Stephanie was riding on the back.

Spoiler: "Anyway, who are you?"

Avenger: "I'm called Avenger."

Spoiler: "That sounds like a bit of a scary name. I'm..."

Avenger: "Stephanie Brown."

Spoiler: "H-How did you know my secret identity?!"

Avenger: "I know who Cluemaster is. He called you 'little girl' so I put two and two together."

I can't say anything about me staking her house out. She might find out that I'm actually her mom's lawyer.

Spoiler: "Look, while I'm in costume, call me Spoiler."

Avenger: "Sure, Spoiler."

Up ahead was a black van that had a dent in the side where I kicked Cluemaster earlier.

Avenger: "Up ahead."

Spoiler: "Umm! Don't these guys have guns? Shouldn't we have a plan?"

Avenger: "Can you drive a motorbike?"

Spoiler: "Yeah, I guess."

I wasn't confident in her response, but I need to get onto that van.

Avenger: "Get ready to take the wheel. And do NOT crash my bike."

Spoiler: "Wait a minute!"

I had to time this right...

The doors at the back of the van opened, so I jumped off the bike towards the van.

Spoiler: "Wait!"

I managed to get into the van before the Bullet Club fired their guns. I was instantly surrounded by several men. Five men in body armour and Cluemaster. Fighting six men in a close space.

Not too much of a problem for me.

Quick chops to each person kept them down for a bit. I had to be quick. If they pin me in this closed space, I could expect a bullet through the head the very next second. I took down a few members of Bullet Club, but Cluemaster grabbed one of their pistols and shot at me. I dodged the bullet, but I had to jump backwards,  
causing me to almost fall from the van. I clung to one of the back doors and climbed onto the roof of the van.

Cluemaster tried to chase me, but Spoiler caught up on my bike and pushed on the van door,  
slamming it into Cluemaster.

Spoiler: "Did that hurt, daddy?"

I could hear Spoiler speaking sarcastically to Cluemaster.

I jumped onto the front of the van and landed in front of the windshield. One member of Bullet Club was driving while Galavan was in the passenger seat.

Avenger: "You're done, Galavan."

Theo: "Is that so?"

The driver aimed his pistol at me, but I moved quickly to avoid being shot.  
I then reached down to the driver's seat, breaking open the passenger's window with the baton. The driver tried to shoot upwards, but I moved away from the driver's cabin.

Spoiler: "Woah!"

A Bullet Club member that I didn't take down completely started shooting at Spoiler,  
so I swung down and kicked him in the head. The driver by this point, tried swinging back and forth, trying to shake me out of the van, but I held on.

The van started to spin out of control and it started to overturn! The van landed on it's side and it skidded down the road.

I landed hard, so I felt disoriented when I got out of the van. Spoiler drove my bike up to the wreck.

Spoiler: "Are you okay?"

Avenger: "Fine. Where's Galavan and Cluemaster?"

Me and Spoiler went over to the driver's cabin. Galavan was gone!

Avenger: "Darn! How did he just walk away from that?!"

Spoiler: "Forget that! Where's my dad?!"

Cluemaster was gone too.

Spoiler: "No matter. Everyone's gonna know what he did. I just spoiled his plans tonight."

Avenger: "What do you mean?"

Spoiler: "I uploaded everything that was said back at the garage to the internet.  
everyone's gonna know about him. About Galavan. Everything."

I didn't really mind what Spoiler did. But, Galavan's still out there, but I doubt he'll have a mayoral campaign after this. The Yakuza's after him and now the GCPD will be as well.

I then heard the sirens on their way. With all that gunfire, GCPD would have been alerted by some point.

Avenger: "Come on, Spoiler. We better get out of her before GCPD show up."

Both me and Spoiler got onto my bike and I drove away from the van. I'm sure GCPD can deal with Bullet Club.

 _*The Next Day*_  
 **-Stephanie Brown-**

Ahhh... Man, I'm really beat.

Being a superhero can be a lot of work and it can be very exhausting.

When I get to the Gotham library today, I'm gonna check the internet and see my spoiler alerts. Ha! I want to see the look on my dad's face when he realised that his plan for a big payday is leaked all over the internet.

I went downstairs, pleased about my handiwork. And I could smell waffles for breakfast.

But, I could hear crying in the kitchen... It was mom.

Stephanie: "Mom? What's wrong?"

Crystal: "Stephanie? Sorry. Nothing's wrong."

She's lying. Something bad has happened. I notice that the TV is on and it was up louder than usual.

It was Jack Ryder's usual morning report.

Ryder: "Breaking news this morning, a video uploaded by an unknown source, showed mayoral candidate Theodore Galavan and several armed men meeting with Arthur Brown AKA Cluemaster. Galavan is seen hiring Galavan to kill alleged Yakuza crime boss, Yami Keshin. Yesterday afternoon, eyewitnesses reported that Yakuza shot up Galavan's home and now Gotham next hopeful mayor is now on the run. Any information to his whereabouts could be crucial, but it is highly doubtful that Galavan will recover from this clear evidence that he was hiring a known criminal to murder another. Since the video's release, Arthur Brown was arrested earlier this morning attempting to leave the Gotham city limits..."

They caught him?! That's wonderful news!

Crystal: "If he wanted to pull a job, he couldn't have waited till after the trial?"

Mom was still clearly upset.

Stephanie: "Why's that?"

Crystal: "Now that Arthur has been arrested, there's no way that they'll let him attend a civil court. That means he'll go to prison and his name will still be on the mortgage form."

Stephanie: "You gotta be kidding me..."

That means when he finally gets out, he'll simply come back again. Is there no getting rid of my dad?!

And it's my fault. I shouldn't have uploaded the video yet. And now, me and mom have a nightmare waiting for us.

 _*District Attorney's office*_  
 **-Riley Rivers-**

After I heard the news that Arthur Brown was arrested, I knew what that meant for my case. It would be thrown out and that means Arthur Brown will go to prison again without signing over the mortgage transfer. That means that Arthur still has power over the Browns.

I promised that I wouldn't let Miss Brown regret her decision to hire me,  
and I'm gonna keep that promise.

To that end, I went to the District Attorney's office. Once a criminal is incarnated, it becomes the District Attorney's job to prosecute. Only Harvey Dent can help me at this point. So, I called Kieran and asked if I could meet with Dent. Kieran said that Dent also wanted to meet with me, so it was easy to arrange.

It took some doing, since there's a bunch of reporters blocking the entrance to the office, but I managed to get inside.

When I got in, I headed to the District Attorney's office room. To get there, I had to walk through the Assistant District Attorney's office where Kieran now worked.

Kieran: "Riley. Had trouble getting in?"

Riley: "I did."

I suspected that Kieran knows that I was the one who tipped off the Gotham Gazette.

Kieran: "Look, Riley. You really made things difficult by telling the press. Harvey is trying to save this city, but now he can't even leave the office now."

Riley: "I had a friend that needed a story, Kieran. Besides, until I see something from Dent that tells me that he wants to help this city, I can't trust the man...  
But, I need his help now."

Kieran: "You need his help? After what you just said? Did Michael train you to be a hypocrite as well?"

I ignored the jab at my dad. Kieran has the right to be angry, but I'm not gonna lie to him.

Riley: "Aren't all lawyers hypocrites?"

When I said that, the door to the DA's office opened.

Harvey: "You seem well-versed in law, Mr Rivers."

Harvey Dent entered from his office. He comes up to me and holds out his hand,  
wanting me to shake it. I was a bit hesitant. I didn't mean to be rude, but knowing that this man was Two-Face really made it hard to think of Dent respectfully.

I still shook his hand though. I had to be respectful at least.

Harvey: "You're hesitating. I understand. I haven't met many people face to face for a while. Even meeting Ms Vale today, she was weary."

Riley: "Miss Vale? And a strawberry blonde was with her?"

Harvey: "Miss Winters? Yes. She told me that you don't trust me. That none of Gotham does."

Lauren took Dent that I don't trust him? I-I don't know really how to feel about that. I mean, she's right, but to say that to the District Attorney... It could make things a lot harder.

Harvey: "Let's forget about that and get to business. You wanted to see me, Mr Rivers?"

Riley: "I have a favour to ask, Mr Dent. I know that it's a lot to ask."

Harvey: "That depends. What type of favour is it?"

Riley: "Arthur Brown was arrested this morning. He has a trial in civil court coming up this afternoon. I want to ask if you could ensure that Brown makes it to that trial instead of going straight to supreme court."

Harvey: "I'm curious. Why?"

Riley: "Arthur has a wife and a daughter. Thier home's mortgage form is under Arthur Brown's name. Meaning that Arthur has the legal right to stay at the home despite Crystal Brown's protests. The trial is so Miss Brown can have the mortgage transferred over to her."

Harvey: "I can't just let him leave for a civil court case now that he has been arrested."

Riley: "You can't unless the civil case conflicts with any criminal actions that he may have undertaken. Arthur has been meeting with known criminals within the premises before. I've seen the legal records as well. It's been documented before that this is the case. I even have up to date evidence provided by the client."

The pictures sent to me by Stephanie and Arthur's prior criminal record is all i need to win this case.

Harvey: "Why are you so worried about this? Arthur Brown is looking at a long time in Blackgate. Your client shouldn't be worried."

Riley: "She is worried. You know that in Gotham, criminals don't stay behind bars for too long. He'll get out and he'll hurt my client and her daughter. If you really want to help Gotham. You'll help me give a single mother and her daughter peace. Are you really here to help Gotham, Dent? Then help me."

Harvey thought about it for a moment. I don't know if I can trust Dent, but I need his help if I'm gonna help the Browns. I can only appeal to the man, Harvey Dent.

Harvey: "Okay. I'll get him released to the trial. Any evidence you provide however,  
I'll take for his prosecution."

Riley: "Deal."

 _*Courthouse*_

After my meeting with Dent, I called Miss Brown to let her know that the trial was on again and she was to meet me with Stephanie at the courthouse.

At the courthouse, I sat with Miss Brown at the Plaintiff's table, and Arthur Brown who was dressed in Blackgate prison orange and in handcuffs is sitting alone at the defendant's table.

This is my second case that has gone to court, since my case with Gordon ended before it went to trial.

The opening started out like a standard trial. The lawsuit was about the fact that Arthur Brown's abuse of both Stephanie and Crystal Brown and that Arthur has been using the house as a safehouse for criminals as well.

Judge: "Attorney for the Plaintiff, do you have any evidence to support the charge?"

Riley: "I do, your Honor."

I stood up from the table with my file and I handed it to the judge.

Riley: "What you're looking at are the criminal records of at least four of the men that Arthur Brown invited to the house. At least two of them have outstanding warrants for their arrests. One of them has assisted Arthur Brown while he worked as Cluemaster. The rest are pictures that were taken just days ago of them inside the house."

The judge looked over the file closely and after a few moments, he looked at me again.

Judge: "Mr Rivers, you also mentioned that Mr Brown has physically struck Miss Brown. Do you have aforementioned evidence?"

Riley: "Of course."

I went back to the table and I took medical records for Miss Brown's wounds and a statement that I had Stephanie fill in beforehand. I was a bit concerned with her being close to Arthur after last night. Last thing we need is Stephanie anywhere near Arthur right now. Arthur won't attack anyone since he's also facing criminal charges, but in case Arthur tries to out her as Spoiler, I want to make sure that she's nearby so I can provide an excuse for her.

Riley: "This is a statement from Miss Brown's daughter, Stephanie Brown."

Arthur: "You mean my daughter who wants to dress up as some superhero."

Stephanie looked a bit panicked, but I gave her a stare. She seemed to relax a bit.

Riley: "Mr Brown. Did I just hear you accuse my client's daughter to be a vigilante?"

Arthur: "Yeah. She was running around last night recording me and chasing me with her friend, Avenger."

Riley: "That's funny. Your daughter was chasing you last night. Last I heard from this morning's news, was that you were traveling with heavily armed men in a van.  
Your Honor, right here is a desperate man doing desperate things so that he doesn't lose his safe haven to go and torment his wife and child."

Judge: "That's a problem, Mr Rivers. Why hasn't Miss Brown gotten any divorce papers?  
If this mortgage form was that much of an issue, would she divorce Mr Brown?"

Riley: "Because, she doesn't have the money to afford an attorney, your Honor. I',  
representing my client free of charge. I can do that since my law firm is run privately."

Judge: "I see. Mr Brown, do you have a comment?"

Arthur: "What's the point? The justice system in Gotham is bogus if you're gonna listen to a kid instead of a grown man. She hasn't divorced me yet, so I should be able to keep MY house."

Riley: "A house you lost by deciding to run around dropping clues everywhere."

Judge: "Based on the evidence I've seen, the court runs in favour to Crystal Brown. The property will be transferred over to Crystal Brown."

I could see the smiles on both Crystal and Stephanie Brown as the gavel bangs on the judge's desk.

Later that evening, I just came from the Brown's house. Crystal and Stephanie couldn't be more happier that the nightmare is finally over.

The family is now safe from Cluemaster now. I didn't get money out of it, but I feel that this is a first step towards a better Gotham.

Just like... Dad wanted.

I still don't know if my dad is who he said he is. Honestly, it wouldn't hurt if someone could give me some answers...

 _GASP..._

Next to me, down an alleyway, I saw a woman around my age. She looked multiracial to me. Asian and Caucasian. Black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black outfit with yellow trimmings and a hood tied to the back.

I went up to her and she looked dehydrated and exhausted.

Riley: "Hey! Are you okay?"

She looked at me absentmindedly. She reached out to me and...

She fell.

I managed to catch her in my arms. She's in bad shape. I should call an ambulance.

?: "Rivers..."

She whispered my last name? Who is this woman? Does she know who I am?

For some reason, I had a feeling like this person was looking for me. I don't know why, but I better take her somewhere safe and wait for her to wake up.

 **-Third Person-**

While Riley was carrying the woman in his arms, David Cain was watching from a distance.

Cain: "Finally, Cassandra's found her way to you, Rivers. Now, your true test will begin."

 _ **Chapter 4 end.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Answer from Slience

_**Chapter 5: Answer from Silence.**_

 _*Arkham Asylum*_  
 **-Third Person-**

Late at night, at the Asylum on Arkham Island, a prisoner transport truck was awaiting one of the patients.

The patient was taken from his cell and strapped to a prisoner movement trolley.

?: "Hey, where are you taking me? Wherever it is, you should hurry up. The asylum have my favourite TV show on tomorrow. (Chuckles)"

Orderly: "What's going on? Where ARE we taking him?"

Doctor: "He's being transferred to Blackgate. The paperwork came in yesterday,  
stating that said patient 'must be transferred to Blackgate since Arkham Asylum's doctors have stated that patient may not even be certifiably insane.' Since we can't prove that he is insane, he's being transferred."

Orderly: "This guy?! He's clearly insane! Someone made a mistake."

Doctor: "He's also not our problem now."

The patient is loaded into the prisoner transport van.

?: "Ah, so this is what it feels like when you're just a little boy whose parents are killed by some mugger in a dark alleyway. You're taken away from your home and then you're shoved into the arms of people who don't even give a damn anyway.  
(Chuckles) I wonder why this has happened..."

As the door to the truck is shut, The Joker laughs maniacally as the vehicle drives off past Arkham's gates.

Meanwhile in Blackgate Prison, prisoners were running free and rioting.  
There were dead policemen in the halls and the alarms were blaring.

As this was going on, six men dressed in black body armour and armed with assault rifles, handguns, shotguns were heading outside.

It was the Bullet Club.

Bullet 1: "Do we have confirmation that the target left the asylum?"

Bullet 5: "Affirmative. Target is en route."

Minutes later, the prisoner transport truck carrying The Joker reached the gates of Blackgate Penitentiary. No one was answering the radio to open the gates.

Driver: "What's going on? Is someone asleep at the radio again?"

However, the gates opened...

 _BRATATATA!_

Machine gun fire riddled the inside of the truck's driving cabin, killing both driver and passenger.

Bullet 2: "Tangos down."

Bullet 1: "Move, move, move!"

The Bullet Club moved to the truck and while two members got into the truck, four members got into the back, where Joker was restrained.

Joker: "Now, now. What is all this about? Am I being recruited or something?"

Bullet 6: "Target secured."

Bullet 1: "Mission is a success. Taking The Joker back to base."

The Bullet Club drives the truck away from Blackgate Prison and into the city.

 _*Undisclosed Location*_

Joker: "Isn't anyone gonna tell what's going on here? And also, has anyone eaten Chinese recently? It stank in the van. (Chuckles)"

The Bullet Club escorted The Joker through a hall and into a darkened room and the only source of light came from a lampshade on a desk where Theo Galavan was sitting.

Theo: "Hello. Joker? Is it?"

Joker: "Ah, so it was you who arranged that little breakout of mine. Getting me transferred from Arkham to Blackgate was perfect cover, let me tell you. If I was gonna be invited for a sleepover I would have back my pyjamas."

Theo: "Well, I'm a nice man, Joker. I arranged this little meeting because I want you to do what you do best."

Joker: "Is that so? You expect me to believe that you broke me out of Arkham because you're a good guy? What's in it for you?"

Theo: "A chance to watch Gotham burn."

Galavan pressed a button on his desk, turning the lights on in the room.  
The light reveals that the room is filled with guns and mannequins wearing The Joker's iconic purple suit.

Looking at it all, Joker danced around while laughing.

Theo: "Take it all and drown this city."

 **-Batman-**

He's free again. The Joker is once again unleashed on Gotham.

Each time he gets free, people are killed. I stop him. He breaks out and does it again.

However, this time he had help.

Alfred: "I didn't think he'd be back this soon, Master Bruce."

Batman: "Neither did I. But, whatever is going on here is not The Joker's plan.  
It's someone else's."

Alfred: "Oh, sir. I just thought that I'd let you know that Master Damian has arrived. He's..."

Damian: "Here, Pennyworth."

Damian Wayne, my son, was standing at the base of the stairs that led to the Batcomputer.

Damian: "I'm away for only a short time and already Chinatown is destroyed and a psychopathic clown is loose."

Batman: "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone, Damian. If I were you, I wouldn't think that you know the streets like before. They've changed a bit."

Nightwing: "Bruce, it's Nightwing calling."

Dick was on the comms.

Batman: "Go ahead."

Nightwing: "Is it true? He's back?"

Batman: "Apparently so. I'm not quite sure."

Nightwing: "What do you mean?"

Batman: "The Joker was BROKEN out of prison. None of his usual help did the job.  
These men knew what they were doing and are well-trained. The truck they were using to escape was dumped a few miles away and then they must have changed cars."

Red Robin: "Batman, Red Robin here. I heard about Joker's escape, but who would break out that psycho?"

Batman: "A group of heavily armed men called the Bullet Club. I've been looking for traces of them, but no names and no records of service. I do know that they're mercenaries working with Theo Galavan. Whatever is going on, The Order of St. Dumas is behind this."

Nightwing: "Does Batgirl know about Joker's escape?"

Batgirl: "I heard it from my dad. I was also listening to the conversation.  
Batman. You've been tracking Galavan for weeks now! You must have something on him."

Batman: "After the attack by the Yakuza, Galavan's gone into hiding. It's likely that now his plan to become Mayor has backfired, he may be looking to partner with Joker."

Nightwing: "What about the Joker's transfer to Blackgate?"

Batman: "Arranged through doctored paperwork most likely drawn up by the Order. The plan was to get Joker away from Arkham and into a less secure location.  
The Bullet Club had a run-in with Avenger the night before and were taken down,  
but it stands to reason that Bullet Club ALLOWED themselves to get caught so that they could break the Joker out."

Damian: "Whose Avenger?"

Batman: "Riley Rivers. He works as a Defence Attorney. He now runs his own law firm, Rivers Attorney At Law. His father is Michael Rivers, former detective,  
deceased, was killed by Jack Marco under orders from Winston Grace. His mother, Kerry Rivers, is unemployed. Rivers has said that his father has trained him in various Martial Arts and after Michael's death, Rivers became Avenger and was instrumental in taking down Winston Grace."

Damian: His father was a trained Martial Artist? I doubt that. It may be good enough to knock down some crime lord, but maybe he should face a real martial artist."

Red Robin: "I wouldn't do that, Robin. Avenger even knocked out Batman once."

I've been thinking about that night. I knew that Rivers was good and I fought in earnest, but Rivers was still better. Even after investigating Michael Rivers, i can't tell how he became one of the best martial artists in the world.

Damian: "Hang on, this guy defeated my father? This guy? He looks like a joke to me."

Batgirl: "Can we focus?! Doesn't anyone remember that The Joker is running loose?!"

Batman: "No one has forgotten, Batgirl. I'll find him. I always do."

Batgirl: "No, Bruce. No doing it solo this time. Last time you kept us in the dark about something, we ended up trapped in the batcave by Hush."

I didn't tell the others about Hush and Winston Grace took advantage of the situation to capture the Bat Family. But, The Joker is something else...

Batman: "I have some leads to follow. The Joker still owned a few businesses before he was captured last time, I'll check it out."

Alfred: "Master Bruce! Where's Master Damian?!"

We looked around and saw that Damian was gone... His Robin costume had been taken.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

After I found this girl, I didn't know where to bring her so I brought her home to my place.

Right now, she's in my bed resting. I gave her a bottle of water on the way here,  
but she was so out of it, that I pretty much had to make her drink.

Mom's in her room asleep, so it should be safe to keep the girl here till morning.

Still, how does this girl know who I am. I've never met her before, yet I feel like she was looking for me. Either way, I'll get answers when she wakes up.

 _RING RING_

My phone started ringing and the caller ID was Lauren's.

I answered the phone.

Riley: "Lauren?"

Lauren: "Riley?! Are you alright?!"

Lauren sounded panicked.

Riley: "I'm fine, Lauren. I just got home. What's wrong?"

I heard Lauren breathe out as if she was relieved.

Lauren: "That's good."

Riley: "Lauren, seriously. What's wrong?"

Lauren: "Haven't you heard the news? The Joker's escaped."

The Joker... Oh my God.

I quickly ran downstairs and turned on the TV. It was on every channel in Gotham.

'Clown Prince of Crime escapes custody'

Ryder: "A breakout earlier tonight occurred when a group of men known as the Bullet Club, not only overpowered guards and started a riot, but also broke the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker, out of custody. The breakout was allegedly also the result of a false transfer of the Joker from Arkham to Blackgate..."

Bullet Club... That means Galavan was responsible for Joker's escape. It was a trick from the start. I should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy to take down a trained group of mercenaries like I did. They let themselves get caught.

If Galavan isn't found soon, he could turn Gotham into a crater.

Lauren: "Riley, are you still there?"

Riley: "Oh, sorry. I was watching the news."

Lauren: "Seriously, what is this city coming too? All the stories I've heard about him... Could he really be that dangerous? I mean, he's just a clown right?"

Riley: "Look, Lauren. Just don't start investigating this guy. Let the people who know what they're doing."

Lauren: "What about you, Riley?"

Riley: "I'm just an ambulance chaser, Lauren. I'm not in danger."

Lauren: "Are you really telling the truth?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know what Lauren really meant by that.

Riley: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "... Nothing. Just, just be careful, okay?"

Riley: "I'll be fine, Lauren. Just stay safe yourself."

Lauren: "Good night."

Riley: "Night."

I then hung up. I hope Lauren doesn't start looking into the Joker. I haven't seen the guy except for his picture and I know that he's dangerous just by hearing about him.

I decide to go back upstairs. I wasn't sure if I was gonna go out on patrol or if i would stay and watch the girl. If mom finds out she's here, it will be difficult to explain.

I got back to the room and I opened the door...

She was awake and she was trying to get out the window.

Riley: "You're awake. I want to talk..."

But, before I could finish, she ran at me! She started to strike me where my defence were lowered! She's so fast! It's like she knows where my weak points are and where I'll defend before I know. Even as I fight back, she counters with ease.

She knocks me into the wall, but I fight back and sweep her legs, but she gets back up with relative ease.

Kerry: "Riley... Keep it down in there!"

I hear my mom calling from her bedroom.

Riley: "Sorry! I'll keep it down."

I'll try. How can you fight while keeping the noise down?

But, this girl... The way she fights... It's similar to how my dad fought. He would pinpoint a person's weaknesses and tag them with hits. Except this girl is using a more lethal style, but she's holding back.

She strikes at me again, but I block her and flip her to the ground.

Riley: "Wait! I just want to talk!"

She doesn't seem to listen as she kicks me in the head. The next few seconds were a blur, but I watch as the girl escapes through the window.

I quickly put the Avenger suit on and I go after her.

I don't understand. This woman knows my name and fights similar to my dad?  
This woman may have the answers I want about my dad. What kind of man was he?

I was a long shot, but the only lead I have.

I find that she didn't get far. Probably didn't think I would chase her. She was on the rooftop, taking a short break. She must still be exhausted from whatever happened to her before this.

She notices me and runs. She jumps from this rooftop to the next and I chase her.

Avenger: "Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

She doesn't hear me as she keep running, but she doesn't have a grapple gun like me. She'll soon run out of rooftop to run to.

Up ahead, was a massive gap between buildings. I didn't think she'd jump it, but...  
She did. She landed on the fire escape... She's fearless.

I was gonna follow, but someone tackles me out of nowhere.

I kicked the tackler off and I got back up. When I faced the attacker, it was a young boy about 4 foot 6 inches wearing red, yellow, and green.

Robin also known as Damian Wayne. Batman's son.

Robin: "You're Riley Rivers? Avenger? You don't look like someone who can possibly beat Batman."

So that's it. The son wants revenge for other people beating up their daddy.

Avenger: "I don't have time for this, Damian. Get out of my way."

Robin: "You know who I am. That means you know who Batman is."

I approached Damian, hoping he'd move aside. I may still have time to catch that girl.

Avenger: "I have more important things to do, Robin. I'm working on something."

Robin: "Now that I've arrived, nothing else matters. I'm your business now."

I walk past Robin, but he takes out a batarang and holds it to block me.

Avenger: "You don't want to do that, Robin."

Robin: "I do. You've hurt my father. You want to push him out of Gotham. So, I'll deal with you."

I'm not getting out of this without a fight. I hope I don't feel bad later for hitting a ten year old.

Avenger: "Last chance."

Robin: "Or what?"

Avenger: "Or this."

I kicked Robin in the chest, knocking him down. But, I think that annoyed him more.

He got up and ran at me, trying to kick me in the legs. He kicks me behind the knee forcing me down to one. I block his palm strikes and I trip Robin up. As I stand back up, Damian jumps up and kicks me in the head.

This boy may be a boy, but he knows just as many fighting styles as Batman! He knows how to control his weight too. If I hold back, this kid could really hurt me.

I block Robin's follow-up attacks and I grab one of his kicks. I swing him around and i throw him into the ground.

I turn my back for a second, hoping to leave. But, Robin wasn't done yet.

He threw a batarang at me, but I could hear it coming.

I caught it and I threw it back at Robin, who dodged.

I could see a temper flaring in Robin's face. He'd had enough of me and I him.

He jumped on my shoulders and started to punch me in the top of the head. I tried to get him off, but he instead flipped me to the ground. He jumped and tried to land on me, but I moved, and when Robin landed, I punched him across the face. Damian isn't as physically built, so he can't take the punishment.

Robin was knocked down and he had trouble getting up. I didn't want it to go this far, but it had to be done. I quickly ran to the edge of the rooftop and looked for any sign of where the girl went. But, there was no way that I was gonna catch her now. I finally had a lead on exactly who my dad was and it escaped... Thanks to the Bat Family.

Nightwing: "Robin!"

I heard Nightwing arriving on the rooftop. He had Red Robin and Batgirl with him.

Red Robin: "Avenger! Don't you think you went too far?!"

Avenger: "Robin demanded a fight and I gave him one."

Red Robin: "But, he's only 10 years..."

Avenger: "10 years old? I know that, Red Robin. Maybe Batman can take a lesson from this. When he lets his 10 year old son jump across these rooftops, challenging whomever he doesn't like. Until he meets someone like me, except more evil. What then?"

Batgirl: "This isn't the first time that we've faced those types of people, Avenger.  
We can handle it."

Avenger: "Yeah. Sure you can."

Robin: "Don't talk like I'm not here or I will hurt you."

Avenger: "Look, I don't have time to argue with you. Robin interrupted me while i was chasing a lead. I have to get back to it."

As I was walking away, someone got in front of me. It was Red Hood. Jason Todd.

Red Hood: "This 'lead' doesn't have anything to do with The Joker?"

Jason Todd is my last person I wanted to see again. During the whole Winston Grace incident, he murdered a criminal. The Bat Family has someone who murders people and they don't care.

Avenger: "Why do I need to explain that to you of all people, Red Hood?"

Nightwing: "If you have anything that could help capture the Joker, then you need to tell us."

Avenger: "Why? Isn't Batman investigating The Joker? After all, why are all of you here and he isn't?"

Nightwing: "He kinda does that. But, The Joker is everybody's problem."

Avenger: "It is clear to me that Galavan is behind this. Find him and you'll find Joker, but right now, what I'm doing is not related to Galavan or The Joker."

Batgirl: "Then it can wait. The Joker is very dangerous and if Galavan is backing him,  
we need all hands on deck."

Drop everything and help the Bat Family?

Avenger: "First, I have important things that I need to look into myself. Second, I'm not a member of your family. Third, why would I help you people, who are probably more dangerous than The Joker?"

Red Hood took clear offense to that and he got in my face.

Red Hood: "Take that back."

Avenger: "Make me."

Red Hood pressed a gun against my head.

Red Hood: "Just so you know, I don't know if this one has rubber bullets."

Avenger: "Go ahead. You'll be knocked out before you pull that trigger."

I stared into Red Hood's eyes. I wanted an excuse to beat him down and drag him to prison. However, Red Robin got in between us.

Red Robin: "Look. Everyone just needs to cool off a second. Avenger, we're not the bad guys here."

That was the statement that really ticked me off.

Avenger: "You're not, huh? So the good guys have an assassin in their ranks who wants to kill criminals. The good guys have weapons hidden all over the city that were used to destroy a section of it. And the good guys illegally imprisoned someone under a false name and gave him a false prescription medication?! The way I see it, you're not the good guys, Tim. You're all far from it."

I was done with this. I didn't want to talk to these people anymore. I wanted to find the girl again and find out what she knows.

Avenger: "We're done here.

I jump off the rooftop that I'm on and, using my grapple gun, I swing through the city.

 **-Third Person-**

In another part of town, Cassandra Cain stops running and turns back. There is no one chasing her now. She didn't know who that man was, but he seemed like he wanted her to stay at that house and she couldn't afford that.

She had to find Riley Rivers.

But, she had no idea what he looked like or where he was in this concrete jungle that she had been lost in for days now.

As Cassandra made her way through the streets of Gotham, she was being watched.  
She had ended up in Cape Carmine.

Yakuza territory.

Men started to follow Cassandra around. She knows that they are following her and can tell that they are enemies.

The Yakuza start trying to surround Cassandra by cutting off any escape routes until finally Cassandra is trapped by Yakuza men.

"You. Come with us."

Cassandra: "... No."

In response to her, the Yakuza start to approach Cassandra, but she kicks the first one who gets near her in the head.

Two Yakuza start to pull out their guns and fire at Cassandra, but she dodges the bullets with relative ease.

"Don't shoot! The boss wants her alive!"

The Yakuza stop shooting, but Cassandra is dropping member after member of the Yakuza.

However another person joins the fight: David Cain.

Cain: "You men really serve one of our acolytes? pathetic."

Cassandra spots her father, David Cain, but she holds her ground. However, while she is distracted on Cain, Yakuza members attack her from behind, but she shakes them off.

Cain quickly moves close to Cassandra and chops her in the neck. Cassandra falls to the ground, but Cain catches her in his arms. Cain looks around at the downed Yakuza.

Cain: "My little girl. If only you'd kill. Like you once did."

Cain hands Cassandra to the Yakuza.

Cain: "Take her to Yami. Avenger will find his way here soon."

The Yakuza take the unconscious Cassandra back to the Yakuza hideout.

 **-Rick Troy-**

I was in my van driving to a location that Craig gave me.

Craig phoned me up earlier and told me that his employer is out of prison thanks to the Blackgate riots and that we're going to meet up with him. He told me to bring the van.

I have a lot of respect for Craig but the thought of driving an escaped convict around worried me. The last thing I needed was to lose my job by getting arrested myself.

I park at an abandoned house near the docks. This is where Craig said to wait.

I told dad that I wanted to move here a few times since the rent here is cheaper than most places, but it's a high crime area. Heck, might be more fun here than at the apartment with Becca and Hunter.

 _RING RING._

It's Becca. What the hell does she want now?!

Rick: "Hello, Becca."

I was tired of talking to Becca. All she does is moan and complain.

Becca: "Rick, where are you? You finished with work hours ago."

Rick: "I'm doing something with Craig, Becca. Why are you harassing me?! You make me laugh, you silly bi*&^!"

I get angry. This is how all our arguments start. Next, Becca makes a sarcastic comment and then insults me.

Becca: "Well sorry for harassing you, as I'm trying to raise OUR son! You don't care about that, don't you?! You coward! You deserve to die, you freaking drug addict!"

Rick: "F* & you!"

I screamed into the phone and I threw it out of the window. I'll get a new phone,  
but I've had enough of this life. I wish Becca would suffer and die for all i care.

Craig: "Bad day, Rick?"

Craig then came up next to my window.

Rick: "You could say that. Look, Craig. What am I doing here? I'd do anything for you, but I can't lose my job."

Craig: "Don't worry. He'll travel in the back with his stuff and you'll take him to where he needs to go. The police won't even guess to check a carpet fitter's van."

Rick: "I hope you're right."

Two men then came out of the nearby alley. They were carrying guns!

Rick: "Are those guns, Craig?!"

Craig: "No, those are paintball guns."

He was being sarcastic, but it wasn't funny.

Rick: "No, that ain't cool!"

?: "Oh, lighten up, Ricky! Craig says you'd be up to it."

Out of the alley way was the last person I thought i'd see.

White skin, green hair... Wearing a purple tuxedo.

Joker: "Now you wouldn't want him to be a liar? Would you?"

The Joker comes up to me with that sadistic smile.

Rick: "N-No."

Joker: "Good."

At that second, something came out of a flower on the Joker's tuxedo. It splashed onto Craig's face...

Craig: "AAHHHHHH!"

Craig collapses to both knees. His face... The stench of boiling skin reached my nose. And the screams reached my ears.

The skin completely burns off revealing Craig's skull and his eyes fall out of his head.

Oh God... Oh God... I think I'm gonna be sick.

I was, but The Joker wraps his arms around my neck.

Joker: Oh, Rick. Ricky, Rick, Rick. Don't throw up on me now. I just got this suit pressed. (Laughs)"

The Joker gets into the van and into the passenger's seat.

Joker: "The police and the Bat are likely going to check my old businesses. So... I'll spend the night at your place, Ricky."

Rick: "What?"

My place? He wants me to take him back to my place?! I can't do that! He'll kill me for sure! Just like Craig.

Joker: "Ah, it'll be fine. We'll tell ghost stories, play spin the bottle, have a pillow fight... It'll be a riot! (Laughs)"

I was scared out of my mind. I've heard stories about this guy and if only a quarter of them are true, then this guy doesn't mess around.

I did the only thing I could.

I drove home.

 **-Avenger-**

Soon after I started searching for the girl, I realised quickly that I wasn't gonna find her this way.

She could be anywhere in Gotham by now.

There was only one person who I trusted who could help me with a situation like this.

As such, I'm in the Narrows right now outside of Harper Row's apartment...

I told Cullen that I wouldn't come back, that I wouldn't put his sister in danger anymore. And now, I'm here for my personal reasons.

But, Harper can help me.

Bluebird: "So you came back, huh?"

Behind me, Harper in her Bluebird costume stood there with a smirk.

Avenger: "I need your help, Harper."

Bluebird: "You need my help? Didn't you tell my brother that you weren't coming back?"

She didn't sound angry, but she didn't sound happy either.

Avenger: "He's worried about you. I wanted to calm him down."

Bluebird: "Look, you know that it's my decision to be Bluebird. I appreciate Cullen's concern, but I'm helping people as well."

It does look like Harper's been patrolling a lot here recently. I haven't been to the Narrows for a while, but it looks like Harper has been at least keeping street crime down.

Avenger: "I know, Bluebird. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't trust you."

Bluebird: "Nah, it's fine. At least you came back. So, when am I gonna learn how to attack like a ninja?"

Bluebird made an exaggerated ninja-like pose...

Avenger: "I don't do that."

Bluebird: "Sure."

Later, we went into Harper's apartment and she brought me into her computer room.

Cullen was also there and he was surprised to see me.

Cullen: "Avenger. Why are you here?"

Bluebird: "Cullen, please don't start."

Avenger: "No. It's fine. I did say I wasn't coming back anyway."

Cullen: "You did. I know you trust Harper, but she's not Batman. Why don't you just go to him?"

Avenger: "I don't trust Batman. There's a lot I know about him that you don't."

Cullen: "We don't know much about you."

I want Cullen and Harper to fully trust me. I know who they are and where they live.  
But they know next to nothing about me.

Avenger: "You're right."

I remove my mask.

Avenger: "My name is Riley Rivers. I'm a lawyer, nothing special."

Bluebird: "Wait! You're that guy back from the Grace Gala! I've seen you from the papers! You defended the Commissioner when he was arrested. Heck, you're younger than I am."

Cullen: "I don't understand. Why did you tell us who you are?"

Avenger: "You're right, Cullen. I've asked you to trust me when you knew nothing about me. I'm hoping that now I can reward that trust."

Harper sat down at her computer.

Bluebird: "Anyway, Riley. What do you need?"

I explained to Harper that there was a girl that I found earlier this evening and that she knew my name when she saw me. She may know something that I need to know.

Avenger: "I was chasing her but Robin got in the way. I have to find her again."

Bluebird: "How can I help?"

Avenger: "Can you still tap into the CCTV network?"

Harper then turned towards her computer and after a few key presses, Gotham's CCTV network was up on-screen.

I directed Harper to the spot that I lost her at. If I can follow where the girl went through the CCTV, then I may be able to find where she's hiding.

Avenger: "There!"

I spotted her on one of the CCTV cameras. She was fast at running, but me and Harper were able to tell where she was heading.

Avenger: "Cape Carmine."

Bluebird: "Is that bad?"

Avenger: "There have been rumors that any Yakuza still in Gotham are in Cape Carmine... I don't believe the rumors, but if they're true, this girl could be in serious danger."

Harper then stood up from her seat and grabbed her big shock gun.

Bluebird: "Shall we go kick their asses then?"

I can't take Harper to fight the Yakuza. These people are actual gangsters, they'll chop her to pieces.

Avenger: "Harper..."

Bluebird: "Nope! You aren't gonna talk about trust and then tell me I can't go.  
I'm coming with you."

Avenger: "Harper, this is something that I need to do myself. I need you here in the Narrows. Things could get worse, much worse."

Bluebird: "What do you mean?"

Avenger: "You know that The Joker broke out of Arkham? He needs to be taken off the streets and you have watchful eyes here. I need you to keep an eye out for the Joker."

Bluebird: "Whoa. So you want me to stay here and watch for The Joker. Then what?"

Avenger: "I still have the earpiece you gave me. If you find him, contact me.  
We'll take him down together."

Bluebird: "You mean that?! We'll kick major clown ass!"

Harper was then instantly on the computer searching through CCTV. Honestly, I was hoping that Harper doesn't find the Joker. I don't want to take Harper to fight a supervillian like that, but I don't want to take her deep into gang territory either.

With that settled, I put my mask back on and left the apartment to head to Cape Carmine.

 **-Rick Troy-**

Why is this happening?

Why am I driving a van housing an escaped psychopath?

Why am I driving The Joker back to my apartment?

I stop at a checkpoint as I travel through one of Gotham's more crowded areas.

The police are questioning drivers as they pass through the checkpoint.

CLICK

My chest seizes. The Joker has a gun to my head.

Joker: "Now, now. Don't frown like that, Ricky-boy. All you need to do is pass the checkpoint. It's that simple... Well, it's either that or we could decorate the side of the van with red."

Joker hides underneath the glove compartment and he brings his finger to his lips to shhh me. There's not much space, but he squeezes in there. It's almost funny.

But, if the van gets searched, I'm a dead man. There are guns, weapons, all sorts of things that I'm not meant to have in the back of the van.

I get nervous as I approach the checkpoint, the police are looking straight at the van... At me.

What should I be more worried about? Being arrested or being shot?

One of the police women came up to my window.

Officer: "Hello, sir. We're searching for an escapee from Arkham. White skin, green hair, horrible sense of humor. You seen him?"

Rick: "N-No. I'm just on my way home now."

Officer: "Really?"

She suspects something. She shines her flashlight into my car. She's gonna find him! She's gonna find him!

Officer: "What's in the van?"

Rick: "Carpets. I'm a carpet fitter."

Officer: "What's a carpet fitting doing in a work van this late at night?"

Rick: "My boss allows me to use this to go out. Provided I don't damage it."

Officer: "Is that so?"

The Officer reached to her belt. Is she gonna pull her gun out or handcuffs?!

My heart pounded. I felt like this was the end...

She tapped something on her belt and the light at the checkpoint turned green...

Officer: "Have a good night, sir."

Rick: "Y-Yes."

I slowly pressed down the pedal and drove through the checkpoint. I-I made it...

Joker then sat back into his seat.

Joker: "Wow! What a performance, Rick! For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to kill you and all the officers and then watch cartoons alone for the night."

Rick: "R-Right."

Joker: "Okay, Ricky-boy! Onwards to the hideout. That being your home. (Laughs)"

 **-Batman-**

"Wait! Please don't hurt me!"

Batman: "Talk."

Where I am is in Joker's clubhouse. Normally, I'd do this quiet. Going into a place this public isn't the best option, but it's the fastest. And with The Joker at large, the faster I find him, the better.

"Look, I do know that Craig was supposed to meet the boss at the docks, but that was an hour ago. He's probably long gone by now."

Craig Wilson. He's the manager of the club. He runs things for The Joker when he's not here.

Batman: "Why go meet him?"

"Because The Joker said that he had 'fireworks' that he needed to transport. Craig asked Rick to go and pick them up."

Batman: "Whose Rick?"

"Rick Troy. He's the Assistant District Attorney's son. He works for a carpet fitting place, so he has a work van that no one would suspect him."

Rick Troy. The son of Assistant District Attorney, Kieran Troy and Kerry Rivers. Riley Rivers' brother. Why would he be in league with The Joker?

But, I got what I came for. I left the club and I headed to the docks.

As soon as I got there, I could tell The Joker was here. There was a body. Craig Wilson. Acid squirted into his entire face.

Not even three hours free and already The Joker has claimed a life.

There are recent tire tracks here from a van. The Joker is with Rick Troy, so find Troy, I find Joker.

-Avenger-

Cape Carmine. A short time after Roman Sionis burned Chinatown to the ground, i heard rumors of tattooed Asian men walking the streets of Cape Carmine.  
The Yakuza must have migrated here after their original hideout was destoryed.

That girl must be somewhere here. Likely, the Yakuza discovered her in the streets and thinking that she's fresh meat to sell to human traffickers, kidnapped her.  
, I bet the Yakuza will talk if I ask.

I went through Cape Carmine until I found one lone Yakuza solider. He went outside for a smoke.

I sneak up behind him and I kick him behind the knees, forcing him to his knees. I then grab his neck in a chokehold.

Avenger: "Where's the girl?!"

The man started speaking Japanese so I hit him in the lower back.

Avenger: "I don't speak Japanese."

"Too bad for you then. You want to find a girl? Look under the Gotham bridge."

Avenger: "I know you know what I'm talking about. I know that the girl was here and your men likely have her at your hideout. Where is it?"

"I gladly tell you. You'll die if you go there."

Avenger: "I'll take my chances. Now talk."

"It's just a few block from here. Near the lighthouse. Keep in mind, that they're expecting you. The man told us."

The man?

Avenger: "Who are you talking about?! Who?!"

I hit the man again in the ribcage and I covered his mouth to stop him screaming. Once I let go, he sucked in air and then spoke.

"I don't know his name. But, maybe Yami knows. But, you will never defeat him. He will cut you apart."

Avenger: "Duly appreciated. You earned a rest."

I choked the man out until he fell to the ground.

I knew where the hideout was, so that was where the girl was too. This man, Yami, must be their leader. I don't know for sure who this other man is that told the Yakuza I was coming... The deeper I get into all this, the more it seems to relate to me. What is going on?

To answer those questions, I need to save that girl and capture Yami.

 **-Bluebird-**

Riley did say that he needed eyes on the city to find the Joker, but he didn't say that I couldn't go out.

I've given Cullen an extra communicator and he's watching the computer. He agreed as long as I don't leave the Narrows. Isn't too big a problem. If Riley keeps his promise, I don't want to waste too much energy.

Cullen: "Harper..."

Bluebird: "No real names on the comms, overwatch."

Cullen: "Overwatch?"

Bluebird: "Gotta give you a name too."

Cullen: "Overwatch? Seriously? Now, I'm a superhero now?"

Bluebird: "Well, kind of. Anyway, have you spotted The Joker yet?"

Cullen: "Not yet. Harp... Bluebird, do you really think it's a good idea to go after a supervillian like Joker? It's a bit of a step from the usual thugs you deal with. The last time you dealt with a supervillian..."

Bluebird: "I got knocked out. I know. But, this time I'm ready for it. Besides, I'm not alone in this."

Cullen: "If you say so."

From the rooftops, I notice a group of guys harassing someone. A young woman.  
Nobody does that in my neighborhood.

I was about to jump down and give them a shock of a lifetime, but someone dressed in purple jumped down first.

Spoiler: "Let her go! Or Spoiler Alert, you're gonna hit the ground hard!"

... Who is this?

The thugs started to laugh at the girl.

"They seem to be handing out costumes in cereal boxes now. Let's have some fun with this one."

They all approached her and she pulled out two sticks. But, instead of kicking ass,  
she was backing off.

She's in over her head here.

I jumped down and used my shock gun to blast one of the thugs back.

"Another one?!"

Spoiler: "Who are you?"

Bluebird: "Bluebird. At your service."

As the thugs backs were turned towards this Spoiler person, she hit them in the back.  
To no effect.

"That hurt!"

I quickly ran up and used another stun gun to shock another thug.

"This is getting crazy! I'm out of here!"

The rest of the thugs ran off. They didn't want any of us. Well, me.

Spoiler: "I had them, you know."

Bluebird: "Sure you did. You were almost turned into a purple paste by those guys."

Spoiler: "I was not!"

She stamped her foot down. But, she seemed to calm down after a second.

Spoiler: "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Bluebird: "I told you. My name is Bluebird."

Spoiler: "I'm Spoiler. Bluebird is a strange name for someone who uses electricity."

Bluebird: "Spoiler is a weird name too."

It went on like this for a few minutes. Back and forth. But, I actually like this girl. She's not too bad. She's actually pretty cool.

That's when I got the call from Cullen.

Cullen: "Overwatch to Bluebird?"

I knew it would get into soon.

Bluebird: "Go ahead, Overwatch."

Spoiler: "You have a earpiece?! That's awesome! Who are you talking to?"

Cullen: "Whose that?"

Bluebird: "Don't worry about that. What's going on?"

Cullen: "I think I spotted the Joker. He's in a van heading somewhere, but I can't tell where yet."

Oh yeah! I'm about to do my first ever supervillian beat-down!

Bluebird: "Okay. I'm coming back. Keep following the van."

Spoiler: "You goin' somewhere? Can I come with?"

Bluebird: "Not tonight. I have something really important to do. Maybe next time."

Spoiler: "Okay. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

Bluebird: "Maybe we will Spoiler. Maybe we will."

With that, I headed back to the apartment. I better tell Avenger what's going on.

 **-Third Person-**

Inside the Yakuza hideout, Yami is sitting at his low table drinking tea. In front of him is a tied up Cassandra Cain.

Yami: "I hope you enjoy our hospitality, Miss Cain. I would be a little more leinet, but your father says that this is how you should be treated."

Cassandra doesn't respond with either words or gestures. She simply stares at Yami.

Yami: "A woman of silence. I prefer someone who can listen instead of be listened to. It shows proper respect."

Yami pours Cassandra a cup, although both of Cassandra's arms are bound.

Yami: "Your arms are tied. Would you like me to give the drink for you?"

Cassandra nods and Yami passes the drink of tea to Cassandra's mouth and she takes a big gulp...

She then spits it into Yami's face. Within an instant, katanas are pointed at Cassandra by Yami's bodyguards.

Yami is however undeterred and simply wipes his face with a cloth and calls off his men.

Yami: "A difficult woman. You dishonor your father with this display."

Cassandra: "Good."

Yami: "A girl with daddy issues. No wonder the League drugs you. You would be unbearable as both an assassin and a future wife to the future heir."

Yami finishes his tea and pours himself another.

Yami: "Yet, one of the League's most skilled warriors. You defeated several of my men like it was easy. The Yakuza are one of the oldest crime syndicates in the world's history. As a result, we have rules..."

Two of the bodyguards force one of Cassandra's hands onto the table.

Yami: "When one behaves improperly, they must make amends. It is known as Yubitsume,  
or the form of cutting the tip of one's left little finger. I'm sure that David will want me to treat you as one of my own while we wait."

Yami takes a knife from his pocket and holds it over Cassandra's left little finger. However, Cassandra doesn't appear to be afraid of it.

Cassandra: "Not... Scared."

Yami: "Good. Accept this punishment with honor..."

Before Yami can cut of Cassandra's finger, a Yakuza solider is kicked through the door into the room. All the Yakuza in the room draw their katanas as they notice a man walk into the room.

Avenger.

Yami: "Avenger. Cain told me that you would come for Cassandra."

Avenger: "You're done, Yami. Let the girl go."

Yami: "If you can take her from me."

The Yakuza then attack Avenger as Yami looks on.

Avenger jumps over the first attacker and elbowed the second man in the head. The Yakuza started swinging at Avenger, but he backs off and dodged the strikes before grabbing one of the attackers and kneeing him in the head, but one of the Yakuza slash Avenger across the back.

Avenger: "Argh!"

Avenger responded by kicking the man in the chest. He gets out his baton and starts using it to deflect sword blows.

Another Yakuza man pulls out a gun, but before he can fire, Avenger tosses the baton into the shooter's leg, causing him to fall and inadvertently shoot one of his fellow gang members in the shoulder. Next, Avenger used his grapple gun to hook onto another attacker, zipped towards him, and kneed the man in the head.

Cassandra looked on as Avenger fought. She thought that he was trying to stop her from reaching Riley Rivers, but she realises that he is trying to save her from Yami.

Yami still has the knife in his hand over Cassandra's hand.

Yami: "You still owe me a finger, Miss Cain."

Yami tries to cut off Cassandra's finger and she headbutts him, causing the knife to fly up in the air. It travels towards Avenger, and he kicks it towards Cassandra's ropes, cutting them off and setting her free.

Now free, Cassandra joins Avenger in fighting the Yakuza.

Yami: "Damn it!"

Yami runs away through the back entrance, leaving Avenger and Cassandra to fight the remainder of his men.

Avenger and Cassandra dropped the last of the Yakuza. Avenger looked for Yami, but saw that he had escaped.

Avenger: "He got away. Not good."

Cassandra went up to Avenger and began to look into his eyes. She laid her hand onto his 'A' emblem.

This was Riley Rivers. She now knew for sure.

Cassandra: "Riley Rivers."

Avenger: "Yes. Have you been looking for me?"

Cassandra nods.

Avenger: "Why?"

Cassandra: "Both... In great danger."

Avenger: "You and me?"

Cassandra nods again.

Avenger: "Can you explain it to me?"

Cassandra: "L-League of Assassins... Coming for us."

Before Avenger could question further, he gets a call from Bluebird.

Bluebird: "Avenger."

Avenger: "Bluebird?"

Cassandra looked at Avenger with some confusion as he speaks with Bluebird.

Bluebird: "Did you find that girl?"

Avenger: "Yeah. Cassandra is safe."

Bluebird: "That's her name? Okay, that's good. But, remember the task you gave me...  
I was looking for the Joker?"

Avenger: "What?"

Bluebird: "Me and Cullen found him."

 **-Rick Troy-**

He's here. The Joker is in my apartment.

Becca: "Rick... Please help me."

I hear Becca begging for mercy. I can hear my son, Hunter, crying in the room that they are in.

I'm not there with them. I'm outside looking at the closed door to mine and Becca's bedroom.

I want to go in and help her, but I'm paralysed. I can't move.

All I can do is tune out the moans and cries for help.

Becca: "Please don't. Not in front of my son."

Joker: "Why dear. He'll see it all when he turns to that troublesome age and reaches puberty. Besides, it's not like he'll remember this. It was rather kind of Ricky to lend me his place."

Becca: "Please don't. No... Rick. Please."

My God... Please forgive me, Becca. I never meant for this to happen.

What felt like hours soon passed. The Joker left the bedroom long ago and all I can hear is Becca's cries.

In front of me are three people. One's dressed like a bat, one's dressed in black and blue, and the third was dark-skinned and had an 'A' on his chest.

The dark-skinned man walks into my bedroom and stares at the scene.

Avenger: "No... My God, no."

He goes into the room. Maybe to check on Becca and Hunter. I can still hear crying from the bedroom.

The Batman stands over me.

Batman: "Troy! Where's The Joker?!"

Rick: "He told a joke... It's all just a joke."

 ** _Chapter 5 End._**


	6. Chapter 6: Angel of Vengeance

_**Chapter 6: Angel of Vengeance.**_

 **-Riley Rivers-**

After Harper called me to tell me that she'd located the Joker, I was shocked when she told me where she'd seen him. He was riding in Rick's van.

I don't know why Rick was driving the Joker across Gotham, but I knew where they were headed: Rick's apartment.

I dropped Cassandra back to my Law Firm and I asked her to wait for me there. Afterwards, me and Harper went to Rick's apartment, hoping to trap Joker.

But, we ran into Batman instead. He questioned why we were there and I told him that there was no time to argue, so we ran into the apartment, only to find Rick slumped against the wall in some trance.

After I discovered Becca in the bedroom of Rick's apartment, I had an ambulance come to the apartment and take Becca and Hunter to the hospital. They want to test Becca and Hunter for any signs of Joker Toxin or any injuries that he may have caused.

However, when I found Becca... She was in a state of undress. What the hell did the Joker do to her?

Not only that, Rick has been arrested by the GCPD for aiding the Joker.

I called Kieran to tell him what happened, and I also called Mom as well.

Kieran has gone to see Rick at GCPD, but Mom has gone to look after Charlotte for the night.

After I made the phone calls, Harper and Cassandra walked up to me.

Harper: "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Riley: "I don't know, Harper. Becca wasn't my favourite person, but even she didn't deserve this."

Cassandra came up to me and placed her hand on my chest.

Cassandra: "Sorry..."

Riley: "It's fine. She'll be fine."

Harper: "What about you?"

Riley: "... We need to end this. Galavan and The Joker."

I grab my briefcase and open it to reveal the Avenger suit.

Riley: "Harper, could you take Cassandra to your place for tonight?"

Harper: "Sure, but where are you going?"

Riley: "To find the one person who can find the Joker."

 **-Batman-**

The Joker has already killed once tonight. He's tortured a women in her own bedroom in front of her baby son. Yet, another sick joke in the Joker's game.

Rick Troy is in GCPD custody, but he claims to know nothing about the Joker's plan. He says that he was unaware that he was picking the Joker up and was forced to take him to his apartment.

The van which Rick Troy drives was found, but no Joker and no weapons. Joker likely dumped the van and had the weapons moved.

Once again, the trail goes cold. The Joker is loose in my city.

Nightwing: "Bruce, we checked the other businesses that you said the Joker owned and no one knows where he's gone."

Red Hood: "So the Joker has all those weapons which likely Galavan gave him to run amok in Gotham, but why? Why would Galavan want Joker be loose?"

Red Robin: "It's to cause panic. Galavan wants Gotham to be afraid. That why he can pick up the pieces."

Batgirl: "But, he's already been caught trying to arrange a murder on film!  
How can he possibly turn it around?!"

Red Robin: "He tried to have a member of a well-known criminal organisation killed.  
It's easy to just spin that around and the people will think he's a hero. He could still salvage his campaign if the Joker does enough damage."

Robin: "Fear tactics. Your favourite, father."

As the bat family deliberated on the issue, Alfred came in.

Alfred: "Excuse me, sir. But, someone is here to see you."

Next to Alfred is Avenger.

Batman: "Why is he here, Alfred?"

Alfred: "Sir, I believe right now, he has a right to be here."

Avenger: "Even if I didn't, I'm here now."

Rick Troy is Avenger's, Riley Rivers', brother. The Joker attacked his family and he more than likely wants revenge.

Robin: "No one invited you, Rivers."

Avenger: "I misplaced my invitation. Batman, have you got anything on the Joker?"

Batgirl: "Oh no, you don't get to declare us as the bad guys. You called us just as bad as the Joker and now you're here asking us for help?!"

Avenger: "No, Barbara! I'm here because one of the biggest threats to Gotham running loose and as much as neither of us likes it, it's everyone's problem!"

Red Robin: "I told you that, Riley, but you refused to help earlier."

Avenger: "That's because I was following a lead on the local Yakuza in Cape Carmine.  
I was chasing the lead until Damian got in the way."

Robin: "Maybe you should have said something."

Avenger: "You didn't listen. Besides, I had someone searching for the Joker while I was doing this."

Red Robin: "Harper Row."

Avenger: "Yes. That's how I ran into Batman outside of Rick's apartment."

I quickly ran a check on the Yakuza that Rivers mentioned. Their leader is Yami Keshin. He used a be a doctor in medical science and was the one who designed the Black Sky drug.

Batman: "You were chasing Yami Keshin?"

Avenger: "I was. I took down his gang, but he himself escaped."

Batman: "A few days ago, Yakuza stormed into Galavan's house. It's clear that they were looking to kill him. If the Yakuza are off the streets..."

Avenger: "Galavan may surface again. And if we find him..."

Batman: "We find the Joker."

If Galavan is confident that the Yakuza are no longer a threat, he'll have no reason to hide. If the Order of St. Dumas is behind this, anything less than hard proof will be swept under the carpet. We need something that can put Galavan away before we can hope to get him off the streets.

But, Avenger isn't telling us the truth about what he was doing when Damian attacked him. Why was he chasing a lead that wasn't in Cape Carmine? He was doing something else.

Avenger: "That's all I came here for. I want that clown back in Arkham as soon as possible."

Rivers turned to leave. But, there's something he needs to know.

Batman: "A win over Joker isn't that simple."

Avenger: "I'll take what I can get."

Avenger then left.

Robin: "The nerve of that guy. He thinks he runs this city. He insults us and then tries to work with us when it all goes wrong."

Batman: "Rivers only has the city's interest in mind, but he believes that we can be dangerous if left unchecked."

Red Hood: "So he's taken it upon himself to keep us in check? He's very ambitious,  
gotta give him that."

Batman: "With the trail cold, we need to keep an eye out for Joker's next move.  
The sooner, the better."

 **-Kieran Troy-**

Kieran: "Rick. You need to talk to me here. Tell me what happened?"

Rick: "I've already told the police what I know, dad! What else do you want me to say?! I didn't know I was being asked to pick up The Joker!"

Riley called me earlier, telling me that Rick was arrested and Becca and Hunter have been hospitalised. I feel sympathy for what happened to Becca, but my son comes first.

I've been talking to Rick in the interrogation room, but he's uncooperative.

Kieran: "I just want you to tell me that you were forced against your will.  
You didn't know you were picking up a criminal."

Rick: "Oh, I knew I was picking up a criminal, I just didn't know it was the Joker."

Kieran: "Dammit Rick! If you say that, then you'll end up going to jail! I can't let that happen!"

Rick: "You mean, you want to help me or help yourself?"

Kieran: "What do you mean?! I want to help my son."

Rick: "No you don't! You want to protect your position as Assistant District Attorney! If your son goes to jail, it doesn't look good for you, right? You want me to lie so that you can prove my 'innocence' and then you can be the hero who saved his son! I've got news for you, dad... I'm guilty!"

I shook my head. My pig-headed son is gonna get himself locked up because of his own stubbornness!

Kieran: "Fine. If you want to play it that way, you can take your chances in prison."

I stand up from the table and I was about to walk away.

Rick: "Yeah! Yeah, walk away from me! Just like you did to Mom."

Mom? Rick is mine and Kerry's son so what is he talking about?

Kieran: "What are you talking about?"

Rick looked at me with a bewildered look.

Rick: "You really don't remember, don't you? What you did to Mom?"

Kieran: "What are you talking about?!"

I shouted at Rick. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I felt like I didn't want to hear it.

Rick: "Who do you think is Charlotte's mother?"

Kieran: "What..."

Rick: "Nine months before Charlotte was born, you had sex with mom, didn't you?"

W-What?! No... I didn't! I can't of. I didn't have sex with Kerry! She was married at the time, to Michael.

Kieran: "You're lying."

Rick: "Lying?! I SAW you two! Charlotte is Riley's actual sister and Kerry Rivers'  
daughter!"

Kieran: "Shut up!"

I smacked Rick around the face. By that point, GCPD officers came into the room and restrained me!

Rick: "Yeah! It's true! If only Michael knew what you'd done! I guess that means it's good he's dead, right?"

Kieran: "You lie!"

I was dragged out of the GCPD station kicking and screaming.

I didn't. I never. I couldn't.

Kerry can't be Charlotte's mother! She just can't be!

 _*The Next Day*_  
 **-Lauren Winters-**

It was a ordanary day at the Gotham gazette. However, people are more on edge than usual and I can understand why.

Last night I heard that the Joker, Gotham's 'Clown' prince of Crime, escaped from Arkham after a botched transfer.

I was worried that Riley would put his 'work' clothes on and go looking for him.  
I was going to tell Riley that I knew who he really was, but I decided against it. I didn't want to confront him about it over the phone.

Vicki: "Did you hear, Lauren?"

Lauren: "What?"

Vicki: "It hasn't been confirmed, but apparently the Assistant District Attorney was thrown out of GCPD last night."

Kieran Troy? That's Charlotte's father, isn't it?

Lauren: "Why would Mr Troy be thrown out of the GCPD station?"

Miss Vale's eyes then widened slightly.

Vicki: "You really don't know."

When I asked her what she meant, she told me. That GCPD had arrested Rick Troy after he was suspected in aiding the Joker. The Joker then 'abused' Troy's girlfriend and left.

My first thought was back to Riley again. He's hurting, I can tell. And knowing him,  
he isn't going to take this lightly. When his dad was killed, the killer was beaten within an inch of his life that same night.

I have to do something to help him. I don't want him to end up killing someone.  
Or worse.

Lauren: "Miss Vale. Didn't you have a lead on Galavan? Something that could prove that he's a member of the Order of St. Dumas?"

Vicki: "I do. But, I didn't think you'd want to come with me, Lauren. It could be dangerous."

Lauren: "I know. I don't care. I want to go."

Vicki: "Wow. You're becoming a bit more like a journalist everyday."

I felt pleased that Miss Vale was impressed. If Galavan is out of the way, then Riley could be so much more safer. It's all I can do to help at this point.

 _*Theo Galavan's house*_

Miss Vale and I drove to the house of Theo Galavan. I wondered why we were here.

Lauren: "I thought the police searched and emptied the place. Isn't there nothing here?"

Vicki: "If I know anything, any man that's tied to a secret organisation has to carry files of some kind. Theo Galavan has been all around the world in various different alias'. He'll have to carry some kind of record or something like that.  
Once the public has that, he'll never be able to show his face without it being thrown in a prison cell."

Lauren: "But, if the police couldn't find them, how will we?"

Vicki: "We'll try harder than the police."

We stopped outside Galavan's house and we could see the police tape, but no police.

Vicki: "They probably have all GCPD looking for the Joker."

Lauren: "Could that have been the plan from the start?"

Vicki: "I wouldn't put it past someone like Galavan."

We climbed over the gate and we entered the house. It was one of those fancy house.  
Not Bruce Wayne fancy, but fancy.

Lauren: "Where would I hide something incriminating?"

Vicki: "Normally, it's a basement, safe, or behind a painting."

We then got started on searching the house. But, we could find a safe and the basement was empty. On the second floor, there were quite a few paintings.

Vicki: "Feel around the paintings. There might be a hidden switch."

Honestly, I felt a bit silly. This was something I've seen in movies, but this is real life, not a crime drama. I was standing in front of this painting of a flag. It appeared to be the Templar flag.

As I was feeling around, I felt something in the center... I pushed it and the painting opened up.

Lauren: "Umm... Miss Vale? I think I found it."

Miss Vale came over and saw that there was a safe.

Vicki: "Well done, Lauren. There has to be something in here."

Lauren: "Can you unlock it?"

Vicki: "I've done it only a few times. I'm not an expert..."

Miss Vale then puts her ear to the safe and starts fiddling with the dial.

Vicki: "This is so much harder without a stethoscope..."

After half an hour, Miss Vale was getting more and more frustrated.

Vicki: "We're so close, only for a combination safe to stop us now!"

Lauren: "Shouldn't we call the police?"

Vicki: "To open a safe? You might as well call Batman himself."

Lauren: "Let me try."

I put my ear to the safe and I tried listening as I turned the dial to see if it would unlock... It took 15 minutes, but...

It opened.

Lauren: "I-I did it..."

Vicki: "If journalism doesn't work out, you can be Catwoman's partner."

Lauren: "Don't joke like that. Wearing all that leather is embarrassing."

Vicki: "That's what you're concerned about?"

Miss Vale was joking with me, but right now it didn't matter. We had what we needed.  
Miss Vale picked up what was inside. A single book.

Lauren: "A book? Please tell me that's not just his favourite that he likes to keep safe."

Miss Vale opens the book and looks inside.

Vicki: "It's a journal."

Miss Vale began to read the journal's last page.

'Brother Rollo entry: If you're reading this, then you've been chosen by the Order of St. Dumas to carry out the work that the great Dumas started. You have been chosen to descend upon Gotham and guide the sheep towards our ways. All will be untied under Dumas. May he bless you, Jean-Paul Valley.'

Lauren: "Jean-Paul Valley? Miss Vale, you said that Galavan had several alias.  
Could Jean-Paul Valley be his real name?"

Vicki: "It could be. There's still a lot more in here. There should be enough to convince the public that Galavan is a part of a religious cult."

However the next moment, we heard footsteps coming from all around us!

All of a sudden, we were surround by men in black. Wearing black body armour and masks carrying rifles. They had skulls spray painted on their chests with spray painted bullets over it.

They aim their guns at us!

?: "That doesn't belong to you."

Theo Galavan then walked into the room.

Theo: "Miss Vale. Miss Winters. I've been hearing that the two of you have been asking about me."

Oh my God! He's caught us!

But, Miss Vale doesn't seem to be afraid.

Vicki: "I'm the one who's been asking. Lauren doesn't know anything that can be used, so let her go."

Miss Vale was trying to bargain for my escape... I'm scared, I really am! I can't let her do that for me.

Lauren: "W-Wait! No, I know everything too!"

Miss Vale sighed and rubbed her head.

Vicki: "Nice heroics, Lauren."

Theo: "It doesn't matter. I'm not that easily fooled, Miss Vale."

Vicki: "We know who you really are, Jean-Paul Valley."

Galavan then smirked at us and gave an impressed look.

Jean-Paul: "Well done. Miss Vale, Miss Winters. I wasn't expecting anyone to find out this early."

Vicki: "How was it meant to go?"

Jean-Paul: "I was meant to become Mayor for one. The plan was to kill every single politician that could oppose me."

Vicki: "So all those people in the City Hall boardroom. You killed them all."

Jean-Paul: "I did. It was so we could input our own men into positions of power.  
For example, Harvey Dent. But, he decided to betray us, but we can't remove Dent yet since doing so could result in too much investigation especially from Batman.  
We decided that we would take Gotham by force instead."

Vicki: "So you decided to break out the Joker. You knew he would cause panic in Gotham and then you would swoop in and save the day."

Jean-Paul: "Almost there, Miss Vale. I wouldn't be the one to defeat Joker."

Lauren: "What do you mean?"

Jean-Paul: "Gotham has Batman as a champion, therefore Dumas will present their one as well."

Vicki: "What do you mean by that?"

Jean-Paul didn't answer that. He instead turned around and put his hands in his pocket.

Jean-Paul: "Bring them."

The men then started to grab both me and Miss Vale! They searched me and Miss Vale and took our phones and the journal. We were then dragged outside and then stuffed into a black SUV.

I've been kidnapped before by the Russian mob, but this is much more terrifying.  
These men look like they'll shoot me and they won't even care.

What's mom gonna think if I don't come home?

What about Riley? Would he come save me if he knew? He would.

Riley, please help me and Miss Vale. Please someone help me.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Find Galavan, find Joker. Find Joker, find Galavan. That method doesn't work if we don't know where either of them are.

Right now, I'm working out with Cassandra. Harper and Cullen go to school today,  
so she came here.

She doesn't talk much. But, I think that's because she can't. She knows how to fight, maybe better than most, maybe even me, but she doesn't know how to read or write. She seems to communicate through body gestures and drawings, she does seem to understand when people talk to her though.

Me and Cassandra started to spar and I noticed that she seems to read body langauge to determine an opponent's actions. That's how she was able to counter my moves when we first fought. She reads my actions and adapts accordingly. If I didn't know how to alter my body language to throw her off, she could beat me easily.  
She also knows various forms of martial arts including Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting.

She's the perfect fighter, basically.

As she blocked one of my punches, we started speaking.

Cassandra: "Your father... Trained you?"

Riley: "He did... But, I don't know how he did exactly."

Honestly, I don't remember much of the training I did with dad. Only the bare essentials. Ever since Emma Grace tried to make me her slave with that mind device of hers, I've had two sets of memories. One where my father was kind. And one where he was abusive to my mom and me.

I block one of Cassandra's palm strikes.

Riley: "What about you? How did you train?"

Cassandra: "Father."

Riley: "Your father trained you?"

Maybe me and Cassandra have more in common than I realised. Out fathers trained us... I wonder if they knew each other? It may be a shot in the dark, but you never know. But, there are so many question I have, but Cassandra can't answer them all. I have to pick the ones I need to know. She mentioned a group called the League of Assassins.

Riley: "Cassandra. Why are the League of Assassins after you and me?"

Cassandra: "Unsure... Confused. Drugged me... For years."

She doesn't know for sure. They drugged her?! What did these people want with her?

Cassandra: "Wife to future heir."

As if to answer my question, she answers.

Riley: "They want to marry you to someone?"

Cassandra nods as she ducks underneath my kick.

Riley: "But, to who? Why are they after me?"

Cassandra shakes her head. She doesn't know that either.

Cassandra: "18th birthday..."

18th birthday? Now that I think about it, my birthday is coming up in a few days,  
could that have a connection to the League? But why would it?

 _RING..._

My phone makes a single ring to indicate that I received a text.

Riley: "Hold on, Cassandra."

I walk over to my phone and the message reads 'Look outside, darling.' The text doesn't have a caller ID.

I look outside and I see Emma Grace. The last time I saw her, she had me strapped to a device which was supposed to make me her slave.

What does she want?

Cassandra comes over to me with concern and she looks outside and sees Emma.

Cassandra: "Friend?"

Riley: "No. Wait here."

Cassandra nods and I go outside to see Emma Grace.

Emma: "Hello, Darling."

Riley: "Emma."

Emma: "I hope that there are no bad feelings here. I come here only to talk."

Riley: "We're closed for today."

Emma: "I'm not here for legal advice. I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

I don't trust Emma Grace, but there's no harm in listening to whatever garbage she's spewing now. I allow her into the building.

In the building, it's only one floor. There's a massive area that used to be filled with cubicles, but they were taken after Kieran's firm was shut down. Then there was a smaller room that I use as a gym. And finally, there's my office. That's where I take Emma.

Emma sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

Emma: "If you need some decoration help, I know some great people..."

Riley: "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma looks out of the window and looks at Cassandra who is watching us carefully.

Emma: "Friend of yours?"

Riley: "Yes. Now, why are you here?"

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet of some kind.

Riley: "What's that?"

Emma: "I'll get right down to it, Mr Rivers. I want to make a deal with you."

Riley: "A deal? What deal? What do you have that I could want?"

Emma: "The location of Theo Galavan."

Theo Galavan's location?! How does she know that?

Riley: "How do you know where Galavan is?! He's been underground since the Yakuza raided his home."

Emma: "Remember that I'm the Kingpin of Gotham's criminal underworld. I did have a deal with the Yakuza to locate Galavan for them in exchange for their allegiance.  
But since you took them down last night and Yami is in hiding, I have to make the effort it took to find this man worth it."

Riley: "So that tablet is supposed to lead me to him?"

Emma: "Of course. I can give it to you for a price."

Riley: "I could take it from you."

Emma: "You could, but that would result in the data erasing itself."

She shows me the tablet. She's pressing on a red button and there's a keypad above it.

Emma: "I'm holding a dead man's switch. If my fingers come off the button, the data deletes itself. I can enter the code to stop it, but only if you agree to my terms."

She planned for everything. I need that tablet, so I need to at least ask Grace what she wants.

Riley: "What do you want from me?"

Emma: "The White Sky formula that you took. You still have the memory stick, right?"

When I escaped from Grace's manor, I took a flash drive from her lab. It contained the White Sky formula. The White Sky formula is a chemical made up of nanomachines,  
supposed to clear the body of Winston Grace's Black Sky. I don't know it's true purpose.

Riley: "What makes you think I didn't give it back to Wayne?"

Emma: "You would never trust it in Batman's hands. I know this."

That's right. I wouldn't trust it in Batman's hands at all. Emma came into this conversation holding all the cards.

Emma: "Do we have a deal?"

I need that tablet. I need to locate Galavan and put an end to the terror he's placed Gotham in.

I walk over to my briefcase and I open a locked compartment that contained the thumb drive.

Emma: "You kept it with you?"

Riley: "Couldn't risk Batman or you searching my house and finding it. Now,  
turn off the dead man's switch."

Emma entered in the code and she placed the tablet on the desk. In response,  
i placed the thumb drive on the desk. I took the tablet and she took the thumb drive.

Emma: "I'm glad to see that you're a man of your word, Riley."

Riley: "You have what you want, Emma. You should take it before I change my mind."

Emma: "As you wish. So long, Darling."

Emma then stood up and left my office. She looked at Cassandra who stared her down,  
before leaving the building.

I don't know if it was the right choice to give her back the formula, but if this tablet will lead me to Galavan then I think the ends will justify the means.

Cassandra walked into my office and she looked at the tablet. She walks up to me and points at the tablet. She wants to know what it is.

Riley: "This? This is gonna lead me to a man who wants to destroy this city.  
I'm going to take them down tonight. I won't be home, so you can go to Harper's tonight if you want or you could stay here..."

Cassandra: "No... Help."

I didn't understand at first, but after a few seconds I knew that Cassandra was saying that she wanted to help me.

Riley: "You can't. You don't know this city. And the people I'm dealing with are dangerous. It's better if you stay somewhere safe."

Cassandra: "Help."

She isn't taking no for an answer. I'd admit that Cassandra's skills would make her an incredible partner in the field, but her lack of communication and dyslexia could get her killed.

Riley: "Do you have a nickname? A costume?"

Cassandra: "I have one."

... I guess I can take Cassandra with me and see how we go.

 **-Kieran Troy-**

Charlotte is Kerry's daughter? I don't believe it. Not at all. Rick was making up lies, that's all.

But, I have a nagging feeling in my head! It just won't leave me alone. I have to find out for sure.

I went over to Kerry's house and I knocked on the door.

Kerry answered it. And she didn't, as usual, look pleased to see me.

Kerry: "What do you want?"

Kieran: "Is Charlotte our daughter?"

I didn't want to mince words, since I wanted answers. But, the only answer I got was the door slammed in my face.

Kerry: "What the *&! would you ask me that?! What kind of question is that?!  
I was married, for God's sake!"

Kerry was angry, that's for sure. She always was quick to anger.

Kieran: "Rick said that he saw us having sex before Charlotte was born!"

Kerry: "Rick said that?!"

Kerry opened the door. Probably, she didn't want the neighbour watching and gossiping.  
She dragged me into the house and she looked at me with a fury.

Kerry: "Look, I know this for certain. Since I married Michael, I NEVER had sex with you. Charlotte is not my daughter. I would have remembered having sex with you, and i would have remembered giving birth to Charlotte. Now, doesn't that answer your question? Rick was angry at you, he's always been angry."

Kieran: "I need to know for sure."

I gave Kerry a tube.

Kerry: "What's this for?"

Kieran: "Spit into this. I can have a DNA test ran."

Kerry: "You want a DNA test?! Are you crazy?"

Kieran: "I need to be sure."

Kerry angrily took the tube and she spat into it.

Kerry: "Here you go. And here's your change..."

She then spat in my face. She pushed me out the next second and shut the door in my face.

I at least got what I needed.

I'll send this off for a DNA test and find out for sure if Charlotte is Kerry's daughter.

 _*That Evening*_  
 **-Harvey Dent-**

Galavan's in hiding and The Joker is loose in Gotham.

Right now, Gotham needs to stand strong against the danger.

To that end, I've called for Commissioner James Gordon to come see me. His men are stretched thin, trying to find the Joker that they don't see the real danger.

Kieran hasn't come back to work, I've tried calling him but he's not answering his cell.  
When I called Gordon, he told me that he was thrown out of GCPD after hitting his son who was arrested for aiding the Joker.

I don't know what's going through Kieran's head, but maybe it's better if he takes a day off to relax after what he's been through in the past 24 hours.

Soon enough, Jim arrived and he entered my office.

Harvey: "Jim. Glad you could make it."

Gordon: "What's this all about, Harvey?"

Harvey: "I understand you're busy, but I have a reason for bringing you here."

Gordon: "Which is?"

Harvey: "I know that you and Batman are searching for The Joker, but there's something else. Something..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before I could speak further, we heard laughter just outside the door.

Eriee, familiar, maniacal laughter.

Gordon: "He's here!"

Jim pulled his gun out and aimed at the door. If that really was the Joker, Jim has a right to self-defence and is authorised to fire his weapon.

However, when that door opened, the people working downstairs all came in. They had green hair and white skin and their faces distorted with hideous grins.

The familiar laughter echoed from their mouths.

They swarmed all over Jim, causing him to drop his gun. Within seconds, the people all fell down dead.

Gordon: "No, no, no! Where's my gun?!"

Jim tried to lift the bodies out of the way to reach his gun, but he's too late.

Joker walks through the door with his own gun aimed at us.

Joker: "I'm here, bitches!"

Joker immediately spots Jim trying to reach his gun and he fires a warning shot.

Joker: "Oh, Jimbo. We can't have you holding such dangerous weapons, can't we?"

Gordon: "Why are you here, Joker?"

Joker: "(Laughs) Why. I'm here to see my old friend, Harvey Dent."

When he saw me, Joker walked over to me and put his arm around my neck while aiming the gun at my head with his free hand.

Joker: "Oh, Harvey. Look at you. Instead of two faces, you only have one. How sad is that?"

Harvey: "What are you talking about?"

Joker: "When you were Two-Face, you were true to yourself. Madness is always a gateway to freedom. I know it freed me, that's for sure."

Harvey: "I got better, Joker. I proved it to myself and to others that we can all get better."

Joker: "Tch, tch, tch. Harvey, Harvey, Harvey. No one just gets 'better'. Madness is like gravity. If you suddenly jump out of it, it's like fighting gravity, and what sense does that make?"

Out of Joker's sleeve came out a vial of green liquid which he dangled in front of my face.

Harvey: "What is that?!"

When I stared at the vial, I remembered that day in the courthouse. The day when Sal 'The Boss' Maroni threw a vial of acid into my face. Since that day, I had to share my body with 'him'. I spent years trapped within my own body until Thomas Elliot repaired my face.

Joker: "Now this is the key to your cage, Harvey. After I heard you were 'cured',  
i decided I would help you rediscover yourself."

When Joker opened the vial, I knew what he was planning to do! I tried to struggle,  
but Joker hit me in the chest with the gun. It knocked the wind out of me and i couldn't stay on my feet, I fell to the ground and Joker kicked me in the ribs,  
causing me to roll onto my back.

Joker: "Now, stay still. This will only hurt... A lot! (Laughs)"

Joker starts to tip the vial of acid slowly above my face...

Gordon: "Toss the vial away and hands up!"

While Joker was distracted with me, Gordon managed to recover his gun and aimed it at Joker.

Joker: "Oh, Gordo. How many times have we done this now over the years?"

A liquid then came out of a flower on Joker's suit. It splashed onto Jim's gun,  
melting it.

Joker: "Now, where were we?"

Before Joker could do anything else...

 _CRASH!_

Someone came through the window! Dressed in that familiar black cape and cowl.

 **-Batman-**

The type of acid used on Craig Wilson was the same type of acid that was used to disfigure Harvey Dent. After finding that out, I knew that Dent was the Joker's target.

However, what I don't understand. Galavan gave Joker an arsenal of weapons.  
Where are they?

Joker: "Ah, Batman! You come to watch the rebirth of Two-Face!"

The vial in Joker's hand must be the acid. I quickly pull out a batarang, but i notice a gun in Joker's other hand aimed at Gordon. Joker could pull the trigger faster than I can stop him.

Joker: "What a choice you face. Harvey's face split in two or Gordo's brains all over the carpet?"

If I move, Gordon's a dead man. If I don't, Joker will pour acid into Harvey's face.  
Joker's objective here is to turn Harvey back into Two-Face, but that makes no sense. But, most of Joker's plans are based on madness.

Harvey managed to get up and shoves the Joker out of the way. However, the acid in the Joker's hand spills out. Onto Harvey's hand.

Harvey: "AAAGHHH!"

The stench of burning, bubbling flesh reaches my nose. Harvey covers his hand and kneels to the ground in pain. But, he provided a oppotunity to throw the batarang and knock the gun out of Joker's hand.

With no way to hold me back, Joker flees.

Joker: "Gotta run! Have to see the fireworks!"

Fireworks? What does he mean by that?

Gordon: "I'll tend to Harvey! You have to catch Joker!"

I leave Harvey with Gordon and I chase the Joker. He didn't take the opportunity to simply leave. He's heading to the roof.

I run up the stairs and I go through the door to the roof.

 _WHACK!_

Joker hits me in the shoulder with a crowbar.

Joker: "Ahh... Memories."

The same weapon he used to beat Jason with...

 _WHACK!_

A second hit in the stomach with the crowbar.

Joker: "Come on, Batman! Even little Robin put up more of a fight!"

I caught the third swing with the crowbar and I yanked it out of the Joker's hands.

I start to hit the Joker again and again, before throwing him against the wall.

Batman: "What did you mean about fireworks?!"

Joker: "Oh, Dark Knight... They'll go off any second and we can laugh away our troubles."

I punch the Joker again.

Joker: "(Coughs) Okay. Crazy man Galavan gave me those weapons? Well, funny story that all contained tiny bombs that were timed to explode. So, what did good old Joker do? He mixed them all together to make an even bigger bomb with enough fire power to demolish a third of Gotham!"

Batman: "Where is it?!"

Joker: "Oh, Batman. It's far too late."

Joker checked his wrist, looking at his watch.

Joker: "Oh, (Laughs). If there's one thing I love. It's... Big... Giant..."

 _BOOOOOM!_

Joker: "Explosions! HAAAA HAHAHAHA!"

I heard an explosion! I look back towards the explosion..

I'm too late?!

 _*An Hour earlier*_  
 **-Avenger-**

According to Emma's tablet, Galavan is hiding in the Burnley District. He's inside the Burnley Freight Yards, inside the warehouse. apparently the Joker isn't with him,  
so that increases our chances of capturing Galavan.

There's a lot of high places in the yard. The Bullet Club are likely guarding the area.

Bluebird: "How long are you gonna look at that?"

I asked Harper to meet me just outside of Burnley. We need to have a plan before we make a move. If Galavan gets away, we won't get a second shot.

Avenger: "Gotta make sure that this is done right, Bluebird."

Bluebird: "Come on. Between you, me, Cass, and my girl, we can pull this off."

Avenger: "Your girl?"

I know that we don't know a fourth person. Who is Harper talking about?

Bluebird: "I didn't tell you? I know someone that could help."

As she said that, a girl in a purple hood came up to us.

Avenger: "Spoiler?!"

Stephanie Brown. Spoiler. Of all people, why her?"

Spoiler: "Oh, you're Avenger. Bluebird didn't say you'd be here."

Avenger: "Bluebird. She doesn't have any experience. These people will kill her."

Spoiler: "Whoa. Whose gonna kill me?"

Bluebird: "Give her a chance. She can fight... Kind of."

I placed my face in my hand.

Avenger: "Look. We need to be very careful here. It's us against Galavan, Bullet Club, and anyone else that's on Galavan's payroll."

Spoiler: "Bullet Club? Didn't you take those guys out?"

Avenger: "They allowed me to take them down. It was a plan to break out the Joker."

Spoiler: "Seriously?!"

Bluebird: "Woah, woah. Calm down, Steph."

Spoiler: "How do you know my name, Harper?!"

Bluebird: "Well... How do you know my name?!"

I ignored the two for a moment and looked at the tablet again. I pinpointed where Bullet Club would be. If they are as well trained as they looked, they could have radios. We take one down, we risk the other five knowing.

Spoiler: "Well, who are you?"

Stephanie asks me that question.

Avenger: "Why?"

Spoiler: "You know who I am and you know who Bluebird is. We don't know who you are."

Bluebird: "I know who he is."

Spoiler: "What?! That's not fair!"

Avenger: "I'm surprised you don't know already, Stephanie. We did attend the same school."

I give Stephanie the subtle hint. I can't make it too easy, besides if I'm gonna trust them, have to give a reason for them to trust me.

Spoiler: "What?.. No! Riley, is that really you?!"

Avenger: "Yes. It's me."

Spoiler: "You can do all that stuff that Batman does?! How did you learn all those kung fu moves I saw you do to Bullet Club?"

Avenger: "Dad trained me."

Spoiler: "Oh yeah. You told me that back in school. I'm sorry about that anyway."

Avenger: "It's fine, Stephanie. Besides, I'm doing what he'd do anyway."

After that, Cassandra came up to us. She was wearing that black outfit with the hood and yellow trimmings.

Avenger: "Cassandra."

Cassandra: "No."

She put the hood over her head.

Cassandra: "Crow."

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Me and Miss Vale were taken to a warehouse in Burnley. We were chained to the wall as Theodore Galavan/Jean-Paul Valley was standing dressed in a robe in front of a group of robed men.

This must be the Order of St. Dumas.

Jean-Paul: "Tonight is the night that Gotham will be reborn. The two worst enemies to this great city: The Batman and The Joker will be destroyed tonight. At the hands of the Order of St. Dumas!"

The men cheered as we looked on. I was genuinely scared here. I didn't know what they were gonna do to us.

Vicki: "Lauren. I'm sorry for this."

Lauren: "Sorry? For what?"

Vicki: "For dragging you into this. Investigative journalism is what I do, but you're barely out of college. I didn't want to get you into this sort of trouble."

Lauren: "No... It was me who wanted to go into Valley's manor. I wanted to protect Riley most of all."

Vicki: "Riley? Why would you be protecting him?"

Oh... I blurted out Riley's name. Miss Vale gonna pick up on that.

Lauren: "H-He's always been concerned about Galavan. I thought he would do something about it, since he knows the ADA."

I don't know if Miss Vale's gonna be fooled by that, but I gave her a valid reason...

Dear God, someone please help us.

 **-Third Person-**

Outside the warehouse, two members of Bullet Club armed with sniper rifles were on top of the cranes, looking for any intruders. They were at two separate cranes. However, above each of them were Avenger and Crow.

Bullet 5: "Bullet 6. Bullet 3. Report."

Bullet 6: "Sector is clear from my end. Over."

Bullet 3: "Same, over."

Bullet 5: "Copy that. Remember: Anyone enters the yard, shoot on sight. Over."

Once the word "over" was said, Avenger dropped down and started choking Bullet 3. Bullet 6 saw what was going on, but Crow dropped on top of him and knocked him out before he could fire his gun or alert the rest of Bullet Club.

Once Bullet 3 was knocked out, Avenger waved to Crow who waved back.

Avenger: "Bluebird. Spoiler. The yard is clear."

Bluebird: "Roger that."

Spoiler: "Oh boy, stealth operations!"

Avenger: "Focus, Spoiler."

Both Bluebird and Spoiler entered the yard and they met up with Avenger and Crow who got back to the ground.

Spoiler: "Okay, what's the plan exactly?"

Avenger: "It won't be long before the rest of Bullet Club discover that their friends are out cold. We need to get in there before that happens."

Crow: "Bullet Club..."

Avenger: "We'll have to take them out before we catch Galavan. We're in danger as long as they're around."

Crow gives Bluebird a grapple gun, since Bluebird had lent it to Crow to use.

Crow: "Take care of it..."

Crow began to walk away. Avenger was about to argue against it, but Spoiler stopped him.

Spoiler: "I'll go with her. It'll be fun."

Spoiler takes off and follows Crow.

Bluebird: "That leaves me and you."

Avenger: "... Let's find out what's going on."

Both Avenger and Bluebird climbed up to top of the warehouse. They both find a window to watch what's going on.

They saw Jean-Paul Valley disrobing.

Bluebird: "Err, I didn't want to see that."

Avenger: "No, look."

Jean-Paul was dressing himself in some kind of orange suit with golden decorations. It had a cape and a hood and golden gauntlets.

Jean-Paul picked up a sword that lit on fire as he held it.

Jean-Paul: "I, Jean-Paul Valley, will commit myself back to the place from whence I came and give rise to the Angel of Vengeance."

Jean-Paul puts on his mask.

Jean-Paul: "I am Azrael!"

"Hail Azrael. Hail Azrael. Hail Azrael."

The robed men chanted in unison.

Avenger looked all around the robe and he saw two people he recognised.

Lauren Winters and Vicki Vale.

Avenger: "Lauren!"

Bluebird: "Hey, I recognise her from the Grace Gala. Strawberry-Blonde."

Avenger: "We need to get in there."

Meanwhile, with Crow and Spoiler. They noticed a security checkpoint where the remaining members of Bullet Club were supposedly set up.

Bullet 2: "Why are we all here? Shouldn't we be inside the warehouse?"

Bullet 4: "Negative. The employer doesn't want us anywhere near the warehouse. Some kind of ceremony's taking place."

Bullet 5: "I think this whole thing is dangerous. The way he talks... He wants to demolish this city."

Bullet 2: "Makes no difference to us. We just want to get paid."

Bullet 5: "I know. I just don't want to be expendable."

Bullet 1 then came over to the three, barking orders.

Bullet 1: "If you have time to talk, you have time to ensure that no one gets into that warehouse. Bullet 5. Have Bullets 3 & 6 reported in?"

Bullet 5: "I'll check again."

Bullet 5 turned on his radio, but there was no response from Bullets 3 or 6.

Bullet 1: "Alert the employer..."

Crow: "No."

Crow jumps into the checkpoint and starts attacking the members of Bullet Club,  
Spoiler jumps in as well.

Although Crow is holding her own, Spoiler is struggling against Bullet 1.

Bullet 1 dodges one of Spoiler's kick and she is knocked into a console. Bullet 1 pulls out a sidearm, a pistol, and aims at Spoiler.

BLAM!

However, Crow takes the bullet in the arm, but that doesn't slow her down. She sweeps Bullet 1's legs and punches him in the head, mid-air.

Spoiler looks on in awe. Crow took down the members of Bullet Club, no problem.  
Although she changed her mind when she saw the wound on Crow's arm.

Spoiler: "Oh God! Cass, are you alright?"

Crow: "Fine..."

Spoiler: "You just took a bullet to the arm!"

Spoiler was concerned, but Crow's monotone expression, worried her futhur.

Spoiler: "I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't do good. I let you get shot."

Crow: "Fine... Untrained..."

Spoiler: "Maybe you can train me."

Crow: "You... Won't last."

Spoiler looked to the ground in depression.

Spoiler: "Maybe I can ask Riley instead."

Crow: "You... Won't last."

Back to the warehouse, Azrael walked over to Lauren Winters and Vicki Vale.

Azrael: "You two shall soon see the truth as I will soon become Gotham's champion."

Vicki: "Jean-Paul! Can't you see that this is madness?! You aren't gonna be able to kill Batman and The Joker in the same night!"

Azrael: "I can. I gave Joker weapons that are filled with explosive device that are timed. In fifteen minutes, they will explode and kill Joker and Batman."

Lauren: "But, how do you know they will kill them? I mean, Joker may not even use the weapons? And how will they kill Batman?"

Azrael: "Tonight, Joker will attack the GCPD headquarters with an army of underworld soldiers. During the massacre, Batman will show up to 'save' Gotham, unaware that all those weapons will explode and kill everyone within a square mile."

Azrael is unaware of the Joker's true target.

Vicki: "You'll kill hundreds of people!"

Azrael: "To save thousands. Millions. Batman has failed this city with every breath taken. The Joker has been the greatest threat to this city. They cannot be around when the real war starts."

Lauren: "What real war?!"

Azrael: "Soon, Gotham will be under attack by an enemy so old that it has lived for centuries. It is known to all as the Demon's Head. I must control Gotham so that it is ready to face this new threat."

Vicki: "You're insane, Jean-Paul."

Azrael: "Jean-Paul Valley is dead. I am Azrael."

However, as the room goes silent... There is a beeping noise.

Azrael: "What is that?"

Azrael goes to one side of the room. The beeping is coming from inside a metal barrel.

When he knocks the barrel aside, there is a bomb there.

Azrael: "No!"

 _CRASH!_

Both Avenger and Bluebird crash through the window and land on the ground. Bluebird aims his shock gun at robed men.

Bluebird: "Okay. Everyone get down on the ground or prepare to have the shock of a lifetime."

The robed men pointed at Avenger and Bluebird.

"Sacrilege!"

The men charge at Avenger and Bluebird who opens fire with her shock gun.

Avenger charges at some of the robed men, dropping them with quick strikes. Another man attack Avenger with a knife, but he pulls out his baton and whacks the man in the head. Bluebird side-steps another attacker and he falls and slams into the wall head first.

As Avenger drops the last man, Azrael walks towards the two.

Azrael: "Avenger. At last we meet."

Lauren looks on in a panic. She knows who Avenger is under the mask and is scared for him.

Avenger: "Okay. Theo Galavan. Jean-Paul Valley. Azrael. Whatever you call yourself,  
it's over. Your plans for Gotham are done."

Azrael: "I don't answer to you, Avenger. I answer to a higher power."

Bluebird: "If you don't stop where you are, you'll wish we send you up to meet him."

Azrael quickly moves to Bluebird and slices her shock gun with his sword and then kicks her aside.

Avenger: "Bluebird!"

Azrael slashes at Avenger, but he ducks underneath it and used his baton to block the second strike.

Azrael: "This city needs the Order of St. Dumas to survive."

Avenger: "No, they don't! What gives you the right to judge over this city?"

Azrael: "It is weak. The Dark Knight would never take the necessary measure to defend it. His moral code has doomed this city to suffer at the hands of the Demon's Head for years. But, a new heir has been chosen by him to lead the League into Gotham to destroy it!"

Avenger moves away from Azreal who charges in with a quick sword slash, but Avenger kicks him in the head.

Avenger: "You mean the League of Assassins? What do they want with Gotham?"

Azrael slashes at Avenger again, almost cutting his arm. Avenger noticed that Azrael was faster and stronger than his appearance made him appear.

Azrael: "They would see Gotham bathed in fire. It has been the Demon's Head's mission to destroy Gotham. The Order seeks to save it. We should work together."

Avenger: "You attempted to control Gotham. You unleashed the Joker to spread fear to the people. The Order wants to control and manipulate Gotham. This city doesn't need that kind of help!"

Avenger jumped over Azrael's sword and punched him in the head, knocking off his mask.

Avenger: "Look at yourself, Jean! You believe yourself to be an Angel of vengeance.  
You're a pawn! That's it!"

Azrael: "That's not true! I'm no pawn! I'm the champion of St. Dumas! I'm the Angel of Vengeance! I'm Azrael!"

Avenger dodged another sword swing and hit Azrael's wrist, causing him to drop the sword. Azrael tried to recover the sword, but Avenger tossed his baton towards Azrael and it hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Avenger ran to the sword and he threw the sword away. However, Azrael ignited blades from his gauntlets. He slashed at Avenger with the blades and managed to catch Avenger with a slash across the lower chest.

Lauren wanted to call out for Avenger, but felt that her earlier mistake by mention Riley's name to Vicki, could reveal Avenger's identity to Vicki.

Despite the bleeding, Avenger dodged more slashes from Azrael. Azrael dived at Avenger,  
but Avenger dropped down and buried his feet into Azrael's chest and threw him into the wall.

Azrael attempted to get back to his feet, but Avenger jumped on him and hit him over and over again until Azrael could no longer stand. Avenger ripped of the gauntlets and tossed them.

Avenger: "It's over, Jean-Paul. You've lost."

Azrael: "Maybe... But, so have you."

Avenger: "What do you mean?"

Azrael looked towards the barrel he'd knocked over earlier and Avenger walked over to it.  
He noticed the beeping sound and noticed the bomb.

Avenger: "What is this?!"

Azrael: "The Joker tricked me. I rigged his weapons to explode at a certain time.  
But, he must have discovered the ploy. He rigged all the bombs into one. Once it explodes, half of Gotham will be wiped off the face of the planet."

Avenger: "How long?"

Azrael: "It will explode at midnight."

It was 11:51 now. The bomb explodes in under nine minutes.

The bomb was small enough for Avenger to carry.

Both Crow and Spoiler came into the warehouse. Spoiler noticed Bluebird and ran to her side.

Spoiler: "What happened to Bluebird?"

Avenger: "Check on her. Make sure she's okay."

Avenger picked up the bomb.

Crow: "Going?"

Avenger: "I need to get this out of here before it explodes."

Lauren: "But, you won't get far! He said it'd wipe out half of Gotham!"

Avenger turned towards Lauren. He didn't want to panic her. He had to save the city.  
He couldn't let it all end like this.

Avenger: "I have to try."

Avenger ran out of the warehouse. Crow went over to try to free Lauren and Vicki, while Spoiler tended to Bluebird.

Bluebird: "Ahhh... What happened? I think I got the crap kicked outta me."

Avenger quickly got onto his bike outside the Burnley Freight yards. He knew that simply throwing it into the nearby dock wouldn't get it away safely. The explosion would still hit Gotham. He had to get the bomb far into Gotham Harbor near Old Gotham.

Avenger drove the bike through Burnley and then into Old Gotham. Avenger kept an eye on the time, it was now 11:58. Only two minutes...

Avenger: "I'm not gonna make it!"

Avenger stepped on the gas. If he didn't get the bomb out of the city soon, Gotham was gonna become a crater.

But, even if he made it, he would never get clear of the blast radius and he knew it.

But... There may be a way.

Avenger was approaching the harbor fast. He maxed out the speed on his bike.

Avenger: "Dad, sorry that I couldn't save the bike."

He jammed the bomb between the bike's handles and he got ready to jump off. He took out his grapple gun and jumped off the bike, shooting the grapple gun and using the momentum to swing away.

The bike does fly off the Gotham Harbor and land a short distance away. Although the explosion may or may nor reach Gotham, the waves created could flood the docks and the nearby Old Gotham.

 _BOOOOOM!_

The explosion happens and large amounts of water flood the surrounding areas,  
demolishing the harbor.

Avenger doesn't escape the waves and is swept up by them. He hits his head on a piece of debris and is knocked unconscious.

However, as he is being swept away, someone grabs him. A man wearing a long, lack coat with a hood attached to it and a mask with the appearance of a human skull.

The man known as Assassin.

Assassin: "It's not your time to die, Riley Rivers. You passed Ra's Al Ghul's test. You are worthy of leading the League of Assassins. Just like Michael Rivers intended."

Assassin carried Avenger to higher ground and left him there.

Meanwhile, Vicki Vale went over to Azrael's robe that he was wearing before he changed into his armour, and found the journal that Azrael was keeping.

Spoiler: "What's that book?"

Vicki: "With this, everyone's going to know who the Order of St. Dumas really are."

Vicki then looked around.

Vicki: "Where's Lauren?"

Lauren was outside watching the explosion. She recovered her phone after being released and she tried calling Riley to no success.

Lauren couldn't hold back her tears and she began crying. She didn't want Riley to die. She wished he'd convinced him to just toss the bomb into the nearby docks...  
But she soon figured that he knew that wouldn't have worked.

Crow approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Crow: "He's... Alive."

Lauren: "H-How do you know?"

Crow: "I know."

 **-Batman-**

I looked back at the explosion. I could tell that it took place underwater since large amounts of water could be seen descending onto the docks.

Joker: "Okay... I was expecting something a little bit more brighter, but I guess i should have expected this."

I turn back to Joker and I slam him back against the wall.

Batman: "You're done, Joker."

I knew that Rivers had something to do with this. He somehow knew where Galavan was...

 **-Avenger-**

Argggg... What happened..? I think I hit my head after the wave caught up with me, but... How did I wind up here?

I managed to slowly get to my feet and I walked to the edge of the rooftop I was on. The entire Gotham harbor was completely flooded.

If this is the damage caused by the bomb being in the harbor and underwater, then that explosion could have done ten times more damage in the middle of the city.

Although, I do wish that I could have saved dad's bike... I don't know how I'll explain it's disappearance to Mom

Bluebird: "Avenger? Are you still there?"

Avenger: "Bluebird? Yeah, still here?"

Bluebird: "He's alive!"

I heard Harper shout over the comms and I heard celebration cheers from Stephanie.

Avenger: "What about Lauren? Is she okay?"

Bluebird: "She's safe. And since you asked, Vicki Vale's safe too."

Her tone makes it sound like she's teasing me.

But, I think the Order of St. Dumas' attempt to take over Gotham has failed.

But... I think we've got a new enemy to worry about.

The Demon's Head and the League of Assassins.

 **-Third Person-**

A lone light shone above Yami Keshin, Leader of Gotham's Yakuza and Ra's Al Ghul's newest shadow. The light protected him from the surrounding darkness.

However, blood dripped from his mouth, his nose, his eyes, ears... Slash wounds all across his body.

Yami: "My disappearance will be discovered... The Head of the Demon will see you burn."

Out of the darkness, was Assassin. The man in the skull mask.

Assassin: "You believe that Ra's Al Ghul will care if a lowly acolyte like you has vanished. You're the head of the Gotham Yakuza. I will shift the blame to the police, or the local gangs. No one will know it was me."

Yami: "What do you want?"

Assassin: "The Black Sky formula. Tell me how to manufacture it."

Yami: "Why? Why would you need it?"

Assassin: "Because all other Black Sky's have been destroyed. Ra's Al Ghul has the only one. It will be easier if you tell me now."

Yami: "(Japanese) Traitorous dog! (English) I'll never tell you!"

Assassin: "So be it... But, before I kill you... Allow me to tell you my plans.  
For Riley Rivers. For Ra's Al Ghul. For this entire world."

Assassin brought his mouth close to Yami's ear and whispered. Yami's eyes widened as Assassin brought his blade to Yami's neck.

 _SKLKK!_

 ** _Chapter 6 end._**


	7. Chapter 7: Avenger vs Bat Family

_**Chapter 7: Avenger vs Bat Family.**_

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Riley: "Yes, mom. I'm fine. I saw the explosion from my office so I stayed and took cover."

Kerry: "Riley, just please come home right now. With all the craziness going on, it's just not safe."

Riley: "I'll come home soon, mom. I just need to finish some paperwork and then I'll come home quickly."

Kerry: "Okay. Just stay safe, please? A lot of things have been going on the past few days."

Riley: "I will. See you at home."

I hung up. Mom said that she saw the explosion from home and she instantly started calling. I didn't tell her a complete lie. I am at my office.

GCPD and Gotham's other emergency services were all over the Gotham Harbor.  
The damage could have been so much worse tonight if we hadn't come across the Joker's bomb.

Speaking of the Joker, he apparently attacked the DA's office and hospitalised Harvey Dent and killed over twenty people. He was apprehended, most likely by Batman. He knew where the Joker was going to strike.

It was lucky that Emma gave me the tablet showing Jean-Paul Valley's location, otherwise Gotham would make one heck of a crater. The Joker tricked Jean-Paul into almost blowing Gotham to kingdom come.

Speaking of Jean-Paul Valley, he's been taken back to Arkham along with the Joker and rightfully so. When I fought him, he really thought he was Azrael, the Angel of Vengeance... What did the Order of St. Dumas do to him? Also, his reflexes and strength wasn't human. I was lucky to get out of that one alive.

Stephanie needed to go home before her mother, Crystal, discovers her missing and Harper decided to go home and leave the clean-up to the GCPD after we'd saved the day.

It's only the beginning though.

'- a new heir has been chosen by him to lead the League into Gotham to destroy it!'

A new heir? I don't understand. Who are the League exactly? Something tells me that they are more than just assassins.

After that Cassandra, who was here with me, sat down on a chair and I tended to her wound. She was shot in the arm by a member of Bullet Club who have been returned to Blackgate Prison. Hopefully, they don't break out again.

I would take Cassandra to the hospital, but considering what's going on, I didn't want to risk someone finding out who she is or who I am.

I've been shot before, so I brought a first aid kit just in case. It should have what I need for emergency first aid, even a bullet wound.

I didn't know anything about bullet wound treatment, so I looked up anything I could find on my computer.

Riley: "The bullet is lodged into your arm. I'll have to remove it. I'm reading a how to guide on how to do this, so this could hurt."

I used a tourniquet around Cassandra's armpit to reduce circulation and then I used a pair of sterilised tweezers to enter Cassandra's wound. I tried to remain steady, last thing I wanted was to start digging away inside her arm.

Cassandra: "Used to... Pain."

Riley: "I've been shot before. It's not pleasant. How do you do it?"

Cassandra: "Training."

Riley: "Your dad?"

Cassandra nods.

I start feeling a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I recall my father and I training with knifes... He slashed me with one, and if I showed pain, he slashed me again.

But, that's not the way it went. We did train with knifes, but not like that...  
What's happening to me?

Cassandra: "You're in pain."

Cassandra seemed to catch on to how I was feeling. She can probably tell thanks to my body langauge.

Riley: "It's nothing."

I finally managed to grab the bullet inside Cassandra's arm and I slowly pulled it out and placed it into a bowl along with any pieces of shattered bone and metal that I could remove. I sterilised her wound and stitched the open wound closed before wrapping a bandage around the area.

Riley: "That should do it. It shouldn't get infected either."

I think I earned a cup of tea for tonight. Almost being killed twice makes a man thirsty.

I recently brought some Assam tea. I've been heating the kettle while I was stitching up my own wound that Azrael gave me across my chest. Any deeper, he could have killed me.

I couldn't make the tea the way I wanted since I don't have a stove, but it's better than nothing.

I brewed the tea and I made an extra one for Cassandra.

Riley: "Here."

I gave the cup to Cassandra. She stared at it for a few moments.

Riley: "It's Assam tea. I got it a few days ago to try, never got around to it.  
You could try it with me."

Cassandra smiled and drank a bit of the tea. She looked at me with approval.  
She likes it.

Before I was able to drink, I felt an uncomfortable feeling that someone was coming.  
Someone that I knew...

Riley: "Stay here."

I took Cassandra to stay and she looked at me with question.

Cassandra: "Someone here?"

Riley: "Yes. I think I know who it is. You better stay here."

I left Cassandra in the office and I closed the blinds. I closed the door behind me.

The area outside my office was in total darkness, but I knew someone was here...

I reached out in the darkness and I grabbed hold of someone and pulled them to me.

It was Batman.

He broke out of my grip and he stood a bit away from me.

Riley: "What are you doing here?"

Batman: "You knew where Galavan was."

Riley: "His real name is Jean-Paul Valley."

Batman: "I know. This isn't the first time I've faced the Order."

Riley: "You knew about Valley and you didn't tell me anything?!"

Batman: "I didn't have to. I wasn't aware that Galavan was Jean-Paul. The Order must have done something to him to make sure I couldn't recognise him. Facial reconstruction."

Riley: "So they altered Jean-Paul so that you couldn't recognise him. That means you've fought him before? And you didn't say a word to me about it?"

Batman: "We are not partners, Rivers. Do not pretend we are."

Riley: "No, Batman. We are NOT partners. We never will be. But, with the city in danger, I thought a bit of cooperation was in order."

Batman: "How did you know about Azrael's location?"

So he knows about Azrael as well.

Riley: "Emma Grace told me."

Batman: "Why would Emma Grace, Gotham's criminal Kingpin, tell you about Jean-Paul Valley's location?"

Riley: "I made a deal. The White Sky formula in exchange for the location."

Batman then got closer to me and stared right into my eyes.

Batman: "You gave her the formula?! You had it this entire time?!"

Riley: "Yeah. It was safer in my hands than yours. I didn't know what you were doing with it at Wayne Enterprises. I bet if you could, you would find a way to weaponise the formula."

Batman: "I was having it researched to find out what it was and how it worked!  
I was never planning to weaponise it and now you've handed it to a seventeen year old crime lord who could far more damage with it."

Riley: "The fact that I did that is the reason Gotham is not a smoking hole in the ground. Face it, Batman. The Joker played both Jean-Paul and you. This city would have been destroyed and under your watch as well."

Batman: "What's your point, Rivers?"

Riley: "That maybe, you cause more harm than good. Chinatown's destruction.  
and now this. How many people have suffered because of your actions, Batman?"

Batman: "You don't understand. How could you? You haven't been doing this as long as I have, Rivers. You just put on a mask and you think you're a hero? No.  
Heroes are born from the actions they take and how they take responsibility for those actions."

Riley: "Honestly Batman, I don't think that you even know what justice is. You believes in codes and metaphysical philosophies, all so you can continue this war against crime. If you really wanted to take responsiblity for your actions,  
then why isn't Thomas Elliot... Oh, sorry. I mean Tom Edwards, standing trial for his crimes? What you actually mean is take responsiblity for your actions until they blow up in your face and then sweep it under the rug."

Thomas Elliot. Hush. A man who Batman had institutionalised in Arkham Asylum under the false name of Tom Edwards and is kept sedated on a daily basis.  
Batman did that, because Hush knows who Batman is. Who the Bat Family is.  
Who I am.

But just because he knows who we are, doesn't give us the right to keep him drugged and wrongfully placed in an insane asylum for the rest of his life.

Batman: "If Hush was allowed to talk, do you know how many people would suffer?"

Riley: "And so the solution is to turn him into a vegetable?"

Batman and I just glared at one another. Neither one of us was going to win this agurement. I can't even believe this is even an argument...

Batman: "There's no convincing you."

Riley: "There's no convincing you."

Batman then looked towards the office...

Batman: "Who's in there?"

Batman tried to walk over to the office door, but I stop him.

Riley: "Why?"

Batman: "I know someone's in there. You had three girls with you. Harper Row.  
Stephanie Brown. And a third. That's the third."

Batman went over to the office door and opened it. Cassandra was sitting there and looked at Batman. I knew I had a bad feeling about this and I was right.  
The way Batman and Cassandra looked at each other, told me that they've met before.

Batman: "I know you."

Cassandra: "Batman..."

Batman tries to approach Cassandra, but I pull his cape, pulling him back in front of me.

Riley: "What is this about?"

Batman: "That girl is working with a terrorist organisation, Rivers. You need to stand aside."

I looked back at Cassandra. Her? Working for a terrorist organisation?

Cassandra: "Not with them."

Cassandra looked like she was telling the truth. She's been straight with me thus far. And this terrorist organisation...

Riley: "This terrorist organisation. Tell me. Is the League of Assassins?"

Batman narrows his eyes at me.

Batman: "How do you know?"

Riley: "Cassandra told me. She said that she's escaped from League after they drugged her. She's not with them."

Batman: "I met her in West Africa where she obediently followed Ra's al Ghul's orders."

Riley: "Ra's al Ghul? Is that the Demon's Head?"

Batman: "It's Arabic. Ra's al Ghul is a environmental extremist who believes that humanity is so dangerous to the planet, that he wants to commit mass genocide to 'cleanse' the planet."

We're dealing with an international terrorist?! I now understand why the Order of St. Dumas were trying to take over Gotham. They were preparing for a war...

Batman: "Cassandra Cain is the daughter of David Cain, a member of the League,  
and one of the world's most deadliest assassins. She's very dangerous, Rivers.  
Far more than you think and what she's told you. It's better if you allow me to take her. I can protect her."

Riley: "You mean lock her in a cage."

Batman: "These men are some of the most dangerous on the planet. You don't know what they're capable of."

Riley: "No. If Cassandra isn't willing, I won't let you take her and lock her in that cave of yours."

I looked at Cassandra who looked down.

Cassandra: "Made friends... Harper... Stephanie... Want to stay."

I looked back at Batman and I crossed my arms.

Riley: "If you haven't got anything else to say, then get out."

I stared at Batman for a few seconds and he backed away into the darkness. He left.

I went over to Cassandra who was slightly on edge.

Cassandra: "Ra's al Ghul... Come for me. Now, Batman."

Riley: "I won't let either of them take you, Cassandra. You can stay with me, Harper,  
Cullen, and Stephanie. I'm sure they'll have no problem either."

Cassandra smiled and she hugged me.

Riley: "This is your home now, Cassandra. Welcome home."

 **-Luke Harrison-**

I really don't know why I even work in this city. I came to Gotham with some experimental nanotechnology that I stole from Star Labs back in Metropolis and nobody suspected a thing.

I used to take bribes from Winston Grace to smuggle drugs and the sort out onto the streets to maintain his drug empire. When I showed him the nanotech, he offered a king's ransom for it.

And now, I'm manufacturing it for a seventeen year old Kingpin of crime... How life takes people to strange places.

In my lab, I've ordered that Emma's guards not disturb me. I don't know how Miss Grace recovered the formula, and I don't want to know, but at this rate I should be able to create enough White Sky for little Miss Grace to sell off to people around the world. I'll be a wealthy man by the end of this.

After the mixing process was complete, a single vial of White Sky came out of the containment unit.

One down, millions more to go.

 _OPEN..._

The door to my lab started opening! Are those dumbbells deaf or something?!

Harrison: "I told you not to disturb me! What do you..."

The man who entered was wearing a long, black, coat. And wore a mask like a skull.

He was carrying a blade. Coated in blood.

Assassin: "Luke Harrison. The world no longer needs you."

He started to approach me! H-He's here to kill me?!

Harrison: "Wait! My employer is filthy stinking rich! She'll pay you to spare my life."

Assassin: "I have no use for money."

Harrison: "What about drugs?! I can get you plenty!"

My back was up against the wall! There wasn't a place to run!

Assassin: "Prepare for the end."

He grabbed me by the collar and drew me close.

Harrison: "Listen! Killing me won't solve anything..."

Cold steel suddenly slit across my throat... The man pushed my body against the wall and he looked at the containment unit. He slashed his blade against the mixing chamber, releasing the chemicals.

I started to lose the strength in my body fast. I was choking. On my own blood.

The chemicals started to pour into the electrical wiring... They'll catch fire! And catch fire they did.

The Assassin then walked away from the lab.

Somehow, the end isn't as painful as I feared. Although I was worried what would take me first: Drowning in blood or the fire...

 _BOOM!_

I guess the fire.

 **-Emma Grace-**

This can't be happening...

I watched as my entire manor was ablaze. Everything that my father struggled and fought for... Burning!

All I had was one vial of White Sky that survived the fire.

Emma: "Damn it all!"

My personal driver drove away from the manor.

Someone was gonna pay for this. I swear it...

 _*The Next Evening*_  
 **-Batman-**

Tonight, a new mayoral candidate, Sebastian Hady is giving his election speech.

Hady: "In the wake of recent events: Chinatown's destruction, the riots, the release of The Joker, a phony, psychotic former mayoral candidate who thinks he's the Angel of Vengeance, and a cult of extremists trying to take over the City. Gotham is in need for strong leadership and I, Sabastian Hady, is willing to lead Gotham in a golden age of peace and prosperity."

Sabastian Hady is a small-time politician, now he's making a move on the Mayor's office. Using the chaos that has happened since Hamilton Hill's death to sneak in the back door, he'll win by a landslide. There's no one left anyway thanks to Jean-Paul Valley.

Speaking of Jean-Paul Valley, I went to see him in Arkham. He's being treated in the room next to Tom Edwards. A false identity that I created for Hush so that he can be held here safely.

Riley Rivers feels that this is a violation of the laws that he and I fight to uphold in Gotham, but doesn't see the bigger picture. Hush has manipulated so many in the past and he knows too much about so many different people. Allowing him to be treated by Due Process, could put many in danger.

I enter Jean-Paul's cell.

Batman: "Azrael."

Azrael: "Batman. You come to mock me? You sent your acolyte to thwart me and lock me in this place?"

Batman: "No, Jean-Paul..."

Azreal tries to tear himself free from his restraints, but he can't.

Azrael: "My name is Azrael!"

He soon relaxes himself back into his chair. With his amount of training and deadly split-persoanlity disorder which makes him believe he really is an Angel of Vengeance, those restraints could be all that keep him from freedom.

Batman: "Tell me. Why are the Order of St. Dumas fighting against the League of Assassins?"

Azrael: "They wish to destroy Gotham, we wish to save it. The Demon's Head schemes against the world yet again."

Batman: "How? Does it involve Riley Rivers and Cassandra Cain?"

Azrael: "Riley Rivers? I'm unsure who he is. Cassandra Cain is supposed to be betrothed to the new heir. The League had two of it's greatest members train their children to one day, take over the league. David Cain and another... I don't know his name."

I do.

I walked out of Azrael's cell.

Batman: "You helped me figure it all out, Azrael."

I returned to the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for me along with Damian.

Damian: "Father, you've returned. Now, I ask again: Why didn't you take me with you?  
I can handle a few freaks in Arkham."

Batman: "Because, Azrael and the Order of St. Dumas have been warring with the League. If I taken you, he may not have been cooperative."

Alfred: "Very good, sir. Did you discover why Azrael and the Order have been fighting Ra's al Ghul?"

I sat down at the Batcomputer and I brought my case file on Michael Rivers.

Batman: "Michael Rivers. 51 years of age, born in Chicago. From a young age, he was studying in criminology and sociology. He demonstrated that he was a prodigy in martial arts, mastering kung fu in less than six months."

Damian: "Pfft. I could do that in six days."

Alfred: "Like Father like Son."

Batman: "It was a matter of time until he joined the police academy and he became an officer of the law at 19 years of age. He became a detective the following year and was one until the age of 24... But, after that, he dropped off the grid."

I looked for any incidents close to the time where Rivers departed Chicago.  
He was 24 when he left and the next time he showed up was in Gotham at 27.  
He was off the grid for three years, where did he go?

Damian: "What does it matter what happened to Rivers' father anyway? He's some kind of ace detective, but he's dead now, so what does it matter?"

Batman: "If Michael Rivers is connected in any way to the League, that would mean that Riley could be a part of their plans too."

I found something. Before Michael Rivers left Chicago, there was reports of a massacre... Over 50 dead in a gang shootout. The police didn't respond to this due to lack of manpower at the time. But, soon after, Michael Rivers was discharged from the CPD.

I have a theory.

Batman: "Alfred. Send Rivers a message. Tell him to come here."

Alfred: "But, Master Rivers doesn't trust you, Master Bruce. Even if you discover anything, he may not hand over the girl to you easily."

Batman: "He won't have a choice."

 **-Riley Rivers-**

I'm home with Mom now. She's been on edge lately for a few days now. I asked her if anything's happened, but she tells me there isn't. She went on to say that I'm her son and she'll love me forever...

Something has happened and I know it. But, if she doesn't tell me, what can I do about it. I thought it might have something to do with Rick in prison awaiting trial and Hunter in hospital still. Becca is at home now, but whatever the Joker did to her, broke her. She's refusing to speak to anyone right now.

Becca may not be my most favourite person, but she didn't deserve what happened to her.

My mom just cooked dinner for me and she was watching Sebastian Hady's campaign speech. All the danger in Gotham is gone for now, so he comes out of a hole and steals the Mayor's office.

Kerry: "That is disgraceful. Didn't run against that crazy Galavan person and now that the danger has passed, he snuck in the back door."

Riley: "Agreed. I can't believe that we're gonna have this guy as Mayor by default, we don't even know if he'll keep his promise or be just like Hamilton Hill."

Kerry: "If he's ANYTHING like Hill, I'm moving away."

Riley: "I'll pack for you right now."

Me and mom shared a laugh before we heard a knock at the door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Riley: "I'll answer that."

I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it to be faced with a familiar face.

Riley: "Lauren?"

It was Lauren Winters. She was looking at me with worry. She looks like she was scared half to death.

She reached out and hugged me tightly. She had a really good grip on me as if she didn't want to let me go.

Riley: "Lauren? What's wrong?! Did something happen?"

Lauren: "No. Nothing happened."

Riley: "Why are you hugging me?"

Lauren: "Just wanted to."

I didn't know what happened, but Lauren was clearly upset. I didn't know what to do with Lauren right now...

Kerry: "Riley, who's that at the door?"

Riley: "It's Lauren. Just talking to her."

Kerry: "Well, can you shut the door? It's breezy tonight."

I didn't know why Lauren was upset, but I didn't want to talk to Lauren outside and I also couldn't get her off of me, so I pulled Lauren inside.

Riley: "I'm gonna head upstairs."

Kerry: "Nooooooo. Stay down here."

Mom has been through a lot. I did want to spend time with her tonight, but I guess something came up.

Riley: "Sorry. I feel a bit tired."

Kerry: "Okay... Just get an early night."

I whispered to Lauren, who was still gripped onto me.

Riley: "We have to be very quiet."

Lauren: "Okay."

We quietly went upstairs in this awkward position, trying to avoid Mom from turning and spotting Lauren. If she knew that I brought someone into the house, she'd start smashing furniture. She hates people and she's that ashamed of the house.

Once we got into my room, Lauren finally let go of me.

Riley: "Okay, we have to be quiet. Mom can't know you're here. But, we're alone,  
so what's happened?"

Lauren: "I told you. Nothing's happened."

Riley: "Then why do you look so panicked?"

Lauren looked straight at me. Right into my eyes.

Lauren: "You scared me last night. I thought you were dead."

Riley: "I was fine. I saw the explosion from my..."

Lauren: "Don't lie to me."

It was at this point that I started feeling panicked myself. What was Lauren talking about? D-Does she know?

Riley: "Lauren... What are you saying?"

Lauren breathed deeply. She looked like she was trying to prepare herself for what was to come and that there was no going back.

Lauren: "Riley. I know."

Riley: "... You do?"

Lauren: "You're Avenger."

She knew. She must have known since last night at least. That's why she looked scared when I ran off with Joker's bomb.

Riley: "How long have you known?"

Lauren: "I found your old mask. Remember, it was me that snapped the first photo of you when you started out. I recognised it and knew it was yours."

Yeah. After Fish Mooney's henchmen shot up Lauren's old house, she came here for safe haven with her mother... Man, explaining that one to mom was a doozy.

But, I thought I burned my old uniform... Maybe I missed a mask or two. Better destroy them later so mom doesn't find them.

Lauren: "You ran off with that bomb, knowing that you may not escape the explosion.  
You risked your life to save the city, but I was terrified. I thought that the next time I'd see you, you'd be dead."

Riley: "I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to worry you."

Lauren: "It's fine... I just don't understand. Why? Why do you do this? How can you fight the way you do?"

Riley: "Lauren, slow down. You're talking too fast."

Lauren: "Right, sorry."

Riley: "But, have you told anyone?"

Lauren: "No. I haven't told a soul. It's not my secret to tell, besides I'm only a journalist in training."

Riley: "Yet, you found out who I was. You've been on to me since the start."

Lauren made a small smile. She and I sat down on the bed and I told her about me as Avenger.

I told her about my dad, that he trained me and how I admired him. He was the reason I became Avenger. I told her about Jack Marco. That I had the opportunity to kill him, but I didn't. It wouldn't be how my dad wanted. He would have wanted justice over vengeance.

Lauren: "Why tell me all this?"

Riley: "Because you deserve to know, Lauren. I've put you in danger before, and I've probably worried you half to death more than once by now. I feel...  
That you should know about me."

Lauren: "Everything... Makes sense."

I felt a weight of my shoulders. Talking to someone like this... I couldn't tell anyone anything substantial. But, with Lauren, it's different.

Lauren: "Riley, what about Batman? Have you met him?"

Riley: "I have. Him and his entire Bat Family."

Lauren: "You sound like you don't like him too much."

Riley: "Lauren... If he knew him and seen the things he's done over the past month, you would doubt that he's actually what Gotham needs."

Lauren: "I don't understand. What has Batman done?"

I don't know if I can just come out and tell her what Batman has done. He's been protecting Gotham for years now, but even since I've met Batman, he's done questionable thing after questionable thing.

Riley: "Do you know Tom Edwards?"

Lauren: "No."

Riley: "You wouldn't. He's an inmate in Arkham Asylum that Batman captured. But, his real name is Doctor Thomas Elliot."

Lauren: "You mean the famous surgeon? Why would he be in Arkham?"

Riley: "Elliot is actually a criminal named Hush. He was trying get rid of Bruce Wayne, but Batman stopped him. He tried to kill the Gordons, but I stepped in.  
Batman arranged for Hush to be treated in Arkham under a false name and false prescription sedative."

Lauren: "Why would Batman do that?!"

Riley: "Because Hush knows who Batman is. If Hush went to trial or into general population, he could blow the whistle on Batman."

Lauren: "You don't like that because you think Batman put himself above the law."

Riley: "Exactly. He thinks he is Gotham. That Gotham needs him. But, it shouldn't be like that at all."

Lauren put her hand on mine.

Lauren: "Riley. You can't just take on the Batman. He's done so much good for the city."

Riley: "I know. He has. But, if someone isn't around to stop him... Who knows what he's really capable of."

Lauren: "That's too much! You can't shoulder this all on your own."

Riley: "Who else is there?"

Lauren then started squeezing my hand. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were brown... I've looked into her eyes before, but I couldn't remember the colour.

Lauren and I lean towards each other. W-What's happening right now? What am I doing? I shouldn't do this. I've done enough to Lauren...

 _RING..._

I heard my phone ring. I have a text.

Lauren: "Your phone?"

Riley: "Yeah."

Lauren: "I-I guess you better get that."

Riley: "Yeah."

I got off the bed and looked at the phone. It came from a Pennyone?

Pennyworth. Wayne's butler. This is from Batman.

'Come to the cave. We have something to discuss.'

What could Batman possibly want with me? I have a feeling this could be about Cassandra.

I opened the briefcase and opened the secret compartment. I took out my Avenger suit and showed it to Lauren.

Lauren: "You have to go out?"

Riley: "I do. Why don't I take you home?"

Lauren: "How?"

A few minutes later, I was swinging through the city with Lauren hanging onto my back.

Lauren: "HOW DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?!"

Avenger: "Relax! I won't let you fall."

Lauren: "But, what about your mom? Would she notice you're gone?"

Avenger: "She only checks the room when she goes upstairs. If the lights are off,  
she just leaves me alone."

Lauren: "But, this is amazing! How do you do this every night?!"

Avenger: "You get used to it."

Before long, I dropped Lauren off near her home at an alleyway. I had to make sure that nobody saw us, or people could make a connection to me.

Avenger: "I have to drop you off here. It'd look weird if I drop you off at the front door."

Lauren: "(Giggles) I guess. Riley?"

Avenger: "Yeah?"

Lauren: "Thanks for confiding in me."

Avenger: "Of course. You're my best friend."

Lauren: "I know... Well, I better go."

Lauren started walking away, but she stopped in her tracks. I wondered if she forgot something, but before I could say anything...

She ran up to me and kissed me. She just placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me!

Before I could do anything to react, she ran off.

W-What just happened? Did I just get kissed? That's the first time that's happened.  
I liked that... I really did. I liked doing that with Lauren. I never really thought about Lauren that way before...

I think my life just got a lot more interesting.

 _*The Batcave*_

After my time with Lauren, I went to the Batcave. I didn't know why Mr Pennyworth contacted me, but it was likely on Batman's instructions.

As I enter the cave, I discover that the Bat Family is here; Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Red Hood.

Batman himself is sitting at the Batcomputer.

Avenger: "I got your message. What's this about?"

Nightwing: "We have to talk, Rivers. This is important."

Avenger: "About what, Nightwing?"

Red Hood: "First of all, you're hiding an assassin."

Batgirl: "One that's working for the League."

Avenger: "If this is about Cassandra, stop talking."

Red Robin: "Rivers, this is serious! If the League are behind this, you could be in danger. Leaving this girl loose could be dangerous for everyone.

Avenger: "I will not let you put her in a cage!"

Batman: "Then let's talk about you, Rivers."

On screen, photos of my dad came up. Young photos of him back when he worked in Chicago... Next to them were photos of multiple dead bodies.

Avenger: "... What is this?"

Batman: "I know what happened to your father after he left Chicago."

I didn't know what he meant. Dad mentioned that he worked in Chicago, that's where he was born and was educated.

Batman: "The dead bodies in this photo were victims of your father's."

Avenger: "What are you talking about?"

Batman: "The Chicago Police Department were planning a sting on Chicago's various crime lords, but the mission went wrong and Michael Rivers killed everyone in the room. However, to prevent embarrassment they kept the whole thing secret and dismissed Michael Rivers from the force."

I walked up to the Batcomputer and I looked through all the files that Batman gathered... Dad killed all those people?

Avenger: "It can't be..."

Batman: "For the next ten years, your father dropped off the grid. This is where he joined The League of Assassins."

Avenger: "You're telling me my dad was in the League of Assassins?! How do you know that?!"

Batman: "The training. Your moves are similar to those that operate in the League of Assassins. It would explain a few things."

Avenger: "Like what?!"

Batman: "Cassandra Cain. You said she escaped. Ra's wouldn't let her escape just like that and not come for her. They know where she is and they know she's with you."

Avenger: "What are you saying?"

Batman: "Cassandra Cain is supposed to be the wife of the future heir... That's you, Riley."

After I heard that, I stood there dumbfounded.

Batman: "Ra's wants you to be his next heir, Riley."

Avenger: "Me?! Why me? I didn't even know anything about the League until recently."

Batman: "Ra's is a desperate man, Rivers. If Michael Rivers was in the League, that means that he's been raising you all this time to lead the League."

What Batman is saying makes no sense to me. He's saying that my FATHER joined a organisation of assassins and then struck some kind of agreement that I would marry Cassandra and lead the organisation myself...

Avenger: "Wait..."

I remembered. Cassandra mentioned 18th birthday to me before... What if the reason that the assassins haven't come for me yet is because I'm not of age? My birthday is tomorrow.

Avenger: "Tomorrow."

Batman: "What's happening tomorrow?"

The League was coming for me tomorrow. I didn't know what to do exactly, this was an enemy that I don't have a clue how to fight. I had to go out and patrol. Maybe I'd find them first...

However, as I went to leave the cave, Red Hood blocked my way.

Avenger: "Let me pass, Todd."

Red Hood: "Sorry, but you have no clue what you're up against. You're better leaving this to the professionals."

Avenger: "I don't have time for banter, Jason. I need to get out there."

Red Robin: "And do what? The League aren't any ordinary terrorists. You can't find them by just roaming the streets."

Avenger: "If you're that confident that I can't take them alone, why are you wasting time with me?"

Batman: "The League are difficult to track. For now, I'm taking you to a bunker I keep. I'll bring your mother too."

He wants to leave me in a bunker?!

Avenger: "No! You aren't going to trap me in some bat safehouse! And you're not gonna do that to Cassandra either!"

I tried to get through Red Hood, but when I tried to, he pressed a gun against my head.

Batgirl: "Jason!"

Red Hood: "Relax. This one has rubber bullets..."

I ripped the gun out of Red Hood's hands and flipped him onto his back.

I turned to leave, but I heard Todd go for another gun...

 _BLAM!_

I quickly moved out of the way of the bullet and I tossed the gun I was holding at Red Hood's head.

Avenger: "Enough."

Nightwing stepped up towards me.

Nightwing: "Rivers. Be reasonable. You can't take us all on."

Avenger: "Maybe not, but I can try."

Nightwing ran towards me and started to strike at me. I blocked a few of his punches and then he leaped over me and tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and tossed him away.

That's when Batgirl came in and she kicked me in the head, knocking me down.

Batgirl: "Stay down, Rivers."

Avenger: "No!"

I got up with a vengeance. I started to think to myself that the longer I fight the more likely that another Bat Family member is gonna get involved. I can't take on the entire Bat Family. Batman was more than enough to handle, let alone the others.

But, I couldn't let Batman win. I would fight him every step of the way. I won't let him put me and Cassandra in a cage.

Batgirl tried to kick me in the head again, but I ducked this time. She then tried to punch me and I tried to block, but it was a faint... She remembered our brief fight last time. She then tried to hit me with the other arm, but I moved my head to the side and I wrapped my arm around her head, lifting her up and then slamming Batgirl to the ground.

Nightwing: "Barbara!"

Nightwing brought out two baton sticks and started to swing them at me. I had to block using my arms, but since they're exposed, it still hurt... I might need to invest in some gauntlets or something. Nightwing manages to hit me a couple of times with the batons. Nightwing has enough martial arts to match Batman. He's basically an acrobatic version of Batman.

I managed to strike Nightwing's wrist, causing him to drop one of his batons. When he attacked again, I grabbed Nightwing's other arm and twisted it enough to drop the second one. I tried to chop him in the neck, but he blocked and kicked me in the head, breaking free. He started to jump around, evading my attacks.

I had enough with the jumping!

As Nightwing landed, I kicked at his legs. My shin connected with his leg, just above the knee where the peroneal nerve is. This blow should disable his leg temporary.

Nightwing lost balance on one of his legs. He won't be jumping around like that.  
Without his leg, Nightwing had trouble evading my strikes and I managed to knock him down.

Robin: "Yahh!"

Robin surprised me with a kick to the chest, knocking me back. And then I was lifted into the air... It was Red Robin. I forgot he actually had tech wings. He was going to slam me into the wall, but I used my own grapple gun to hook to a pillar and both of us ended up into the wall and we landed hard on a balcony.

It hurts... I'm aching all over. I'm fighting probably a group of the best martial artists alive. My arms feel bruised and my mouth is bleeding. I-I can't fight them all for long.

Robin came running up a flight of stairs and he kicked me while I was down.

Robin: "Look, Rivers. Don't make me hurt you."

Avenger: "Funny. I was gonna tell you that."

Red Robin got back up and I was cornered by the two Robins.

Red Robin: "Rivers, we only want to help. You're only hurting yourself and others by doing this."

I got back up.

Avenger: "You'll the ones who are gonna get hurt."

Robin attacked first, but I caught him and threw him at Red Robin who caught him.  
I then took the opportunity to punch Red Robin in the face, causing him to fall over the balcony. Batman catches him and starts coming up the stairs. But, Robin was still on the balcony, but I kicked him across the face, knocking him down.

I turned around to receive a punch to the face by Batman.

Batman: "Enough!"

I fell over the balcony and landed hard again! I don't know if I broke something or not. It felt like it...

I started to crawl away from Batman. Give myself some space to get my breath back...

Once I looked up, I found myself surrounded. All of the Bat Family were back up and they surrounded me.

Batman: "Stop fighting, Rivers. You can't win. Don't make me put you down."

I feel dizzy. Dazed. Dad trained me well to last as long as I did, but I could tell that it wasn't enough. But, I couldn't give up.

Avenger: "You think you scare me?"

I got back to my feet.

Avenger: "You want people to believe that you're a monster. You want to rule this city using fear... But, you're nothing but a man, trying to play God. You're the one that needs to be stopped, Bruce."

Batman: "We're on the same side."

Avenger: "No. We're not."

The Bat Family closed in on me. There wasn't a way out and there was no way to escape.

All I could do was hold my fists up and defend myself.

 _BLAM!_

The first shot came from Red Hood, he shot me in the arm with a rubber bullet!

Avenger: "Argggh!"

Batgirl got a second shot by punching me in the stomach. I tried to fight back, but all the Bat Family members started to attack all at once. I did block strikes from both Batgirl and Red Robin and I managed to kick Nightwing to the ground since his leg is still dead, only to be kicked in the stomach by Batman. Red Hood hooked his arms under my armpits, but I headbutted him, knocking him back. However, a single strike across the face by Batman knocked me to the ground. I was rocked... Big time. I couldn't even fight back.

Batman lifted me off the ground and started dragging me.

Avenger: "You control freak..."

Batman: "You can hate me all you want from in here."

Batman tosses me into a glass cell of some kind. I tried to punch the glass cage, but it did nothing.

Batman: "Don't bother. That glass is bulletproof with up to 8 layers of laminated polycarbonate. You'll never break through it."

Darn! How did I let myself get into this situation?!

Avenger: "Batman... You better hope I don't get out of here."

Batman: "You're here for your own good. I'm going to get Cassandra Cain and I'll bring here as well."

Batman walked towards the family and gave them jobs.

Batman: "Dick, I want you to stay here. Have Alfred take a look at your leg.  
Barbara, I want you on patrol. If anything happens, call us. Jason, Tim, you're with me."

Robin: "What about me, Father?"

Batman: "Keep an eye on Rivers."

Robin: "Why do I need to babysit?"

Batman: "Because, I need someone to have eyes on him at all times. If he shows any signs of breaking free, gas the chamber."

Batgirl: "Why not do that now? He doesn't care."

Avenger: "Yeah, listen to Barbara. We're beyond common courtesy at this point."

Batman just stares at me. He doesn't say a thing. But, he just walks away.

Batman: "You have your assignments."

Batman, Red Hood, and Red Robin walk with Batman.

Avenger: "Wayne! Get back here!"

He's gonna go after Cassandra and there's nothing I can do about it!

Avenger: "WAYNE!"

 _ **Chapter 7 End.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Avenger vs Batman 2

_**Chapter 8: Avenger vs Batman 2.**_

 **-Stephanie Brown-**

Tonight, me, Harper, and Cassandra are having a slumber party at Harper's apartment!

It would be so awesome if Cullen wasn't running around with my mask!

Stephanie: "Cullen! Give me back my mask!"

Cullen: "But, I look so cool in this!"

Harper and Cassandra were watching us. Harper was laughing while Cass was just looking on with a small smile. Every since I started this whole 'hero' thing,  
I've been having a lot of fun.

I managed to get my mask back from Cullen.

Harper: "Cass, you doing okay?"

Cassandra nods.

Stephanie: "You know something? This is like out first superhero meeting! We can start doing plans and things like that!"

Harper: "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself. We're not Batman and his group."

Stephanie: "But that would be so cool. We should start calling ourselves something."

I started to ponder names... What shall we call ourselves? Team Spoiler? No. The Avengers? I think that's already taken.

Cassandra: "Riley..."

Harper: "Nah, I tried calling him. He isn't picking up. He might be busy doing something."

When I heard that, my mind went somewhere else. I wonder what Riley's doing right now?

 **-Avenger-**

How to I even begin to explain? Right now, I'm trapped in this glass cage inside the Batcave. I was invited here by Batman to discuss my dad, where he told me that he massacred a bunch of crime lords... Which I don't know if I believe or not.

It turns out that dad was a member of the League of Assassins, a group of murderous eco-terrorists led by Ra's al Ghul.

Apparently, Batman suspects that Ra's may be considering me to be an heir to his organisation and that Cassandra Cain was being groomed to be my wife... I had my first kiss only a few hours ago and, now something stranger happens.

I think that during my 18th birthday which is tomorrow, Ra's may send his assassins after me to force me to join the League. When I refused Batman's request to go to a safehouse, he and the entire bat family beat me until they could get me into this cage. Afterwards, Batman himself left with Red Hood and Red Robin to go after Cassandra.

I tried contacting Harper, but I don't think my comms work in here. Besides,  
Robin is watching me and Batman told him that if I show any signs of trying to escape, he'll gas the chamber I'm in.

I wouldn't be able to escape on my own. The glass is reinforced. My dad's baton wouldn't be able to break through unless there was a fracture.

During the fight, I injured Nightwing's leg. Mr Pennyworth is right now taking a look at it.

Robin is sitting on a chair in front of my cage and he's just taunting me right now.

Robin: "I don't know why Father is worried about you. You're not even a challenge."

I'm not gonna give this ten year old child any satisfaction. I need to find a way out of here, but the door is electronically sealed. Only members of the Bat Family can unlock it. I can't break the glass either, it's too thick.

If only I could contact Harper... It looks like I have to find my own way out, but how?

Robin: "Have you given up? Good. It's not like you can do anything anyway."

Avenger: "You know, Damian? I'm curious. Does your mom even know what you're doing? Jumping across rooftops every night, beating up bad guys?"

Robin: "She does. She doesn't care."

Avenger: "Really? You seem to have it rough. This isn't a normal childhood."

Robin: "Don't patronize me, Rivers."

Avenger: "I'm not. Besides, you're alone here with me. Why don't you just gas the chamber and go after your dad?"

Robin: "Pennyworth and Richard would get in my way. Besides, I want to see what makes Riley Rivers tick. Your father was a member of the League of Assassins and he was killed by a corrupt cop. Instead of killing him, you had him sent to prison where he was killed anyway. And then you went after the man who ordered the killing. You spared his life only for him to get killed anyway. You seem to prefer justice over vengeance."

Avenger: "If you start to give into vengeance, then we become no different from the monsters we take down. Surely Batman has told you this."

Robin: "He has. Grandfather would disagree however."

Avenger: "Grandfather?"

Robin: "My grandfather is Ra's al Ghul."

Damian Wayne is Batman's son. That would make Batman, Ra's son-in-law...

Batman is working for the League of Assassins!

Avenger: "Is that so? You were trained by assassins and now you're a watchman for your father. How pathetic."

Robin: "Are you trying to make me angry? You're not doing a good job."

Avenger: "Of course. The ten year old can control his rage. How stupid of me to believe that I could trick the great Damian Wayne."

Robin: "I'm bored with you. I'm just gonna gas the chamber."

Robin got off his chair and was walking towards the control panel for the cage.  
I've got him.

Avenger: "Go ahead. It's the only way you could hope to knock me out."

Robin stopped in his tracks.

Robin: "What did you say?"

Avenger: "What? That gas was the only way you could knock me out? Well, it is.  
We've fought twice and both times, I've clearly bested you. That's why your dad didn't let you come with him. If you can't beat me, you would stand no chance against Cassandra."

Robin: "I'm light years ahead of Drake and Todd in both skill and training.  
Do you think some girl is a threat to me?"

Avenger: "Yes. I do."

Robin walked over to the door to my cage.

Robin: "Computer, open the door."

He stepped inside the cage.

Robin: "Now I'm gonna break your face."

Robin shut the door behind him. He dove at me, but I ducked down and planted my feet into his stomach.

Avenger: "No, Damian. I tricked you again."

I tossed Robin against the glass. Once he got up, he tossed a batarang at me which I narrowly dodged and it hit the glass. The point of the batarang stuck into the glass and caused a minor crack.

Robin: "You can't escape. Just give up."

Avenger: "You first."

Robin came up to me and started punching. I wondered how Damian could be so well-trained despite being a ten year old boy. If he is a member of the League,  
then I wondered what else the League was capable of.

Robin brings out another batarang to use as a weapon. In response, I bring out the baton and I block his strikes.

Robin: "I underestimated you, Rivers. You're better than I thought. Not good enough though."

Robin pulled another batarang and plunged it into my leg!

Avenger: "Argh!"

I then kneed Robin in the stomach and winded him before pulling the batarang out of my leg. I tossed the batarang into one of the cracks that were created from the first batarang.

I grabbed Robin by his collar, but he punched me in the face again. So I tossed him against the glass wall.

Of all the crimes I've committed since becoming Avenger, I never thought that child abuse would be one of them. That's basically what it is.

Nightwing: "Damian!"

I saw Nightwing and Mr Pennyworth standing at the Batcomputer. Darn it!

Gas started pumping into the cage. I held my breath, but it was starting to feel effects anyway. It must have penetrated my pores.

I grabbed the batarang out of Damian's hand. The gas is clearly non-lethal otherwise they wouldn't dare flood this cage with gas.

I start bashing the batarang and baton against the cracks in the glass. Bit by bit, more cracks started appearing. I'm breaking through...

Muscles cramping. I can feel each motion sending shockwaves throughout my entire body. But, I can take it.

I'm Avenger.

With one thunderous kick...

 _KRASH!_

I break through the glass cage. I quickly drag Robin out, who knows if prolonged exposure could do long-term harm.

I stumble for a bit. I must have been affected by the gas... But, I have to fight through it.

Nightwing: "You just have to make things difficult, don't you?"

Nightwing runs up to me with his two baton sticks. I could tell that his leg was still damaged goods from earlier, so I sidestepped him and I elbowed him in the side of the head.

It didn't knock Nightwing straight out, it stunned him.

Avenger: "I can't believe that I let you lie to me from the start."

Nightwing: "What... Do you mean?"

Avenger: "You've been working for the League! Damian just told me!"

I picked up Nightwing.

Avenger: "I'm going to take down Batman. When I do, I'm coming back here with the police and I'll personally drag you and your entire Bat Family to Arkham!"

Nightwing: "Rivers, wait!"

I elbowed Nightwing in the head again, knocking him out.

I turned around and I was face to face with Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred: "Master Rivers. I don't appreciate that you're beating on my family."

Mr Pennyworth looked furious at me, but I didn't care. I do have genuine respect for Mr Pennyworth, but that's out the window now.

Avenger: "I don't appreciate terrorists threatening Gotham."

Alfred looked puzzled.

Alfred: "What on earth do you mean, 'terrorists'?"

Avenger: "Why don't you ask Ra's al Ghul's son-in-law?"

Mr Pennyworth looked at me with an understanding yet stern expression.

Alfred: "You don't understand."

Avenger: "Save your breath, Mr Pennyworth. I have to go stop your boss."

I try to walk past Mr Pennyworth, but he grabbed me.

Avenger: "What are you..."

He headbutts me in the face! I was dazed for a second, but I felt a clubbing blow to the back of my head. P-Pennyworth actually has some skills.

Alfred: "I can't let you leave."

Avenger: "Then I'll have to 'convince' you."

I got back up and grabbed Mr Pennyworth in a chokehold.

Avenger: "Don't fight it."

I started choking Mr Pennyworth until he faded into unconsciousness.

Child abuse, knocking out an injured man, choking the elderly. I've racked up quite a rap sheet I'm sure.

But, I'm gonna go stop Batman. I won't let him hurt my friends or this city.

I steal one of Batman's bikes and I ride out of the cave.

I have to reach Cassandra fast. She's likely going to be at Harper's apartment, but Batman's got a head start on me... If he isn't already there.

Avenger: "Harper?"

 **-Harper Row-**

Avenger: "Harper! Are you there?!"

I could hear Riley's voice coming from my computer! And he sounded out of breath!

Cassandra stood up and ran into the computer room and I followed with Stephanie behind me.

I got into the seat and put on my headset.

Harper: "Riley? What's happened?"

Avenger: "Get out of there now!"

Harper: "Hang on, slow down! What's happened?"

Avenger: "Batman's on his way! He's after Cassandra! He got a head start on me, you can't let him take Cassandra!"

I didn't understand. Why would Batman be after Cassandra?

Avenger: "Get Cassandra out of there! I'll join you as soon as I can."

I didn't know what to think. Batman's a hero. I know that Riley and Batman don't get along, but what would make Riley think that Batman's coming for Cass?

Cullen: "Uhh, Harper?"

I went into the living room with Stephanie...

Red Robin: "Where's Cassandra Cain?"

It was one of Batman's group. Red Robin.

Stephanie: "It's cute Batman!"

Stephanie just stared at Red Robin after that, but we had something else to worry about. The man next to him... With guns.

Red Hood: "You have an admirer, Red Robin."

Red Robin: "We don't have time for this, Red Hood."

The man with the red helmet pointed his gun at us.

Red Hood: "Look, just hand over Cain and we'll leave."

Riley was right. They are after Cass. But, my equipment is in the next room...

Red Robin: "There's someone in that room there."

Red Robin went over to the computer room. That's where Cass is!

 _BREAK!_

Cass came out of the door, kicking Red Robin down! Red Hood aimed his gun at Cass, but Cullen grabs onto him.

Cullen: "Harper, run!"

No! I didn't want to leave Cullen in the room with some guy with a gun, but the bats don't kill, right?

Stephanie: "Harper! Come on!"

Steph and Cass ran out the door. I was hesitant, but I hoped that Cullen would be alright, they weren't after him.

I quickly followed Steph and Cass out and we ran down the hall in the apartment building.

Red Robin: "Wait! Stop!"

Behind us, Red Robin was chasing us! Steph didn't have any of her gear, and I didn't either. The only choice was to run until Avenger gets here.

We ran down the stairs with Red Robin chasing us.

 _BLAM BLAM!_

At the top of the stairs, Red Hood was shooting at us!

Stephanie: "Ahhhh!"

Red Robin: "Red Hood! Don't shoot! We're trying to capture them!"

Red Hood: "Relax. I'm using rubber bullets."

I don't know if that makes me feel any safer...

We ran out onto the street and we ran into an alleyway, we knew there was no way we'd lose them without our grapple guns. We can't outrun them either. We were then forced to stop since Red Hood somehow got in front of us and Red Robin was behind us.

Red Robin: "Harper, Stephanie. Be reasonable. Batman sent us ahead so that we could talk without starting a fight. Just hand Cassandra Cain over and we'll leave."

Harper: "What do you want with her?"

Red Robin: "She's working with terrorists. We need to take her for interrogation."

Stephanie: "Terrorists?! You're cute, but you're out of your Goddamned mind!"

Red Hood: "What about me? I'm better looking than he is."

Red Robin: "Shut up, Hood! Look, just hand her over. You don't want Batman to get involved."

Damn it! Even Batman's here somewhere? He's the head hauncho of crime fighters in Gotham!

Harper: "We won't hand her over!"

Stephanie: "Yeah, we'd rather die first!"

Yeah... What?

Harper: "Uhh, Steph?"

Stephanie: "What? It was a cool line to use."

I looked at the nearby fire escape. We would be trapped on the roof, but it would buy some time.

Harper: "The fire escape!"

I jumped up the fire escape with Cass and Steph close behind. Red Hood was shooting rubber bullets at us, but lucky for us, he only hit the railings.

We made it to the roof, but the nearest roof top was too far to jump.

Red Hood: "Thanks for the exercise. But, there's no way out."

Harper: "Uhh... Avenger? We really could use some help here."

Red Robin: "Avenger isn't coming. We had to lock him up somewhere. This is your last chance,  
hand over Cassandra Cain."

I wasn't about to step aside. Cass was our friend, so I would help her however i can...

But, Cass stepped forward.

Harper: "Cass?"

Cassandra: "Go with them..."

Stephanie: "What? You can't! You don't know what they'll do to you!"

Cassandra: "Don't want... Hurt friends."

I stood next to Cass along with Steph.

Harper: "I'm not gonna abandon you, Cass."

Stephanie: "Me neither. BFFs right?"

Harper: "Right, Steph."

Red Robin sighed.

Red Robin: "Hard way, then?"

Red Hood: "Okay, hard way."

Red Hood put his guns up to shoot at us, but...

 _BOOM!_

An explosion!? Not even that far from here as well!

Red Robin: "Batman! What was that?!. Batman?"

 _*Before the Explosion*_  
 **-Batman-**

Sending Tim and Jason to speak to Harper Row about handing over Cassandra Cain isn't going to work. Harper Row is too young to understand the threat fully,  
she won't hand over Cassandra Cain willingly.

I said that I would give them a chance to resolve this peacefully. Besides, I wanted to check in on Damian and Dick.

Batman: "Alfred? Come in."

There wasn't a response.

Batman: "Alfred?"

There wasn't a response.

What's going on?! Why isn't anyone at the cave responding?!

Ahead of me, I could see a bike. It was one of mine, but the person on it.

Avenger: "You think I'm done with you, Batman?"

It was Rivers! How did he escape from the cave?!

Batman: "What did you do to Damian?"

Avenger: "Nothing much. He told me some interesting things though."

Batman: "What?"

Avenger: "Did Ra's al Ghul marry you to someone? Is that why you're doing his bidding by kidnapping me and Cassandra?"

Damian must have told Rivers about his relation to Ra's. He's misunderstood the situation.

Batman: "You don't..."

Avenger: "Understand? I understand perfectly."

Avenger then started to rev the bike.

Avenger: "You're working for the League!"

He then started to accelerate towards me. There wasn't enough time to lock the bike down. He was going to ram the bike into me.

Avenger jumped off the bike and he used his grapple gun to get away, but the bike rammed straight into the Batmobile!

 _BOOM!_

 **-Avenger-**

I wasn't expecting that explosion to do any good, but it should slow Batman down.

It'll give me enough time to help Harper, Stephanie, and Cassandra.

I quickly spotted them. They were cornered by Red Robin and Red Hood.

Using my grapple gun, I swung onto the rooftop they were on and I landed in front of Harper, Stephanie, and Cassandra.

Red Hood: "How did he get out of the cage?!"

Red Robin: "I don't know. That explosion was you, Avenger?"

Avenger: "Just a little something to slow your boss down. Now the two of you are next."

Cassandra came up beside me.

Cassandra: "You didn't kill?"

Avenger: "I don't kill. It's not my place to kill. Batman survived that explosion."

Harper: "What's going on?"

Avenger: "Batman and his bat family are working for the League of Assassins!"

When I said this, Red Hood and Red Robin showed stunned expressions like they didn't know what I was talking about.

Red Robin: "Have you lost your mind? You think we're working with Ra's?!"

Avenger: "Then you mind explaining how Robin is related to Ra's al Ghul?"

Red Hood: "Well, that's complicated..."

Avenger: "Batman had a child with the al Ghuls. The perfect way to gain someone's loyalty is to make them family. You've been trying to kidnap me and Cassandra and sell us to Ra's!"

Red Robin: "We're not working for the League!"

Cassandra tried to get my attention to tell me something, but that was interrupted by the appearance of...

Batman: "You've crossed a line, Rivers."

Avenger: "No. You've crossed your last one. I thought that Gotham did need you in some way, but now... You're nothing but another criminal that needs to be taken down."

Me and Batman approached one another until we were face to face with each other.

Batman: "You don't know the full story."

Avenger: "Save it! Nothing is gonna help you now."

Batman: "If you won't listen, then we'll do this the hard way."

Avenger: "Hard way it is."

 **-Batman-**

Rivers believes that I'm working with Ra's al Ghul. Damian told him that he is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul and Riley's mind made a connection that I must be working with them to kidnap both Rivers and Cassandra Cain.

But, from experience there's no way I can convince Rivers otherwise.

From behind Rivers, I see Harper Row, Stephanie Brown, escaping with Cain. They run down the fire escape close to them.

Batman: "Don't let them escape."

Red Hood and Red Robin chase the girls, leaving me alone with Rivers.

Avenger: "Just you and me."

Rivers isn't even concerned. He trusts his friends to guard Cassandra Cain.

I trust mine to catch her.

Rivers makes the first move by quickly chopping me in the throat, taking me off my balance. I quickly regain myself and I block another strike.

I have to be careful with Avenger. The last time we fought in hand-to-hand combat,  
I lost. He's fast and strong with his strikes. He knows how to hurt someone and keep them down for the count.

I kick Rivers in the stomach, but he blocks my second strike and counters with a kick to the ribcage.

I have to fight with more than my fists.

I toss a smoke pellet at Avenger's feet, creating a cloud of smoke.

Avenger: "Changing tactics? It won't help you."

Batman: "I disagree."

I start hitting Rivers as the smoke cloud obscures his vision, but I do my best work in the smoke.

However, Avenger stays still for a moment waiting for me to make a move. When I do, he catches my attack and punches me in the head.

Avenger: "Nice try."

Avenger dives out of the smoke towards me and thrusts both his feet into my chest.  
I fall to the ground as Avenger approaches.

Avenger: "Enough! It's over, Dark Knight."

I throw a batarang which deploys a line which wraps around Avenger's feet and it trips him over. I get back up and I pick him up by the collar and throw him against the edge of the rooftop.

Batman: "Wake up! I am not a member of Ra's al Ghul's organisation. You're jumping to conclusions."

Avenger: "What makes you think I'll believe you, Batman?! I have more reasons to believe that you're a terrorist more than not!"

Avenger takes out his baton and throws it at my head. It hit me dead-on and it staggered me. Meanwhile. Avenger had undone his restraints and he ran at me and tackled me!

The both of us fell off the building and through the next building's window.

 **-Stephanie Brown-**

We escaped the rooftop and left Riley to deal with Batman, however we had out own problems!

 _BLAM BLAM!_

Harper went down! I think one of the rubber bullets got her in the leg!

I went to help her up.

Harper: "No! You have to go!"

Cassandra: "Not... Without you."

Stephanie: "What she said!"

Red Robin tried to jump on us since we couldn't hardly move, but Cassandra kicks him away.

Cassandra: "Take cover..."

Red Hood tried to shoot at Cassandra, but she zig zags and punches him.

Man... Cass kicks ass!

Stephanie: "Why didn't we think of fighting before?"

Harper: "Because we can't fight like Cass."

Stephanie: "Oh..."

Maybe I could get Riley and Cass to train me after

Cassandra: "Riley..."

Stephanie: "Where?"

KRASH!

We looked up and we saw both Riley and Batman crashing out of a window into the next building.

 **-Avenger-**

I had finally had enough. Batman has done more than enough damage to this city. I thought that Batman does more good than harm.

But tonight, I take down The Batman.

Me and Batman had just went crashing through two windows and we landed inside a living room of some kind. The lights are out, so I guess the occupants are either asleep or gone.

Avenger: "How did Ra's get to you, huh? Did he offer you money? Is that how your family made it's fortune? A wife? Is that how Damian was born?"

Batman: "Don't speak about my family like that!"

Batman grabbed me and threw me, back first, into the TV!

Batman: "You judge me, yet you don't know anything. My family tried to bring Gotham out of the gutter. I've done everything I can to restore this city. You can't understand."

Batman picked me up and kneed me in the face and then threw me into the wall.  
I feel tired, dazed, and completely out of it. I've been fighting all night against Batman and the family. How much do I even have left?

I was grabbed by the collar.

Batman: "This city needs the Batman. It needs a legend that will safeguard it for as long as Gotham exists."

Avenger: "That would make you a coward. You're nothing but a psychopath who dresses like a bat to scare people."

I pull Batman's head towards me and I headbutt him in the head.

Avenger: "You want to rule this city through fear? You want to be the big bad boogeyman?  
Guess what, Wayne? I won't allow it!"

I punch Batman over and over.

Avenger: "This city doesn't deserve to be afraid. It deserves to be protected. You've taken completely control from this city from the people who need it the most. All you've done is prove that the system is flawed. That Gotham can't be protected."

Batman has trouble standing up, so I pick him up by his cape and I drag him towards the door.

Avenger: "You've made things worse!"

I swing and throw Batman through the door.

 _CRASH!_

I walk out the apartment I was in and found Batman slumped against the wall.

I stand over him.

Avenger: "This is your legacy. What's happened since you've become Batman? Death, corruption, destruction? Winston Grace almost destroyed this city under your watch.  
You know why? Because you have too much power. You're Batman. A founder of the Justice League and the Dark Knight of Gotham. You have all this power at your fingertips and it was turned against you. That's how Grace almost destroyed this city. Someone needs to keep you in check."

I once again picked Batman up by his cape and dragged him to the window. We're only on the second floor. A fall from here won't kill him but, it should knock anymore fight out of him.

I tossed Batman out the window.

 _KRASH!_

I hear him land onto a dumpster below and I look down to see him roll onto the ground of the alleyway. Using my grapple gun, I jump down to the ground and I land in front of Batman.

Avenger: "Your reign of terror is over, Batman. You and your family are finished."

Batman: "Rivers... You don't understand."

That again? I had finally had it with Batman. He threatens this city, he threatens my friends, and has the nerve to tell me that I don't understand.

I grab Batman by the collar.

Avenger: "What don't I understand?!"

I pull my fist back, prepared to finish this once and for all...

Cassandra: "Riley."

A hand stops my fist. It was Cassandra.

Avenger: "He deserves this. He's tried to kidnap us, Cassandra. Just so he could deliver us to Ra's al Ghul!"

Cassandra shakes her head and points at Batman.

Cassandra: "He... Not assassin."

Avenger: "What?.."

Cassandra: "Batman isn't... One of them."

He isn't... One of the League?

Avenger: "No... His son told me! He's Ra's al Ghul's son-in-law!"

Cassandra: "Trust. He's not... One of them."

I... I... I let go of Batman and let him fall to the ground. I stared at my hands.  
They were covered in Batman's blood.

I thought that he was a terrorist and I was about to... I didn't know what I was about to do to him.

I backed myself up against the wall of the alley and I slumped down to the ground.  
Cassandra came up to me and kneeled down next to me.

Avenger: "I hated Batman so much that I was willing to believe that he was the enemy.  
I lost sight of who the real enemy was."

Cassandra: "Mistake. It's okay now."

I trust Cassandra regardless of what anyone thinks. If she says that Batman isn't one of the League, then it must be the truth.

By now, Harper and Stephanie had caught up.

Harper: "What the hell happened here?"

Stephanie: "Is it me or did Riley kick Batman's ass?"

Harper: "Steph... Not the time."

Red Robin and Red Hood came into the alley and attended to Batman.

Red Robin: "Batman! Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

I stood up and walked over to them.

Avenger: "Take him back to the cave. Don't come after me or Cassandra again, or next time, he'll lose more than pride."

Red Hood aimed a gun at my head, but Red Robin pushed it down gently.

Red Robin: "We're done here."

They pick up Batman and they start taking him out of the alley.

Batman: "Avenger..."

I heard Batman speak.

Batman: "You've made a major mistake..."

I didn't even care to listen to what Batman said. He may not be a terrorist, but he's not my ally. Not even close.

After that, we all went back to Harper's apartment. We found Cullen there with Harper's shock gun.

Harper: "Cullen, why do you have my shock gun?"

Cullen: "In case that guy came back."

Cullen took one look at me and gasped.

Cullen: "What the hell happened to you?!"

Avenger: "I've had a really bad day."

I was bleeding from my mouth, my leg, and my arms were cut all over. Lucky I don't scar easy... I'll still have a few though.

Avenger: "I need to go patch myself up."

Harper: "Wait. Riley."

Harper asked me before I left.

Harper: "Is Batman a good guy?"

I don't know the answer to that question. Is Batman a good guy or a bad guy?

Avenger: "I'm not sure. I don't think we'll have to worry about him after tonight.  
He can go back to dealing with whatever he's been dealing with."

Using my grapple gun, I leave Harper's apartment through the window.

 **-Third Person-**

Outside the apartment, Assassin was watching Avenger swing away.

Assassin: "This proves without a shadow of a doubt that Riley Rivers is ready to lead the League of assassins. Just as Michael Rivers foretold."

Next to him, David Cain appeared.

Cain: "Talking to yourself again, Assassin?"

Assassin: "It's true, isn't it? Riley Rivers is stronger than even you predicted.  
Defeating the champion of St. Dumas and the Batman twice. Ra's al Ghul will be pleased."

Cain: "You are aware that he has already been influenced by the Bat? He believes that the League are terrorists. With someone like Rivers who is fueled by Justice,  
it may be just as difficult to sway his mind as Batman's."

Assassin: "Riley may be a great warrior, but he is still young. It will be a simple matter to sway his mind to see our cause as righteous."

Cain looks down at the apartment and looks at Cassandra Cain.

Cain: "She will finally fulfil her destiny. The destiny that was laid out for her."

Before Assassin leaves, Cain turns to him.

Cain: "What about the Batman? If he discovers where Ra's al Ghul is hiding,  
he will attempt to interfere. Even with this defeat."

Assassin: "He will not be a problem."

 **-Batman-**

Batgirl: "I should have been there."

Nightwing: "There would have been nothing you could have done."

I was taken back to the Batcave by Tim and Jason. Alfred was taking a look at my wounds. Rivers hurt me... Badly.

Alfred: "Sir, what do you plan to do now, regarding Riley Rivers and Cassandra Cain?"

Batman: "For now, I'll leave them be. Rivers doesn't want our help."

Red Hood: "Yeah. He made that VERY clear. I've never seen someone kick your ass so bad before."

Red Robin: "Jason!"

Red Hood: "What?"

As I looked around, I noticed that Damian wasn't here.

Batman: "Alfred. Where's Damian?"

Alfred: "Upstairs, sir."

Once Alfred patched me up, I got dressed and went upstairs into the Wayne Manor.  
Damian was in his room, lying down.

Damian: "Welcome back, Father."

He didn't move. He just lied there, staring at the ceiling.

Bruce: "What's wrong, Damian?"

Damian: "... It's my fault that Rivers escaped. I told him about my relation to Grandfather and I let him bait me."

Damian must have inadvertently allowed Rivers to escape his cage. Dick told me that after Alfred looked at his leg, he saw Damian fighting with Rivers inside the cage.

I sat next to Damian's bed.

Damian: "If you're gonna try cheer me up, don't bother. I know I screwed up."

Bruce: "It isn't about screwing up, Damian. It's about getting back up afterwards."

Damian: "Really? How I was brought up, if you screwed up once, there is no getting back up."

Bruce: "There's a difference, Damian, between that and this."

Damian: "What?"

Bruce: "You're not dead."

I never even knew Damian existed until Talia brought him to me. At first he was a lot like Jason; Angry and had not that many ways to release it. He was trained to be a killer. An assassin. But, he's grown up in his own way.

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

Bruce: "Come in."

Alfred walks in and he looks concerned.

Bruce: "What's wrong, Alfred?"

Alfred: "Reports have just came in from around the world. There is no sign of the Justice League. It's as if they've gone missing!"

The Justice League? Missing? How can that be possible?

 **-Third Person-**

In an undisclosed location, Ra's al Ghul sits on a chair with his daughter, Talia al Ghul in front of him.

Talia: "Father, do you really insist on this plan that Michael Rivers and David Cain proposed? Riley Rivers is no more than a mere child. He cannot hope to run your empire."

Ra's: "Dearest daughter. My time is growing shorter and shorter. When Assassin informed me of this deal made between Rivers and Cain, I doubted that it would work. To create two children whose sole purpose would be to ensure the League survival beyond my passing. Cassandra Cain proved to be an adept bodyguard."

Ra's stood from his chair and walked to a nearby window where he had a view of Gotham, but the surrounding area was under construction.

Ra's: "But, after seeing what Riley Rivers is capable of. He defeated the Order of St. Dumas for me without me having to lift one finger. Not only that, two consecutive victories over the Detective. This boy could be the leader that the League needs."

Talia: "But, how do you know he will accept? He may turn out to be another disappointment. Like Batman."

Ra's: "I thought that too. But, he is a child looking for guidance. All he needs is the correct guidance."

Ra's turned to face Talia.

Ra's: "I leave it in your hands to ensure Rivers is brought to face his final trial. Assassin and Cain are ill-suited to this task, and I can't risk the Detective discovering us. You must handle this with utmost discretion."

Talia: "As you wish, Father."

Ra's: "Also, have Cain recover his daughter. If Rivers does resist, then it can't help to have another bargaining chip."

-Riley Rivers-

After I went back to the office to patch myself up, I went straight home. My face still feels tenderised and every muscle in my body is screaming in pain. I did go head to head with Batman and the Bat Family not even 4 hours ago.

As soon as I got the strength to get up, I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I checked my injuries. They seem to be fine for now. My face has a noticable cut and a bruise, but I can explain that away. But, there's no rest for the weary.

Today is my 18th birthday.

Today is when I think the League should be coming for me and Cassandra... If only I knew where Ra's al Ghul was, I could... I shouldn't assume that I can defeat Ra's al Ghul. If my dad trained with these people, I have to be very careful.

But, what should I do for today?

I haven't received any calls from clients since Crystal Brown. I guess I can close the firm for today. Surely after Gotham Harbor was demolished, someone would find a lawyer to settle claims or something similar.

I went downstairs. It's early, so I don't think Mom's awake yet...

Kerry: "Happy Birthday to you!"

Mom came out of the kitchen with a birthday cake! She must have got up earlier to surprise me.

Mom however stopped when she noticed my face.

Kerry: "Riley! What happened to your face?!"

Riley: "My face? Oh yeah, I hit my head on my desk last night while doing paperwork."

Kerry: "Did you get angry at the desk or something?!"

I laughed a bit at that.

Riley: "I guess so."

I should go and visit dad today... It's gonna be my first birthday after his death after all.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

I had trouble going to sleep last night. My heart has been pounding so much.

That's because I kissed Riley.

I just went right ahead and done it.

Vicki: "You look like the best thing ever happened to you."

Miss Vale caught onto me. I forgot she was sitting next to me.

Lauren: "Oh, it's nothing..."

Vicki: "You have a smudge on your lips."

A-A smudge?! Did I not wipe my face this morning?! I went straight to bed last night.  
Then I got dressed and came straight to work so I don't remember if I did.

Vicki: "I'm just kidding. I guessing you kissed someone."

I stopped panicking. She was joking to get information out of me?

Lauren: "That was mean."

Vicki: "When it comes to finding the truth, I pull no punches. It was Riley Rivers wasn't it?"

Lauren: "Y-Yes."

I couldn't even look Miss Vale in the eye. I've never gotten close enough to someone to kiss them before. But, I know Riley's a nice guy... Despite the fact that he is Avenger. I don't know if he's told anyone else, but knowing one of his personal secrets makes me feel so much closer to him.

Vicki: "Well, it's about time. You talk about him a lot and it seems you two really get along well."

Lauren: "Yeah, but... I don't know anything about being in a relationship. I don't even know if this is a relationship yet. I just went ahead and kissed him."

Vicki: "Did he resist?"

Lauren: "Well, no."

Vicki: "He must like you if that's the case. He would have pushed you away if he didn't."

A relationship. I-I don't know the first thing about a relationship. I don't even know how I'll face Riley next time I see him.

Vicki: "Enough relationship advice. After the expose on the Order of St. Dumas,  
Warren's put the bar up high. He wants something on Batman. We haven't run many Batman related stories recently."

A Batman related story? I wonder if...

Lauren: "I've got an idea. Do you know a man named Thomas Elliot?"

Vicki: "Yes. He's a famous surgeon. Why? What's this got to do with Batman?"

Lauren: "I'll explain, but can you book an appointment at Arkham to see a mister Tom Edwards?"

If Riley's telling the truth about Thomas Elliot, that Batman trapped him inside Arkham Asylum, me and Miss Vale will find out.

 **-Kerry Rivers-**

It's early in the afternoon and I'm cooking dinner for my special birthday boy. Today I'm gonna cook Spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread. One of his favourites.

Riley went out for the time being though. He wanted to go to Michael's tombstone.

Bless that boy, he loved his father so much. Maybe more than I did in a way.

I can't help but worry about him. He wants to be a good lawyer to help this city, but sometimes I think the city is beyond saving and we just have to deal with it.  
What else can we do?

One of the few things that I had left of Michael, his bike, was stolen the other day and the police haven't found a trace of it. I'm sure Riley was upset that the bike was stolen. He helped his dad work on it once or twice.

I also have a feeling in the back of my head that I'm forgetting something about Riley. Something I found before I was attacked by some psycho weeks ago.

But, I'm sure it wasn't too important. If it was, I would remember it soon...

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

There was a knock on the door. Riley sure came home fast. Did he forget something?

I went to the door and It was Kieran Troy...

I didn't want to answer him. He mentioned some crazy BS last time he was here about me and him having sex before Charlotte was born and that Rick had seen it.

Kieran: "Kerry! Open the door! We really need to talk!"

Kerry: "Screw you. Get out of here!"

I heard the door unlock and Kieran stepped through! He must have known where the spare key was.

Kieran: "I got the results of the DNA test."

Kerry: "It's only been a day! How can you get an accurate result already?!"

Kieran: "I trust these doctors."

Kieran handed me the document and I took it from him. I read the document...  
And I... No, it can't be.

Kerry: "No..."

Kieran: "It's positive. Charlotte is your daughter, Kerry."

It's not true. That would mean that I cheated on Michael. W-Why would I cheat on Michael?! I loved him!

Kieran: "I didn't want it to be true either, but those results are accurate."

Kerry: "You're lying! It's only been a day since you took my saliva! There's no way there can be accurate!"

Kieran: "Kerry, just stop. The doctors I went to see are the same doctors that delivered Rick and Riley. You went to one hospital to give birth! I went to those doctors and all they had to do was compare the samples I gave them of you and Charlotte. They found a match immediately."

Kerry: "It can't just work like that! I would remember if Charlotte was my daughter.  
Heck, even you would remember if I gave birth to Charlotte!"

Kieran: "I don't know how, but neither of us knew that you were the mother. Michael didn't know either otherwise he would have killed me."

Kerry: "Just get out."

Kieran did as I asked and left.

I'm Charlotte's mother. How could this have happened?

I just cried. Cried and cried and cried.

Michael... Oh God. I'm sorry, Michael. I'm so sorry.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Michael Rivers. A great officer of the law. A great husband. A great father.

All these things describe Michael Rivers' existence. But, I'm not fully sure. Was he a great father? Was he a great husband?

Or was he really just an assassin?

I had so many question for him. Why would you join the League? Why would you arrange my future as an heir to an international terrorist organisation?

Riley: "What was your plan, dad? I thought you believed in justice. Where was justice in this?"

?: "He was a good man, your father."

Behind me stood a young woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a black low-cut shirt and jeans.

Riley: "How do you know who he was?"

I didn't know this woman at all, and she struck me as someone I should be weary of.

Talia: "I once worked alongside him."

Riley: "You don't look like a police officer."

Talia: "Perceptive. My name is Talia. Talia al Ghul."

al Ghul? As in Ra's al Ghul?

I looked around the area. The entrances and exits to the cemetary are blocked off by men in white suits.

This is the League of Assassins.

Talia: "I see that you are aware of my associates. I assume that Batman has told you about us?"

Riley: "I'm aware of you, yes. I also had a feeling that you were gonna show yourselves to me today. That's the deal my dad must have made, right?"

Talia: "I see. You know about the agreement that Michael Rivers and David Cain made."

Riley: "I don't know the specifics. It was a theory by Batman, but it's made a lot of sense."

Talia: "The Detective has always lived up to his name."

Detective? That must be what they call Batman.

Riley: "Is that why you're here, Miss al Ghul? To collect on my dad's agreement?"

Talia: "Not quite. My father, Ra's al Ghul wishes to meet you. He wants to see you for himself."

Riley: "And if I say no?"

Talia: "You won't be able to. Father doesn't take rejection well. And he may take it out on the people you hold dear. For example, you still have an existing parent."

Mom...

Talia: "He only wishes to speak with you. I've given you the message, so I will take my leave."

Talia hands me a card with an address on it.

Talia: "Come to this address tonight. Please don't keep Ra's al Ghul waiting."

Riley: "One question. What about Cassandra Cain? She is the second part of the deal."

Talia: "You won't have to concern yourself with her. It is you that my father wants.  
We won't have a reason to find her if we have you."

At least, Cassandra is safe for now.

Talia then started to leave.

Talia: "Have a happy birthday, son of Rivers."

I look at the address on the card.

Looks like I have no choice.

I am going to meet with the Head of the Demon.

 _ **Chapter 8 end.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Head of the Demon

_**Chapter 9: Head of the Demon.**_

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Vicki: "You know, Lauren? This is random even for you. Why would I go to the trouble of booking an appointment to see an inmate at Arkham Asylum that hasn't got anything to do with anything?"

Lauren: "You booked it, didn't you? You want to know what's going on."

Vicki: "Yeah. I did because so far you haven't let me down, but I do want to know why you think that this Tom Edwards is actually Thomas Elliot."

I couldn't tell Miss Vale that Riley told me. She'll realise that Riley Rivers and Avenger are the same person if i do.

Lauren: "I had an inkling. What if Thomas Elliot knew who Batman was?"

Vicki: "Why would he?"

Come on, Lauren! Come up with a convincing story!

Lauren: "Well... I heard rumors that Doctor Elliot was a criminal on the side. What if Doctor Elliot knew who Batman was, and to ensure he'd never talk,  
created a false identity so that he couldn't talk?"

Vicki: "Lauren. That's a rather far-fetched theory. One that would say Batman is manipulating the system... And that's a serious allegation."

Lauren: "That's why I ran it by you. I want to find out for sure."

I was worried that Miss Vale wouldn't buy my story. She's made a career out of finding the truth out from people who don't want to talk.

Vicki: "You got me intrigued, Lauren. Okay, let's see if you're theory is true."

Phew... Safe. This is the best way I can help both Riley and the city. If Batman really is changing the rules of the system, then me and Vicki can do what Avenger can't and that's stop Batman with the force of the Gotham Gazette.

Me and Miss Vale drove to Arkham Asylum. I've always been scared of this place since I first heard of it. It's the worst insane asylum in the history of the world.

The patients are ill-treated, the asylum can't keep it's inmates in, and when was the last time a patient was rehabilitated?

Both me and Miss Vale went through the main gate of Arkham.

Guards came up to us. They had guns in their holsters... Does an insane asylum really get that bad that you need guns to keep inmates at bay?

Vicki: "Hello. We're here to see a Mr Tom Edwards."

Guard: "Tom Edwards? He was released 20 minutes ago."

Lauren: "Released?! How?"

Guard: "His cousin decided that treatment at Arkham wasn't enough, so she bailed him out. It's too bad that none of the more violent inmates can just leave and not come back."

How could they just release an inmate?! No wonder people escape from this place?

Vicki: "Who bailed out Edwards?"

Guard: "I don't know. Some girl with these men. White suit, blond, barely legal."

I-I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, but I think I know who he's talking about.

Me and Miss Vale went to the car.

Vicki: "Emma Grace. Gotham's newest crime boss."

Lauren: "Isn't she just a child? How can she run a criminal empire?"

Vicki: "Well, she is running one. Lauren, i think your theory could be onto something big."

Lauren: "Well, I was expecting something, but not like this."

Vicki: "Let's track down Elliot. We'll see if you're right or not."

We drove off from Arkham. I'm glad to get away from that strange place, but now we're going to find a dangerous criminal that's been bailed out by seventeen year old crime boss... That's a new level of crazy.

 **-Third Person-**

Back at the Rivers' household, Kerry is still reeling from the relevation that Charlotte Troy is her actual daughter.

She was in the living room drinking vodka and coke. Next to her is a photo of Michael.

Kerry: "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Michael. I don't know why I would ever cheat. Especially with Kieran... I want to throw up."

Kerry drank down the remaining of her drink. She then sat up and went into the kitchen where she was cooking spaghetti bolognese and the bolognese was starting to burn.

Kerry: "Oh, the bolognese is still on."

As Kerry turned off the stove, someone appeared behind her.

He walked up to Kerry and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kerry: "M-Michael?"

Assassin: "Not quite."

Kerry turned around to see the skull mask of Assassin.

Kerry: "AHHH!"

Kerry stumbled backwards falling on the floor, knocking over the bolognese to the floor.

Assassin: "A waste of food, Kerry."

Kerry: "W-Who are you?!"

Assassin: "I'm here to kill you."

Kerry felt so afraid. She felt that Michael was punishing her from beyond the grave for cheating on him and even having a child.

Assassin stalked Kerry who started to crawl away.

Kerry: "Please! Leave me alone!"

Assassin followed Kerry into the hallway where Kerry got back up and ran for the door, but she had trouble opening it. She looked back to see Assassin standing there aiming a crossbow at her.

Assassin: "Farewell."

 _FWIP!_

The arrow was fired, but it went past Kerry and through the door.

 _KRASH!_

The sound of something made of glass smashing on the ground outside.

Kerry slowly looked back and saw that Assassin was gone. She didn't know if he was really gone or not, but wanted to get out of the door as quickly as possible.

But, when she opened the door...

She saw Kieran Troy on the ground with an arrow through his chest. There was a lot of blood pouring out of his body. Next to him was a bottle of vodka and coke that was smashed on the ground.

Kerry's eyes widened and she placed her hands over her mouth as the feeling of throwing up rushed through her body.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

I was on my way home from the cemetary and my meeting with Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's al Ghul wants to meet with me and he's threatening my friends and family if I don't come.

Batman told me that Ra's al Ghul is an environmental extremist who believes that humanity is so dangerous to the planet. That means he could be a man who has no regard for human life what so ever.

I don't know what to expect from this enemy, but Ra's may have answers to who my dad really was... But, what is his plan? Just to take me as his heir?  
There has to be more to this.

It doesn't matter for now. I intend on meeting with him, i don't really have a choice in the manner.

When I got to the house, there was an ambulance and a police car there!

Did something happen to mom?!

I quickly ran to the ambulance and I found mom giving a report to a police officer.

Officer: "You say that the man had a skull mask and a long black coat?"

Kerry: "Yes! H-Have you checked the place out?! He might still be here!"

Officer: "Relax, ma'am. We checked. There's no sign of anyone here."

Riley: "Mom! What happened?!"

Mom came towards me and hugged me tightly.

Kerry: "Riley! Thank God you're home!"

Riley: "What happened?! Why is there an ambulance and police here?"

Kerry: "There was someone here! He tried to kill me and he shot Kieran with a arrow!"

Riley: "Kieran?! Is he okay?!"

Kerry: "I don't know. I have to go with him to the hospital! You just go down a friend's house or go to Rick apartment and stay there, okay?"

Riley: "Mom..."

Kerry: "Promise me!"

Riley: "I promise, mom."

After I said that, Mom got into the back of the ambulance and it drove off.

It was the assassins. I know it was.

I'm going to see Ra's al Ghul. And it will be a meeting he'll never forget.

 _*That Night*_  
 **-Batman-**

Superman. Wonder Woman. Flash. Cyborg. Aquaman. Green Lantern. All members of the Justice League and they disappear overnight?

What kind of enemy would be strong enough to subdue Superman of all people?

I've tried contacting Cyborg, but I can't find a trace of him.

Alfred: "Master Bruce, there are few foes that can defeat the Justice League in battle, yet even fewer can contain them for long."

Batman: "That leaves a very short list. Could it be Darkseid? No... If it was him,  
we would have seen Apokolips invasion forces by now. Who else can it be?"

Alfred: "Have you checked that data that other sites may have taken?"

Batman: "The fact that the Justice League has vanished is world-wide news. It won't be long before all hell breaks loose in their absence. But, I've checked satellite feed. No signs of them leaving the planet... All of them are still on Earth somewhere."

I checked the sites where the Justice League were last seen using Waynetech satellites. Using the ultraviolet telescope, i noticed something... There was trace amounts of ash there.

Lazarus pit ash.

Batman: "Ra's."

 **-Harper Row-**

After the craziness last night, I wanted to just sit back and relax for tonight. Stephanie is at home. I think she said that her mom is at home for tonight so she can't sneak out until later on.

Cass has been here the whole day with me and Cullen.

Cassandra: "18th birthday."

Harper: "Is today your birthday, Cass?"

Cassandra: "No... Riley."

Harper: "It's Riley's 18th?! I didn't know. We should invite him over for dinner."

Cullen: "Yeah, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Cullen spoke sarcastically. I know we don't have much, but it's the thought that counts, right?

I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Cass. She's welcome to stay, but she really uses the shower a lot... We're gonna rack up a large water bill at this rate.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

There was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it...

Cain: "Hello. Is my daughter home?"

I didn't know who this man was, but he wasn't friendly. He kicked me right in the stomach and sent me flying into the living room. It took the wind out of me and I could barely see straight.

Cain: "Cassandra. It's time. Rivers will be on his way to us soon."

Cassandra: "Dad..."

This man is really Cass' dad?! What kind of father greets his daughter like this...  
Oh wait, mine.

The man takes a swing at Cass, but she dodges and punches her dad in the face.  
Yeah, Cass! Kick ass!

Cullen: "Harper!"

Cullen came up to me and helped me off the ground.

Harper: "Cullen! Get my shock gun!"

Cullen got me behind the sofa and ran into my tech room to get my shock gun.

Meanwhile, Cass was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground by this man!

Cain: "Don't forget who taught you to fight."

Cass responded by kicking the man in the stomach.

Cullen ran out of the room and tossed me my shock gun, but Cass and her dad were fighting too close to each other.

Harper: "Cass, move!"

Cass kicked the man away, but he noticed me and dived for me. I tried to shoot him,  
but it was too late. He held me by the neck and held a gun to my head.

Cain: "Cass, come home with me. Or... You know what will happen."

I was being used as a hostage. Cass looked at me and at Cullen... I know her enough to know that she won't risk me. She'd rather risk her own life before anyone elses.

Harper: "Cass. Don't listen to him, just get out of here."

Cain: "She won't. She can't. She doesn't want innocent blood on her hands. Now...  
Will you come with me?"

Cass hesitated, but she nodded.

Harper: "No, don't!"

The man threw me to the ground and then he pulled out another gun.

 _FTT_

He shot Cass with it and she went down!

Harper: "You bastard! What did you do?!"

Cain: "Simply knocked her out with tranqs. So I can deliver her as promised."

I tried to go for my shock gun again, but he used his other gun. The more lethal one and almost shot my hand.

Cain: "Stay down. I'll be taking Cassandra to fulfil her destiny. If I see you again, I'll kill you. Understand?"

I couldn't do anything as Cass was taken. He took her out the window and he was soon out of sight.

I tried to contact Riley, but he wasn't answering! Where is he?!

I put on my costume and mask, but Cullen stopped me.

Cullen: "Harper! You can't go after him! You'll be killed for sure!"

Bluebird: "What else should I do?! Let Cass be kidnapped?!"

Cullen: "There's nothing you can do. You can't fight someone like that. You know that?"

But to leave Cass? How can I just let this happen?

I haven't felt more helpless in my life.

 **-Avenger-**

According the card that Talia gave me, the League of Assassins should be based in one of the newly reconstructed high-rise buildings in Chinatown.

Most of Chinatown is still under construction, most there are a few buildings that have been rebuilt quickly thanks to Wayne Enterprises and a few other reconstruction services. One of them must have worked for the League.

The area around is too open. Stealth may not be an option, plus Ra's is expecting me. The only thing to do would be to just walk in the front door.

I need to be very careful. Ra's al Ghul could be the most dangerous man I'll ever face, so I better stay sharp.

I go through the door and I walk through the large lobby. The place is empty, except for an elevator on the other side of the room. I'll take it to the top floor.  
That's where Ra's must be.

I went into the elevator, but there wasn't any buttons. Just a keycard slot...

I still had the card that Talia gave me. I wonder...

I put the card into the slot and the elevator started moving. They gave me a card to access the elevator... But, where is the elevator going?

The lights in the elevator then started to flicker and go out. The elevator stopped soon afterwards.

This was a trap. I expected it, but what could I do?

The lights then lit back up.

Cain: "Riley Rivers. Son of Michael Rivers."

I heard a voice through the speaker.

Avenger: "Who is this?"

Cain: "My name is David Cain."

David Cain. Cassandra's dad. The one who trained her.

Avenger: "Why are you here? Where's Ra's?"

Cain: "Only those worthy may speak to Ra's al Ghul. He still has one more trial for you."

Avenger: "Trial? What are you talking about?!"

Cain: "Think about it, Rivers. Your battle against the Order of St. Dumas wasn't mere luck. We had been warring with them over Gotham. All we had to do was remain in hiding and you defeated their champion and pushed them from Gotham. You proved yourself even more worthy when you defeated the Batman."

This was why the Order of St. Dumas was trying to fully take over Gotham. They wanted to have a firm hold over the city to fight the League of Assassins. I pretty much did the League's dirty work for them.

Avenger: "What about Cassandra? What's her role in all this?"

Cain: "You mean my daughter? She was supposed to be my finest student. She would have made a great bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul. And then she was to be your wife and you two would create a family that would forever lead the League and the world to a new age... But, she decided that she didn't want that."

Avenger: "So you drugged her and made her a slave instead."

Cain: "She told you? I tried to ensure that she was taught how to use violence instead of words, but I must have done something wrong."

Avenger: "You're a sick person, Cain."

Cain: "If you think I'm sick, you should have known who your father really was."

Avenger: "Don't you talk about him."

Cain: "I was your father's best friend. We trained together here in the League.  
He was the best warrior I've ever fought alongside. We decided to make a deal.  
The first son of Rivers would marry the first daughter of Cain and the male would take over the League."

Avenger: "My dad really did make such a deal with you? But, I don't understand."

There's so many questions that I want to ask. Why did my dad join the league in the first place? Why make that deal with Cain?

Cain: "If you pass the final trial, you'll be able to meet the Demon's Head.  
Your questions can be answered then."

The door of the elevator opens. It opened to a small room where there was a chalice... What is that?

I walk over to it and I look inside. It was a green liquid with a mist coming out of it.

?: "Welcome, son of Rivers."

I hear a voice. It's in my head, yet it isn't. I didn't know how to explain.

?: "Before you lies your final trial. Drink from the chalice. It is that simple."

I don't know what's in this chalice, but it looks like if I'm going to meet Ra's al Ghul, i don't have a choice but to drink it.

I pick up the chalice and i drink every drop of this green liquid.

I start to feel strange and i can feel my mind boiling! What was that liquid?!

However, my body felt better than usual. I felt as good as new. I had several wounds before I came here from my battle with Batman last night, they were still aching and painful, but when i check the wounds on my stomach, they were gone.

The small room then started to distort and fade. I felt like the world was spinning...

When the entire room faded, i found myself in some kind of desert wasteland.  
W-Where am I? How did I get here?

No. This must be some kind of illusion brought on by the drink...

That was went I heard something roll towards me.

 _BOOM!_

I was knocked back a few feet by an explosion! As soon as I opened my eyes, a man with claws tried to dive on me! I rolled out of the way and when he tried to lunge at me again, I kicked him in the head.

I got back to my feet and a man with blue hair and white face paint started attacking me with knifes! I dodged the slashes and I elbowed him in the chest and sweeped his legs.  
He managed to get back up and he threw one of his knifes at me, but i managed to catch it and I threw it back at him, hitting him in the leg.

That's when i noticed a man pull a pin out of a grenade! I quickly ran up and kicked the man with the knife in his leg towards the man with the grenade. They banged heads and knocked each other down and the grenade gets thrown a distance away before exploding.

The next thing i hear is a whip cracking. I turn around and I see a brown haired woman with a whip. She wrapped her whip around my leg and dragged me down! She started to pull me towards her, but i grabbed the whip and pulled her towards me instead. I quickly kneed her in the stomach with my free leg, knocking her out.

Hook: "Rahhhh!"

I heard a war cry from someone running towards me. A man with a hook for his left hand.

He swiped at my head with the hook and tried to kick me, but I caught it and kicked his leg out from underneath him. I mounted him and started to hit him over and over again to make sure he was down.

I then started to hear footsteps behind me... And the click of the gun behind my head.

 _BLAM!_

I had quickly turned around and twisted the gun out of the man's hands before he put a bullet in my skull. He wore a black mask with a skull and crossbones.

I flipped him to the ground and I kneed him in the head, knocking him out.

 _TWIP!_

I heard a noise and an arrow flies past my head! An arrow? Kieran was shot with an arrow...

I turned around and saw an archer in black with a goatee.

Could that be the man who shot Kieran?!

He shot more arrows at me so I had to take cover behind a rock... This entire landscape feels too real. This can't be real. But, now I was too focused on the archer. I took out my dad's baton and threw it at the archer at it hit him in the leg. It knocked down the archer and I ran towards him.

If this man was the one who killed Kieran, I was going to make him regret it.

He managed to get back up and he fired an arrow at my head, but i moved my head slightly and it grazed my neck. I jumped on him and started hitting him over and over again!

Avenger: "You shot someone today! Did Ra's al Ghul tell you to kill Kieran Troy?!"

Merlyn: "W-Who is Kieran Troy?!"

I didn't care about his excuses and I beat him into unconsciousness. Even if he didn't shoot Kieran with an arrow or even know who he was, he's probably killed many people with that bow and arrow.

I looked around. No more attackers in sight.

Is it over? No more games?

As i think that, a blinding flash of light envelops me.

When I next open my eyes, I am back in that little room again...

Was that all an illusion?.. I check my neck and the graze was there. Whatever that was,  
it was no illusion. I was concerned about Ra's al Ghul before, but I think even then I underestimated him.

?: "You have done well, Rivers. Now, come and find me. We will finally meet."

Finally meet? Was that voice Ra's al Ghul?!

The elevator door opens and I step inside. When I look at the control panel, the buttons are there... These people aren't magicians, are they?

I press the button for the top floor and the elevator door closes.

I'm finally about to meet that man himself.

The Demon's Head.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

Me and Miss Vale heard a rumor that Emma Grace's manor was burned down last night. The cause of the fire was unexplained.

We tracked her down to the Diamond District. She was staying in the Gotham Tower apartments at their penthouse.

Lauren: "I do feel a bit sorry for Emma. Losing everything must be hard, even for a crime lord."

Vicki: "Start thinking like that; you'll become like a criminal yourself."

Lauren: "Does it really work like that?"

Vicki: "95% of the time."

We were just outside the tower apartments, I knew that Grace was in there, but what I didn't know how we'd get inside.

Vicki: "There are some uniforms in the trunk. We can put them on in the car."

Lauren: "Uniforms?"

Vicki: "We can't get to the penthouse without a reservation. But, janitors are allowed to use the service elevator. So we disguise ourselves and we use the service elevator,  
simple."

Lauren: "Can we just make a reservation?"

Vicki: "Can you afford this place?"

Vicki: "I thought so. We better change in the car."

Lauren: "Why in the car?"

Vicki: "Less chance of being seen. Besides, we can't go change in the restroom.  
The staff will recognise us."

Miss Vale's reasoning made sense. Besides, I didn't want to change in the alley...  
Just thinking about it creeps me out.

So I changed in the uniform with Miss Vale... She really has nice skin. I bet men would drool over her if they could. I don't hold a candle to her. I wonder if Riley finds me attractive. I mean, I know there are people like Batgirl, Catwoman, and other female superheroes wearing skin-tight outfits... How can a oridany girl compete with that?

Once we were changed, we went into the alley around the side of the tower building.  
We made sure to tie up out hair and wear caps to ensure that we weren't recongisable.

We took a cleaning cart and we took it to the service elevator.

Vicki: "Lauren. When the doors close, hide inside the cart."

Lauren: "Why?!"

Vicki: "It'll look suspicious with two janitors, beside you're smaller than me.  
You'll fit."

I'm a bit smaller than Miss Vale. I could fit, but I don't like being inside a bin.

We got inside the elevator and the doors closed. I opened the bin and saw it was empty, but it smells a bit.

Lauren: "Oh, man. We better get something useful."

I got inside. It was a tight fit, but I just managed. Once Miss Vale closed the lid and all I could see was dark.

Vicki: "This will work, Lauren. Don't worry."

Lauren: "I don't feel confident in this plan at all."

I made my opinion known as I felt the vibrations of the moving cart flow through my body. I tried to remain as silent as possible. If anyone looked into this bin at this point, I could die... I mean, these are organised gangsters we're dealing with here.

Gangster: "What are you doing here?!"

I heard running footsteps coming towards this cart! My heart almost stopped as I heard each steps. Don't open the lid, don't open the lid!

Vicki: "We're here to clean the apartment. We were sent up by management."

Gangster: "Tell management to come when we call them. This is a private party."

?: "AHHHHHH!"

We heard a scream coming from the room. I mean, I know I heard it, so Miss Vale heard it! That means the gangster heard it.

 _KILK!_

I heard a click... Is that a gun?!

Vicki: "What was that?"

Gangster: "You heard too much."

Is he gonna shoot Miss Vale?! I-I have to do something!

I quickly opened the lid! And the lid hit the man's gun out of his hand!

Miss Vale then hit the man with a broom! I quickly got out of the bin and me and Miss Vale ran for it! We ran all the way back to the service elevator and we closed the doors. Miss Vale pressed the button which would take the elevator to ground level.

Lauren: "That scream! Who was that?!"

Vicki: "Not sure. Could have been Elliot."

Lauren: "Shouldn't we call the police?"

Vicki: "Focus on staying alive first!"

Once the doors opened...

 _KILK._

A group of black suited men stood in front of the elevator with guns. All of them were aimed at us.

Lauren: "This was the reason i didn't feel confident..."

 **-Avenger-**

The elevator finally reaches the top floor. I enter the large penthouse room and the first thing I see are men and women in assassin garb holding their swords as if to salute me.

To meet me is Talia. She walks up to me.

Talia: "Impressive. Many men have faced the Seven Men of Death, while very few live to tell the tale. especially a child."

Avenger: "I'm not here for applause, Miss al Ghul. I've jumped through enough hoops.  
Where's Ra's? I think he owes me an audience by now."

Talia: "Why of course."

Talia points to a man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He had green eyes and grey hair with white at the sides.

He stood up.

Ra's: "Greetings at last, Avenger. I am the one known as Ra's al Ghul."

So this is him. This is the Demon's Head.

Avenger: "We finally meet at last. Considering what I just went through, I'm surprised anyone has even gotten this close to you."

Ra's: "Ah, that last trial. I have been... Rather spectical of you and Cassandra Cain when David Cain told me of the deal made between himself and Michael Rivers.  
I would like to say that I'm sorry for his loss."

Avenger: "You knew my dad directly?"

Ra's: "He was one of the best assassins I ever seen. When he first came to me,  
his skills were unmatched. The fact that such a man is now no longer amongst the living... It is a great loss for us all."

My dad. An assassin. The man I knew as an officer of the law. Nothing but a killer...

Avenger: "I don't understand. Why would my dad join the League of ASSASSINS?  
My dad valued justice, not murder. Yet, everything I've heard thus far tells the opposite!"

Ra's: "Calm yourself, Riley. Getting angry will not help you here. But, I understand your delima."

Avenger: "Do you? I find that hard to believe. You sent an assassin to kill my mother today, Ra's. Someone is in the hospital right now, because an arrow was shot into an innocent man. Why would I trust what you say?"

Ra's looked puzzled at my accusation.

Ra's: "I never sent an assassin to kill anyone. Talia told you that rejection will not be tolerated, but you gave me no reason to send assassins."

Avenger: "Then how is Kieran Troy, the Assistant District Attorney, in a hospital?"

Ra's: "Whoever it was, I assure you that it never came from me."

I don't know if he's lying or not. He seems sincere, but a man with a name like 'Demon's Head' could fool even the smartest of men. I'll play along with his story.  
Besides, if Ra's really did know my dad, this is my opportunity to find out.

Avenger: "Okay, say i believe you. That you didn't send an assassin to kill my mother, who else could have done it?"

Ra's: "That is a question I cannot answer, for I'm not aware of another assassin in my League that uses arrows."

Then... Who could have tried to kill Kieran?

Ra's then walked over to me.

Ra's: "I hope we can leave such ugliness behind us and get down to business."

Ra's walked over to the elevator. I guess he wants me to follow him, which I do.  
Talia also follows us in. Ra's pulls out a card from his card from his pocket and swipes it over the buttons. When he does, they all light up red.

Avenger: "Where are we going?"

Ra's: "Your future, Riley."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but i was certain I would find out.

The elevator reached to the lower levels, but it kept going. We passed the ground level.

Avenger: "How far does this go?"

Talia: "Deep underground. There is something that has helped my father survive for over 600 years."

600 years?! This man has lived for 600 years?! How could that be possible?

Avenger: "What could allow a human being to live that long?"

As I said that, the elevator door opens.

As I look out, I see that we are now underground inside a cave. In the centre of the cave is a pool of green, bubbling liquid. Similar to the stuff that I drank during the final trial.

Avenger: "What is this?"

Ra's: "What you are seeing is the substance that has kept me alive for over 600 years. This is the Lazarus Pit."

Avenger: "This is what's been keeping you alive? Why would you need an heir unless it's effect were temporary?"

Ra's: "That is precisely what they are. The Lazarus Pit has kept me alive for many centuries. You tasted it's waters during your trial. You'll find that all wounds that you suffered have been healed."

He's right. All the injuries I had went I entered this building have vanished.

Ra's: "But my body cannot take much more. There will come a day when I will leave the Earth."

Avenger: "That's why you need an heir. Once you go, the League would fall as well.  
But, Talia seems capable. Why don't you just have her take over the League?"

Ra's: "My daughter is perfect in every way. However, I need a male heir. Someone to take my place."

Avenger: "And you think I'll take your place? Surely a man like you must have many men willing to take your place."

Ra's: "All are inferior. I did have an heir chosen. A man who demonstrated great power and will. And a man that my daughter loved dearly."

I remember what Damian Wayne told me back in the Batcave. Ra's al Ghul was his grandfather.

Avenger: "You're talking about Bruce Wayne. Talia had a son with him, right? Damian Wayne."

Ra's: "You're correct. Batman was my most favoured option, however he chose to become my enemy. Over the years, he had thwarted my attempts to cleanse the Earth."

Avenger: "Cleanse the Earth?"

Depending on the next answer, everything that Batman said about Ra's al Ghul may be proven true or false.

Ra's: "Humanity has caused the Earth to suffer from disease, corruption, and destruction. In order to safeguard humanity as a whole, the unworthy must be removed from the equation."

Avenger: "And who decides who's worthy? You?"

Ra's: "I am qualified."

I shook my head.

Avenger: "So far, all your would-be successors ave failed you, Ra's. What makes you think that I'll be any different? You're asking me to help you destroy the world to save it. This is a situation where the solution is worse than the problem."

Ra's: "What would be a 'correct' solution, Riley Rivers? You would have me create a charity to aid those in need? Charity is nothing but a lie to please fools."

Avenger: "So the only way is to bring death to those you deem unworthy?!"

Ra's: "Only using death can the world be set into perfect balance once more.  
Only through perfect balance can the world truly begin anew."

I had finally heard enough from Ra's. He was a sick extremist like Batman told me.

I decided I would leave Ra's to his devices. Fighting him wouldn't do any good right now.  
He hasn't done any crimes that he can be convicted of or that I can prove.

Talia: "Where are you going?"

Avenger: "Leaving. I can't believe that my dad would have ever joined with a terrorist like the League of assassins. I won't either."

I heard a click behind me. The click of a gun.

Talia: "I'm afraid that you cannot leave. If you are refusing to lead the League of assassins, you know too much about us to leave this place."

I turn around and face Talia.

Avenger: "I wondered why Damian didn't stay with the League. Now I know why."

I could see that what I said made Talia's expression change to angry. She was about to pull the trigger, but Ra's stopped her by placing his hand on the gun.

Ra's: "There is no need for this, Talia."

Avenger: "You're letting me leave."

Ra's: "I want you to listen to what I have to say."

Avenger: "What more have you got to share with me, Ra's?"

Ra's: "You came here to learn about your father. You want to know why he was here with the League."

I do. I want to know why dad would join these people. What happened in life that lead him here?

Ra's: "I will tell you all I know about Michael Rivers. Then, you can make your decision."

 _ **Chapter 9 end.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Tomorrow

_**Chapter 10: Dark Tomorrow.**_

 **-Lauren Winters-**

How did I get from the comfort of my bedroom to once again being taken somewhere at gunpoint? Well, i convinced Miss Vale to look into Tom Edwards. A man that Riley told me is actually Thomas Elliot, a famous surgeon and a supercriminal.

We found out that Elliot had actually been bailed out by Emma Grace and brought to Gotham's tower apartments in the Diamond District. We came here only for us to get caught by Grace's men.

After me and Miss Vale were taken by Grace's men, we were brought back up to the penthouse.

Lauren: "Do we have a plan B?"

Vicki: "Not yet."

Gangster: "Shut up or I'll put two in the back of your heads."

After that, I didn't want to talk anymore. This makes... How many times has a gun been put to my head?

We were forced into the penthouse apartment. Inside was exactly as you would expect a penthouse apartment to be like. Luxurious.

Gangster: "Miss Grace. We found these two trespassing."

Sitting in a leather chair in front of us was Emma Grace herself.

Emma: "I know these two. Victoria Vale and Lauren Winters. You two have been mentioned recently for the whole Order of St. Dumas scandal."

Oh, yeah. Me and Miss Vale were credited for that story... That's not what I should be thinking of right now.

Emma: "The fact that you're here means that you're chasing another story. One that includes me."

Vicki: "Earlier today, you bailed out Tom Edwards. But you know he's actually Thomas Elliot."

Emma looked surprised, but she had an impressed smile on her face.

Emma: "Quite astute. You know about Hush."

Vicki: "Hush?"

That's the name Riley mentioned. So it was true. He really is a villain.

Lauren: "Must be a supervillian codename."

Emma: "You would be right. Hush, Thomas Elliot, is the man who murdered my father and I've chosen him to pay the price for what has happened to my empire in recent weeks."

Lauren: "What do you mean?"

Vicki: "Emma Grace's two enforcers, Killer Croc and Mad Hatter are in Arkham.  
Any allies she had in the Yakuza are gone. And now her manor burned to the ground. It hasn't been pleasant."

Emma stood up out of her chair and walked up to Miss Vale.

Emma: "It hasn't. To think that over a month ago, my father ruled this city with an iron fist... In fact, the two of you actually played parts in his downfall.  
So it'd make sense to kill you. It'd be just vengeance."

We heard the click of guns behind our head!

Lauren: "W-Wait! I-If you're gonna kill us, then at least explain why Hush is still alive."

Emma held up her hand and the men put their guns down... Did that actually work?

Emma: "So you know that Elliot is still alive back there. Okay, won't hurt telling you."

Emma motioned for us to follow her, so we did. At least we'll stay alive for a few extra minutes... I really have no idea how to get outta this one. Riley saved us last time, but I don't know if that's gonna work this time.

We went into the next room... And there's a man strapped to a chair. His face was covered in bandages. He was shirtless and there were slash marks all over his body.

Emma: "Meet Doctor Thomas Elliot."

Emma went over to Thomas Elliot. She looked at the men surrounding him.

Emma: "You didn't overdo it. He still needs to suffer and then tell us where the Yakuza were manufacturing their Black Sky."

The Black Sky? I think that was being sold as a drug on the streets.

Vicki: "Why do you need to know that?"

Emma: "Whoever burned down my manor did so to destroy this.

Emma pulled a vial of white liquid out of her suit pocket.

Emma: "He failed however and I still hold the last White Sky vial. However,  
I will kill whoever tried to my father's legacy. You see, the night he killed my father, Hush found himself drifting down the Gotham River bearly alive. He was apparently found by a man wearing a skull mask. A man fitting a similar description broke into my lab and burned my White Sky formula. This man is responsible for the destruction of my manor."

Hush: "(Coughs)"

Emma: "Ah, he's awake."

Hush: "Damn you... Grace."

Emma: "You brought this on yourself, Elliot."

I didn't know what to do. What could be done? She's gonna kill him and there's nothing we can do.

Emma took a knife from one of her men and went up to Hush. She placed the bladed edge against Hush's chest.

Emma: "Who is this man who saved you? Where is he?"

Hush: "I told you. I don't know! He said that he had powerful friends and that if I worked for the Order of St. Dumas, he'd help me with my goals."

Emma: "The same thing. You've said the same thing. Are you saying that you were some kind of double-agent for this man?"

Hush: "Yes. But, he left me to be drugged in Arkham! I'm gonna kill him when I catch him."

Emma: "You won't get that chance. He's mine. You will see him soon when he joins you in hell!"

She places the knife to his neck.

Emma: "Who is he?"

Hush: "What makes you think I know who he is? I didn't ask questions. I knew he was a member of the League of Assassins, but other than that I didn't care."

Emma: "League of assassins. Ra's al Ghul."

I didn't understand what they were talking about. Who are the League of assassins and who is Ra's al Ghul?

Emma: "Thanks Elliot, darling. Now, do me a favour and die."

 _KRASH!_

Before anything else could happen, we hear windows smashing above us.

 _BLAM BLAM!_

We heard gunfire from above us and Emma's men started going down... But there wasn't any blood splatter! Me and Miss Vale ducked down while covering our heads.

Two people dropped down into the room. A woman in a bat costume and a man with a red helmet.

Red Hood: "I think that was a nice entrance!"

Batgirl: "Show off."

Both Batgirl and Red Hood took down the remaining men in the room. Batgirl would jump around and knock out men with kicks while Red Hood would shoot them with what I thought was non-lethal bullets.

Hush: "I'm not going back to Arkham!"

Hush somehow broke free of his restraints, but i saw a small blade in his hands.  
He must have been using that to cut his restraints off.

He grabbed Emma and held the knife to her neck. The vial that Grace was carrying rolled onto the ground next to me. She called it White Sky.

Hush: "Look, kids. Batman isn't going to send me to Arkham under some fake name!  
I'm going to leave. You've all been in enough situations to know what will happen if you chase me."

Batgirl and Red Hood were facing Hush, but he wasn't facing us... Oh, I just had a really crazy idea.

I got behind Hush when he wasn't looking. This has got to be the craziest idea I've had yet!

I kick Hush... Between the belt.

Man, my heart is beating so fast... How do I get into these situations?

Hush: "Y-You bitch!"

Hush tries to turn around while he's in pain, but Emma quickly jammed a needle into his head!

Emma: "Sorry, but I can't risk you telling people lies, Thomas."

Hush's body begins to convulse violently!

Batgirl: "What did you do to him?!"

Emma: "Injected a psychoactive drug into his head. The dosage is high enough to permanently shut down Thomas's mind. Payback for my father's death."

Batgirl went over to Hush and poured something into his mouth.

Batgirl: "He needs medical attention now!"

Emma: "He's beyond help. You can take me to jail now."

She looks so calm and relaxed about it!

Lauren: "You could have killed a man! Don't you realise that you'll rot in prison for that?!"

Emma: "Oh, Miss Winters... I'll be out by morning. This city would erupt into gang war without me."

Red Hood: "The night's still young. You'll have a long night ahead."

Red Hood took Emma Grace out of the room, but as she was walking away, she looked at me and smiled.

Emma: "I can smell him on you."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but her look was scary...

I looked down and saw the vial of White Sky. I shouldn't mess around with it, but it may be very important. So I picked it up and pocketed it. I have a feeling it may be important later.

After that, both GCPD and an ambulance was called for Grace and Hush.

I didn't know if this was a happy ending or not.

The Bat family were drugging Elliot to keep him silent, but only to protect their identities. Is that really justice? If Hush dies, wouldn't that solve the problem? He pays for his crimes and everyone's a little safer.

But, the measures one goes to keep other people and themselves safe...  
Who are really the good guys in this situation?

Vicki: "Lauren? Are you okay?"

I was about to answer Miss Vale, but i noticed something on the rooftop. A piece of black material and red hair disappeared into the night.

Lauren: "Miss Vale. Does justice ever win in Gotham?"

Vicki: "In Gotham, that depends on your version of justice."

 **-Avenger-**

Ra's tells me the story of Michael Rivers.

My dad started off in Chicago, born and raised. He always had a passion for the concept of Justice during childhood. My dad was even a fan of the Justice Society of America even though they disbanded before he was born.

Michael Rivers was a prodigy in law and mastered criminology and sociology very quickly. He also seemed to be a prodigy martial artist, learning Kung Fu in six months.

At 19, he joined the police academy and became a detective at 20.

My dad was responsible for the arrests of several minor crime lords and historically earned more collars and bravery awards within his four years of service than any other officer in Chicago Police history.

This much I knew already, but Ra's wasn't done yet.

The massacre. My dad was involved in a sting to take down several prominent crime lords... However, something went wrong. One of the officers was bribed and revealed the operation and the police were tricked into a bloodbath.

My dad was forced to kill every man that he saw as a threat... But, he was the only one who survived. As a result, my dad was the only one that could be blamed.  
The police commissioner there and Internal affairs blamed my dad and concealed the incident to avoid embarrassment, blaming it on a gang shootout where 'heroic'  
police officers died honorably... When in truth, they died thanks to a traitor.

Without his badge, my dad thought that he didn't have the means to fight injustice in all of it's forms. So he journeyed around the world and studied under many experts in criminology and all sorts.

Eventually, he met a woman who offered to train him. Her name was Sandra Wu-San,  
one of the best martial artists in the world. Ra's told me that is how my dad met David Cain and the two quickly became best friends. And soon enough, they all joined the League of assassins.

Ra's told me that my dad was one of the best assassins that he ever had in his League. Ra's went on to say that if dad was 100% devoted to the League, which he wasn't, he would have offered succession and Talia's hand in marriage to him instead.

But, my dad did leave the League. He'd learnt what he needed to fight injustice, so it was time to come back to civilisation.

He came to Gotham, which was known as one of the most crime ridden cities in the Untied States. He soon regained his position as a detective, but it was a lot of the same as it was in Chicago.

Carmine Falcone was the Kingpin of Gotham and his hold on Gotham was tight.  
Despite my dad's efforts, Falcone and the broken justice system in Gotham was almost insurmountable even for him. Ra's said that it was a waste of his talents.

But, it was during that time that Michael and Kerry met. Dad and Mom, and they soon married with a child on the way: me. Ra's said that because my mother was seen as genetically imperfect, that's why he had to be sure that I was worthy.  
That's why he organised it so that I would have to fight the Order of St. Dumas'  
champion and fight his Seven Men of Death. Defeating Batman was simply the icing on the cake.

Ra's discovered years later that my dad and Cain made a deal: the first born son of Rivers and the first born daughter of Cain would marry and create a family that would succeed the al Ghuls and create a golden age for the League and the world.

Dad was supposed to bring me to Ra's al Ghul on my 18th birthday, but he was killed by Jack Marco before he could do so... And the rest is history.

That was the story of my dad.

Part of me understood why my dad became disillusioned with the idea of justice after what happened in Chicago...

But, why? Why would my dad teach me about justice like he did? If he was gonna train me to be a killer, why would he teach me something that would get in my way?

The questions I had could only be answered by dad himself, but he was dead.  
Gone...

Ra's: "As you can see, it's your destiny to take my place as my successor. Your father raised you to lead the League of Assassins and to save the world. This city is just as much a waste of your talents as it was to your father."

Ra's offered his hand to me.

Ra's: "Will you join me and help create the peace that your father once envisioned? Instead of trying to save one city, help me save this world?"

I stared at Ra's hand. If I take this hand, I'll be joining a group of murderous terrorists...

But, this is what my dad wanted. He wanted me to join Ra's organisation and lead it to help save the world. Dad trained me all my life for this moment... Can I really just say no?

Dad. Did you really believe that this was the right thing to do?

The way Ra's does things is terrible... But, the good I can do with that power...

My hand found itself drifting towards Ra's. The offer was tempting... Maybe I didn't have to do what Ra's does. Maybe I can change the League. Turn it into something good...

No.

I stopped my hand and i pulled it away.

Avenger: "No. I can't."

Ra's: "You refuse? Do you realise what that will mean? You disrespect your father's memory and destroy everything he has worked for?!"

Avenger: "I can see now. My father lost his way. He truly believed in justice.  
Sure, his methods became different, but he truly wanted peace... There's no justice in pure, blaent death like you want."

Ra's: "You insolent fool. I thought you a different man than this, Riley Rivers.  
But, you're just like the other imbeciles men that destroy this planet for their own greedy appetites."

Avenger: "And you're just another tyrant trying to kill millions using some glorious crusade as an excuse. I won't be a part of it."

Ra's: "Even if it dishonors your father?"

Avenger: "My dad may have given up. But, he still believed in justice. He passed those ideas onto me, and I'll move forward with them."

Ra's: "I'm sorry to hear that. If you're not with me, Rivers, you're against me."

I then felt a bad feeling... Like someone was behind me.

 _KILK._

More guns? I turned around and saw that the gun wasn't aimed at me.

Behind me was a man with blue eyes and grey hair. He was holding a gun to...  
Cassandra?

Avenger: "Cassandra..."

I should have known that Ra's wouldn't just leave her alone.

Cassandra: "Riley. You're... Here?"

Avenger: "Ra's invited me here. Talia said that they wouldn't come after you."

Talia: "I lied."

Avenger: "You once again prove why Bruce Wayne can't be with you."

Talia whacks me in the back of the head with her gun.

Talia: "Slience! Do not speak with such disrespect to the daughter of the Demon."

Cain: "Now, we'll give you one last chance. Marry my daughter and accept the master's offer. Me and your father didn't work for so many years just so you could ruin it at the end."

So this is David Cain. I recognise his voice... I find it hard to believe that dad worked with someone who would aim a gun at his daughter.

Ra's: "This girl here was born to become your wife and trained to protect you to her last breath. You would thrown away all she suffered for?!"

Avenger: "You think Cassandra wanted this?! You robbed her of her life!"

Cain: "I gave her a gift. A gift that few people could match. Even your father couldn't match the gifts I had. Cassandra was the perfect assassin... I had everything worked out. Genetics, the upbringing. I had every variable covered. It was going to be my crowning achievement: To make a better warrior than Michael ever could.  
Michael fell in love with a harlot of all people and spawned you..."

Calling my mom a harlot... If Cassandra wasn't being held hostage, I would start breaking Cain's bones.

Cain: "Let me tell you a story of a 8 year old Cassandra."

Cassandra tried to struggle, but Cain put the gun firmly against her head.

Cain: "You think that she fits into your justice talk? Michael's only flaw.  
She's a killer, just like me."

Avenger: "What do you mean by that?"

Cain: "She was my finest work. She was so proficient at the age of 8, that I took her to her first target. It was a simple assassination job. A local mob boss in Detroit. Cassandra carried out the killing, tearing the man's thorax from his neck."

Cassandra really did that? She killed a man?

I looked at Cassandra.

Avenger: "Is it true, Cassandra?"

Cassandra looked to the ground and not at me.

Avenger: "Cassandra! Look at me and tell me the truth."

Cassandra slowly looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

Cassandra: "It's... True. I killed that man."

I didn't know what to say or think. Cassandra killed a man... But, she was eight years old, for God's sake!

Cassandra: "I felt him die... Terror and then... Nothing."

Cain: "Since then, she became nothing but trouble. She refused the training,  
to eat, to drink! I couldn't trust her anymore, so we put her on a steady does of drugs. And once again, we could put her to work."

Avenger: "You willingly did that to your own daughter?"

Cain: "It hurt me, but I was not willing to lose Cassandra. She was weak from her emotion of regret and became a whiny, ungrateful, little brat. She lacked focus. The drugs helped her, made her better."

Avenger: "You believe that? You really think you could force what you wanted on Cassandra? You don't know what she wants."

Cain: "And you do?"

Avenger: "I can't read minds. But, Cassandra wanted more than what you would give. You gave her a nightmare. She wanted a father, you wanted a warrior.  
You forced her to become a murderer when she wasn't capable of understanding what she was doing! And what's worse, you're complaining about her being weak.  
You're the weak one here, Cain."

Cain: "You damned brat! Michael made a mistake raising you to take the master's place."

I looked at Cassandra and she looked at me. We knew what to do next.

Avenger: "Cassandra. I trust you. So trust me as well."

Cassandra nodded before elbowing Cain in the rib cage, which gave me a split second to act before Cain could pull the trigger...

I kicked Cain in the head, freeing Cassandra from his grasp. She turned and knocked the gun out of his hand. I ran up and punched him in the head, but that didn't take him down.

He tried to punch me and I blocked it with my forearm.

Cain: "You're definitely your father's son."

Cassandra jumped over me towards David Cain.

Cassandra: "Weak."

She kicked David Cain in the face, knocking him down.

Cain: "I should have put you down when you had the chance!"

Cain got back up and lunged towards Cassandra. She tries to kick him, but Cain catches her leg and elbows her in the head.

Cain: "You stubborn child. You think you can fight your destiny?! After everything I gave you?!"

Cassandra: "You... Gave me nothing."

Cassandra fight back and punches Cain across the face.

Talia: "Enough!"

Talia aimed her gun at me. But, i kicked Cain's gun that was on the ground and it it hit her hands.

 _FTT!_

The sound of a silenced gun went off, shooting a dart of some kind into the ceiling.  
It knocked against the cave's ceiling and it fell to the ground.

Ra's: "No!"

Talia quickly jumped and caught whatever was falling to the ground... It was a vial of black liquid... That was Black Sky! I've seen what that stuff can do,  
it can clone people using nanotechnology. What is Ra's doing with it?!

Talia: "The vial is safe, father."

Avenger: "How did you end up with Black Sky?"

Ra's: "It was a gift from a loyal acolyte, Riley. It's a weapon to use against those that would subjugate the world. If I can't have YOU, then I'll clone you instead. It may not be heir material, but someone with your skills will be useful in my organisation."

Avenger: "You really are insane."

Ra's drew his sword from his waist.

Ra's: "No Riley, I'm not. Now, are you man enough to face your better?"

Avenger: "I have yet to meet my better, Ra's."

I pull out my dad's baton.

Ra's: "You dare underestimate me?!"

Avenger: "I underestimate nothing and nobody, but I have no intention of losing here."

Ra's struck at me with his sword, but i dodge out of the way. I quickly block the second strike from his sword. Despite being over 600 years old, Ra's al Ghul is as fast as a man in his prime. He has so much experience as well as that fountain of youth he calls the Lazarus Pit. My dad most likely trained with Ra's before, since I can recognise a few of his stances.

I push Ra's back which took me a lot of effort. I was right. Ra's might just be the most dangerous man I'll ever face in my lifetime, the chance of me dying just became all too real to me.

Ra's rushes at me and he kicks me in the head, knocking me back a bit. I couldn't afford to drop my guard with him.

He tried to follow up by slashing downwards at me, but I block his blade with the baton. I then kick Ra's in the chest, but it only pushes him back, doesn't slow him down.

SLIK!

Ra's manages to slash his sword across my lower chest. He's trying to kill me for real. By refusing his offer, I must have wounded both Ra's pride and honor.

I don't plan to remain on the defensive, so I go on offense. Dodging another slash,  
I uppercut Ra's and follow up with a punch to the ribcage. I have to be really careful attacking Ra's though, any counter attacks he makes could be fatal.

He dodges one of my punches to his head and he locks my arm in a lock. He tries to dislocate my shoulder, but I block it and knee Ra's in the stomach until he let go.

Ra's: "Be honored, Riley. You have survived longer than most."

Avenger: "Same to you. Normally I've defeated my opponent by now."

Ra's: "You are but a boy. I have lived for over 600 years. There is a great gap in experience between us."

Avenger: "Experience isn't always a determining factor."

Ra's once again attacks with his blade, but i dodge again and I squash his hand between my elbow and knee, forcing him to drop his sword. But, Ra's delivers a hard kick to my chest, knocking me down. I get back up, but Ra's had recovered the sword and he hits me in the face with the hilt of the blade. He may have broken something in my face...

But, I can't let it slow me down. Not against this man. I block his sword with the baton and I kick him in the legs, causing him to lose his balance. I then then hit Ra's in the other leg. Simple tactics; take the legs and the fight is all but won.

I knock Ra's down, but he doesn't stay down. He kicks me away and judging by his face, he's very angry.

Ra's: "RIVERS!"

He charges at me with his sword and he tries to impale me. I would never be able to evade in time, so i try to stop the blade with my hands. It was a delicate situation. Too early, the blade will impale my hands AND me. Too late, and the same result happens.

I time it and I press my hands together and hold the blade between my hands.

Ra's: "I see now. Michael Rivers trained you too well. You are too dangerous to live."

Avenger: "I will bring you to justice, Ra's. I will not allow the world to suffer your terror any longer."

Ra's laughs at that.

Ra's: "No prison can hold me. And I will outlive any sentence."

Avenger: "We'll see."

Ra's tries to press the blade closer and closer to me. I wasn't going to overpower Ra's, he's too strong. I twist the blade and I kick Ra's just beneath the ear.  
The blow stuns Ra's and I punch him several times in the head.

Ra's however still doesn't stop. He tries to grab me, but I strike the back of his hands using my knuckles. The pain forces him to let go and I resume my assault.

Talia: "Father!"

I then hear Talia calling out as well as a gun being reloaded behind me! I glanced behind and it was Talia reloading her gun with the Black Sky vial. If she hits me with that vial, it'll create a clone of me! Me and Cassandra are holding our own here, last thing we need is 'me' messing things up!

I toss the baton at Talia's arm.

 _FTT!_

She fires just as the baton collides with her arm. It throws her aim off and the dart misses me and... Hit's Ra's.

Two of Ra's... Even worse! I back away from Ra's waiting for his clone to come out.

But, as i waited for the clone of Ra's to appear, it didn't. Instead, Ra's held his stomach in pain.

Ra's: "Argh! W-What is happening?!"

Talia: "The Lazarus pit... The chemicals that keep Father alive must be conflicting with the Black Sky!"

Ra's opens his eyes and there were filled with black! What's happening to him?

Ra's: "RAAHHHH!"

Ra's screams at me like a mad man and he runs at me, but I move out of the way.  
But behind me was the Lazarus Pit. Ra's accidentally fell into it.

He didn't come out... And the green bubbling water of the Pit soon turned black.  
Ra's comes to the surface and screams in agony.

Talia: "Father!"

Talia tried to go into the pit, presumably to fish out Ra's, but I stop her.

Talia: "Get out of my way!"

Avenger: "No! I think the Black Sky has somehow changed the Pit. There's no telling what will happen if you go in!"

I pull out my grapple gun and I shoot it into the pit near Ra's who emerges to the surface.

Avenger: "Ra's! Grab on!"

Ra's stared at my line, but he didn't take it.

The cave started to shake and rumble! Rocks started falling around us!

Ra's: "Leave this place, Rivers. I will remain here to return to the Earth."

Avenger: "Not without you."

Ra's: "Then you'll die right here."

Avenger: "Talia. Can you convince..."

I turn around and Talia had ran to the elevator. I see her smirk as she closes the door. She's abandoning her own father?!

Ra's simply laughs as rocks fall in around him. I don't have a choice but to leave him.

I look around and see Cassandra. She kicks Cain to the ground.

Cain: "Cass..."

Cassandra: "Stop."

I run over to her. We have to get out of here before the place collapses around us.

Avenger: "Cassandra! We need to go."

Cassandra: "Okay."

I quickly run up and lift Cain onto his feet.

Cassandra: "Why... Are you... Helping him?"

Avenger: "We can't leave him here."

Cassandra: "He... Needs to pay."

Avenger: "Not like this. I swear, he'll stand trial for his crimes. I'll make sure of it. He'll face justice."

Cassandra wanted Cain to die. I could see it in her eyes, but i could tell that she knew I was right. This wasn't the way.

She came to Cain's other side and helped him walk.

We went over to the elevator, but the door wouldn't open! Talia must have locked it!  
Where do we go?! Are we really trapped in here? Are we really going to die like this after all that?!

Cain: "Secret exit... Through there."

Cain pointed to a small opening. We couldn't see down it. It could be a trick.

Avenger: "Cassandra, should we?"

I felt that Cassandra should make the decision. She's suffered a lot at the hands of Cain, the fact that she's helping me move him is impressive.

Cassandra: "Yes."

We head down the tunnel as the caves start to completely come down around us.  
Dragging Cain out was difficult especially when we're trying to outrun a cave-in!

We see light at the end of the tunnel and we finally get outside. We come out of the caves, near the Brown Bridge at Gotham River.

I wish I could have saved Ra's, but I can't save someone who isn't willing to save himself. He's been around for 600 years... Have I seen the last of Ra's al Ghul?

But, what happened to Talia?

 **-Third Person-**

Later on, Talia is waiting at an undisclosed location. She is holding a vial of black liquid in her hand.

?: "You switched the vials?"

Talia: "Yes. Everything went as planned."

?: "Well done, Talia. I'm pleased to have you on my side. What of Riley Rivers?"

Talia: "He bested my father in combat. The vial you gave me worked as you planned.  
It poisoned my father as well as the Lazarus Pit... You asked me to do kill my father."

Out of the shadows, Assassin appeared and placed his hand on Talia's face. Caressing her face gently, Assassin lifted his mask up, revealing his face to Talia.

Assassin: "I would never hurt you or your father, Talia. The poison will not kill him. It will merely render the Pit inert. The liquid will still maintain the Demon's Head's body for later recovery. But, i needed this vial for my own plan."

Talia slowly pushes away Assassin's hand.

Talia: "What about Riley Rivers? Do you really intend to go through with this?"

Assassin: "I have to. This is mine and Riley's destiny."

Talia: "As you wish. I have lost so much... I do not wish to lose more. I do not want to be disappointed again."

Assassin: "Once I have finished my business, I will return to your side to aid you lead the League. I have done enough to earn your trust. You don't need to appear helpless in front of me, Talia, it is unbefitting of you."

Talia walks over to Assassin and she gently takes his head and firmly places it to her lips.

Talia: "Fulfil your destiny, my Assassin. Then return and serve me as both my Assassin and my lover. Together we will rule over this world."

Assassin put his mask back on and turns back towards the darkness.

Assassin: "If I'm successful, the world will yours sooner than you think. We will inherit it as well as our future children."

Assassin disappears into the darkness.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Harper: "Cass! I-I'm glad you're okay!"

Cassandra: "Harper..."

I brought Cassandra back to Harper Row's apartment after dropping off David Cain to GCPD. I'm sure they'll find plenty of assassinations that they can tie him to.

I'm proud of Cassandra. In the face of the tormentor, she still helped me save his life.

Stephanie: "I'm gone for five minutes and everything went wrong. You guys need me, you know?"

We all looked at Stephanie... And we laughed. I don't think I've had many good laughs,  
but this is one of them.

I told Harper, Stephanie, and Cullen about what happened in Chinatown. I left out the part about my father and Cassandra's past. I don't think I should be the one to talk to Harper about it. Besides, it's the past now.

Harper: "It sounds like you really kicked immortal ass! But, is he really gone?"

Riley: "Who knows? But, Talia still got away, so we may see the League again one day."

Stephanie: "First my father whose crazy, crazy men with guns, crazy cultists,  
and now crazy ninjas? Is it me or has Gotham become so much more crazier?"

Riley: "A lot of crazy to go around, Stephanie. But, I think that's just what Gotham is."

We then heard something land on the fire escape outside the apartment...

Batman: "Rivers."

It was Batman. Stephanie and Harper looked like they weren't sure what to do. After what happened the night before, everyone wasn't sure how to deal with this.  
Batman is still considered a hero in their eyes.

Batman: "I'm not here to fight. I came here to ask you about Ra's. You found him earlier, didn't you?"

Riley: "I did, at the newly built high-rise building in Chinatown. We fought and Talia accidentally shot him with Black Sky. It did something to the pit as well."

Batman: "The Lazarus Pit? That isn't possible. The Black Sky's properties aren't strong enough to affect the Pit."

Riley: "I thought that it just reacted differently with the Pit. But the reaction was radical, now that I think about it."

Batman: "... What about Talia?"

Riley: "She escaped. Left both me and Cassandra to be buried alive. Lucky for us, David Cain wasn't willing to be buried."

Batman: "Where is Cain now?"

Riley: "Likely on the way to Blackgate. At least I hope."

The look on Batman's face... He looks as if he's missing something. But, what is he thinking?

Batman turned away from us and shot his grapple gun into the distance.

Batman: "Rivers."

Riley: "Yeah?"

Batman: "Good work and Happy Birthday."

Batman then swung away into the night... Did he just say 'Good work'?

And did he just wish me a Happy Birthday?!

Stephanie: "Riley! I forgot it's your birthday today! We should have brought a cake and a present."

Harper: "I don't think we can afford it."

Riley: "I don't mind. I think I've had enough excitement for my 18th birthday."

I actually forgot it was my birthday today with all the craziness going on... I think Stephanie's infected me with the word 'crazy'.

But, still that look on Batman's face...

I don't like this.

 _*The Next Day*_

Mom had spent all night at the hospital with Kieran. Becca is now at home with Hunter, which leads me to stay with Charlotte for the day until Mom gets back.

Charlotte: "Riley! Come on, keep up!"

Riley: "You're gonna tire me out!"

I was chasing Charlotte all around the garden at Kieran's place. Honestly, i did feel a bit tired from past few nights. So far, I've taken on two secret organisations almost back-to-back, with a fight against Batman in between. I managed to get some sleep last night, but not much.

I was worried about my family. Kieran getting shot, Mom was attacked a month ago, Becca and Hunter were traumatized by the Joker, Rick may be going to prison. And more recently, I found out my dad was a member of the League of Assassins.

It's just all falling apart.

 _POKE!_

Charlotte started poking me in the head. I was deep in thought that I forgot we were playing.

Charlotte: "We not playing anymore, Riley?"

Riley: "Oh, we are. Just thinking."

Charlotte: "About daddy?"

Riley: "Kind of."

Charlotte: "Umm, Riley?"

Riley: "Yeah?"

Charlotte: "Is your mom, my mom?"

Riley: "What?"

I didn't think I heard Charlotte correctly, but she asked if my mom was her mom?!

Riley: "Why ask that? Did someone say something weird?"

Charlotte: "No. But, daddy got a letter in the post yesterday. When he saw it, he was crying. He left the letter on the table and I saw it. He was really mad when he saw me with it. He told me to never speak about it to anyone, but you're my brother, so you don't count as just anyone."

Charlotte reads a letter and she thinks that we are blood relatives...

Riley: "What did the letter say?"

Charlotte: "Umm... I don't remember."

Riley: "Please try. Anything."

Charlotte held her head like she was trying to summon her memory back to her.  
She looks like she's finding it hard, but she starts to speak.

Charlotte: "I think it said... DMJ?"

Riley: "DNA?"

Charlotte: "That's it!"

Charlotte is in barely into Elementary School, so for her to be born from mom, she'd have to have been conceived... When mom was married to my dad.

 **-Kerry Rivers-**

I was at the hospital outside Kieran's room. I don't even know why I care so much about him right now. I don't even like the man... At least, not anymore.

Everything is a mess. Rick's in prison, so I don't know what's happening with Becca and Hunter. I got injected in the brain with drugs... And after finding out that I must have had some kind of affair with Kieran behind Michael's back,  
I get attacked by that man with the skull mask and Kieran's shot in the chest with an arrow.

God... And that happened on Riley's birthday. That's not the 18th birthday he deserved.

How am I going to tell him about this? About me and Charlotte being mother and daughter?  
How can I explain this to him? He loved his father so much, he won't forgive me for cheating on him.

Nurse: "Hey, Miss Rivers?"

The nurse came out of the room.

Nurse: "He's awake now if you want to see him."  
She allows me into the room. Kieran is awake there and he smiles at me.

Kieran: "Hey, Kerry."

Kerry: "Hey."

I sit down beside him. He came back because he knew I would be upset about having an affair with him and he got shot with the arrow instead of me.

Kieran: "What a past couple of weeks, huh? I lose my job, get an even better one with an old friend and ex-crime lord, and then i find out that my daughter's mother has been right in front of me the whole time."

Kerry: "I don't even remember how it happened. Why did it happen?"

Kieran: "I don't remember. Maybe we were both drunk."

Kerry: "Drunk?"

Kieran: "Okay. Very, VERY drunk."

Kerry: "I can't believe I could do such a thing to Michael. I loved him. I don't know how I'll tell Riley, he'll never forgive me."

Kieran: "Riley will be fine. He's mature beyond his years, he'll understand.  
He can't live in his dad's shadow forever."

Kerry: "Riley's always admired his father. Heck, his entire life was molded by Michael,  
I don't think it'll be that easy."

Kieran may be a jerk, but he's better than most when he wants to be.

Maybe, he's right. I should just tell him.

Kerry: "I need to get home. Riley's at home with Charlotte. Does she know?"

Kieran looked at me with concern.

Kieran: "She at home alone with Riley?"

Kerry: "Yeah, why?"

Kieran: "Because she saw the document. She may not understand it properly, but..."

Oh God!

I quickly ran out of the hospital room and out of the hospital. I wanted to tell Riley first. Imagine how he'll feel hearing it from Charlotte!

I got home as quickly as I could. Damn Kieran! Why did he let Charlotte of all people know about this?! She's too young to understand, she'll tell everyone about it.

I quickly used the spare key that was hidden in Kieran's front garden to open the door.

Charlotte: "Mommy!"

Charlotte was at the door waiting. She dived into my arms... That's when it hit me.

Riley was standing behind Charlotte and he was clearly confused.

Riley: "What did you do?"

Kerry: "Riley, I..."

Riley: "What did you do?"

Riley repeated his question. Riley has rarely been angry before, but when he gets mad, normally telling him to drop the issue gets him to stop. But,  
this time I had no right to tell him to drop it.

Kerry: "Riley, I know you're upset..."

Riley: "You cheated on dad."

Kerry: "Please not in front of Charlotte..."

Riley looked at Charlotte and she smiled at him, causing him to smile back. Riley's always viewed Charlotte as his sister anyway. He loves her to bits. He doesn't care if she's his blood or not, but he cares about his father who he recently mourned over.

When it turns out that your mother cheated on your father, how do you react?

Riley: "We'll talk about this later."

Riley went out the door.

Kerry: "Riley!"

I called out to him, but he didn't listen... God, what have I done?

 **-Riley Rivers-**

It's night time in Gotham and I'm back at my office. It's the one place I can go to when I want to be alone. I didn't want to go out on patrol yet, besides I had a lot of things on my mind. Mom cheating on dad and Charlotte being my ACTUAL sister to name a couple.

How could mom cheat on dad? And with Kieran of all people?! Mom and Kieran hate each other!

I didn't know how I was going to react to mom... I mean, I just want to know why.

Did dad know?

I have two sets of memories. One where my dad is kind, and one of him being abusive...  
Could he have known and that's why he was abusive? No, i remember him striking mom when I was five. Mom wasn't even pregnant with Charlotte then.

Did dad do something to my memories so that I don't remember things? That's impossible. I doubt there are any martial artists in the world who could do that.

So why do i remember things in pieces?!

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

I hear a knock at the door to the office. Did I not lock the door the building?  
I did put the closed sign up.

I opened the door.

Riley: "Sorry, we're..."

It was Lauren.

Riley: "-closed."

Lauren: "Riley. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but you weren't answering your phone."

I turned my phone off since mom kept calling me. I didn't want to speak to her right now.

Riley: "Sorry about that. You want to come in?"

Lauren: "Yes, please."

Lauren came in and I offered her a cup of tea which she accepted.

I don't know where my relationship with Lauren stands. She kissed me before which was a shock to me, but a bigger shock is that I actually liked it. I don't know how to ask her about it. I don't know if she even likes me... Don't be naive, Riley. SHE kissed you, not the other way around.

Lauren: "I missed your birthday. Sorry."

Riley: "Wasn't much of a birthday anyway."

Lauren: "Why? Did something happen?"

Riley: "Someone shot Kieran with an arrow."

Lauren: "What?! Is he okay?!"

Riley: "He's fine. I heard that he's awake now. Besides, I had some 'other' business that I had to handle."

Lauren: "Avenging business?"

Riley: "Something like that."

Lauren knows I'm Avenger. She was the first to find out, but I misdirected her.  
But she found one of my old masks and she confirmed it.

Lauren: "Does anyone know that you're Avenger?"

Riley: "A few people."

Lauren: "Oh... You mean, I'm not the first."

Oh... Lauren thought that she was the only one who knew. I mean, not that many people know, but Lauren wasn't the first.

Lauren: "Who else?"

Riley: "I train a few other people training to be heroes. I had to share my identity with them, since I know who they are. And Batman knows too."

Lauren: "Batman?! Isn't that bad? I mean he could tell everyone."

Riley: "He won't. I know who he is too."

Lauren: "You know who Batman is?! Who?! Tell me, please!"

She looked really excited. I surprised she isn't more sceptical.

Riley: "That would be telling, Miss Winters."

Lauren: "Oh, don't tease me!"

I laughed for a bit and she started laughing too.

I really think that I like this girl... She's wonderful and I haven't felt like this about someone before. I wonder if I should tell her now. No, not the best of times. My head is swirling with emotions right now.

Lauren: "Riley. I have to confess something to you."

Riley: "What?"

She looked very serious. What could it be that she wants to talk about?

Lauren: "Remember Thomas Elliot? You told me about him?"

Riley: "What about him?"

Lauren: "I kinda... Looked into him."

Riley: "... What?"

 **-Batman-**

The Black Sky drug isn't strong enough to affect something like the Lazarus Pit. I went to the building in Chinatown which Riley Rivers spoke of.

The fact that Riley faced Ra's al Ghul, The Demon's Head, and survived. Once again, I underestimated his skills.

I remember when I first faced Ra's al Ghul. He staged a kidnapping of his daughter,  
Talia, and Robin who was Dick Grayson at the time. It was all a charade to test my skills to see if I'm worthy of being his son-in-law. If I had gone up against Ra's as green as Rivers was, I would not have survived. But, Rivers was adamant to not let me stop him from being Avenger.

Michael Rivers is practically Riley's hero. He was a part of the League of assassins,  
so I believed that Riley wouldn't be able to resist, but he did.

I wished that I learned more about Michael Rivers while he was alive in Gotham.  
I could have helped him and made sure that he was alive today. Riley could have been a lawyer and Gotham wouldn't be down a valuable ally.

Earlier this week, there had been reports that the Justice League members have gone missing. There is no sign of them anywhere. The places where they were last seen have one thing in common.

Whoever kidnapped the League has used a Lazarus Pit. Ra's is one of the few people on the Earth that would have the resources at hand to do anything to the League,  
but who could have actually took down the League members? No one is answering my calls, even Cyborg. And I can't track Cyborg's signature anywhere.

Something tells me that Ra's may have had nothing to do with this. He may be bent of dominating the world through mass murder, but he wouldn't take the League for no reason. It's not how Ra's operates. There has to be something else going on here.

But who could possibly manipulate Ra's al Ghul and the League of assassins?

I do have a theory, but I have to make sure that Ra's is still where Rivers left him. If he's still there, then whoever is behind this wanted Ra's out of the way.

It took time, but I managed to enter the cave under the building. The Lazarus Pits are often underground.

The Pit was mainly covered by the rocks, but there were fresh tracks in the dirt...  
Someone had been here before me... Maybe to recover Ra's body after he'd been poisoned?

In the black-greenish liquid of the corrupted Lazarus Pit, Ra's body was still there. 600 years old and this is how he ends up...

Talia: "Hello, Detective."

Behind me, stood Talia al Ghul. Ra's daughter.

Batman: "Talia. Here to ensure Ra's death?"

Talia: "You assume that I killed him?"

Batman: "You're the only one with the knowledge and the opportunity to manipulate Ra's. You're the only one who could get close enough to him to betray him at the very end."

Talia: "Well done, Detective. You're right. I did poison my father, because his plan to clone Riley Rivers was flawed at best. Someone else gave me a second option."

Batman: "You mean someone is working with you? Who is it?!"

?: "Behind you, Batman."

I turned around and I was face to face with someone in a black long coat with a hood over his head. He was wearing a skull mask made of metal.

Batman: "Who are you?"

Assassin: "I'm called the Assassin, Batman. And you are the final piece of the puzzle."

Batman: "What puzzle?"

Assassin: "The puzzle to finally fulfilling the al Ghul dream."

I gaze back at Talia.

Batman: "A new pawn for your plans, Talia?"

Talia: "Not quite. This man has loved me more than you ever could, Detective.  
You care about your streets and your gutters. Playing games by dressing up as a bat. You even influenced my son to turn his back on me. Assassin works as an equal to me, not a pawn. He chose me over all else and he shares my vision for the world."

Could this man and Talia both be the masterminds behind all of this?

Batman: "That vision is about to be cut off."

Assassin: "I think not, Batman. I'll give you the answers you seek, but the time is not right. I'm still waiting for one more person."

Batman: "Who are you talking about?"

Assassin: "Enough talk. Fight me."

Batman: "If you insist."

I punched at Assassin, but he dodged and chopped me in the neck, knocking me off balance.

I tried to attack, but he evaded my moves effortlessly. This man... His moves remind me of Lady Shiva's. I couldn't seem to get any strikes in, it was like he was toying with me.

I managed to kick him in the ribs, but he grabs my leg and tosses me to the ground.  
He walks over to me, but I kick him in the ribs, knocking him back. As I get up,  
he kicks me in the stomach and again in the head, knocking me stomach first onto the ground. He walks over to me and grabbed my head.

Assassin: "I would enjoy this a little further, Batman. But, Avenger is the one i want to fight, not you."

Batman: "Why Avenger?! Who are you to him?!"

Assassin: "You'll find out."

Assassin then hits me in the head... And my vision cuts off.

 _ **Chapter 10 End.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

_**Chapter 11: Confrontation.**_

 **-Batman-**

Batman: "W-Where am I?"

I was knocked unconscious by Assassin after I went to look for Ra's al Ghul's body. I was confronted by Talia al Ghul and apparently she's found a new lover.  
This man, Assassin, worked with Talia against Ra's from the shadows, manipulating Ra's waiting to betray him.

I wake up inside a holding cell protected by force fields. I take in my surroundings to work out where I am.

But, this place is familiar enough to me for me to know where we are, but that's impossible...

The Watchtower.

I was inside the Watchtower's holding cells. These are cells that have been designed to dampen superpowers, most supervillians that are master escape artists can't escape from these cells.

Around me, were the other members of the Justice League, all of them. Superman.  
Wonder Woman. Flash. Aquaman. Green Lantern. Everyone but Cyborg was here.

They had black liquid pumping into their bodies from tubes connected to their bodies...

I notice that my belt is gone. Talia must have removed it.

Next to me, a monitor lit up and i see Assassin's skull mask on screen.

Assassin: "Glad you have awoken, Batman."

Batman: "Assassin! Where are you? Where's Talia?!"

Assassin: "Back on Earth. It's just you and me right now, Batman."

Batman: "How did you get up to the Watchtower?!"

Assassin: "Cyborg."

On screen, Victor Stone appears next to Assassin. His eyes and facial expressions are distant, as if he became a zombie.

Batman: "What did you do to him?"

Assassin: "I infected him with a computer virus. Normally, Mr Stone's cybernetic defenses can defend against any ordinary virus. So this virus was designed after the common cold. You can't defend against the common cold as the pathogen changes constantly. The virus ensures Cyborg's cooperation."

Batman: "I see. I know how you've been able to get to the Watchtower. You used Cyborg's Fatherbox to transport yourself up here."

Assassin: "I see why Ra's al Ghul addressed you as 'Detective'. Yes, I found Cyborg in Detroit and I infected him with the virus. I used his Fatherbox to travel across the globe to capture the Justice League more quickly and efficiently. Cyborg is capable of sending 'Hush-Tubes', so that neither your systems nor Superman could find me."

Batman: "But, how could you have taken down the Justice League in so short a time?"

Assassin: "Talia managed to siphon resources from under her Father's nose and transport them to me. I used those resources to gather material necessary to capture the League. Kryptonite for Superman, hypnosis for Wonder Woman, Fear Toxin for Green Lantern, you get the picture. Thanks to Cyborg's Hush-Tubes,  
I took down each member of the Justice League quickly before each member realised what was going on."

To be able to take down the Justice League with such precision even with their weaknesses all gathered... Assassin is no ordinary human being. If he even is human.

Batman: "But, why?"

Assassin: "Don't you recognise the black fluid entering the bodies of your fellow League members?"

I looked carefully at the black liquid making it's way into the other League members' bodies. It was Black Sky.

Assassin: "That's right, Detective. Black Sky formula. I'm using it to clone the Justice League."

Clone the Justice League?! The Black Sky is capable of cloning human being, but Kryptonians? Amazons?

Batman: "That shouldn't be possible. The Black Sky shouldn't be able to clone beings with different physiologies."

Assassin: "Oh, it can. But, it takes time. For Superman, the cloning process could take hours. So it's lucky I started a few hours ago. It should take another three hours before the Superman clone is created, the others should form just after that."

Batman: "What is this for? Why clone the Justice League?"

Assassin: "Sorry, Batman. But, you'll have to wait. I have to prepare for someone."

The monitor then cut out.

Avenger.

 **-Third Person-**

All around the city of Gotham, it's been a few hours since Batman's signal went offline.

Alfred: "Any luck locating Master Bruce?"

Alfred was in the Batcave sitting at the Batcomputer trying locate Batman. He was talking to members of the Bat family that were searching Gotham City.

Nightwing: "Me and Damian checked the place in Chinatown. He's not there."

Alfred: "But, where could he have gone?"

Red Robin: "If this is the someone that's capable of kidnapping the Justice League members, then we might not be able to find him."

Batgirl: "Don't say that! We haven't checked everywhere yet!

At that moment, the Batcomputer made a pinging sound. On screen, there was a highlighted location on the map of Gotham City.

Alfred: "The Batcomputer is picking up Master Bruce's utility belt."

Robin: "Where?!"

Alfred pauses for a second because he is shocked at the location.

Alfred: "Rivers Attorney At Law."

 **-Riley Rivers-**

Riley: "You did what, Lauren?!"

Lauren: "Yeah. I kind of tried to investigate Thomas Elliot and ended up getting kidnapped by Emma Grace."

Lauren told me that after I told her about Hush, she tried to investigate him in order to find proof that Batman had falsified his identity to keep him in Arkham.

Lauren: "Emma Grace bailed out Thomas Elliot. So me and Miss Vale followed her to the Gotham Tower apartments. We got caught by Grace's men. Red Hood and Batgirl saved us in the end."

Riley: "That was very dangerous, Lauren! What if Red Hood and Batgirl never shown up? You could be dead!"

Lauren: "Riley..."

Riley: "When I told you about Hush, this was not what I had in mind!"

Lauren: "Riley."

Riley: "What?"

Lauren took something out of her pocket. It was a vial of white liquid.

Lauren: "I found this after Grace was arrested. She called it White Sky."

White Sky?! Grace already started making it?

Lauren: "Do you know what this is?"

Riley: "It's supposed to be a sort of miracle cure. It's supposed to cure ailments in people, but it's flawed. It almost killed my mom."

Lauren: "This is that dangerous?! I better get rid of it."

Riley: "Wait, keep it for now."

Lauren: "Why? Didn't you say it was lethal?"

Riley: "I did, but I think it could help. There's still a vial of Black Sky out there."

Back at Harper's apartment, Batman said that the Black Sky's properties aren't strong enough to affect the Lazarus Pit. So, what if whatever Talia accidentally shot Ra's with wasn't the Black Sky at all? What if she used something different?  
But, why would unless she wasn't planning to hit me from the start?! She was planning to poison Ra's.

That could mean that a vial of Black Sky is still out there somewhere and the White Sky is only thing that can counteract it.

Lauren: "Riley? What are you thinking about?"

Riley: "Just a theory. But, why would Grace be carrying this around? She has a lab that she would hold this stuff in."

Lauren: "Didn't you hear? Emma's manor was burned down the other day. If she had a lab, then it's probably cinders by now."

What if... What if Ra's knew about the White Sky and sent someone to burn down the manor? That would make sense.

In any case, I don't think this ordeal is over yet. Talia al Ghul is still out there. And there's still the question of who shot Kieran with an arrow.

Lauren: "Riley, is there something you're not telling me?"

Should i tell Lauren about the League of Assassins? I don't know if I should. Knowing too much could make her a target... But, she's trusts me to the point that she went after Hush just because I told her about it and she believed me.

Riley: "Do you know anything about the League of Assassins?"

Lauren's eyes lit up when i mentioned the name.

Lauren: "Hush mentioned it when he was being tortured by Grace! He mentioned that someone from the League wearing a skull mask saved his life after he was drifting down the Gotham River. The same man was the one who burned down Grace's manor."

Riley: "If it was the League of Assassins that burned down Grace's manor, that would mean that Hush was working for the League from the start."

Lauren: "He did admit that as well. He was a double-agent."

I visited Harvey Dent as Avenger before. He told me that Hush was the one who fixed his face so that he would work with Galavan, but Dent betrayed him to work against the Order of St. Dumas. What if, Hush knew that would happen?

Riley: "The League of Assassins have been behind this entire thing. They saved Hush so that he could fix Harvey Dent, but in truth, they wanted the Order of St. Dumas out of Gotham. With Batman, Dent, GCPD, me all against the Order,  
we did the League's work for them."

Lauren: "But, why would they do that? What do they want?"

Riley: "I'm not sure. Ra's al Ghul wanted me and Cassandra. But, someone wanted something else."

Lauren crossed her arms and she glared at me...

Lauren: "Explain now, Riley. Who is Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins?.. And who's Cassandra?"

I explained to Lauren about the League of Assassins being environmental terrorists who want to kill off humanity to save the planet and that Ra's al Ghul is their leader. Since I slipped up, I also explained to Lauren who Cassandra is. She was bred to become an assassin and to marry me so that we could lead the League.

Lauren looked... Annoyed when I talked about Cassandra.

Lauren: "So you're engaged to her or something?"

Riley: "No. Cassandra didn't want to be with the League so she escaped. She's been helping me fight both the Order and the League."

Lauren: "She's that woman in the black hood, isn't she?"

Riley: "Crow. She chose the name."

Lauren: "So... There's nothing going on between you two?"

Riley: "No. There's nothing going on."

Lauren: "Oh, that's... Okay."

... Lauren's really acting strange about this whole 'marriage' thing. I-Is she jealous? I don't know if I'm flattered or not.

Riley: "Okay. Moving on. I think that Ra's daughter, Talia al Ghul, could be behind this. She could have poisoned her father intentionally to get him out of the way, but who is the man in the skull mask? Could he be her partner?"

?: "Well done, Riley."

A voice called out from behind the door! I recognised the voice and she wasn't friendly!

Lauren: "Who's that?!"

Riley: "Stay behind me."

I quickly went to the door, pushing Lauren behind me. When i opened the door,  
I saw her.

Talia al Ghul.

Lauren: "Who are you?"

Riley: "Talia al Ghul. Ra's daughter."

Talia: "Daughter of the Demon, to be precise."

Riley: "Why are you here, Talia? I know that you intentionally poisoned Ra's.  
You gave the real Black Sky to someone else. The man who saved Hush after he fell into the Gotham River."

Talia: "You figured out the plan at the same time as the Detective. He wondered that too. He went to find my father's corpse."

Talia then revealed a yellow belt in her hands... That was Batman's utility belt! She tossed it to my feet.

Riley: "What have you done with Batman?"

Talia: "That's what i came to talk to you about. The man you talk about. The one in the skull mask. My Assassin."

Riley: "Assassin? So you really were behind all this? Placing Harvey Dent as District Attorney. You knew he wouldn't betray Gotham, so you manipulated him into pointing the finger of blame at the Order of St. Dumas. You used Ra's desire for a new heir against him. For what?!"

Talia: "You only have it half-right. It's true that we did 'convince' Doctor Elliot to play the role of a double-agent. And we did depend on my father's desire to continue his legacy through an heir to continue our plans, but that isn't the reason why we wanted the Black Sky."

Riley: "Then why? What was the plan?"

Talia: "If you really want to know that, then you must go to Assassin."

Riley: "Where is he?"

Talia: "The Justice League calls it The Watchtower."

Lauren: "The Watchtower? Isn't that the HQ of the Justice League?! Why would he be there?"

That's what I thought. There's no way a member of a terrorist organisation can be on inside the Watchtower... Unless, they're being held captive.

Riley: "You captured Batman and the other Justice League members."

Lauren: "But... That's impossible. Can anyone just do that?"

Talia: "Assassin can. Now, will you accept this challenge, Riley Rivers?"

To fight someone who captured the Justice League... This could be a suicide mission. I might not come back if I go.

Talia looks at her wrist. On it was a small communicator.

Talia: "I think Rivers needs some motivation."

A hologram came out of Talia's wrist watch. It showed a man with a long coat with a hood and a skull mask... This must be Assassin, Talia's partner in all this.

Assassin: "Hello, Riley. I hope you're not intending of refusing me."

Riley: "What about Batman and the others?!"

Assassin: "I need them alive, so you won't have to worry about the Justice League.  
But, the same can't be said about Gotham."

Riley: "What do you mean by that?!"

Assassin: "Did you know that the Justice League has a weapon of mass destruction on board? It was a weapon to use in case there was an invasion force from Apokolips.  
A binary Fusion cannon."

Binary Fusion? I'm a lawyer, not an engineer. So i didn't understand, but Assassin explained.

Assassin: "The Watchtower is powered by it's own on-board nuclear reactor. The weapon draws power from it to fire. If i wish, I could reduce Gotham City to complete oblivion. If you refuse my challenge, you know what will happen."

He'll destroy Gotham is what will happen.

Riley: "I don't have a choice. I accept."

Lauren: "R-Riley?! You can't!"

Talia: "He can. And he just did."

Assassin: "I'll give you ten minutes to prepare yourself. For now, Talia, I'm sending you a Boom-Tube. Stand by."

Boom-Tube?

Behind Talia, a portal of some kind in the shape of a circle appears. Talia smirks as she walks through it. And then...

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

The sound of a massive boom erupts in front of me and Lauren! The noise was so loud,  
we couldn't even stand! Even covering our ears wasn't enough to block the noise!

Eventually the noise stopped... It was only for a few seconds, but that felt like eternity.

When I got up, I went over to my briefcase. And I took out the Avenger suit.

Lauren had followed me into my office and she tried to take the suit off me.

Riley: "Lauren! What are you doing?"

Lauren: "You can't go. They're not telling who this Assassin guy is, but if he's dangerous enough to take down the Justice League, you might not survive!"

Riley: "I can't just condemn them! And if I don't go, Assassin will destroy the entire city with that weapon!"

Lauren: "What about the Bat Family, they..."

Nightwing: "They what?"

Outside the office, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Robin, and Batgirl were all standing there. They were holding Batman's utility belt.

Robin: "Where's Batman, Rivers? Tell me now, or you're in for a world of hurt."

Red Hood aims a gun at me.

Red Hood: "What he said."

Nightwing notices Lauren and the fact that we're arguing over the Avenger suit.

Nightwing: "You told her?"

Riley: "I did. I trust her enough."

Red Hood: "We're not here to talk about his love life! Where's Batman?!"

Love life?!

Lauren however let go of the suit and got in front of me.

Lauren: "Leave Riley alone! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Robin: "Need girls to fight your battles for you?"

I walk past Lauren.

Riley: "You more than anyone should know that's not the case, Robin."

Lauren: "Riley! Wait!"

Lauren again get in front of me.

Riley: "Lauren. You need to let me go."

Lauren: "And let you go up to the Watchtower to die? No!"

Red Robin: "The Watchtower? What is she talking about?"

I told the Bat Family what just happened. That Talia and a mystery man named Assassin have kidnapped Batman and the rest of the Justice League. Assassin has challenge me to fight him on the Watchtower. I also told them that Talia has been behind everything that has happened so far in Gotham, the battle with the Order of St. Dumas,  
Harvey Dent's becoming District Attorney, Hush, everything. I told them that if I refuse, Assassin could destroy Gotham with the Watchtower Binary Fusion cannon.

Batgirl: "I wondered if the Justice League had a weapon like that... Now I know."

Robin: "Mother... Only she could do something like this."

Nightwing: "So what are you gonna do?"

Riley: "I don't have a choice. I have to fight him."

Batgirl: "If this guy is skilled enough to take down Superman and Wonder Woman let alone the entire Justice League by himself, you might not be able to take him."

Riley: "I don't have a choice."

Lauren: "Yes, you do."

Riley: "Then tell me, Lauren. What course of action can I take that doesn't result in Gotham being wiped off the map?"

Lauren stood there and stared at me as if she was pleading with me. I noticed her hands balling into fists.

Lauren: "It's too much. How can you be expected to carry the city on your shoulders?!  
It's not fair! What if you get killed? I'll have to talk to your mom and explain this whole thing!"

I put my hands on Lauren's shoulders.

Riley: "Lauren. I'm not gonna die. I'm going to beat Assassin, save the Justice League, and save Gotham."

Wow, that sounds like a very tall order now that I say it out loud.

Lauren doesn't stop me and allows me to go into the spare room to change.

Lauren's right. This is a lot to take on... Even for me. I thought I could handle it at first, but what if I do die? I don't want Lauren to have to tell my mom.  
Speaking of mom, i really made her upset. What's in the past is the past, for whatever reason, she decided to cheat on dad, i can't hold it against her forever.

I should see the positive. I have Charlotte for a sister!

As I put on the mask, I walk out of the room.

 **-Third Person-**

A Boom-Tube opens up and Talia is the one to step through. Assassin is typing at the League's computer along with Cyborg

Assassin: "Welcome back, Talia. I'm almost ready to proceed."

Talia: "Good work, Assassin. How is our caged friend?"

Assassin: "He's harmless. Even he can't escape a cage designed for containing escape artists."

Talia: "Perfect. How about the cloning process?"

Assassin: "At this rate, the Kryptonian clone should be ready within 28 minutes."

Talia: "All that's required then is to kill Riley Rivers."

Assassin stopped typing for a second before resuming. Talia noticed that.

Talia: "You wanted this opportunity to face him. You better not hesitate."

Assassin: "I won't."

Talia went over to Assassin and cupped his mask-covered cheek.

Talia: "You secured us a golden path to a new world. A world that you fought for harder than anyone. The League will always be your home, a home when nobody cared about you. You just have to kill your past once and for all."

Assassin: "I know. I will give you the world that you dreamed of... But, I will make the offer one last time. I owe Riley that much."

Talia: "As you wish, but if he refuses... You must kill him. He is too great a threat. But, then again... You knew that already."

Assassin watches as Cyborg opened another Boom-Tube and Talia walked through it.  
She knew that Assassin had to do this alone and he planned to finish everything once and for all.

And it was finally time.

Assassin: "Cyborg. Bring Riley Rivers to the Watchtower."

And another Boom-Tube opens...

 **-Avenger-**

In front of me, another Boom-Tube appears...

This is it. Once I step through this, there's no going back. No, I've already crossed that road.

Nightwing: "Are you ready for this?"

Avenger: "I have to be. There's no other way. Talia and Assassin have set the game up, we have to play by their rules."

Red Hood: "But, why does he want you of all people? It makes no sense."

Avenger: "I'll find out when I get up there."

Robin: "Avenger... You better bring Batman back or I'll kill you slowly."

Damian's worried, i can tell. He's scared his dad may die up there and there's not much he can do.

Avenger: "Don't worry, Robin. I'll bring him back."

I walked towards the Boom-Tube, but...

Lauren: "No. Please."

Lauren got in my way again. She hugged onto me with a grip that said she won't let go.

Lauren: "Anything but this! Please... Don't leave. We'll find another way! These people here save Gotham on a regular basis, for God's sake! They must know a way to stop this. I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"

Lauren. She's always been there when I needed her. She cares so much that she doesn't want me despite the risks. She makes me want to come back... To her.

Avenger: "Thanks Lauren."

But, I can't let you stop me.

I placed my hand at the base of Lauren's neck and i pinch on a pressure point.  
It renders her unconscious. I gently hold her body in my arms and I slowly lean her up against the wall.

Red Robin: "Did you do something from Star Trek?"

Avenger: "I just knocked her out. She'll be alright."

Batgirl: "She won't be happy about this."

Avenger: "She'll eventually understand."

I walk back to the Boom-Tube. I can't keep Assassin waiting.

Everyone except Damian wishes me good luck before I jump into the Boom-Tube.

I'm coming for you.

It felt strange inside the tube. It was hard for me to explain, it was like being inside a red vibrating tube with a high pitched noise...

But, almost instantly... I found myself on a deck.

What is this place? Is this really the Watchtower? The League's home away from home?

I looked up and I saw Earth... A blue orb slowly rotating. I've seen video and images, but never from this angle.

It's incredible. That's all that can be said.

Assassin: "Welcome Riley Rivers."

At the exit stood Assassin.

Assassin: "I'm glad you could make it."

I walk down the stairs from the observation deck.

Avenger: "Where's the Justice League?"

Assassin: "They're in the lower levels. Locked inside the holding cells. But, I wouldn't be concerned about them. We have family business to attend."

Family business?! What does he mean by that? Is this guy trying to screw with me?

Assassin then walked off and I followed him through the Watchtower. I looked around as i followed Assassin through the Watchtower... Who built this place? Surely even Batman doesn't have enough resources to make a place this size in secret. This place is like looking into the future.

Come on, Riley. You can't just think about how great this place is. You have a job to do... But, I think Harper and Stephanie are going to be very jealous that I was here.

I lose track of Assassin very quickly. In a place like this, it could take me a while to find him...

Assassin: "Keep going, Avenger."

I can hear him, but I can't tell where he is.

Avenger: "Where are you leading me?"

Assassin: "You'll see."

I simply made my way through the Watchtower until I found my way to a room where there was a giant hologram of the planet Earth...

Assassin: "Welcome to the central hub, Avenger. This is where the Justice League monitor the Earth. Take a look at the monitor screen, it's the massive console in front of you."

I look at the monitor screen like Assassin says. He must have a reason for bringing me here. After all, if the Watchtower has the power to wipe an entire city of the face of the Earth, then he, Talia, and the League of Assassins could hold the Earth at ransom... Unless there isn't a weapon to begin with.

Avenger: "Assassin. Is there even a Binary Fusion Cannon?"

Assassin: "You've caught on. Since you're here, there's no reason to hide anything.  
No. There's isn't a weapon. It was just a trick to get you here and everyone else away. The world would never allow the League to have that much power... But, that's one of the main reasons I brought you here."

I looked closely at the screen... It showed what was going on overseas. The various wars in Kahndaq and other countries in the Middle East.

Avenger: "What is this?"

Assassin: "The Justice League are a collective of the most powerful people on the planet. Yet, war is going on, famine is still rampant, death of innocents are left unavenged."

Avenger: "And you think it's the Justice League's fault?"

Assassin: "Far from it. The Justice League may have the power to save the world,  
but the world shouldn't need Gods to save it. The human race should be able to save itself... But, it can't."

Avenger: "What do you mean?"

Assassin: "I know about your battle with Winston Grace, Riley. You saw first-hand how corruption can spread. Judges, the very people we rely on to make the tough decision, were brought. Attorney, people who must defend or prosecute those that may be innocent or guilty, were brought. Officers of the law, men and women who are responsible to maintain the peace in this world, are brought. Worse,  
they would sell out their comrades in a heartbeat and wouldn't give a damn if they all died."

One incident came to my mind when he spoke about police officers... The massacre in Chicago. My dad was the only survivor.

Avenger: "But, what's the point of all this?"

Assassin: "I plan to bring a new era to the planet. An era of peace where justice can be carried out as it was meant to. The system is broken, Riley. It's always been broken. It needs a reset."

Avenger: "And how do you plan to do that? You said that the Watchtower has no weapon of mass destruction. How do you expect to..."

It was then I figured it out. Why Assassin wanted the Black Sky. Why Talia shot Ra's with the poison.

Avenger: "You're planning on cloning the League. Then unleashing them on the world."

Assassin: "Think about it. An army of the Justice League under my control. It's unfortunate that Yami Keshin refused to manufacture more of the Black Sky for me,  
so I had to dispose of him."

Avenger: "You killed him."

Assassin: "Yes. The Yakuza are known for their tradition. He only shared one vial of Black Sky with Ra's. Yami would have never cracked, so he was useless."

Avenger: "You talk about justice, yet you murdered a man. He never even saw a trial."

Assassin: "WAKE UP! A trial would have never worked. How many times as The Joker escaped custody only to kill people? How easy was it for Jean-Paul Valley to have the Joker released from Arkham? How easy it was for Hush to be bailed out?  
Justice is broken."

Avenger: "You're lying."

Assassin: "Am I?"

The voice was more clear now and it was directly behind me. I turned and he was there. Assassin.

Assassin: "Do you really believe I'm lying, Riley? I know you well enough to know that you have doubts."

Avenger: "You know nothing about me."

Assassin: "I know you enough. I know that for your 8th birthday, you were given a stick to practise stick-fighting. The following week, you mastered almost every technique you were given."

H-H-How does he know about that?..

Assassin: "I know that four years ago, you asked your mother if you could switch to an all protein diet to build muscle. You were able to bench press nearly 500 pounds in less than two months."

There's only one person I told about that...

Assassin: "Do I know enough to convince you?"

Avenger: "Who are you?!"

I shouted at the man, but he didn't flinch or even move.

Assassin: "I am Assassin. I'm a man who exists but doesn't."

Avenger: "You're messing with me."

Assassin: "I assure I'm not. I want to make an offer, Avenger."

Avenger: "What offer?"

Assassin: "The same that Ra's al Ghul made to you. Join the League of Assassins. You were born to lead it. You can help me make this world a better place.  
Bring justice to the world and peace to all."

The way this man talks about Justice... It reminds me of my dad.

Avenger: "You're insane."

Assassin shook his head.

Assassin: "I'm disappointed in you, Riley. I thought you were raised better than this."

Avenger: "Just who are you?"

Assassin: "You really have no idea, do you?"

Assassin placed his hand to his mask and started to remove it. The anticipation made the moment feel like hours, but it was only a moment...

The mask then fell to the floor but before it hit the ground, i saw his face...  
Time felt like it stopped as i stared into his eyes. Those familiar brown eyes that stared at me the same way they did for all those years.

Avenger: "No... It's impossible."

The mask then hit the ground and it bounced away from him.

?: "It's true... Son."

It was my dad. Michael Rivers. Alive. Right in front of me.

Michael: "Look at you, Riley. You've grown into a man in my absence."

I took off my mask. I didn't feel that it was right to wear it right now.

Riley: "Dad!?"

 _ **Chapter 11 End.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Endgame

_**Chapter 12: Endgame**_

 **-Batman-**

Assassin has stopped monitoring me. It must mean that Avenger has arrived on the Watchtower.

I can't help from inside this cell, but I can't get out of it either. Not without my belt or Cyborg unlocking it.

I can contact the Batcave using the emergency communication frequency on my gauntlet. But, as soon as I do, Cyborg will run a trace to find out where the signal is coming from. I'll be a sitting duck if he finds out it's coming from me. It should take Cyborg 58 seconds to find the frequency. I have until then to contact the family and find a way out of this. The Justice League's lives are on the line, and if Assassin has his way, millions more.

I activate the comm link and immediately the Batcomputer receives an alert.  
Cyborg's discovered the link. I have to admit that his skills with technology drawf mine entirely.

Alfred: "Master Bruce?! Everyone told me that you were captured and..."

Batman: "No time, Alfred. I need you to activate the Motherbox I've been keeping."

During one of the League's trips to Apokolips, Superman was fighting against one of Darkseid's sons, Kalibak. During the fight, a Motherbox was knocked in front of me. I was able to take it in secret and study it. It's capable of so many things, but right now, it's the only way to save the Justice League.

Alfred: "Yes, sir. But, the others aren't here."

Batman: "Open a Boom-Tube and bring it to them. I need it quickly! The Justice League has been dosed with Black Sky."

Alfred: "At once, Master Bruce."

Batman: "Alfred... Make it fast.

I needed back-up as quickly as possible because now Cyborg was now in front of the cell.

I was 10 seconds off...

Alfred: "Master Bruce? Master Bruce?!"

 **-Third Person-**

Back at Riley Rivers' Law Firm, all the members of the Bat Family were debating on what to do after Avenger went up to the Watchtower via Boom-Tube.

Red Hood: "So what now?"

Batgirl: "There's nothing we can do. There's no way we can get to the Watchtower to help."

Red Robin: "Even if we could, Assassin could just fire that weapon he's keeping.  
I still can't believe the League has something like that. For what?"

Robin: "What else? To destroy key terrorist locations."

Nightwing: "I doubt that. Bruce wouldn't allow something like that."

However as they were talking, Lauren Winters was starting to wake up.

Lauren: "R-Riley, don't..."

Nightwing went over to her.

Nightwing: "Don't worry, you're safe."

Lauren began to open her eyes to see Nightwing. She looked around and she started to panic. Riley wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Lauren: "Where's Riley?!"

Batgirl: "He went to the Watchtower."

Lauren stood up and yelled.

Lauren: "What?! How could you let him do that?!"

Red Robin: "There wasn't another option. Talia has forced us into an impossible situation."

Lauren: "But what about Riley?! He's not like you! He shouldn't have to risk his life to save the Justice League! He could be dying right now! You have to save him."

Red Hood: "We can't. We have no way of getting to the Watchtower. Besides,  
even if we do, what's to stop Assassin from frying Gotham?"

Lauren: "But, you guys are supposed the heroes! Riley's been doing this for two months! You've been doing this for years!"

Batgirl: "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Lauren couldn't help it, but cover her face to try and stop her tears. Her best friend was going to die and there was nothing she could do to help.

Batgirl walks over to Lauren.

Batgirl: "You care about him."

Lauren removed her hands and looked at Batgirl with tears in her eyes.

Lauren: "He's a good friend. He can be distant, but he's a good friend."

Batgirl: "Is that all?"

Lauren: "... No. I don't think so."

Red Hood and Red Robin started whispering to each other.

Red Hood: "Is it me or did this become a love story?"

Red Robin: "Shut up, Jason."

Batgirl: "Lauren. We've all had the misfortune of fighting against Riley. We know he can handle himself. You've got to trust that he can do this."

Lauren couldn't do anything but look at the ground. She had doubts, but she didn't want to believe that Riley was going to die on the Watchtower.

At that moment, Alfred contacted the Bat Family.

Alfred: "Everyone, this is Penny-One! We may have a problem."

Nightwing: "What's wrong?"

Alfred: "It's Batman. He contacted me aboard the Watchtower, but I suddenly lost contact with him."

Red Robin: "He's in trouble. But, what can we do? We can't teleport without Cyborg and if we try using transportation, Assassin turn Gotham into a crater."

Alfred: "What are you talking about? The Watchtower isn't armed with any weapon like that."

The Bat Family then started to realise that Assassin had tricked them. It was a ploy to get Avenger to come and for the Family to stay away.

Nightwing: "We need to get to the Watchtower now! But, we might not make it in time!"

Alfred: "Master Bruce has been keeping something for this occasion. Sending it to you now."

Back at the Batcave, Alfred opened a Boom-Tube and threw the Motherbox into the tube. Back at the Law Firm building, the Boom-Tube opened on their side and out came the Motherbox.

 _BOOOOOM!_

The tube closed as Red Robin picked up the Motherbox.

Red Robin: "A Motherbox! We could use this to get to the Watchtower!"

Robin: "Then open up one of those Boob-Tubes and let's get moving."

Red Hood: "It's BOOM-Tube, Robin."

Robin: "Shut up, Hood."

Batgirl: "You boys are very immature."

Red Robin then activated the Motherbox, opening a Boom-Tube.

Red Robin: "Everyone ready?"

Nightwing: "No time like the present."

Red Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Batgirl jumped into the Boom-Tube.  
But, before it closed, Lauren stared at it and gulped. She didn't know if she could help, but she would rather try then do nothing.

Lauren: "This will be the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

Lauren then ran up and dived into the Tube before it closed behind her.

 **-Avenger-**

Riley: "Dad!?"

Michael: "Yes."

I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me right now was my dad, Michael Rivers. I saw him die after Jack Marco, a corrupt cop, shot him dead. Yet, he knows things that only my dad would know and he has my dad's face... When he was in his twenties, but this was undoubtably him. There wasn't another explanation that makes sense, but this doesn't make sense either.

Riley: "But, how?!"

Michael: "It wasn't easy. After I was shot by Marco, I injected myself with a sample of the Lazarus Pit. It kept my body alive and made my body younger, faster, and stronger. I slipped into a coma to conserve my energy until Talia could recover my body."

The funeral was open casket. I thought he was dead when actually he was alive the entire time.

Riley: "There's so much I need to ask you."

Michael: "And so little time. I can only answer the basics. For example, you want to know why I joined the League?"

Riley: "You wanted to learn to fight injustice. Ra's told me that was the reason you joined and the reason why you weren't considered to lead the League."

Michael: "Leading the League was never my objective. And you're half right. I did want to learn to fight the same injustice that took the lives of the men and women that died during the massacre. I joined the League to help the woman I loved."

Riley: "The woman you loved? Who do you mean? Talia?"

Michael: "This was before Talia. The woman I loved was Sandra Wu-San."

Riley: "Your former martial arts teacher."

Michael: "Right. She and her sister, Carolyn, taught me everything she knew. But, one day, Carolyn was killed. By David Cain."

Riley: "Cain?! Your best friend, Cain?!"

Michael: "We weren't friends then. Sandra wanted to hunt down and kill the man responsible, but I could no longer help her. I had to continue my journey, so I had to leave her. My travels took me to Ra's al Ghul."

Riley: "That's when you joined the League of Assassins. That's when you met Cain."

Michael: "At first, I despised him for what he did. I wanted to bring him to justice...  
So I questioned him. Why did he do it? He answered. 'To save Sandra from her mercy.'  
I also noticed that while Carolyn was alive, Sandra would hold back her full might."

Riley: "So you forgave Cain for his actions?! Based on that nonsense?!"

Michael: "It wasn't nonsense. It made perfect sense. Soon enough, Sandra found her way to us. She and I fought. I won. But, only because of her mercy. She realised that Carolyn was holding her back and she forgave Cain, just as I did.  
She joined the League and we trained together once again, but the woman known as Sandra Wu-San died that day. She was reborn as Lady Shiva."

Riley: "So far, this doesn't sound like a journey for you to fight injustice. This sounds like a sick joke, dad."

Michael: "I never forgot my objective, Riley. But, Ra's al Ghul soon told me that I lost focus. I was too concentrated on defending the current system that I failed to see the truth. That the world was in decay. It was rotting. I wanted to leave the League and return to civilisation so that I could make a difference... Ra's al Ghul allowed me to leave, but he told me that I would die a broken man. I would discover that he was right. Justice was broken."

Riley: "It sounds like he got into your head. And you let him."

Michael: "But, it turned out to be true. When I came to Gotham, I found that the city was rife with corruption, crime, and criminals. Carmine 'The Roman'  
Falcone was Gotham's major crime boss. I got to work and you wouldn't believe the filth that Gotham was saturated in, it was far worse than anything Winston Grace did! Women were raped in their beds, men were shot dead in front of their wifes and children, and the police did nothing! All the men i arrested were let back out in a day. Heck, I was demoted from my rank as Detective unjustly after Winston Grace discovered the massacre I was a part of in Chicago. Commissioner Gordon was forced to demote me in order to save an embarrassment. It was a way of removing me so that Grace could start his dominance over Gotham. Justice was broken in my eyes."

I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't even born then, so I don't know what it was like, but dad tried to make a difference, but it was all for nothing.

Michael: "I could have easily just broke into Falcone's home and killed him.  
But, i was only a detective. I still believed in the law... But, I saw it all crumble in front of me. Cain knew it, so he came to me in Gotham."

Riley: "That's when you made the deal. For Cassandra and I to marry and lead the League."

Michael: "Yes. My first son and Cain's daughter would marry and lead the League of Assassins to continue Ra's al Ghul's legacy. A few years later, I fell in love with your mother... I loved her so much. I couldn't have Sandra, but in my eyes,  
Kerry was worth more to me than Sandra was. Then you were born. My first son."

Riley: "You made the decision for me to join a group of murderous psychopaths."

Michael: "Damn it, Riley! You just don't get it! We have men who want to play dress-up in silly costumes trying to save a broken world. You need more than that to fix a broken system. That's why I wanted you to join the League. I knew that you would lead it to greatness. That's why I trained you."

Riley: "How? Did you really train me? Or did you torture me?"

I still had the two sets of memories in my head. One of my dad as a good man and one of him as an evil man.

When I mentioned it, dad's face made a surprised expression.

Michael: "You know about that? I didn't expect you to know."

Riley: "Know about what?! How you abused me and mom?!"

Michael: "You're right. I did. I had to mould you into a warrior. But, at the same time, you were my son. I couldn't let you have a terrible childhood. So, I used technology from Jervis Tetch to alter your memories to reflect a happy childhood."

Riley: "You... Changed my memories?"

-I felt like I've met you before.-

That's what Mad Hatter said to me after I broke free of his device after i was captured by Emma Grace. He commented that he knew me from before. I didn't know what he meant, but I understand now.

The man I knew as my dad. A great officer of the law, a great husband, a great father. It was all a lie? All of it?

Riley: "That can't be true. How could you?! WHY!"

Michael: "Don't be a child, Riley. I did what I had to do."

Riley: "You lied to me! Every day of my life, you lied to me!"

Michael: "I did. Because I believed you could be the saviour of the world."

Riley: "You know what? I now understand why mom cheated now. It was because of you.  
Your abuse drove her back to Kieran! I now understand. You're the one who shot Kieran Troy with an arrow! You wanted vengeance against Kieran for taking mom away! You probably used that mind altering trick on her and Kieran! That's why mom never remembered that she gave birth to Charlotte and why Kieran didn't know anything about her mother!"

Michael: "She betrayed me. She went and whored around with Kieran Troy who was as dirty as any other attorney. Connections to crime bosses. Tampering with evidence.  
He deserved to die and when we're done here, he'll be next."

I can't believe that I even thought about mom in any bad way. She was forced into a bad marriage all this time, and I didn't even know it.

I thought i had a father that I respected and loved, that loved me back, but it was all a damn lie!

Michael: "He doesn't matter right now. I'm thinking about the future of the world.  
With the clones of the Justice League, I will wipe any trace of corruption from the face of the Earth."

Riley: "And you really think that's your mission? How can you use ONE vial of Black Sky to clone the whole Justice League?"

Michael: "It wasn't easy, but i was able to mix the Black Sky with a mass-produced solution. It may be inferior to the real thing, but it'll get the job done. The Black Sky formula itself inside the Hall of Justice, but it's too late anyway.  
By now, the nanomachines are inside each member of the League. The cloning process is inevitable."

It's too late?! It can't be! There has to be a way to stop it... If only I had the White Sky... But, i left it with Lauren back on Earth.

Michael: "Riley, you must understand. Everything I did was because I love and care about you. I want you by my side as the world is changed forever. Father and Son together again. We can rule a new world free of corruption. Free of crime."

Dad extended his hand towards me.

Michael: "Take my hand. Join the League of Assassins and help me build this new world."

The man I idolised. Looked up to. Strived to one day become.

Nothing but another disillusioned criminal.

I walked up to him, with my hand out.

My dad smiled as a father would when he's proud of his son. But, once I was close enough...

I punched dad in the face.

Riley: "Never."

When dad recovered, he looked at me as if he never been punched at all. He looked calm and collected.

Michael: "So be it."

The next second, dad's palm collided with my chest. I never even saw it coming...  
It knocked me back several feet and I crashed into the wall. I had trouble getting back up, both my back and chest feel like they've been tenderised.

My dad walked up to his mask and put it on.

Assassin: "You'll have to die, Riley."

I managed to get back to my feet and I put my mask back on.

Avenger: "No one is dying today. Your fantasy ends tonight, Assassin."

Assassin: "You think you can beat me in combat? Don't forget: I taught you to fight. You can't win."

Avenger: "We'll see, dad. We'll see."

 **-Batman-**

Cyborg. A master of technology with a powerful futuristic cybernetic arsenal. And he was about to focus all of that on me.

However, there are no weapons inside the cells. Gas, electricity, or otherwise. In order to attack me, he has to let down the force fields to my cell, which he does.

Cyborg lunges at me, but I move out of the way and I run out of the cell. I hack the console and activate the force fields, sealing Cyborg inside. He tries to bash on the force fields, but it's no use. Even Superman can't break through those shields. But, it won't hold Cyborg for long, he'll be able to interface with the locks even from inside the cell.

I quickly run to Superman's cell. The Black Sky is a nanotech solution that is able to clone a person's entire being almost perfectly. We can't allow Superman of all people to be cloned and under Assassin's control.

I see inside Superman's cell that there are tubes of Black Sky pumping into him.  
I also noticed that the tubes ran into the next cell. Could they be connecting to all members of the Justice League?

I manage to get inside Superman's cell. He's unconscious.

Batman: "Clark! Wake up!"

I tried yelling, but it doesn't seem to wake up someone with superhearing.

Assassin must not have much Black Sky on hand if he's connected tubes to each member of the Justice League. The solution in the tubes looks like a mass produced kind but diluted version. That's why it's taken so long for the cloning process to start. But even if we cut off the tubes, there must still be enough nanomachines inside the Justice League to start the cloning process. We need to purge the nanomachines somehow.

I then hear heavy footsteps behind me... Cyborg broke out.

I run out of the cell. I can't afford to be trapped in a small space with Cyborg.

But, as i run out, Cyborg is waiting and he grabs me by the neck and starts squeezing.

Batman: "Victor! You're better than this! Fight that virus!"

Cyborg: "Too.. Strong..."

Batman: "You can fight it!"

Cyborg: "C-Can't... System... Too infected."

Cyborg slams me against the wall and then throws me down the corridor. He then turns his arm into a cannon.

Cyborg: "Must... Kill... Batman."

The cannon charges up. I can't think of any way to escape this situation...

However, behind me a batarang came out and hit Cyborg in the arm, electrocuting him.

I turned around and I saw a Boom-Tube. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl,  
and Robin stood there...

But, before the Boom-Tube closed, someone else came through it. A woman with strawberry blonde hair.

BOOOOOM!

The Boom-Tube closed behind her.

Batman: "Who is she?"

Nightwing: "Lauren Winters. I didn't expect her to follow us through the Boom-Tube,  
but she's going back now."

Lauren went up to Nightwing.

Lauren: "Forget about that! I'm here to help Riley!"

She knows who Avenger is. I recognised her a moment later. Her name is Lauren Winters.  
She works at the Gotham Gazzette as Vicki Vale's partner.

Batgirl: "We don't have time to argue! What's wrong with Cyborg?"

Batman: "Assassin implanted a computer virus in him. It acts like the common cold, constantly changing and adapting. His anti-virus can't seem to purge it."

Red Robin: "Then all we have to do is reboot his systems! It should clear the virus."

Robin: "Well done. Did you learn that out of a manual?"

Red Robin: "Did you learn sarcasm out of a manual?"

Red Hood: "Did you learn how to die from a manual? Because dying is what's gonna happen.  
Look."

When I looked, I saw that Cyborg had recovered and he was about to fire again.

Nightwing: "Batman!"

Nightwing tossed me my utility belt and I pressed a button on it. When I did,  
Cyborg's body started convulsing and shorting out. He drops to his knees.

Batgirl: "What's happening to him?"

Batman: "Had a virus of my own hidden inside Cyborg. It's set to temporary short out his body. Had it just in case Cyborg became a threat."

Red Hood: "You think of everything."

However, Nightwing presses a button on his belt, deactivating the virus.

Nightwing: "You also know that virus could completely shut him down if it's active for too long!"

Nightwing ran up to Cyborg, but he was still able to move, but Nightwing was able to trip him up. Red Robin and Red Hood also ran up to Cyborg and got each of his arms pinned. I tried to run up and deactivate Cyborg, but he was still strong enough to throw both Tim and Jason off of him and onto me. Batgirl and Robin jumped on Cyborg to try keep him restrained, but he tried to hit Nightwing, but he knocked the Motherbox out of Dick's hands and it landed hard against the wall...

We all managed to jump on Cyborg and we managed to deactivate him.

Batman: "Once his system reboots, the virus should be gone. With the Motherbox damaged, we can't rely on it. We'll have to use Cyborg's Fatherbox to get the Justice League out of here. We need to get the Black Sky's naonmachines out of their systems before the cloning process begins."

Nightwing: "What about Avenger?"

Batman: "He can handle himself. If we don't cure the Justice League of the Black Sky, the fallout could be the destruction of the world as we know it."

Red Hood: "Talk about pressure."

As Red Hood said that, Batgirl looked around.

Batgirl: "Hey. Where's Lauren?!"

We all looked around. She was gone. And the damaged Motherbox is gone too.

 **-Avenger-**

My dad was known to everyone as a kind man. A great man, a great officer,  
a great husband, and a great father.

I dodge a punch from Assassin and I try to counter attack by using a roundhouse kick, but he grabs my leg and swings me into the wall. Assassin charges and kicks straight, but I move and his leg goes straight through the concrete wall.

Assassin: "I taught you better than this!"

My dad is better than I remember. His form is perfect and his attacks are perfect.

The way my dad fights, he targets places in the body were nerves are directly located and he strikes them to inflict intense pain. It's a combination of Japanese,  
Chinese, and Indian martial art that focuses on the vital points of the human body,  
specially the nerve cells. There at least 95 million nerve cells in the body and dad claims to know all of their locations. I had to admit, compared to my dad, my knowledge of nerve points is inferior to his.

But, that doesn't mean I can't fight as well as he can!

Avenger: "You taught me too well."

I hit Assassin with a palm strike of my own directly into his abdomen. It stuns him for a split second so I hit him again by striking his throat with my fingers first, like a spear, but he catches my hand and tries to elbow me in the side of the head, but I block at the last second with my free arm. I am knocked aside by the blow and I'm sent rolling on the ground. Assassin runs at me and tries to stomp me, I counter by using the momentum of the roll to flip onto my feet and I kick Assassin in the head.

Assassin: "I have to admit. Your strikes have grown more precise. That actually hurt me."

Avenger: "I've had a lot of practise."

Assassin: "It's such a waste."

My dad was seen as one of Gotham's good cops. Ones that were willing to protect and serve.

Assassin grabbed my arm and tried to bend it. I managed to block him, if he breaks one of my limbs, I've lost this fight. I drive my knee into Assassin's stomach,  
forcing him to let go. But, Assassin then hit me hard directly in my solar plexus.  
The blow once again sends me flying... I can't even breathe right now. a direct result of being hit in the solar plexus.

I end flying over the edge of the wall since the entire central hub is on a platform.  
I didn't know how far I'd fall before I hit the ground, but I wasn't planning to find out. I used my grapple gun to hook onto the wall which stopped my fall,  
but the hook wasn't strong enough to stick and as soon as I stopped in mid-air,  
the hook came out.

Lucky, the ground wasn't too far from where I was. When I landed, Assassin had jumped down after and landed on a platform above me with a crossbow in hand. He shoots an arrow at me, but I catch it between my hands. I take cover behind a console as Assassin fires more and more arrows at me. I peek out and I pull my head back just before an arrow goes through my head.

I take the arrow that I caught earlier and I throw it at Assassin. It hits him in the leg.

Assassin: "Ukk!"

Assassin pulled the arrow out of his leg. I leave cover and fire my grapple gun at Assassin's leg and it wraps around his legs, but before I can pull his legs, Assassin fires another arrow. I couldn't catch it this time, so it goes through my abdomen

Avenger: "Ahhh!"

I was in pain, but I managed to pull the grapple line that was wrapped around Assassin's leg and pulled him off the platform to the ground.

While he was down, I pulled the arrow out of my body and tossed it away.

Assassin didn't stay down long though. As expected of my dad.

He pulls out a blade from his waist.

Assassin: "I'm done playing games with you, Riley."

In response to dad using his sword, i pulled out his baton from the holder on my thigh.

Assassin: "That's my baton. I see you kept it."

Avenger: "I was hoping to continue what you taught me. The meaning of justice."

Assassin: "That was all a lie, Riley. I trained you because I was hoping that you could do great things, not waste your talents fighting a hopeless battle. Even if you do somehow win, you can't stop my plan. Once the Justice League are cloned, nothing can stop them."

Avenger: "I'll find a way."

Assassin: "By all means, find that way."

Assassin then struck at me with the blade, I block with the baton but Assassin kicks me in the chest. I narrowly dodge Assassin's sword and i aim for the back of his head, but he blocks me with the sword.

Assassin then kicked me in the temple, knocking me to the ground. I felt disoriented.  
Confused.

Assassin: "You can't win, Riley. I've already won."

Dad tries to strike me with the sword, but I have just enough strength to get out of the way.

I just need a few seconds to get my bearings...

I see my dad running at me and I dodge, but the sword grazes my neck.

I never expected to ever be in this kind of situation. My dad is trying his hardest to kill me!

I manage to regain my bearing and I kick Assassin back.

At this rate, it'll never end! And I'm running out of time.

 **-Lauren Winters-**

I don't know what this brick thing is exactly. Red Robin called it a Motherbox and it opens one of those Boom-Tubes. I didn't want to steal it from them,  
but I had to. If this is the only way of the Watchtower, then I need to get this to Riley.

But, as I'm running, i hear a strange pumping noise coming from behind a door.  
It was a well-decorated door and it had a golden plague written on the top.

'The Hall of Justice'

I heard of this place! There were rumors that the Justice League used a place called the Hall of Justice to communicate. There's one in Washington, but there's apparently another one in the Watchtower.

I didn't want to lose focus, but I had to know what that pumping sound was. It didn't sound natural for a meeting room.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. A scanner appears in front of me and scans my body...

Computer: "Unauthorised entry. Access denied."

I can't get inside?! Come on! There had to be a way in...

In my hand, the Motherbox started flashing. I didn't know what it was doing but i decided to press one of it's buttons. When I did, the scanner scanned me again.

Computer: "Access granted."

Huh? It just rejected me. How could... Does the Motherbox have the ability to control machines?

I walk into the Hall of Justice and inside was some kind of pump with tubes connected to it. Black stuff was being pumped through the tubes. Is that the Black Sky that Riley mentioned?

I walk up to the pump and I notice that there is an empty vial inside a compartment.

I reach into my pocket and i take out the White Sky. This is the antidote to the Black Sky, so if i put it inside the pump, I save the Justice League?

It was worth a try, so i removed the empty vial and placed the White Sky vial into the compartment. When I closed it, the liquid pours into the black solution,  
gradually turning it white.

I-I hope that did something, but for now, I need to find Riley.

 **-Batman-**

Batgirl and Red Hood have left to go search for Lauren Winters. She must have taken the Motherbox and gone to search for Avenger. If Winters gets involved with Avenger and Assassin, then she'll be in serious danger.

We had to pull the tubes off of the Justice League. But... The black solution began to change. How?..

It began to pump into the members of the Justice League. I scanned the solution and there were traces of White Sky. The Black Sky's nanomachines were being dissolved by the White Sky's.

There was only one explanation I could think of: Lauren Winters. She must have brought a vial of White Sky onto the Watchtower.

But, that means that the cloning process has been halted. The threat is past now.

At that moment, Cyborg's body started to reactivate.

Cyborg: "B-Batman?"

Batman: "Do you remember what happened, Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "I was in Detroit when someone in a skull mask attacked me. He infected my body with a virus and locked down my systems. He's been using my Fatherbox to track down the other Justice League members. Where are they anyway?"

I showed Cyborg that the Justice League was inside the holding cells with tubes attached to them.

Cyborg: "What did he do to them?"

Batman: "Doesn't matter right now. The Justice League are safe for now, we need to cut them down from those tubes."

 **-Avenger-**

 _KLANG!_

I block Assassin's sword with the baton, but he pushes me back.

My dad is stronger than he looks. I can't hope to beat him in terms of strength.

Assassin swings his sword, but I evade him and I whack the baton into his chest.  
He's stunned for a moment, so I swing around and elbow him in the back of the head. It knocks him forward so I try to press the attack, but he spins and kicks me to the side.

Assassin: "You really have gotten better, Riley. But, I've come too far to let you stand between me and a better world."

I had trouble standing upright and I started to see in doubles...

Avenger: "A better world? You mean a dead world. You want to use men and women who risked their lives to save this world to destroy it."

Assassin: "And you want to use the corrupted courts to punish the guilty? Isn't that more ridiculous? If the world can be saved and reset to ensure future devastation is prevented, shouldn't mankind take that chance?"

Avenger: "Devastation to stop devastation is still devastation, you foolish man."

Assassin: "I'm sorry you feel that way. Then this is the end. Talia would have made a great mother for you and she would have grown to love you over time."

Avenger: "I already have a mom! Her name is Kerry Rivers. I don't want your witch for a mother!"

Assassin raised his sword. At least I think he did. I can't tell what direction is up right now.

Assassin: "I'll silence you here."

Assassin swings the sword down towards me. I manage to catch the blade, but Assassin is too strong for me to overpower. Thanks to the Lazarus sample he took, he has the strength of a man in his prime.

Lauren: "Stop!"

I heard Lauren's voice, but that's impossible!

I looked and she was there! H-How did she get to the Watchtower?!

Avenger: "Lauren! How?.. Never mind! Stay back!"

Assassin also noticed her! Lauren's in too much danger here!

Assassin: "I see. So you know this woman? I'm sorry, but I can't allow her to live."

Assassin kicked me away and ran towards Lauren! I threw the baton at Assassin's legs which directly hit him, slowing him down.

I ran towards Assassin and jumped on his back, getting him in a chokehold.

Avenger: "Lauren! You need to get out of here now!"

Lauren: "But, I have a Motherbox and the Justice League are safe! We can leave now!"

The Justice League are safe? Wait, if Lauren's here, did she use the White Sky to cure the Justice League?! That means the world is no longer in danger!

Assassin: "Impossible! You can't have cured the Justice League! Unless..."

Looks like my dad figured it out.

Assassin: "No!"

My dad flipped me over and tried to lunge the sword into my throat. I evaded and I ran over to Lauren and pushed her behind me.

Avenger: "Lauren, how did you even get here?!"

Lauren: "Batman had a Motherbox. It's supposed to open up those Boom-Tubes. I followed Batman's group here and I placed the White Sky into the pump... Man,  
Miss Vale isn't gonna believe this!"

Avenger: "We'll talk about that later. But, you need to get away from here!"

Lauren: "I can open up a Boom-Tube and we can both leave."

Avenger: "No. We can't leave my dad loose on the Watchtower."

Lauren: "Your dad?!"

Avenger: "Long story short: This man is Michael Rivers. He's the one behind all of this."

Lauren: "But, he died... You said your father was a good man."

Lauren is shocked and rightfully so. I am too. But, this is reality right now.  
I have to deal with dad as i would any other criminal.

Assassin: "I thought I destroyed every batch of White Sky, but it seems like one survived. You've destroyed everything that I worked so hard to build! If I can't destroy the world, then I can at least kill you both."

Avenger: "Lauren! Run!"

Lauren: "Not without you."

Avenger: "Now!"

Assassin ran at us with his sword drawn. I can't protect Lauren and fight my dad at the same time...

A strange feeling then came over me. Like a disturbance in the wind, but different.  
Someone was coming. Someone fast...

A streak of scarlet then zipped past me and punched Assassin across the face and knocked him back a few feet.

Three others were floating above us as the streak stopped moving. A man with a trident,  
another with a cyborg-like body and the familiar cape and cowl stood next to us.

All seven members of the Justice League were here along with Batman and the Bat Family.

Batman: "Sorry we kept you waiting."

Avenger: "No problem. I didn't really need help with him."

Next to me, Superman and Wonder Woman landed.

Superman: "Batman. What do you have on this guy?"

Batman: "Speak to Avenger. He's the one that's been fighting him."

Wonder Woman: "This boy? When I faced this man, it was like he had the stamina of Zeus himself."

Avenger: "That sounds like dad."

Batman looked at me with a questioning look.

Batman: "Impossible. His body was buried."

Avenger: "Lazarus. He brought himself back to life. He's the one who planned this all out."

Batman: "Michael Rivers."

Assassin made it to his feet and looked at the Justice League. He no longer had any chance of winning.

Superman: "Just give up. You don't have a chance now."

Assassin: "Is that right, Superman?"

Assassin pulled out a trigger of some kind from his coat.

Assassin: "I may have lost the battle, but I still win the war."

Green Lantern: "What is that supposed to be?"

Assassin: "This, Lantern, is an explosive trigger. Avenger, I may have lied about the Binary Fusion Weapon."

Flash: "Binary what now?"

Assassin: "But, I didn't lie about the Watchtower's nuclear reactor. I've set explosive charges. Enough to blow the Watchtower to kingdom come."

Avenger: "Don't be stupid, Assassin. You'll kill everyone here, including yourself."

I didn't think dad would go to such measures to achieve his goals, but...

Assassin: "So be it."

He pressed the trigger... I was wrong about him.

 _KA-BOOOOOM!_

A massive explosion that could be heard throughout the Watchtower rocked the entire structure! Pieces of debris fell around us and it felt like the entire Watchtower was going to break apart!

Cyborg: "Structure integrity of the Watchtower has been compromised! This entire place is gonna blow!"

Flash: "Then get started on the Boom-Tubes! We need to get out of here!"

Cyborg: "We can only go one at a time! If too many of us go at once, It'll put a strain on my systems and I might accidentally send us to Apokolips!"

Superman: "Then send the civilian first!"

Cyborg opened a Boom-Tube for Lauren. She was gonna be the first one out.

Lauren: "Ril... Avenger. Come with me. You've done enough here."

Avenger: "You first. I'll be right behind you."

While Lauren wasn't looking, I took her Motherbox. I had a feeling I needed it.  
Lauren however checked her pockets and found that I now had the Motherbox.

Lauren: "Wait, no don't!"

I think Lauren knew what I was about to do... But, it was too late. She'd already gone through the portal.

The sound of an arrow then flew through the air...

Flash: "Gahhh!"

The arrow went through The Flash's leg, it came from Assassin.

Assassin: "This isn't a victory. It's only the beginning."

Assassin then ran deeper into the exploding Watchtower.

Avenger: "Batman. I'm going after him."

Batman: "Rivers, this place is going to explode any second!"

Avenger: "I won't leave him. Besides, this is personal."

Batman and I glared at each other. He wasn't intending on letting me go, but I didn't have time for a lecture.

Batman: "That Motherbox's too damaged. It will only have one Boom-Tube left in it."

Avenger: "That's all I need."

Before I ran off, Batman tossed me something. My baton.

Batman: "Don't die."

Avenger: "I won't."

With that said, I ran after Assassin. He may be a manipulative, murdering,  
psychopath. But, he's my dad. I can't leave him. Besides, if justice is what failed him, I have to show him that the system does work.

The entire Watchtower was collapsing around me. The place could explode any second!  
I had to find my dad fast...

Avenger: "Ugghh!"

But, he found me first. He'd been hiding and he attacked me from behind.

Assassin: "Why did you follow me? You know that this place is about to blow."

Assassin picked me up by my collar.

Assassin: "Were you planning on capturing me? Bringing me to justice? Putting me on trial? Did you really think that would hold me?"

Dad punches me several times in the stomach before kicking me into the wall.

Assassin: "I know identities of everyone in the Justice League, including yours.  
I could expose everything about them if I'm put on trial."

Assassin kicks me in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of me by those punches.  
The kick caused me to bleed from the mouth.

Assassin: "I'm really disappointed in you. I tried to give you a reason to kill and you didn't. Did you really think that Jack Marco was lucky enough to kill me? You should know by now that I can't be killed that easily."

I tried to make it back to my feet as Assassin spoke. I started to understand what he was talking about.

Avenger: "You... You wanted Jack Marco to attack us. You wanted it to look like he'd killed you."

Assassin: "I did. I thought that if I was killed in front of you, you would seek vengeance. You did go out and you were so close. But, at the end you refused to kill him. Then you became some kind of costumed superhero and tried to take on bad guys like Winston Grace. You didn't even kill the mastermind behind my death."

Avenger: "I thought I was making you proud."

I made it to my feet but Assassin kicked me back down.

Assassin: "No. You ruined all my hard work. I informed Ra's al Ghul that you were the son of Michael Rivers and he wanted to test you. That's why you faced the Order of St. Dumas. The Seven Men of Death. You even defeated Batman in combat. All that talent... All for nothing."

All i wanted to so was make my dad proud. I set my own life to one day match his.  
Become the man he was. Yet, the man i saw was really an abusive and selfish monster. I remembered all the times he would hit me and slash me with knifes in that horrible set of memories. Two sets of memories and I didn't know which to trust... Now I know.

Assassin: "And now, you and I are gonna die right here. I've struck a huge blow against the Justice League. No one is gonna forget that their Watchtower exploded. I was hoping to be able to return to Talia and create a new son and repeat the process, but I guess my hopes and dream die with us."

Even now, as the Watchtower explodes around me, i still love my dad. Even after everything he put me through. You can't get rid of years of love and admiration.  
I don't really know what I'm feeling for my dad exactly right now. I love him,  
but I hate him.

But, that doesn't matter. I have to do the right thing.

So, I got back up again.

Assassin: "Just stay down!"

Dad tried to punch me back down, but I caught his punch and I twisted his wrist.

Assassin: "Argh!"

I then kicked Assassin in the stomach before delivering a right haymaker to the face,  
knocking his mask off.

Michael: "Got a second wind. Very well. You and I will die in a blaze of glory."

Assassin and I once again exchanged blows. He managed to hit me hard in the chest and sent me flying back. I managed to land on my feet so that when he came charging,  
I delivered a palm strike to his chin. It stunned him for a bit, but he kicked me in the head... How many blows to the head have I taken in this fight?

But, the Motherbox was knocked away from me.

Michael: "You have another Motherbox?!"

My dad ran for the Motherbox, but I tossed my baton at his hands as he picked up the Motherbox. The Motherbox was knocked through the air and onto the ground where a piece of debris was about to fall onto it! I quickly ran and dived towards the Motherbox. I managed to grab it and move out of the way before it and I were crushed.

For a second there, I thought our only trip home was done for...

WHACK!

I was distracted for a second and it cost me. Dad managed to take the baton and he hit me over the head with it.

Michael: "Remember that this was MY baton to start with."

Dad walked over to me while I was dazed and confused and he took the Motherbox.

Michael: "I will return to Earth and rejoin the League. If you refuse to beg for forgiveness, I will leave you here to die."

Avenger: "N-No."

Dad then opened a Boom-Tube with the Motherbox.

Michael: "Farewell, Riley."

 **-Batman-**

All members of the Justice League and the Bat Family have been evacuated from the Watchtower except from me, Superman, and Cyborg.

Superman: "Where is Riley Rivers?! We can't just leave him here!"

Batman: "Avenger has a Motherbox with him. It's still capable of using a Boom-Tube."

Superman: "I should go in after him."

Batman: "If you do that and Michael Rivers still has any kryptonite remaining then both you and Rivers could be killed."

Cyborg: "It's now or never! The Watchtower's reactor has gone critical!"

When Boom-Tube closes, they create a boom noise. Hence their name. But, since Superman hasn't heard one close from inside the Watchtower yet, so Rivers isn't clear.

Superman: "Cyborg. You and Batman go back to Earth. I'll stay and find Rivers."

Batman: "What if he has kryptonite?"

Superman: "We can't just leave him!"

Batman: "You need to trust him, Clark. This is something he needs to do. You need to let him do this."

Clark's a boy scout through and through. He'll always stand up for his fellow man, but Riley Rivers stated that this is personal. This is something that he has to do. I don't want to leave him here, but I have to trust he can handle it.

reluctantly, Superman enters the Boom-Tube followed by me and Cyborg.

Stay alive, Avenger.

 **-Avenger-**

Dad opened the Boom-Tube and was about to enter it, but i grabbed his leg. He turned around and grabbed my head in a chokehold.

Michael: "I'll give you a death worthy of you, Riley. I'll break your neck here and you can finally rest. Don't worry about Kerry, Kieran, or Charlotte. I'll see them soon."

Avenger: "No, you won't!"

I forced my way to my feet and I rammed dad into the wall until he let go.

Michael: "Why..."

First punch.

Michael: "Won't..."

Second punch.

Michael: "You..."

Third punch.

Michael: "Stay..."

Fourth punch.

Michael: "Down!?"

I blocked the fifth punch. I have had enough of taking a beating.

Avenger: "I'm your son."

I delivered a final uppercut to my dad and he flew through the air and landed hard...

He was finally knocked out.

Avenger: "But, I'm also an Avenger."

The entire place started to really come down around me! When I looked back, the Boom-Tube was making cracking sounds and sparks were coming off of it!

I looked back at dad. If i run to the Boom-Tube now, I could escape. But, no amount of Lazarus will bring dad back...

I can't leave him here. I'll be no better than him if i let him die.

I pick him up and I run to the Boom-Tube with all my strength!

 _BOOOOOM!_

I heard one massive explosion and there was fire coming in around me!

It was now or never!

 _ **Chapter 12 End.**_


	13. Final Chapter: Aftermath

_**Final Chapter 13: Aftermath.**_

 **-Harper Row-**

It's morning here in Gotham. Early in the morning. Got to go to school today and afterwards, go and see the city electrician about some work.

I wake up and the first person I see is Cass. She's up and looking out the window.

Harper: "Mornin' Cass. How long have you been up?"

Cassandra: "Few hours..."

Harper: "Don't you sleep?"

Cassandra: "A bit."

Something's been bothering Cass since she got back here the other night. After her battle with her dad and that Ra's al Ghul guy, she seems to be more nervous.

Harper: "Cass, what's wrong? You've been more quiet than usual and not to mention,  
you've been having nightmares even before that as well."

When Cass goes to sleep, she always seems to have bad dreams. She always fidgets and shakes violently.

Cass looks at me and looks down.

Cassandra: "Confess... Did something... Wrong."

Harper: "What? You can trust me, Cass. We're best friends, aren't we?"

Cassandra: "May not be... Afterwards."

I didn't know what Cass was going to tell me, but it must be bad if she thinks i may not be friends with her afterwards...

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Before she could speak, a massive explosion went off in the sky!

 **-Superman-**

From the now lit streets of Gotham, we look as the Watchtower explodes in the sky.

I still couldn't hear any Boom-Tubes close anywhere on Earth... What if Avenger didn't make it.

Lauren: "Superman. Has he..."

I didn't know what to tell Miss Winters. She's been the most concerned out of everyone here.

Green Lantern: "Have to admit, he stayed to try and save the bad guy. Kid was a true hero."

Wonder Woman: "A true hero."

Lauren: "You're talking about him in the past tense! You think..."

Everyone was silent. I didn't know what to say at all to calm her down. I knew I should have stayed and saved him.

Miss Winters then walked up to Batman...

 _CRACK!_

She slaps him across the face.

Lauren: "This is all your fault. You encouraged him, didn't you? If he's dead, I'll never forgive you, Batman!"

Batman: "It was his choice, Miss Winters."

Lauren: "He did it to save you and the League! He shouldn't have to put his life on the line to save people who fight aliens every day of the week to save the planet!"

Robin: "Hey, don't you dare lay a hand on..."

Damian tried to defend his father, but Nightwing stopped him. Miss Winters needed a vent for her rage. But, all of us knew she was right. We were the ones who were captured by Assassin and he still came to the Watchtower to save us. His sacrifice won't ever be forgotten...

 _BOOOOOM!_

The closing of a Boom-Tube!

Superman: "Batman! A Boom-Tube!"

 **-Avenger-**

I managed to carry dad through the Boom-Tube just before the explosion engulfed us.

The Boom-Tube took us to Robinson Park in Gotham. It was early in the morning, the sun was just about to come up. I was holding the Motherbox in my hand, it had crumbled to tiny pieces. Batman was right, it only had one more Boom-Tube left in it.

I looked up and saw the aftermath of the explosion... Imagine how much it's gonna cost to replace the Watchtower of all things.

But, I have my dad out cold and secured. I'm gonna take him to GCPD. I wonder how much of a shock that my dad's fellow officers are going to have when they see that my dad is not just alive, but a killer.

Dad threaten to reveal mine and the Justice League's identities. I would take him to the League, but I remember Thomas Elliot. Will Batman just do the same thing to my dad? Simply fake a name and an illness and watch him disappear?

No. My dad needs to see that the system works. That justice can be served...

?: "Avenger."

A female voice came out of the nearby bushes.

Avenger: "Who is that?!"

The woman came out of the bushes. It was Talia al Ghul. She was aiming a gun at me and i heard several footsteps around me. It was the same men I faced during my final trial for Ra's al Ghul.

The Seven Men of Death and Talia al Ghul.

Talia: "Hand over Assassin."

Avenger: "He failed, Talia. The Justice League are still alive. You don't have your 'new world' making clones. I'm taking Michael Rivers to stand trial."

Talia: "No, you won't."

The man with a skull mask different from Assassin's came up to my dad and picked him up. I wasn't gonna win here, i didn't have a choice but to let Talia take him.

The Archer then aimed an arrow at me.

Merlyn: "I still owe you for the beating you gave me. I, Merlyn, will go down in history as the one who killed Avenger!"

 _WFFT!_

Merlyn shoots an arrow at my head, but I catch it with one of my hands. As Merlyn looks at me dumbfounded, i throw the arrow back at him towards his leg. It goes right through.

Merlyn: "Ahhhh!"

Merlyn falls down as he grabs his leg in pain. The six remaining members of the Seven Men of Death aim their weapons at me.

Avenger: "Go ahead. I'll give the seven of you yet another beating."

Talia, however, stops the Men of Death from attacking.

Talia: "Ignore him! We must return home. Now!"

Talia and the Seven Men of Death depart from the area along with dad. At least this time, I know he's alive. And maybe this isn't the last time I'll see him. But,  
next time just like now, he'll be my enemy.

I sat down on the ground and watched the sun rise up. For now, it was finally over. The Order of St. Dumas. The League of Assassins. My dad. It's been a long month.

By the time the sun rose, The Justice League all arrived at the park.

Batman: "Avenger. Where is Assassin?"

Avenger: "Gone. Talia came by and took him. She had too many people with her, i couldn't stop them."

The Justice League all looked at me as if they were impressed... Did I just impress the Justice League? These people defeat aliens and other threats that threaten the world.

Superman walked up to me and offered me his hand. I accepted and shook his hand.

Superman: "Avenger. The Justice League thanks you for what you did today."

Avenger: "I'm sorry about the Watchtower. It'll take a lot to replace that."

Superman: "Don't worry about that. Your friend is happy to see you alive."

Superman then stepped aside and I saw Lauren standing there. She had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

She ran towards me and hugged me... I didn't know what to do in response to this. I just had my hands up as she buried her face in my chest.

Lauren: "You knocked me out."

Avenger: "Sorry."

Lauren: "You stole the Motherbox."

Avenger: "Sorry."

Lauren: "Do you love me?"

Avenger: "... What?"

She asked me if I love her?! Needless to say, I was caught off guard with that one.

Lauren then let go of me and walked away...

What was that?

Superman: "It looks like you've got a lot on your plate."

Avenger: "Tell me about it."

I better get home quickly. I've got something I need to take care of.

 **-Kerry Rivers-**

Riley hasn't come back all night. I knew he was gonna be upset once he found out I cheated on Michael.

I just wished I knew why I did such a thing. Michael was the best thing that ever happened to me aside from Riley... How could I do this to them?

I tried calling Riley all night, but no answer, and then there's at explosion earlier... I just want to know where my son is!

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

Someone knocked on the door to the house. I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

Riley: "Hey, mom."

Riley was standing there in front of me with a smile on his face. He had a bruise on his eye and a busted lip.

initially I didn't care about that, and I just held him in my arms. My son came back!  
And I was happy that he was safe.

Riley: "Mom, you okay?"

Kerry: "No, I'm not okay! Where were you?! I've been calling you all night and what the hell happened to you?!"

Riley: "I got into a fight last night."

Kerry: "Why would you do that?! I hope you at least got a couple of good shots in."

Riley laughed for a bit at that.

Riley: "Yeah, I did."

Riley and I went into the living room and we sat down. Riley isn't really the fighting type. I know Michael trained him in martial arts for a bit, but he doesn't really like to fight people.

Kerry: "Why were you fighting last night?"

Riley: "Someone tried to mug me and he had a few friends."

Kerry: "Seriously?! What's wrong with this city that everyone keeps getting mugged?  
Your dad's bike is still missing by the way..."

I mentioned Michael and I remembered that there was still the elephant in the room.

Kerry: "Ummm, Riley? There's something I need to say..."

Riley: "Can I say something first?"

Kerry: "S-Sure."

I was a bit worried. He never came home because he was probably mad at me and who could blame him? I was ready to accept my son's anger.

Riley: "I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for being angry."

That I was not ready for.

Kerry: "Riley? You don't have to be sorry, you silly boy. I'm the one who..."

Riley: "I know. But..."

I felt like Riley wanted to say something, but he stopped for a moment before speaking again.

Riley: "I don't have the right to be angry. You may have done something bad, but I know you well enough to realise that whatever happened between you and Kieran happened for a reason. You loved dad and you wouldn't betray him without a reason. Whatever reason it is, I'll respect it."

I didn't know what to think. Riley just accepted it without much fight... I don't know why he would come to that conclusion all of a sudden.

Kerry: "But, I don't know why I cheated on him! I don't know why I did it!"

I couldn't help but cry. The tears just wouldn't stop! Riley walked over to me and hugged me.

Riley: "It's okay. It's in the past. Dad is gone, and even then, I'm sure he still loves you."

I hugged Riley back. Does he really believe that Michael would forgive me for what I've done? I really want to believe that.

But, for now, I have my son back.

 **-Rick Troy-**

For a few days, I've been in prison for crimes I was forced to commit. I was also forced to sit and watch as the love of my life was violated by a sick freak.

I've done so many bad things. I've ignored my family, I've only be concerned about myself and getting drugs and women that I forgot the important things.

Lucky I have a second chance to make things right. Becca was coming to visit me in prison today and I wanted to apologise for my actions.

I was at the visiting window and Becca sat down with Hunter in her arms and took the phone.

Becca: "Hello, Rick."

Rick: "Becca. How are you and Hunter?"

Becca: "We're fine. Hunter's okay and other than the obvious, so I am I."

Rick: "That's good. I was worried about you, you know?"

Come on. I have to make things right with her...

Rick: "Listen, Becca..."

Becca: "Rick. I'm gonna come right out with it. Me and Hunter are leaving Gotham in a few days."

Rick: "L-Leaving?! Why?!"

Becca: "Rick. I love you. More than you know, but I need to leave this city.  
So much madness happens in this city and I can't raise Hunter here with his father in prison."

I wanted to say something! Anything to keep her from leaving! She was all I had left!

Rick: "Becca, I can change! After what happened... I was afraid to lose you. I've done so much terrible stuff even before Hunter was born. Please. Give me a chance."

Becca shook her head.

Becca: "You'll never change, Rick. Your father can't bail you out of this one. You and I were never meant to be together in the first place, we both knew that.  
But, we were kids then. But, now I have a kid to look after. You just didn't care before."

Rick: "But, I do care! I know I shouldn't have waited till now to show it, but I love you and Hunter! Please don't leave."

Becca: "It's too late. Goodbye, Rick."

Becca put down the phone. No! I won't let her go!

I tried to bang on the window, but it wouldn't break! These windows are too thick!

Becca just stared at me as if I was pathetic... NO!

Rick: "BECCA!"

Police officers tried to restrain me, but I tried my best to stay at the window,  
but Becca just walked away with Hunter in hand!

Rick: "NOOOO!"

I started to see now. How funny this all was. It was all a damned joke!

Rick: "Ha..."

I started to fight back against the police officers. I knocked one down and started kicking him in the ribs!

Rick: "Hahahaha!"

My father is a womanizing piece of S$*!. My girlfriend only cares about her own happiness. I'm the dark horse of the family just because I wanted to have fun!

How funny is that?!

Rick: "Hee! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

 **-Harvey Dent-**

I was discharged from the hospital after The Joker attacked the DA's office.  
My hand however, all the skin has been burned off and looked disfigured.

I was working at the office as usual. Kieran's still at the hospital after being shot with an arrow, but I should be able to hold down the fort by myself...

'Really? Back to being the good guy, Harvey?'

That voice... No. No! He's dead!

'Not dead, Harvey. I'm very much alive.'

I looked at my hand. It was disfigured, similar to how my face was for all those years.

'Get it now, Harvey? You won't be rid of me. No matter how much plastic surgery you get, I'll always be here. Right with you.'

Harvey: "No... No! NOOO!"

 **-Michael Rivers-**

A world of light. That's all I could see around me. Could this be Heaven? Have I finally passed on?

In front of me is a small child. With my brown eyes and black hair. I remember him, it was Riley when i first started training him.

Riley: "Dad!"

He ran towards me and I got down onto my knees and hugged him.

Michael: "Riley. My son."

For a moment, everything felt different. All I wanted in this world was a fair justice system. One that wouldn't condemn the innocent and punish the guilty.

In my arms, Riley began to grow. His clothing soon changed to his Avenger costume.

Avenger: "Murderer."

Michael: "No. I'm trying to save this world."

Avenger: "You killed to get there. You're just another criminal."

Michael: "No!"

I tried to punch Riley, but he blocked my punch.

Avenger: "I am an Avenger."

Riley hit me with an uppercut...

I landed on the ground and then the world of light around me vanished.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a bed. My coat and armour had been removed and a cold, damp cloth was being wiped over my head.

Talia: "Michael. Relax."

Sitting next to my bed was Talia. I slowly sit up.

Michael: "Talia? What... What happened?"

Talia: "We found you and Riley Rivers in Robinson's park. You've been unconscious for a few days now."

I remembered. Riley defeated me and my plans foiled.

Michael: "I failed the League of Assassins, Talia. I promised you a new world and I failed."

Talia: "I have you back though. For now, that is victory enough."

Michael: "I lost to my son. He has truly become a man now. If only he was standing with me now... As we built the new world together."

Talia: "We may have been delayed this day, Michael. But, rest assured that this is not over."

The next time I meet my son, I will have to kill him. But, he proved that he will be a worthy opponent...

Michael: "No, it is not. But, knowing that I must one day kill my own flesh and blood...  
I may be an assassin, but I'm still a father, Talia. I fear that it will one day consume my soul. As much as I wish to cut that tie and live my life for you and the League... Can you truly love a man that conflicted?"

Talia: "I have already given you my blessing, Michael. You have sworn to remain by my side as the future of this world. We are both kindred spirits that have both been betrayed by those we once loved and we have found each other."

Talia then picked a briefcase and opened it, revealing a sword. I recognised instantly!

Michael: "Talia. This is your father's sword. It has been in your family for generations."

Talia: "And it now falls to you as my Beloved."

Talia has only called one other man by that name... The Demon's Head no longer drives her decision-making. Has she really chosen me?

Talia: "Take this sword and become my true Assassin. Leave behind any past demons that have plagued you for so long."

I stood out of bed and Talia offered me the sword. I took it from the case and I turned to face a vision. A vision of Avenger.

I slashed the sword downwards, slicing the vision in half...

Michael: "It's over. My past life plagues me no longer."

Talia embraced me from behind. We walked over to the window in the room. The sun is just beginning to rise.

Talia: "Good, Beloved. Together, we shall lead the League of Assassins into a golden era. Just as you once envisioned."

I turned around and faced Talia.

Michael: "Yes. Together."

The two of us kissed. I could feel the sweetness of true happiness that I have been long denied for so long.

My past life is now behind me and my new life, as Assassin, can truly begin.

 **-Riley Rivers-**

It's been a few days since the incident at the Watchtower. I'm at my law firm inside the gym area along with Cassandra, punching the heavy bag.

Having a dad that was an assassin... I guess this is how Cassandra feels. When I asked her to help me save her dad, I now understand why she was so conflicted.

Riley: "I guess that something else you and I have in common."

Cassandra nodded.

Cassandra: "Told... Harper and Stephanie."

I understood what she meant. She must have told Harper and Stephanie about what she did all those years ago. Cassandra killed someone under Cain's influence,  
I didn't tell Harper or Stephanie because it wasn't my place to do so.

Riley: "Are they okay with it?"

Harper: "We're fine with it."

Stephanie: "Well, not fine, but fine."

Both Harper and Stephanie walked into the gym area... I need to start locking that door when I don't want anyone in here.

Both Harper and Stephanie went over to Cassandra.

Harper: "You're our friend, Cass. What you did in the past... That wasn't you."

Stephanie: "Yeah, you're one of us now. Besides, you still have to give me some training."

Riley & Cassandra: "You won't last."

Stephanie seemed look dejected when we said that.

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

I heard a knock on the door to the building. So I went to answer, but no one was there. Just a letter.

I opened it and it was marked with a JL symbol. Justice League?

'Dear recipient, we sent a courier we trust to deliver this to you. Don't worry, we didn't tell anyone your identity. We wanted to thank you again for your efforts in the recent crisis. Batman told us about you losing your bike to stop a bomb in Gotham, so Cyborg built you a new one, I'm sure that you'll like it.- Justice League. P.S. Look in the alley.'

A new bike?

I went around the side into the alley and I saw it...

Riley: "Oh... My... God."

 **-Lauren Winters-**

I haven't had the chance to see Riley in the past few days. It's just felt so awkward. Why did I have to ask him if he loves me? Now, I've scared him off.

I just look at myself in the mirror and compare myself to Riley. He's a superhero who saved the Justice League, Gotham, and pretty much the entire world... I'm just a journalist.

Miss Winters: "Lauren. Someone's here to see you."

Someone's here for me? It can't be Miss Vale, she usually calls me. I still haven't told her about my trip to the now blown up Watchtower. I doubt she'll believe me since I didn't take any photos... That could have been the best story ever.

I leave my room and go downstairs. Riley was standing in the hallway.

Lauren: "R-Riley?!"

Riley: "Hi, Lauren."

Before I even knew it, Riley was inside my room... He was standing while I was sitting down on the bed.

As I thought, this was awkward. I mean, what do I even say to him? Then again,  
since I last kissed Riley, it's always felt a bit awkward.

Lauren: "W-Well, why did you come over, Riley?"

Riley: "I thought that we should talk, Lauren. We haven't spoken since that business with the Watchtower."

Lauren: "I guess we haven't."

Riley: Is it okay if I sit down?"

Lauren: "Uhh, sure."

Riley took a seat next to me.

Riley: "Lauren... What you did, back at the Watchtower. It was amazing, you know that?"

Lauren: "I only done it to help you."

Riley: "I don't deserve you then. But, I don't want you to do things like that.  
Especially stuff that could get you hurt."

I may like... Like-like Riley, but that's just not fair what he's saying.

Lauren: "Riley. I could say the same to you! You almost were killed back on the Watchtower."

Riley: "But, I wasn't. Thanks to you. It's just that... You worry about me, but I worry about you as well. Getting captured by the Russians a couple of months ago, taken captive by the Order of St. Dumas and Emma Grace. If you were ever killed, i don't think..."

Riley didn't finish his sentence. He looked like he was having a hard time.  
I really didn't know if i wanted to kiss him or hit him. I don't like hitting people,  
but then again, when it comes to Riley, I don't know what to do.

Lauren: "But, Riley... That's part of my job. To find the truth. I never want to come between you and your job... Jobs. I'm just scared for you. You're putting yourself at risk, when you shouldn't have to."

Riley: "Growing up, I always thought my dad was a good man. It turns out that he wasn't... But, even though I know the truth, I still want to do my best to keep Gotham safe."

I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to comfort him. He told me that Assassin was really Michael Rivers back on the Watchtower. Riley always spoke greatly about his father. To discover that your role model is not the man you thought he was...  
It must be painful to bear.

I grabbed his hand and held it.

Lauren: "Riley. I want to help you as much as I can. I may not be good in a fight,  
but if I can help..."

Riley: "I want you to be safe, Lauren. Nothing else."

Lauren: "I'm taking the decision out of your hands. I'm a part of this now."

Riley smiled at me.

Riley: "You're an amazing woman, Lauren. You're the true hero here."

I let go of Riley's hand and turned away.

Lauren: "I-I-I'm no hero. I mean, I'm just a journalist..."

It's true. I'm just a mere human... Well, so is Riley, but he's different. To go out and save the city every night. I'm just someone who hunts around for news...

Riley: "Who saved the Justice League. I may have taken down the bad guy, but you saved the day, Lauren. You went to the Watchtower and overcame so much to save both me and the Justice League. That makes you a hero."

I felt my heart melt from Riley's words. I turned towards him and looked into his eyes.  
Both our faces were inches from each other...

Lauren: "You really mean that?"

Riley: "I do."

Lauren: "Riley, do you... Like me?"

Riley: "Yes. You?"

Lauren: "Of course..."

Riley: "I didn't realise your eyes were green."

The moment our lips touched, time seemed to stop... My eyes seemed to naturally close. My first kiss with Riley was sudden, so i didn't get a feeling of what it was like. I do know that it was sweet... Like this one. Riley's lip feels cracked a bit,  
he was in a really vicious fight a few days ago. I can tell that he has been working out, he smells a bit sweaty... But, I don't mind it.

I couldn't help but tremble. I haven't felt like this before, but by the feel of it, neither has Riley. He's nervous... His arms wrapped around my body as if to keep my still. One of his hands on the back of my neck.

We separated and I took a deep breath. How long were we doing that?

Riley: "Does this mean that we're going out?"

Lauren: "Going out?!"

Riley: "You don't want to?"

Lauren: "I do! I do! I've just... Never had a boyfriend before."

Riley: "I haven't had a girlfriend before."

I just feel like my head is about to explode! All these feeling I've had have come rushing out!

 **-Avenger-**

I think my head is just about to explode. I think I've loved Lauren Winters all this time and haven't admitted it to myself.

I just hope that this life of mine doesn't come between us...

I've been on patrol for an hour now. I thought that with the destruction of the Watchtower, someone might get brave.

Even though Lauren's become my girlfriend, there isn't much cause for celebration. Rick was convicted today in supreme court. The first charge was aiding the Joker.  
That charge has been dropped since Rick was under duress. But, he assaulted a police officer so he's been convicted to five years in prison. I also heard that Becca and Hunter have left the city to go God only knows where. Mom and Kieran are discussing split custody of Charlotte.

A lot has changed in a few months. I lose my dad, fight a few crime lords and supervillians, fight an immortal with an international terrorist organisation,  
find out that my little sister is ACTUALLY my blood relative, then I get my dad back who became a supervillian, I get to meet the Justice League, then I get a girlfriend...

A lot has happened.

I gripped onto my dad's baton. This used to be his weapon of choice when I knew him... A weapon of justice. I always refered to it as my dad's as I never thought it never truly belonged to me. That I was only carrying it because dad could no longer do so.

I think now I can finally call it MY baton.

Batman: "Avenger."

Batman appears behind me. I put my baton back into it's holder.

Avenger: "Batman."

The one thing that hasn't been settled yet... Where do I stand with Batman?  
Honestly, after what he did to Thomas Elliot and his role in the destruction of Chinatown. I just can't trust him.

Batman: "I wanted to tell you that you did a good job with Assassin. Not many people can do what you did, saving his life after what he's done."

Avenger: "I know. But, he's still out there. Talia too."

Batman: "We'll stop them."

I get the feeling that Batman didn't come here for simple talk.

Avenger: "Why are you really here, Batman?"

Batman: "I know how you feel about me. And the decisions I've made. But, if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we may miss a danger like this in the future."

Avenger: "Are you suggesting that we form some kind of alliance?"

Batman: "You're not gonna become one of my 'agents' if that's what you're thinking,  
but if I give you our communication frequencies, then it'd allow us to become more coordinated."

Avenger: "What about Bluebird, Spoiler, and Crow?"

Batman: "If you trust them enough, then by all means continue training them.  
But, I'm going to keep an eye on Cassandra Cain. I'm aware of her actions with David Cain."

He's talking about when Cassandra killed someone when she was eight.

Avenger: "Batman. Cassandra was eight years old. She never meant to harm anyone!"

Batman: "I know. I understand the circumstances. I just want to be sure."

Avenger: "You can trust her, Batman. I've seen first-hand that she's trustworthy."

Batman: "I'll take your word for it."

The sound of sirens then started to race on the streets below us. They were chasing a brown car filled with men in masks.

Me and Batman stare at each other for a moment.

Avenger: "I'll take this one."

I need to take the new bike for a spin.

I press a button on my wrist. I got a small wrist device with the bike. You can't really tell it's there since it's the same colour black as my gloves.

My bike then 'appears' in front of us. Floating in mid-air. It was a high-tech sky-cycle that Cyborg built for me as thanks for my efforts on the Watchtower.  
It has flight capabilities as well as an onboard GPS.

I jump on and start the engines. This is gonna be brilliant!

I zoom off on the Sky Cycle after the criminals' car.

I think my story has just got started...

 **Silent War END**


End file.
